Haruno sensei
by Aire2409
Summary: Recuerdo cuando la conocí. Nunca imaginé cabello de color rosa..pero me pareció hermosa, de una forma exótica y extraña. Y ella sonrió. Esa fue la primera sonrisa solo para mí...pero sólo era una sensei de reemplazo..Al menos eso pensaba en esos momentos.
1. La primera impresión

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La primera impresión**

Recuerdo cuando la conocí.

Primero me sorprendí, nunca imaginé cabello de color rosa, no es muy común en nuestra especie, ni es un color popular en general, al menos no para mí, de hecho siempre me pareció algo cursi, y su cabello no fue la excepción.

Aunque, ciertamente, teniendo yo cabello gris no tenía mucho por opinar al respecto.

Sin embargo, por alguna rara razón, desde el primer instante me pareció hermosa, de una extraña y exótica forma, bueno, su peculiar color de cabello y sus ojos verdes profundos y claros le daban cierto aire…diferente al resto de las niñas y mujeres que había conocido, por lo que le atribuí a esas dos cosas tal pensamiento innecesario.

Pero era un engaño, al menos no era solo por ello.

Desde ese momento se volvió alguien importante para mí, aun sin siquiera saberlo o notarlo, quizás era mi edad, o el hecho de ser inexperto en esos temas, o tal vez mi neta terquedad y despreocupación, pero es algo que he comprendido y aceptado con el paso de los años.

Ella se volvió importante desde ese momento, desde que mis ojos apreciaron su silueta caminando con cuidado y elegancia, con ese short oscuro y el clásico chaleco verde que portan la mayoría de los jounnin, y que extrañamente se veía mejor en ella que en cualquier otro que hubiera visto.

Recuerdo claramente como se acercó hasta nosotros, con esa sonrisa amigable que solía darnos, quizás estaba un poco nerviosa, algo comprensible ya que éramos su nuevo grupo, y de hecho el primer equipo bajo el mandato como maestro y líder, y eso siempre es motivo de sentirse nervioso.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días- dijeron al unísono Obito y Rin.

Yo solo dije un -hum...buen día- lejano y distante.

En ese momento no supe bien porque, pero ella me miró de una forma distinta, como con nostalgia, algo que me hizo sentir extraño, pero que decidí ignorar.

-Muy bien niños, soy su nueva sensei y capitán, soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura, y a partir de hoy somos un equipo-

-¡Tsugoi!- exclamó Obito, con ese tinte demasiado entusiasta de siempre.

-¿Qué sucede Obito kun?-

-Oh…este…Sakura san, digo Sakura sensei- negó con la cabeza nervioso pero sonrió como siempre.

-_Nuestro sensei es Minato Namikaze, Obito-_

-Sakura san está bien y sensei igual, no te disculpes-

–Sí, sí, sensei…es que estaba pensando que es interesante tener a una kunoichi como maestra-

Y ella sonrió, con ese dejo de amabilidad y ternura con que siempre nos miraba.

-Espero y cumplir con tus expectativas, Obito kun- dijo dulcemente.

-Perdón sensei- dijo Rin – pero, ¿se conocen?- cuestionó seguramente extrañada de la familiaridad con que ambos se trataban.

-Sí, Rin chan- dijo ella causando un breve sobresalto en mí amiga al decir su nombre –Obito kun y yo tenemos tiempo de conocernos-

-Sí, ella es la novia de mi primo Sasuke-

-Oh, ya veo-

-_Pobre mujer- _pensé yo, pues la breve impresión que ese Uchiha me daba no era muy buena, aunque realmente solo lo había visto en una o dos ocasiones.

Aunque no estaba equivocado.

-Y por eso es que sabe mi nombre, ¿eh?-

-Sí, si – dijo sonriendo –Rin chan, Obito kun ya me ha hablado de sus compañeros-

-Pues espero y hayan sido cosas buenas- bromeó Rin a lo que Obito solo sonrió nervioso y sonrojado.

-Si- y se acercó a mi –y tú debes ser Kakashi kun – se inclinó un poco hasta estar a mi altura, yo hasta ese momento había permanecido al margen.

-Hum…- asentí sin mucho.

-Obito kun me ha hablado mucho de ti Kakashi kun, ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad?, porque si te molesta…-

Rápidamente negué con la cabeza, pero de forma tranquila, ella suspiró.

Eso me pareció extraño, es decir, ¿por qué a mí me cuestionaba eso y a Rin no?, quizás era que mi cara no solía ser muy amistosa en esos tiempos. Aunque aún después de tantos años creo que no es correcto asignarla con ese adjetivo.

Pero bueno, era extraño que me preguntara solo a mí, además el "kun" no era muy común escucharlo seguido de mi nombre.

Después de eso ella inició con esas clásicas preguntas que se siguen en esos casos, esas que son para conocer mejor a los estudiantes, sus actitudes y aptitudes, cosas como qué te gusta hacer, tus hobbies, metas, etc., etc., todo eso que me parecía, y me sigue pareciendo, tan aburrido e innecesario.

Así que realmente en esos momentos mi nueva sensei no me pareció de lo mejor ni nada extraordinario, solo una kunoichi normal.

-Kakashi kun-

-Hum…-

-Bien, es tu turno, háblanos de ti-

-Hum…¿es necesario?-

-Si- afirmo con fuerza.

-Hum… ¿segura? no hay mucho que decir-

-No importa- dijo un poco más seria.

Fue cuando pensé que la paciencia no era una cualidad en ella, algo que seguramente después me generaría problemas.

-Hum…bien…mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, hum…me gusta leer, y hum…meta, no lo había pensado como tal, pero…supongo que como el resto del mundo por el momento sería sobrevivir a la guerra-

-Oh si…- dijo divertida - pero lo que yo quería decir era algo más…a futuro… -

Ladeé la cabeza ligeramente.

-…¿entiendes?…-

Y entrecerré el ceño y ella pestañó.

-Ne, Haruno sensei, déjelo así, éste no hablara mucho-

Como respuesta a ello solo mire por un instante a mi amigo y este sólo se alzo de hombros a la vez que Rin lo apoyaba con su asentimiento de cabeza.

-Bien…- suspiró -pero, Kakashi kun, se que tal vez te parezcan innecesarias estas cosas, pero es importante que como equipo que seremos conozcamos lo necesario de las personas con las que trabajamos, al menos a mi me parece importante y…-

-Hum…pero, conociendo a Obito ya debe saber eso de nosotros, por lo que no creo que sea relevante seguir con esto- argumenté a mi favor.

Por un momento mi maestra se quedó serena, y por un momento esa mirada agradable desapareció, tal vez por parecerle demasiado…sincero.

-Sí, tal vez, pero, quería saber ese tipo de detalles por boca de ustedes, además aún falta que yo les diga mis datos-

-Haruno Sakura, grado jounnin, recién adquirido este año, aprobada por unanimidad, graduada con honores como ninja médico especialista en venenos ninjas, su formación gennin fue por Kotetsu Hagane y entrenada más tarde por la actual miembro del consejo Tsunade la sannin -

-Oh- dijo con sus ojos abiertos y sorprendidos.

Lo que me hizo sentir bien, pero sin llegar a modificar mi perezoso gesto.

-Lo ve Sakura san, "éste" es un sabelotodo pesado de lo peor-

-¡Obito kun!- me defendió Rin y él se encogió de hombros.

-Hum…- miré a Obito con pereza –solo investigue a nuestro nuevo líder-

–No imagine que alguien se interesara tanto en mi persona y supiera tanto de mí, me halagas-

Y ella sonrió.

Esa fue la primera sonrisa solo para mí, una sonrisa que de alguna manera he logrado conservar intacta y clara en los recuerdos por todos estos años, una que se grabo en mi mente muy a pesar de que en ese momento solo me incomodó por ser objeto de demasiada atención, nunca he sido de las personas que les agrade ser el centro de atención, mucho menos siendo niño.

-Pero, Kakashi kun, te falto algo muy importante-

Yo pestañé y junte el entrecejo. Según recordaba había investigado lo más relevante de la kunoichi que sería mi nueva sensei, alguien que se asignó en ausencia de mi maestro por ser el nuevo hokage.

-Hum…tipo de sangre O, estatura promedio 1.62 mts, edad 21, peso aproximado 59 kg, pensé que no era tan importe decirlo…-

-¿59 kg eh?-

-Eso decía el reporte-

-¡Pues ese reporte está equivocado!-

-Hum…francamente Haruno sensei lo dudo mucho, suelen ser muy preciosos en esa clase de datos y…-

-¡Que estaba equivocado, y punto!, ¡no discutas eso!-

Me gritó con fuerza perdiendo por completo esa mirada tranquila en una enojada y sinceramente intimidante.

-¡59!, ¡¿59 yo? ¡¿qué se creen esos?- tanto yo como mis otros dos compañeros la miramos con sorpresa, algo de lo que se dio cuenta después de insultar a los encargados de recolectar dichos datos pues disminuyo su voz y desapareció ese tic en el ojo derecho -¿59?…bueno, no importa -dijo en un murmullo –no me refería a eso- dejó en un suspiro.

Yo parpadee en espera de ese "algo" tan importante que se me había escapado en la investigación.

¡Como podía ser posible!

En cuanto supe lo del cambio revise el reporte donde la tal Sakura Haruno apareciera, después de todo si reemplazaría a Minato sensei tenía que ser bastante buena, y buena para mi significaba algo más que ser un ninja de alto rango promedio.

Mi mente no podía entender el porqué de tal asignación mucho menos si faltaba poco para que yo hiciera las pruebas y recibiera el nombramiento como jounnin, pero el consejo aún no nos dejaba autonomía, decía que aún así estaba falto de experiencia. Aún éramos solo un grupo de dos gennin y un chunnin sin líder.

Pero sinceramente no estaba dispuesto a recibir a un reemplazo, es decir, ¿quién sería mejor mentor que Minato sensei?, ¿qué tanto podría enseñarme un reemplazo que el hokage no me mostrara antes?, no le encontraba lógica.

Pero reglas eran reglas, y una de ellas marcaba que mi equipo no podía tener misiones si no se nos asignaba a un nuevo líder, así que nos pusieron bajo la guía de alguien más, de una kunoichi de nombre Sakura Haruno, algo que gracias a mi visita con el nuevo hokage pude saber rápidamente.

Así que me di a la tarea de averiguar todo de ella, le pedí un reporte detallado a mi ex-sensei, en el reporte venía todo lo referente a la formación académica y carrera ninja de mi nuevo mentor pero no venia una foto a color.

Su historial resultó ser bastante bueno a decir verdad, pero yo no aceptaría fácilmente a nadie, así fuera el mismísimo Jiraiya o el tercer hokage.

-Aún te faltan cosas que saber sobre mí, detalles importantes que no viene en los reportes del personal-

Realmente estaba interesado, ¿qué sería eso tan importante que ni siquiera el consejo ni el hokage sabían sobre mi nuevo sensei?, ¿algún jutsu, alguna conspiración, una estrategia de guerra, información de alto nivel ultra secreta, sería agente encubierto, o una anbu…?

¿Qué sería?

Mi mente trabaja a mil para descubrirlo.

-Por ejemplo- dijo sonriendo –aún no sabes mi color favorito, que no es rosa como la mayoría cree, ni mis flores preferidas, que tampoco son los cerezos, o lo que hago en mi tiempo libre, o si me gustan o no los días de lluvia, o porque es que odio los gatos, o porque no bebo más de tres copas de vino, en fin, muchas cosas, cosas que de ser un poco más paciente y atento te diría a ti y no solo a Rin chan y Obito kun, como lo hare ahora-

Obito sonrió y Rin subió una ceja para después arquear ambas en un gesto de diversión.

Yo por mi parte me quedé completamente sorprendido.

-Hum… perdone Haruno sensei, pero no creo que sea relevante, porque ¿eso para que podría servirme?- conteste al fin.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, por segunda vez solo para mí.

-Pues…no lo sé- dijo divertida alzándose de hombros, confundiéndome aún más –pero, hum…son cosas sencillas que pueden ser consideradas irrelevantes, pero que marcan la diferencia entre el trato y la relación con las personas que nos rodean –yo seguí sin entender, o no comprender la finalidad de sus palabras –además, Kakashi kun, si algún día piensas mandarme flores creo que es importante saber algo así-

Me dijo sonriendo tocándome la punta de la nariz con su dedo, algo que debía ser muy gracioso, o al menos la cara sorprendida que debí poner reflejada en mis ojos abiertos un poco más de lo normal, porque Obito y Rin volvieron a reír a costa mía, algo que no pasaba muy comúnmente, al menos no en mi cara, y ¡ya iban varias veces en un solo día! Todo por culpa de ella.

Afortunadamente mi mascara cubría el ligero sonrojo que por primera vez sentí en mis mejillas, al menos por el tacto de una chica.

Obito y Rin rieron pero decidieron no agregar mucho al respecto.

-Bien equipo- dijo ella incorporándose y mirándonos a los tres –por hoy es todo, mañana nos reuniremos a las 7 am para iniciar con el reconocimiento de destreza, quiero ver su nivel, aunque sé que son bastante buenos – me sonrió de nuevo, por tercera vez solo para mí –bien, nos vemos, no lleguen tarde-

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna se despidió con la mano y antes de desaparecer me miró detenidamente borrando la gentileza de su rostro y cambiándolo por un gesto enojado.

-¡Ah!, y es 55, solo para aclarar- dijo desapareciendo en una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo.

Fue en ese momento, al escuchar las risas burlonas de Obito, y los comentarios en mi defensa por parte de Rin que pensé algo.

Haruno sensei no era una kunoichi normal, ni siquiera una mujer normal, a decir verdad.

Además era obvio que nunca me llevaría bien con ella, ni que podía enseñarme nada importante.

Solo era una sensei de reemplazo.

Ignorando los comentarios de ambos compañeros di media vuelta, salte al árbol más cercano y me aleje.

-_Ella no es tan importante, no dejes que te afecte- _ me dije –_solo es un reemplazo-_

Algo me picó en la nariz, me detuve, era un pétalo de cerezo de ella, olía a ella, lo quité y miré con atención.

Su sonrisa regreso a mi mente, pero cerré los ojos, no era para tanto.

Debía admitir que había algo muy interesante en su aroma y en esa forma esquizofrénica que tenia de ser, pero….

-_Solo es una sensei de reemplazo-_

Tiré el pequeño pétalo y seguí mi camino.

Esa mujer no merecía que ocupara mis pensamientos recordándola, por muy linda, tierna y cálida que fueran sus sonrisas, después de todo había cosas y problemas más importantes en los cuales pensar.

Y Haruno sensei no era ni menos ni más importante que el resto de las personas de la aldea, y nada lo cambiaria.

Era solo mi líder y nueva sensei.

Solo eso.

Al menos eso pensaba en esos momentos, aunque muy en el fondo había algo que me decía que no sería así.

Algo que, con el transcurrir del tiempo, ha permanecido.

Algo que también se ha fortalecido.

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

**_Saludos desde Sinaloa, México._**

Hola amigas y amigos lectores:

Aquí de nuevo con otra historia, jeje, si, lo sé, lo sé!, debo actualizar las que ya tengo antes de subir nuevas, si, lo sé, eso solo hace que los deje aun esperando más!, y eso me da pena, pero pero...arg!, no pude evitarlo!, no pude!, en fin espero y les guste esta historia, y espero y me comprendan y apoyen aunque tarde en actualizarla a esta y a las demás...jeje...perdón.

Rayos, no sé que paso con esto, pero al momento de buscar la historia no me la mostraba por problemas con el id, en fin, que decidí resubirla para evitar cualquier contratiempo, espero y eso sea suficiente, por cierto esto me genero la eliminación de los reviews, gracias a K2008sempai y Hatake Katia por sus comentarios y a The raven cross por los favoritos, lo siento chica pero creo que tendran que volver a seleccionarlo, u.u, perdonen las molestias...

Bueno, nos vemos chicos y chicas, o nos leemos, jajaja XD!, en fin, dios me los cuide, ah!, sé que es 04 de enero del 2011 y es un poco tarde, pero: feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo nOn!

Hasta pronto.


	2. Tacto, sensaciones

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tacto, sensaciones…**

La mañana de ese día llegó como cualquier otro, me incorporé y salí del conforte de las sabanas. Tenía que prepararme para el "reconocimiento de destreza" del que nos informó nuestra nueva líder.

Recuerdo como aún había oscuridad, estábamos saliendo de invierno y casi era primavera, pero los días aún eran más cortos que las noches.

-5:00 am- musité mirando el reloj de pared.

Nunca necesité de despertador, ni cuando mis padres vivían ni cuando murieron. Mi madre siempre fue muy estricta con esas cosas, así que cuando estuve solo la costumbre seguía ahí. Era difícil deshacerse de esas tradiciones que mis padres me inculcaron desde muy pequeño, tanto por el recuerdo como por la costumbre.

Aún después de todos estos años sigo conservando ese hábito de levantarme temprano y desayunar a esas horas, sin embargo, a diferencia de aquel entonces, hoy siempre llego tarde a donde quiera que tenga que ir.

Como siempre suele ser me tomé mi tiempo para prepararme. Alisté mis armas y sonreí.

Debía admitir que estaba emocionado, ansioso por enfrentarla en un duelo, por evaluar y analizar las fuerzas y habilidades de mi nuevo sensei.

Ella me provocaba una mezcla de cosas: ansiedad por conocerla como shinobi, desconfianza como la tenía con cualquier otro ser en el mundo, emoción por luchar, y ese nerviosismo extraño que me invadía al pensar en ella y su dedo sobre mi nariz…muchas y distintas emociones.

Pero la más fuerte de todas, o en la que deseaba enfocarme más, era la desconfianza.

No confiaba en ella.

No dudaba que tuviese un buen nivel, todo jounnin debe tenerlo, pero sinceramente dudaba que llegara a impresionarme o ir más allá de mis expectativas, Minato sensei era demasiado para superarlo. No solo como ninja, sino como persona y figura a admirar.

Cuando al fin hube terminado salí de mi cuarto y caminé con paciencia pero sin detenerme mucho en distracciones, tenía tiempo suficiente, pero me gustaba estar un poco antes que cualquiera, algo que, si lo pensó hoy, es irónico.

Pasé por la sala, ya no la evitaba como antes, giré el rostro y de nuevo los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente. Podía ver claramente lo de antaño, tal cual hoy lo puedo aún ver.

Podía ver a mi padre, tirado en el piso, su cuerpo ligeramente curvado y casi por completo cubierto de sangre, frío y sin vida, tal y como lo encontré aquel día.

Como recordaría el resto de mi vida.

Suspire, pero no lloré como antes.

Quería ser fuerte, superarlo, madurar, no podía llorar cada vez que pasaba por ahí, era mi casa, siempre sería mi casa, debía aprender a vivir con ello.

Además, había llorado bastante cuando limpie la mancha de sangre que dejó.

Ese día, al estar tallando y quitando esa horrenda mancha oscura que se empapaba en pequeños círculos con mi llanto, me prometí que lloraría todo cuanto pudiera, hasta cansarme, hasta no tener más llanto o hasta quedarme dormido (que fue lo que en realidad pasó), me prometí eso porque ya no volvería a hacerlo, ya no lloraría ahí por "eso".

Algo difícil de cumplir, más no imposible.

Después de unos breves segundos desperté de los recuerdos y salí de la gran y solitaria casa en la que he vivido por toda mi vida.

Poco a poco la luz del sol iluminaba las calles de la aldea, era un lindo y fresco día, lo recuerdo bien porque trataba de enfocarme en ello, solo en ello, y evitar aquellas miradas de los vecinos.

Esas miradas de resquemor y desaprobación que solían darme por las acciones de mi padre.

Esa era otra de las cosas por las cuales me gustaba salir temprano de mi casa, porque había menos personas a quienes ignorar, había menos miradas desaprobatorias o molestas que sentir en la nuca.

-_Hum…será un lindo día…-_

En aquellos días me gustaba enfocar mis pensamientos en otra cosa, como si no fuesen importantes todos aquellos sentimientos y palabras que toda Konoha guardaba contra mi padre y que, consciente o inconscientemente, volcaban en contra de su hijo, en mí.

Porque yo, a pesar de mi destreza como ninja, y mis logros antes y después de la muerte de mi padre, yo solo era para ellos el hijo de un "traidor".

Y eso era difícil, duro, complicado.

Afortunadamente siempre fui tranquilo, así que con ese hecho solo se acentuó esa característica de mi personalidad, esa despreocupación y ese dejo de indiferencia que siempre me han caracterizado.

Además, no importaba mucho ser visto como el hijo de un traidor, o el ser ignorado, o el no reconocimiento, todo ello a pesar de solo tener pocos años de vida, no importaba mucho. Porque, sinceramente, nadie en toda Konoha era importante para mí.

Nadie en esa aldea se tocaba el corazón para ayudar a aquel niño que quedó huérfano y tuvo que valerse por sí mismo desde aquel día.

Tal vez por ser una aldea ninja donde, cruel o no, injusto o no, no se es el único niño ni el último en quedarse sin padres, pero…tal vez mi situación era más extrema solo porque, además de ser huérfano, lo era de un padre sin honor, sin gloria, alguien que murió, o acabo con su vida, siendo escoria.

-_"Y…aquellos que no obedecen las reglas son escoria"-_

Había escuchado ese día, y seguí escuchando muchos otros días más, de boca de no pocas personas cuando caminaba solo por las calles al acabar de dejar el cementerio donde el cuerpo de mi padre había sido sepultado sin nadie aparte de cuatro personas: el tercero, Jiraiya san, Minato sensei y yo.

Nadie en toda la aldea mostraba compasión por el hijo de un ninja escoria y sin honor, nadie excepto mi sensei y Jiraiya san, solo ellos dos se salvaban de mi duro juicio, y, poco después, mis amigos, Rin y Obito, claro que en ese tiempo a ellos no aceptaba del todo.

Cuando mi padre falleció solo existieron Minato sensei y Jiraiya san, solo ellos dos, gracias a los cuales logré salir un poco del dolor, gracias a los cuales me di a la tarea de demostrarles a todos en esa aldea de que el hijo de un traidor valía tanto o más que ellos mismos.

-_Hum…ya no hace tanto frio-_

Así que ese día caminé como tantos otros, ignorando todo y a todos. Nada importaba, solo mi objetivo de ir al campo de entrenamiento y cumplir con mi deber de shinobi.

Precisamente debido a esa necesidad de aislarme del mundo real es que mi neta curiosidad y gusto por la lectura se recalcó y perfeccionó.

Solía tomar un libro y leerlo mientras caminaba para evitar con ello enfocarme en todo lo que se decía, pensaba y murmuraba cuando el hijo del traidor pasaba por las calles de la aldea.

Saqué el pequeño libro naranja que Jiraiya san me había regalado poco tiempo atrás. Sinceramente cuando me lo dio diciendo "ya viene siendo tiempo de que vayas tomando experiencia en esto" no le tome importancia, estaba demasiado centrado en leer toda clase de libros especializados en mejorar técnicas y estrategias de combate, cosas de ese tipo.

-Hum…- miré largamente la portada del libro y suspiré.

Tenía una ligera idea de lo que trataban, pero no estaba muy interesado al respecto, además de que, sinceramente, me daba un poco de pena leer esa clase de literatura.

-Bien…- susurré y empecé la primera página.

Poco a poco las palabras tomaron forma en mis pensamientos y las imágenes desfilaban en mi cerebro atrayendo mi atención.

Todo era mejor que estar consciente de las miradas que se cernían sobre mí, nadie ni nada importaba para mí, y eso nada lo cambiaria.

"…su sonrisa hermosa y pura…"

Leí entre los párrafos y levanté una ceja, sinceramente era mucho más cursi de lo que pensaba, aún así seguí leyendo, sin poder imaginar cómo alguien como Jiraiya san podía escribir algo tan…cursi.

"…iluminaban los oscuros días en que vivía, solo con esa sonrisa fresca y alegre podía volver a creer, a sonreír, a mirar hacía un nuevo futuro, a ser diferente, esa sonrisa…podía hacer milagros en mi…"

Y fue en ese momento cuando por segunda vez la sonrisa de aquella mujer regresó a mis pensamientos.

Si, aquella dulce sonrisa que mi nueva maestra me regaló un día antes, cuando sonrió solo para mí, e incluso pude tener de nuevo la sensación cálida y nerviosa que se agolpaba en mi estomago cuando tocó con su dedo mi nariz.

Era extraño.

La única explicación lógica que le encontraba era el hecho de que desde hacía mucho tiempo no tenía contacto físico con nadie a parte de mis amigos y sensei, aunque, ciertamente, era muy poco, por no decir nulo.

Tal vez solo era que no estaba acostumbrado al tacto de otras personas.

Negué con la cabeza.

-_Tonterías…- _ solo eso eran.

Estaba por llegar a mi destino, guardé el libro sin querer seguir leyendo todas esas cosas, que, aunque interesantes, aún no lo eran tanto para seguir con todo eso que me recordaba a ella.

Algo que, francamente, no entendía por qué.

Junte mis cejas, en esa típica mirada distante y molesta y me senté a esperar a la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles del campo de entrenamiento.

-_Hum…solo debe ser que…es…la curiosidad y novedad- _

La tranquilidad de la mañana se adentró en mi cuerpo. Observé como las hojas se movían de un lado a otro y como los pequeños y más constantes rayos de luz se colaban por el verdor.

Relajé mi semblante.

Tranquilidad, soledad. Eso me gustaba, eso me ayudaba.

Solo en la soledad del bosque podía pensar y aislarme del resto del mundo.

Nadie importaba, nada interesaba.

Solo mis amigos, Jiraiya san y mi maestro. Solo ellos cuatro, el resto, el resto solo eran personas a las cuales demostrar que podía ser mucho mejor que cualquiera, que no solo era el hijo de un traidor.

Por eso me era tan difícil aceptar a alguien más como maestro, Minato sensei era una de las tres personas (porque en ellas también estaba el tercer hokage) que no veía con lástima, ni compasión, sin rencor, sin resentimiento, simplemente como lo que era, su alumno.

Esa mujer no merecía que ocupara mis pensamientos recordándola, por muy linda, tierna y cálida que fueran sus sonrisas, después de todo había cosas y problemas más importantes en los cuales pensar.

Y Haruno sensei no era ni menos ni más importante que el resto de las personas de la aldea, y nada lo cambiaria.

Era solo mi líder y nueva sensei.

Solo eso.

No había porque pensar en ella. Porque nada cambiaría mi realidad, porque, cruel o no, merecido o no, esa era mi verdad.

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la soledad y el viento fresco y matinal golpeando mi rostro y revoloteando mis cabellos.

Tranquilidad y soledad en el ambiente…pero todo cambió.

Un dulce aroma…

Ese aroma dulzón y femenino que tenía aquel pétalo de cerezo que descansaba en mi nariz y que terminé desechando por recordarme la sonrisa de mi superior.

Traté de abrir los ojos pero un par de suaves y frías manos lo impidieron. Estaba atrapado. Mis ojos estaban cubiertos y mi olfato rebosaba de su fragancia, de esa fragancia femenina y dulce que toda ella emanaba.

¿Qué se proponía?, ¿cómo era que se había acercado tanto sin siquiera percatarme de su presencia?

Quizás, quizás mi maestra no era tan mala como tenía pensado.

-¿Quién soy, quién soy?- dijo fingiendo la voz a una más grave y lejana. Un intento que me pareció patético y extraño.

¿Realmente pensaba que era tan tonto como para no reconocerla?

-Hum…Haruno sensei…-

-Ah- dijo ella separándose de mí de un salto –bien por ti, Kakashi kun, pensé que te engañaría pero veo que eres muy bueno en esto- y sonrió.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver como su figura se fue aclarando.

-_Se bien cuando sonríe- _ pensé fugazmente pero deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

-Quería sorprenderte, pero veo que no pude…¿puedo?- yo asentí y ella se sentó a mi costado –hasta escondí mi chakra y…-

-Su aroma- solté sin mucho.

Quizás debió sorprenderla porque abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

-Oh…- dijo en un murmullo.

Tal vez sintiéndose incomoda por la información, miró hacia el frente, en dirección donde yo miraba con infinito interés.

–¿Sí?, he escuchado que algunos ninjas tienen esa cualidad…- sonrió –pero…no sabía que tu también Kakashi kun, es una sorpresa…-

Ella calló, quizás esperando mi respuesta, yo no dije nada.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

Minutos en los cuales no podía olvidarme del tacto de sus manos pequeñas y frías sobre mis ojos, ni mucho menos de esa sensación agradable y fresca que dejaron en mi cara.

-_Hum...si…debe ser que no estoy acostumbrado al tacto de otros-_

Le miré por primera vez.

Sentada a mi lado, con el mismo vestuario del día anterior, su chaleco verde ligeramente abierto de la parte superior, dejando entrever su blusa rojo oscuro de escote en V, su short negro, sus armas, sus vendas.

Su ropa era común y cotidiana, pero había algo que me hacía verla con interés. Era extraño, ya había visto muchas mujeres con esa misma ropa, pero en ella se veía mejor que en cualquiera.

Su cabello rosado le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, en aquellos días lo sostenía en una cola baja y corta, que francamente no comprendía de que servía si bien parecería traerlo suelto, más aun al observar esos característicos dos mechones rosas en su rostro.

-_Las mujeres son raras-_ pensé al ver ese poco práctico peinado.

-Y…¿al menos huelo bien…?- comentó con un tinte extraño y gracioso, sonriendo, rompiendo el silencio.

Por un momento me sentí contrariado, tal vez por pensar que me había atrapado en la observación detenida de sus extraños y particulares cabellos rosados que se agitaban con suavidad con el viento, o simplemente por su pregunta.

Además, no supe que decir, era una cuestión un tanto extraña, ¿qué debía responderle?

-Hum…- me alcé de hombros, regresando mi vista al cielo.

Quizás la respuesta correcta era un "me agrada", o "si", pero realmente no tenía una contestación por decir, al menos no una que no me dejara en una situación incómoda.

-Oh…- y ella no dijo más.

Solo se quedó en silencio, observando con infinito interés el cada vez más azul del cielo. Yo tampoco hable, no suelo hacerlo mucho, y esa no fue la excepción.

-Y…¿por qué tan temprano?- me preguntó después de varios minutos.

-Hum…- dije como toda respuesta.

De alguna manera ella siguió hablando, soltando una que otra pregunta de vez en vez y dándome tiempo para responderla esperando mi respuesta, eso a pesar de que yo no decía palabra alguna y respondía solo con el "hum" que tanto me caracteriza.

Tal vez solo quería hacer más ameno el tiempo de espera, o conocer más de su callado alumno, pero no era importante para mí, ni tampoco muy fácil, lo admito.

Así pasamos un buen tiempo, sólo con su voz sonando, esperando en silencio mis respuestas encontrando solo "hum" para después hablar de nuevo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de colmar su paciencia, y lo sé, después de tantos años estoy seguro de ello, llegó Rin.

Mi sensei suspiró al verla y se incorporó como si el pasto le diera descargas eléctricas.

-Rin chan, buenos días, llegaste a tiempo, eres muy puntual-

-Buenos días, sensei, Kakashi kun- mi amiga me sonrió con ese tímido sonrojo de siempre.

Uno que seguí ignorando.

-Hum…-

Entonces sentí esa misma mirada de nostalgia del día anterior, pero había algo más en ella, enojo.

-¡Kakashi kun!- me dijo con su voz fuerte y clara -¿ese es tu saludo?-

-Hum…buenos- susurré sin mirarlas.

Ambas me miraron y suspiraron.

-Bien, ahora solo resta Obito y comenzaremos- dijo mi sensei.

Yo sonreí de medio lado, era de cierta forma gracioso el escucharla hablar con esa esperanza y seguridad de la puntualidad de mi amigo, algo que, además de ingenuo y gracioso, me demostró que tenía razón.

_-Hum…primero lo de mi olfato y ahora la impuntualidad de Obito. Claramente ella no sabe nada de nosotros-_

-Oh…sensei…- dijo mi amiga.

-Dime, Rin chan-

-Este…creo que…será mejor que se siente un poco-

-Pero…-

-Vera, sensei, Obito siempre llega tarde- dijo un poco avergonzada, como si ella fuese la culpable de la terrible impuntualidad de mi amigo.

-Ok, ok- dijo ella, sentándose, Rin la imitó –lo esperaremos un poco, además, ¿qué tan tarde puede llegar?-

De nuevo sonreí, ¿qué tan tarde?, solo tuvo que esperar por 2 horas y saber que tan tarde podía llegar Obito Uchiha a sus citas.

Dos horas en las que si no fuese por Rin se hubiera vuelto loca con mis "hum", estoy seguro.

-Buenos días Sakura sa…-

-¡LLEGAS TARDE!- le gritó, él se paralizó, mi nueva sensei se incorporó de un salto, señalándolo -¡2 HORAS!, ¡POR DIOS UCHIHA OBITO!...-

-Este…Sakura sensei…- nervioso, asustado, esas dos palabras encajaban en la cara de mi amigo.

Era divertido, Obito lucía bastante gracioso, pero no le podía juzgar muy duro al escuchar esa fuerte y mandona voz y ver esa furia en sus ojos verdes. Ella se veía graciosa cuando estaba molesta.

Oh sí.

Y eso solo lo haría más divertido.

-Es…que…Sakura san, estaba por venir, pero…se me olvidaron…mis…mis kunais y tuve que regresar por ellos y al volver un gato negro se me cruzó y…y…yo…-

-¡Mentira!- le gritó cortándolo y haciéndolo temblar ligeramente.

-Hum…Minato sensei nunca gritaba- murmuré más para mí que para el resto.

Y ella se tensó ante mis palabras, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

-Solo por esta vez, Obito kun, solo por esta, ¿ok?- dijo con suavidad y autoridad, mi amigo asintió –la puntualidad es un deber y una regla que todo ninja debe seguir, no se te olvide, ¿ok?-

-"…_ y aquellos que no siguen las reglas son escoria"-_ recordé esa frase que se grabó con fuerza desde aquel día.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, creo que debemos empezar…-

La voz de ella me distrajo de los amargos recuerdos y el sonido de los cascabeles atrajo mi atención. Mi nueva sensei explicó las reglas, unas que ya sabíamos de antemano, ese ejercicio lo habíamos llevado desde hace tiempo con Minato sensei, pero nunca habíamos podido quitárselos.

Ni él tampoco decía ni aclaraba nada cuando acabamos exhaustos…solo… "falta practicar más, cuando estén listos lograran el objetivo del ejercicio…"

-Bien…si se ha entendido entonces…empecemos- se puso en guardia y nosotros nos alejamos un poco, midiendo y planeando la situación.

El primero en atacar fue Obito, tan emocionado y precipitado como siempre, patadas, puñetazos, todos evitados por ella, lo que me dijo que no era tan mala en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sí, porque me quedé detrás de esa roca, observándola, analizándola, esperando el momento preciso para atacarla.

Una patada más por parte de Obito, y un bloqueo más por parte de ella. En un descuido de él, ella aprovechó tomando su muñeca izquierda y sonriendo con suficiencia lo jaló de arriba a abajo como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo y lo estrelló contra el suelo, en un fuerte y doloroso golpe contra el piso que lo dejó inconsciente por unos momentos.

-_Es buena, es fuerte-_ me dije, una media sonrisa se dibujó bajo mi máscara sin ser consciente de ello.

Después llegó Rin, atacando desde arriba con una lluvia de shurikens que no lograron hacer mucho, pero que sirvieron para distraerla un poco, lo cual aprovechó y se acercó e intentó querer tomar esos cascabeles que iban de lado a lado de arriba abajo tintineando sin cesar atados a la altura de sus caderas.

Pero de igual forma no logró hacerlo, ni siquiera tocarla. Pero tampoco fue interceptada por nuestra sensei, Rin saltó a tiempo hacia atrás, logrando esquivarla, y es que Rin no era tan descuidada con su defensa cuando atacaba, a diferencia de Obito, que solía cometer ese error y arriesgarse demasiado.

En algún momento de su batalla mi amiga dejó de pelear y calló sobre sus rodillas, mirando el suelo con sus ojos castaños fijos, era un genjutsu, y, ciertamente, esa era su debilidad.

-_Bien-_ me dije –_mi turno-_

Había dejado temporalmente fuera de combate a mis dos amigos, ellos no tardarían mucho en reaccionar, al menos no Obito, que era bastante perseverante, así que tenía un momento solo para mí, y ya había visto suficiente de su forma de atacar y defenderse como para iniciar con el primer intento.

Salí de la roca acercándome a mucha velocidad, en el trayecto tomé un kunai que giré alrededor de mi dedo índice hasta tomarlo con fuerza por completo, me acerqué y la ataqué, arriba, abajo, de lado a lado, todas esquivadas por ella. Todo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que, de un momento a otro, arremetió contra mí y me lanzó un fuerte golpe en el estomago que me dio de lleno.

¡Puff!

Mi figura desapareció.

-Sustitución- murmuró con los ojos abiertos al ver el tronco a sus pies.

Aproveché y la ataqué, fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar la estocada de mi espada, esa que siempre llevaba conmigo en la espalda como recuerdo de mi padre.

Por unos instantes pude ver como unos cuantos de sus cabellos caían cortados por el filo de mi arma, y como sus ojos verdes se abrían ligeramente mirándome para después entrecerrarse con seriedad.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, yo terminé de tocar el suelo, pero inmediatamente después seguí con mi ataque, salté y corrí tras ella, en algún momento logró tomar un kunai y defenderse con él chocándolo contra mi espada.

El ruido de los hierros resonaba aquí y allá junto al trinar de los pajarillos.

Así estuvimos un buen tiempo, bastantes minutos, lo suficientes hasta pensar que era suficiente. Sí, porque realmente hasta ese momento nunca hice el intento de tomar los dichosos cascabeles que reposaban al final de su chaleco ninja, no, lo único que me interesaba era medir su fuerza, su destreza.

Y ella parecía comprenderlo, pues solo se limitaba a defenderse.

Estando bastante entretenidos en nuestro pequeño combate nos olvidamos de nuestros compañeros, pero una ráfaga de fuego nos recordó que no solo estábamos nosotros dos.

Ambos nos separamos en sentidos contrarios y vimos hacia el origen de ese ataque, era Obito en una de las altas ramas de un árbol, mirándonos con esa mirada enérgica y emocionada de siempre.

Con la agitación y el orgullo de saberse victorioso en su ataque sorpresa contra nosotros dos saltó del árbol con gallardía y destreza, justo para prepararse para el siguiente golpe, pero apenas tocó el suelo fue levantado por una cuerda que lo balanceaba de arriba abajo dejando en el pasado toda esa gallardía y orgullo en un gracioso bamboleo y gritos de frustración.

Había caído en una trampa, en una sencilla y común trampa de la que se había olvidado.

-Típico- logré susurrar una vez recuperado de la sorpresa y extrañeza del acto de mi despistado amigo.

Una ligera risa me distrajo de mi observación, giré, era ella, veía con cierta diversión como Obito trataba de zafarse de aquella trampa, y no la culpo había sido bastante gracioso, pero había algo más interesante que verla sonreír. Estaba descuidada y sin kunai en mano, era la oportunidad perfecta.

Tan rápido como pude aparecí frente de ella, brincando y arremetiendo con mi espada. Ella logró defenderse y evitar el golpe apresando con sus manos mi espada, evitando cortes, pero ese no era mi objetivo, sabía que ella se defendería.

Sonreí y solté mi arma.

Pronto caí en el suelo y rápido como pude me abalance en la búsqueda de los cascabeles, ella se dio cuenta, pero había sido muy rápido para cualquier cosa, así que hizo lo que menos pensé. Se dejo caer de rodillas justo antes de que atrapara los cascabeles, poniéndolos fuera del alcance de mi mano, varios centímetros debajo de ella.

-Pervertido- escuché en la voz de Rin a unos metros. Por fin había salido del genjutsu.

Esa fue la primera vez que escuche esa palabra en referencia a mi persona, y, francamente, en esa ocasión fue de las pocas en las que no había motivos para decírmelo, porque si bien es cierto que mi mano terminó por atrapar otra cosa muy distinta a los cascabeles y una parte muy intima y privada de mi sensei, no fue a propósito, fue solo un accidente.

En el rápido e inesperado movimiento de mi maestra quede entré el filo de la espada que aún sostenía con sus manos (y que parecía amenazarme con caerme en la cabeza) y su costado, con mi mano izquierda atrapando uno de sus suaves senos.

Esa fue la primera vez que me acercaba tanto a una mujer, esa fue la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer en una parte tan privada.

Fue muy poco el tiempo en el que tuve su redondo y suave seno entre mi mano, pero, definitivamente, nunca olvidaría ese tacto suave de su redondo pecho.

Algo que se quedó en mi memoria, una sensación y un tacto suave y agradable que se grabaría por siempre en mi mente y en mi mano.

Algo que nunca logré olvidar ni ignorar.

Una sensación que evoque por siempre, que llegue a necesitar sentir de nuevo.

Algo que todavía recuerdo y creo que siempre recordaré.

Algo que siempre he necesitado y necesitaré sentir.

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola amigas y amigos lectores:

Bien, después de casi un mes (¡UN mes! u/ú) tenemos el segundo capítulo de la historia…francamente ya llevaba una o dos hojas más avanzado, pero me pareció bien dejarla en este punto…

Ese Kakashi n.ñ…

Pasando a otras cosas, espero y la historia les guste y capte su interés para seguirla en los cap. que vaya a durar (sinceramente ya no sé si dar un aproximado de ellos en las historias, siempre se alargan más de lo que creo y termino quedando en vergüenza con eso).

Al estar imaginando y afinando los detalles de la historia me he dado cuenta de que será un poco más dramática de lo que pensé, jejeje n/ñ, así que me daré a la tarea de cambiar la categoría, de romance-general a romance-drama, respecto a rating por el momento seguirá siendo T, pero hum…tal vez…en algún punto necesite cambiarlo a M, pero bueno, eso sería más adelante, además no estoy muy segura de será o no necesario…depende mucho de cómo escriba esos cap.

Oh si, Angy Hatake, a ver si al fin puedo responderte, esta historia surgió como…hum…no sé, ¿nostalgia?, jajaja, por 123, por Kakashi kun, no quería despedirme de él aún  
(es que es TAN lindo n/n, ya sabes cómo me emociona el pequeño pervertido ese) así que le inventé una historia, me pareció interesante cambiar los papeles, a lo cual tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones de tiempo, de personajes, de edades, jajaja, de muchas cosas, pero creo que las iré aclarando conforme la trama, espero y se entiendan, además hay muchos detalles que seguirán intactos como generalmente los conocemos, así que es una mezcla rara, jajaja, pero bueno, espero y con esto quede un poquitín aclarada la duda (o se haga más grande U.ú)…

Bueno, después de tanto bla bla bla, creo que los he aburrido, jejeje, gracias por su paciencia, por sus comentarios y por su apoyo. Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica, comentario, chiste o lo que sea es bien recibido, ya lo saben chicos y chicas, sus comentarios son los que nos animan y alientan en seguir con las historias, así que apoyen…

Bien, bien, ya me despido de uds. espero verlos, o leerlos, pronto, cuídense mucho, Dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	3. Sorpresas, tu siempre sorprendes

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sorpresas, tu siempre sorprendes**

-Pervertido-

La voz molesta de Rin hiso que me diera cuenta donde y como tenía mi mano, igual a ella, pero pareció no importarle mucho que tuviera en mi mano uno de sus senos (ojala aún pensara igual), quizás por saber perfectamente que no era mi culpa, ni tampoco que buscaba algo así.

-¿Y…no piensas soltarme?- me susurró débilmente, como una mezcla de vergüenza y molestia, ligeramente sonrojada.

Inmediatamente lo hice, ella dejó caer el arma a un lado y yo salí de ahí, completamente avergonzado y sorprendido por el rumbo tan distinto que tomaron las cosas.

Había sido muy poco el tiempo en el que la toque, pero, definitivamente, nunca olvidaría ese tacto suave de sus redondos pechos.

Y todavía lo recuerdo como en aquel instante, como si aún estuviera tocándole atrapado entre la espada y su cuerpo, creo que siempre lo recordaré.

Sin saber mucho que hacer, ni que decir, pues ella parecía sonreír apenada y divertida por la cara que debí tener, me sonrojé. Si, una vez más esa sensación cálida en mis mejillas y ese sentimiento vago en el estómago apareció, pero se esfumó tan rápido como llegó al sentir un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Kakashi kun!-

-¡Ouch!-

-¡Nunca pensé que fueras uno, pero todos son iguales!-

Era Rin golpeándome en la cabeza consecutivamente, tantas veces y tan fuerte que incluso Obito se compadeció de mí y logró quitármela (en algún momento de la pelea logró soltarse y dejar de estar colgando del árbol).

-Vamos Rin chan- dijo en un suspiro –si lo es, pero esta vez no fue su culpa, fue un accidente-

-Hum…si- susurré tocándome la cabeza –lo mío no fue a propósito a diferencia de otros- y los miré.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos y yo hice un intento de no reírme, al menos no que se notara en mi rostro enmascarado. Obito tomó las manos de Rin cuando intentó ayudarme, estando ambos muy cerca el uno del otro, con mis palabras parecieron notarlo y enrojecieron tanto que pronto se me olvidó el tibio rubor que debían tener mis mejillas.

-Bien- dijo mi maestra, que ya estaba de pie –van a seguir perdiendo el tiempo en eso, o seguimos con esto- agitó los cascabeles que resonaron de nuevo.

Los tres asentimos, Obito y Rin soltándose y yo incorporándome.

-Kakashi kun- me habló, yo la miré aún un poco nervioso –toma, la necesitaras – y me ofreció mí sable.

Lo tomé sin siquiera decirle un "gracias" o un "hum", ni siquiera asentí, solo tomé la espada.

-_Concéntrate-_

Después de eso reiniciamos el entrenamiento, siempre con el objetivo de tomar aquel par de cascabeles; Obito y Rin continuamente le atacaban, bastante concentrados en lograr su meta, yo, por mi parte, estaba divido entre el atacarle y el despejarme un poco de aquella incomodidad que me provocaba el incidente pasado.

-_Concéntrate-_

Y es que por más que me enfocaba en no pensar en ello, en no recordarlo, en no apenarme, por más que me decía y repetía cosas como que todo había sido un accidente y solo eso, no podía del todo.

Así pasamos casi toda la mañana y parte del medio día. Nos turnábamos esperando el momento preciso para terminar con el ejercicio y obtener éxito. Pero no lo lográbamos.

-_Es buena, es fuerte- _ me dije de nuevo.

No quería aceptarlo, pero estaba bastante emocionado con todo eso. Ella había resultado mucho mejor de lo que yo pensaba, y eso me gustaba y me incitaba a seguir participando en todo aquello, en lograr capturar las campanillas. Pero tenía un problema, cada vez que me acercaba demasiado a ella tenía esa sensación extraña de que podía volver a pasar lo de antes, me desconcentraba y perdía mi oportunidad.

-_Concéntrate en tu objetivo, recuerda, un ninja debe solo perseguir su objetivo, solo eso-_

Ya muy avanzado el día decidí que solo eran tonterías y que debía tomarme muy en serio las cosas, que no debía estar jugando ni perder el tiempo, porque todo eso que ella me hacía sentir solo eran tonterías provocadas por la vergüenza de haberla tocado, algo muy razonable, por cierto.

_-Un ninja debe solo perseguir su objetivo, solo eso-_

Pensé un poco y armé un sencillo plan.

Trate de sorprenderla escondiéndome debajo de la tierra, esperando el momento indicado para tomarla desprevenida y atacarla y tomar por fin los dichosos cascabeles.

Aproveche una ocasión cuando, acabando de dejar fuera de juego a Obito, esperaba el contraataque de Rin (al parecer los dos habían hecho una tregua y atacaban juntos), pero yo me adelante a mi amiga.

Sonreí con suficiencia al notar como aún no se daba cuenta de mi presencia, estaba bajo sus pies, justo detrás de ella, me daba la espalda y era el momento justo para acabar con todo.

Repentinamente salí del suelo, detrás suyo, muy cerca.

Mi objetivo era simplemente tomar el cascabel correspondiente e irme de una vez por todas. Estaba cansado y harto de todo ese entrenamiento-combate y de lo extraño que esa mujer me hacía sentir, además de lo bobo que me resultaba el no poder concentrarme solo por esa sensación en mi mano.

Me sentí dichoso de mi velocidad y sigilo, aparentemente ella no me había notado, y fui lo suficientemente rápido como para no dejarla moverse con libertad. Cuando al fin salí y estuve cerca su cara debió ser de sorpresa al sentir mi presencia, pero no tenía mucho por hacer, al menos eso pensaba yo, porque cuando ya estaba por tomar la campanilla levantó una pierna y golpeó el suelo.

-¡Shanaroo!- gritó furiosa.

La tierra bajo mis pies crujió y empezó a partirse, desquebrajándose en grandes y pequeños pedazos por la fuerza de su golpe. Tuve que buscar donde aterrizar (una de las rocas que seguían cayendo) y saltar a un lugar lejos de todo ese derrumbe. En un rápido movimiento pude zafarme y saltar lejos de ese gran hueco que formó bajo mis pies y los suyos.

El polvo, el ruido y la tierra temblando y cayendo fue algo molesto e irritante, pero también sumamente sorpresivo e igualmente peligroso.

Estaba completamente sorprendido, nunca me esperé que ella fuese capaz de tener aquella fuerza colosal, aunque debí haberlo previsto por sus entrenamientos con la sannin, pero aun así creo que también habría sido tan sorprendente y aterrador como lo fue.

-¡Sor…Sorprendente!- gritaron Rin y Obito.

Cuando el polvo se dispersó logré ver su silueta alegre y satisfecha mirándome con suficiencia (había saltado lejos de su obra y me buscaba).

-Estuvo cerca Kakashi kun- sonrío –eres rápido, es bueno, de no ser por ello estarías muerto- y río de nuevo, con esa risa cantarina, inocente y alegre que a veces esbozaba.

Yo estaba sin palabras, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y preguntándome como podía decir que iba a matarme con aquella inocencia e ingenuidad con que se dice que un arcoíris es bonito.

-Saku…Sakura sensei- dijo Obito –fue… ¡fue genial!- exclamó entusiasta, alzando un brazo, siendo cargado del otro por Rin.

Mi maestra le había dejado en el suelo medio inconsciente, y hubiera sido muy peligroso para él si nuestra compañera no se percatara de ello y le tomara alejándolos del rango de destrucción que dejó Haruno sensei.

Rin seguía sorprendida, pero al escuchar el grito de Obito le soltó molesta, enojada quizás por el grito que le dio en el oído, o tal vez por estar algo celosa del entusiasmo y admiración que Obito demostró.

-Sí, lo fue, pero tienes por qué gritar tan fuerte-

Tal vez Rin se la vivía diciéndose mi enamorada, pero también era cierto que ocasionalmente se mostraba igual de posesiva con mi amigo, incluso algunas veces también se sonrojaba, aunque él parecía nunca darse cuenta de ello, para su propia mala fortuna Obito era demasiado despistado en ese aspecto.

-Ahh…Rin chan- gimió Obito desde el suelo.

-Me asustaste- le respondió indignada -¿así me agradeces que te salvara la vida?-

-Lo siento- sonrió y se incorporó, sacudiéndose el polvo –gracias…pero, ¿no fue genial?-

Y Rin sonrió y asintió –es muy fuerte… pero, Sakura sensei ¿por qué no lo mostró antes?-

Mi maestra se acercó a ellos, sonriendo.

-Porque no había sido necesario,- le contestó -pero son bastante buenos para estas cosas, me obligaron a hacer algo como esto el primer día –sonrió- además por poco y lo logran, estoy segura que en poco tiempo no podré evitarles-

-Gracias- dijo Rin.

-¡Si, lo lograremos, entrenaremos y seremos muy fuertes!- exclamó Obito.

-Si…- río mí sensei.

Rin y Obito corrieron al margen de aquel gran hoyo y se asomaron con admiración.

-Wow, sí que es profundo- dijo mi amigo asomándose al hueco, ese que yo no había dejado de observar desde que el polvo se dispersó –apuesto que te habría aplastado como un mosco de haber querido Kakashi-presumido-kun-

Yo ni siquiera lo miré, hasta parecía no haberlo escuchado, estaba frente a mí, del otro lado del hueco pero le escuchaba perfectamente.

-¡Sí, te habría dejado como un insecto aplastado en la calle!-

-Obito kun, no digas eso- dijo ella, defendiéndome.

-Hum, es la verdad, usted fue considerada con éste- se cruzó los brazos detrás del cuello.

-Pues…- suspiró mi sensei - en realidad…- me sonrió, de nuevo solo para mí, provocándome ese sentimiento vago en el estómago.

-¿Seguimos?- pregunté yo, saltando y llegando donde ellos.

No dejé que ella terminara aquella oración, no me gustaba que me mirara de esa forma, era como compasión, o lástima, y no me gustaba.

-¡Oh, sí!- dijo Rin –el entrenamiento, lo habíamos olvidado-

-No te preocupes Rin chan, creo que por hoy hemos terminado-

-¿En serio?-

Ella asintió, Obito y Rin gritaron entusiastas, yo solo permanecí quieto.

-Si me permiten-

Y mi maestra inició a revisar a Obito, tenía una herida en el antebrazo, comenzó a sanarle diciendo cosas como "es bueno ser precavido", "debes ser más cuidadoso", "tu defensa es mala", y otras indicaciones que todos sabíamos, tanto con mi amigo, como con Rin, e incluso conmigo.

Además de que después de cada misión, de cada entrenamiento o ejercicio, ella siempre remarcaba los errores que notaba, hacia recomendaciones mientras nos curaba las heridas que tuviésemos, fuesen o no importantes o serias.

-Sakura sensei- dijo Rin -¿podría enseñarme a hacerlo?-

-¿Una curación de este tipo? –mi amiga asintió -claro Rin chan, sirve y te vas puliendo con tus habilidades médicas-

-¿Usted sabe que yo…?-

-¿Qué eres aprendiz de médico?- Rin asintió –claro que si- río –de hecho me han dicho que eres muy buena- Rin se sonrojó.

-_Al menos con ella no se le pasó como conmigo y Obito-_ me dije, quizás había estado más interesada al notar que mi amiga era ninja médico, como ella.

-Entonces, ¿de verdad me ayudará?-

-Por supuesto, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy por empezar-

-¡SI!- gritó y carraspeó un poco, aun sonrojada –yo…yo también, Sakura sensei-

Los ojos de mi amiga brillaron entusiasmados, debió ser bastante alentador para ella saber que ahora contaba con una guía en sus entrenamientos de ninja médico, y eso era bastante obvio en el "sí" entusiasta que lanzó y en la alegría y concentración que ponía en cada una de las indicaciones que mi nueva mentora llegó a darle.

Recuerdo que solía decirle "tienes una habilidad innata para la medicina Rin chan, muy distinto a mí a tu edad, estoy segura que serás mejor que yo"…mi amiga solía sonrojarse y asentir torpemente, avergonzada y emocionada por tales frases; debo admitir que ciertamente no eran falacias o simples frases que se utilizan para alentar a alguien, Rin era muy buena, y estoy seguro de que podría haber llegado a ser un gran médico.

-¡Y, Sakura san- dijo mi amigo, interrumpiéndoles, apretando sus puños como solía hacerlo cuando estaba sumamente emocionado, empecinado en algo, o bastante molesto –si a Rin le enseña a curar, a mi puede enseñarme a ser tan fuerte, ¿verdad? !-

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-

-¡YEY! –gritó entusiasta, brincando –¡seré el ninja más fuerte!-

Yo suspiré, aún más interesado en el cielo que en ellos.

-Pues espero y con ese mismo entusiasmo puedas soportar el entrenamiento, Obito kun-

-Por supuesto Sakur….-

-Hum…se cansará y retractará el primer día- murmuré solo para molestar, aunque seguro estaba que era verdad, al menos en el hecho de que se cansaría, porque también estaba seguro que Obito era demasiado terco como para desistir.

-¡Ah!, ¡que molesto eres Hatake!-

-Hum…solo digo la verdad-

-Kakashi kun no…-

-Déjelo Sakura san- interrumpió –solo está celoso- sonrió, yo igual pero con presunción -¡si, lo estás!, ¡lo estás porque sabes que cuando tenga mi sharingan te ganaré!-

-Hum…pues…a este paso…- susurré.

-¡Y no solo eso!- Obito se paró frente de mí, amenazándome con sus puños -¡mi sharingan y la fuerza de Sakura sensei, imagínate!, ¡no podrás con eso Kakashi-presumido-kun!- me gritó y sonrió, rozándose la nariz con un dedo –te aplastaré como a un mosquito molesto, ya verás-

-Obi…-

-¡Ustedes dos!- llamó ella, interrumpiendo a Rin –desde ahora les digo una cosa- y abrió sus ojos verdes, amenazadores y serios –no quiero que peleen, mucho menos frente a mí-

-Pero, Sakura san-

-¡Pero nada!, es una regla y reglas son reglas, ¡entendido!-

Mi amigo asintió intimidado, después me miró.

-¿Entendido Kakashi kun?-

-Hum…- asentí débilmente.

Mirarla de esa forma daba un poco de calosfrío, pero era también divertido, era graciosa cuando se enojaba, muy a pesar de ser tan terriblemente peligroso con esa fuerza que poseía.

-Así que desde ahora les digo que no deben hacerlo, y no pienso repetirlo, de ser así he de ponerles un castigo notable que se arrepentirán de solo discutir frente a mi – Obito tosió un poco, nervioso, Rin sonrió tenuemente, pero un poco intimidada, yo seguí tan indiferente como siempre.

-¿Quedó claro? – preguntó mirándome directamente.

-Hum...- asentí, ella sonrió alegre de mi escueta respuesta, tranquilizándose un poco -¿puedo retirarme?- pestañó.

-¡Kakashi kun!- puso las manos en las caderas, quizás molesta por mi falta de interés y gran necesidad de irme de ahí.

-Hum…usted dijo que ya terminó el ejercicio-

Y abrió los ojos, parpadeó, se enderezó, suspiró.

-Si…está bien- sonrió tenuemente.

Y pensé que ella era una persona sumamente voluble, ¿cómo podía pasar de un enojo a sonreír así tan fácilmente?, ¿de estar a punto de regañarme a solo darme la razón?, eso en ella, como otras tantas cosas más, siempre me ha fascinado…y gustado.

Cuando desperté de mis pensamientos me encaminé.

-Hasta mañana, Kakashi kun- se despidió Rin, yo moví la cabeza, sin siquiera voltearme.

-Oh, Kakashi kun- habló ella –espera un poco- paré y voltee –es que se me olvido decir algo más – dijo riendo, apenada, yo suspiré decepcionado, quería irme cuanto antes de ahí, lejos de ella y esa sensación incomoda que me daba – solo para aclararlo, llevaran conmigo la misma rutina de entrenamiento que llevaban con Hokage Sama, espero verlos puntualmente – miró a Obito, éste sonrió nervioso –todos los días a las 6:30 am, aquí-

-¿6:30?- preguntó mi amigo, ella asintió –pero, si con Minato sensei era a las 7:00-

-Sí, pero yo no soy Minato sensei- dijo divertida.

-_Jamás lo sería-_ pensé, sonriendo internamente –_o siquiera se parecería-_

Si bien reconocía su habilidad, destreza, fuerza y gran desenvolvimiento como ninja, y, a pesar también de sentirme tan extraño con ella por el suceso de la mañana, seguía desconfiando y desaprobando que fuese mi maestra y que sustituyera a Minato sensei.

-Oohh- susurró triste mi amigo, seguramente pensando que si no podía llegar a tiempo a las 7 de la mañana, mucho menos media hora antes.

-¡Ah!, y cuando tengamos misiones, yo les avisaré un día antes, o bien cuando sea necesario, habrá que estar siempre listos para partir, ya saben en las condiciones en las que estamos-

Asentimos.

-Sakura san- dijo Obito -¿cuándo…cuando cree que terminará la guerra?-

Mi maestra suspiró profundamente –no lo sé Obito kun- le sonrió y le tocó un hombro –pero al igual que a ti, a mí me encantaría que acabara de una vez por todas- él asintió, y ella sonrió cálidamente, justo como me sonriera el día anterior –pero mientras eso pasa – se irguió –tenemos que dar lo mejor y salir adelante por Konoha-

-¡Sí!- dijeron en coro mis amigos, yo asentí.

Y la observé atentamente, estaba de pie, sonriendo, sus ojos cerrados, tranquila y segura, con sus brazos relajados detrás de su espalda, brindándonos la confianza de que la guerra acabaría tarde o temprano, dándonos ánimos y esperanzas, al menos eso me pareció.

-¡Oh!- exclamó de pronto, abriendo los ojos repentinamente -¿qué les parece si para celebrar nuestro primer enfrentamiento vamos a comer un poco?-

-¡YEY!- gritó Obito, Rin sonrió.

-Yo invito-

-¡Si, usted es la mejor, Sakura sensei!- exclamó mi amigo.

Después del grito entusiasta de Obito Uchiha caminamos rumbo a la aldea, a algún restaurant que no recuerdo el nombre. Durante todo el camino los tres pasaron conversando y riendo, sinceramente no recuerdo de que rayos hablaban, generalmente no prestaba demasiada atención a esa clase de conversaciones.

Llegamos a unos cuantos metros de donde nos llevaba, pero yo me separé y seguí por la derecha y ellos por la izquierda, estaba seguro que ellos iban tan concentrados en su plática que ni siquiera notarían cuando me alejara.

No tenía entusiasmo de ir a comer, me desagradaba estar cerca de demasiadas personas, sobre todo si me veían como solían verme, entre más solitario estuviese, para mí era mejor, era más fácil de sobrellevar la situación.

Camine unos cuantos pasos, pensando en aquello que habría de comer, cuando escuché como gritaban mi nombre.

-¡Kakashi kun!-

Giré, era ella, corriendo un poco para alcanzarme, Obito y Rin estaban adelante, a algunos metros de distancia, mirando a donde nosotros, pero apenas ella me dio alcance, les vio y sonrió y ellos entraron al local.

-Kakashi kun ¿no vendrás?- dijo un poco agitada.

Hacía calor, los rayos del sol no estaban en pleno apogeo, pero aun así eran molestos, el viento dejó de soplar y el tedio de las altas temperaturas se presentaba en todo el ambiente. Sin embargo ella lucía muy hermosa, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Lo recuerdo porque era extraño que alguien gritase mi nombre en plena calle y se acercara corriendo hasta mí, además de que el calor, el sol y la carrera le hicieron brotar un rojo tenue en sus mejillas pálidas y blancas, se veía hermosa.

Al menos eso pensé fugazmente, pero deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

-_¿Qué pasa contigo?-_

Era solamente una kunoichi, ni siquiera era extraordinariamente bella como para haber creado ese pensamiento fugaz en mí.

-¿Kakashi kun?-

-Hum…- negué con la cabeza cuando al fin pude despertar de mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué, no te gusta la comida de ahí?- preguntó acercándose otro poco más, pero yo ya estaba tranquilo –si quieres podemos ir a otra parte, donde tú quieras- negué con la cabeza -¿entonces?-

-Hum, iré a casa-

-Ah…- susurró, y de nuevo esa mirada melancólica que era tan molesta, incomoda, y terriblemente difícil de ignorar –entonces…será para otra ocasión, ¿verdad?-

-Hum- ladeé el rostro, sin saber cómo responder a eso.

No me gustaba, ni me gusta, hacer promesas en balde, igual que en aquel tiempo no me gustaba ir a comer a ese tipo de sitios, a diferencia de cuando mis padres vivían, solo me agradaba estar en casa.

-Hasta mañana Kakashi kun, que descanses- me sonrió.

-Hum…- asentí, di media vuelta y caminé.

Sus ojos verdes me veían de aquella forma tan molesta, no me gustaba esa mirada, era como lástima, cierto que distinta a las del resto de los aldeanos, pero igualmente difícil de soportar, porque sinceramente no sabía cómo definir esa mirada, era lastima, nostalgia, melancolía, una mezcla extraña que no sabía bien como identificar.

Estoy seguro de que seguía observándome, muy a pesar de que jamás miré hacia atrás, no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que tenía razón, porque en aquel entonces, como todavía hoy, sus ojos verdes son difíciles de ignorar.

Seguí caminando y ella me observó un poco hasta que dio media vuelta y regresó donde Rin y Obito.

Caminé y caminé hasta llegar a mi casa, mientras eso pasaba recordé todo lo que había pasado ese día, me detuve un poco al llegar al momento en el cual la toqué, no pude evitar mirar la palma de mis manos y moverla un poco, era como volver a tenerlo entre mi mano, sintiéndose nuevamente suave y redondo, agradable.

-_No debería estar pensando en estas cosas-_ me dije en un suspiro cansino y entré a mi casa.

Aún sentía el tacto suave, blando de su pecho, era algo agradable, vergonzoso pero agradable.

-_Pensar esto debe ser algo…poco…saludable-_

Asimismo tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer como para perder el tiempo rememorando detalle a detalle el seno de mi mentora, además de que no era algo muy…¿cómo decirlo?, saludable para mí, al menos esa palabra le di. Es un poco gracioso recordarlo ahora.

_-"Pervertido"-_ recordé la voz de Rin.

-_Bien…creo que tiene razón en decirlo, debió verse raro-_ suspiré y golpeé mi cabeza con la mano, apenado.

La puerta abriéndose rechinó en toda la casa –necesita aceite, lo he olvidado de nuevo- cerré, me recosté en el gran sillón y miré el techo, estaba cansado y hambriento, pero no tenía ganas para cocinar.

-Hum…deben estar comiendo….quizás debí haber aceptado-

Suspiré, bien sabía que aún si me estuviese muriendo de hambre, lo cual realmente si me pasaba, no aceptaría comer fuera.

-Me daré un baño, comeré un poco y dormiré, quizás hasta leer un poco-

Y así, como cada tarde, repetí esa rutina silenciosa, inalterable y simple que era mi vida lejos del campo de batalla.

&&&/&&&

Nunca olvidaré mi primer día como sensei, tampoco el primer día donde entrené con ellos.

Era un día soleado, hacía un poco de calor y el viento parecía tener pereza. Aun así, fue un día agradable.

Estaba tan contenta, tan emocionada y nerviosa. Si bien ya conocía un poco de información sobre mis alumnos, ¡los alumnos del nuevo Hokage!, aún me faltaba mucho por aprender de ellos, eso lo sabía desde siempre, y siempre tuve razón.

Aquella mañana que me presente con ellos, hablamos un poco y traté de no molestarme mucho. No suelo tener muy buen carácter, y en ese momento no podía sino solo pensar que la primera impresión era muy importante; por ello traté de controlar un poco mi mal genio.

Pero nada es sencillo si se tiene por alumno a Hatake Kakashi.

-Eso decía el reporte- objetó Kakashi kun.

-¡Pues ese reporte está equivocado!- grité molesta.

A pesar de intentar controlarme logré exaltarme un poco, además de molestarme con Kakashi kun, su infinita paciencia, despreocupación, indiferencia y, en aquel entonces, apatía y rechazo, no me ayudaron mucho.

Aunque también tuvo buenos puntos a su favor.

–No imagine que alguien se interesara tanto en mi persona y supiera tanto de mí, me halagas- le dije en una sonrisa.

Me sentí impresionada cuando él dijo y supo todo sobre mi, al parecer me había investigado, si bien me esperaba algo así, no pensé que investigara tanto, aunque le faltaban algunas cosas que consideraba, y considero, indispensables para mantener una buena y estrecha relación.

-Hum… perdone Haruno sensei, pero no creo que sea relevante, porque ¿eso para que podría servirme?- me preguntó, muy lógico y directo.

-Pues…no lo sé, pero, hum…son cosas sencillas que pueden ser consideradas irrelevantes, pero que marcan la diferencia entre el trato y la relación con las personas que nos rodean, además, Kakashi kun, si algún día piensas mandarme flores creo que es importante saber algo así-

Es curioso y gracioso recordar aquel pequeño dialogo.

A pesar de que no logré no enojarme, ni parecer una loca histérica, logré mantener una buena relación con ellos, incluso logré provocarle un tierno sonrojo al serio niño que era Hatake Kakashi, eso me hiso sentirme afortunada y satisfecha.

Obito y Rin fueron tal cual siempre pensé que serían, ya conocía de antemano a Obito, le veía de vez en vez cuando iba a casa de Sasuke, platicábamos e incluso jugábamos, siempre portándose como el niño travieso, entusiasta y tardón que era.

-¡Y no solo eso!, ¡mi sharingan y la fuerza de Sakura sensei, imagínate!, ¡no podrás con eso Kakashi-presumido-kun, te aplastaré como a un mosquito molesto, ya verás-

Obito….nunca pensé que su final sería ese….pero, siempre lo recordaré como aquel niño alegre y entusiasta que soñaba con "aplastar como un insecto" a Kakashi-presumido-kun.

Rin chan fue la más centrada de los tres, la más sensata, trabajar, entrenar y pelear con ella era lo más sencillo del mundo porque siempre estaba dispuesta a participar lo mejor posible, era una excelente alumna, una habilidosa kunoichi, una gran niña, y, segura estoy, hubiese llegado a ser de las mejores ninjas médicos de nuestra aldea.

A lo largo de todos estos años, los recuerdos, la alegría, el dolor de las pérdidas, la culpa y el desamparo que mis dos alumnos han dejado en mí y en Kakashi kun nos han acompañado dándonos una inmensa tristeza, pero también la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante por ese par de niños…

Kakashi kun, sé que para él también es así, lo sé aunque no lo diga o siquiera comente, siempre serán sus mejores amigos.

Hoy he recordado tantas cosas, sentada aquí, sola y en silencio, en la tranquilidad de la soledad he recordado tanto.

Tantas cosas, todas rondan entorno a las vivencias que tuve desde aquel día, los recuerdos me llegan y se implantan con la misma nostalgia y melancolía de siempre.

Pero hoy en especial me ha dado por recordar todo, o casi todo, desde que nos conocimos y formé aquel pequeño grupo de cuatro.

Rememoro claramente aquel segundo día que fungí como maestra.

Al día siguiente llegue muy temprano, la ansiedad y el desasosiego no me habían dejado dormir tranquilamente, así que me decidí a salir temprano, ¿qué más daba?, no dormiría tranquilamente y así evitaría posibles reclamos.

Cuando llegué miré al pequeño Kakashi kun, solitario y lejano, tal como imaginaba sería, lo encontré sentado a la sombra de los árboles, con el semblante tranquilo de quien se desconecta por completo del mundo solo para disfrutar del sol y el viento.

Recuerdo perfectamente que ese sentimiento tierno y de desamparo que él me daba me llegó de pronto, invadiéndome por completo.

Kakashi kun siempre me generó la necesidad de estar con él, de brindarle confianza, de ganarme su respeto y admiración, algo que sería complicado de lograr por su personalidad y todo lo que había vivido, pero precisamente aquello era lo que más me obligaba a estar con él.

Sentía que se lo debía.

Aun me da cierta curiosidad aquel "su aroma" que dijo cuando le pregunté cómo era que había sabido de mi identidad, yo había hecho lo posible por pasar desapercibida, pero no contaba con el excelente olfato que él tenía, debí ser menos crédula y más responsable con cosas como esas.

-Y…¿al menos huelo bien…?- le pregunté un poco incomoda con aquella confesión.

En aquel entonces no lo noté, pero ahora, después de tantos años, estoy segura de que esa pregunta le incomodó, pero…¿qué podía hacer?

Estaba tan nerviosa, tan insegura y el silencio generalmente me hacía sentir peor.

Siendo Kakashi kun como es, su tranquilidad no me ayudaba mucho y buscaba por sobre todos los medios ganarme su aprecio y, si no era mucho pedir, su amistad.

Porque yo sabía que una maestra de reemplazo nunca es bien recibida, mucho menos después de tener a alguien como Minato sama, menos aun si se trataba de un principiante, y las cosas se tornaban peor al tratarse de un niño tan sereno, indiferente y exigente como Kakashi kun.

Rin y Obito llegaron, ella puntual y el terrible y exageradamente tarde, como siempre…fue ingenuo de mi parte esperar puntualidad de él…

Iniciamos con el famoso ejercicio de los cascabeles. Como resultado de aquella evaluación tuve varias cosas. Recuerdo el buen desempeño que cada uno de ellos tenía, así también más o menos aquellos consejos que les di para que mejorasen un poco.

Necesitábamos trabajar mucho, necesitábamos acoplarnos como equipo, sería un largo y arduo trabajo, pero estaba entusiasmada con la certeza de que lo lograríamos.

También tuve la sorpresa, y la vergüenza, de que Kakashi kun me tocara no precisamente en el lugar más indicado, ni en el que se debe tocar a una mujer.

Fue algo gracioso, al menos lo es hoy cuando lo recuerdo y lo pienso un poco.

Fue muy incómodo y vergonzoso, pero fue un accidente, ninguno de los dos se esperaba aquello. Además él no era culpable, en todo caso fue mi culpa por menospreciar sus habilidades, descuidarme y no tener más remedio que dejarme caer provocando que me tocara.

Me acuerdo perfectamente la cara de sorpresa y horror que se dibujó en el rostro del pequeño Kakashi, clara señal de que tampoco se esperaba que su mano acabara justo donde terminó. Su tacto me dolió un poco, estaba en mi etapa sensible del periodo y, además, me había tomado con algo de fuerza para atrapar los tan afamados cascabeles.

Al final, después de largas horas de trabajo duro, logré mantener a salvo las campanillas, me sentía emocionada, todos eran muy buenos, en especial Kakashi kun, siempre supe que sería excelente, todo un reto, por algo era que le llamaban ninja genio y era un prospecto a ser jounnin a tan temprana edad, incluso me obligó a utilizar mi fuerza para evitar que tomara los cascabeles.

Y es que siempre fue tan bueno para esconderse, medir distancias y atacar en el momento preciso que cuando me di cuenta de que estaba ahí, detrás de mí, instintivamente solté mi grito de guerra y golpeé el suelo, sin quedarme otra solución que partir la tierra.

Después, cuando salté alejándome de esa destrucción los busqué, estaba preocupada, había utilizado algo de fuerza rompiendo la tierra de forma irresponsable.

¿Qué clase de sensei arriesga tanto a sus alumnos en el primer día?, actué por inercia, con irresponsabilidad, sin tomar en cuenta cómo y dónde estaban mis alumnos.

Afortunadamente Rin y Obito se habían salvado (Rin lo auxilió y alejó) y buscando logré ver a Kakashi del otro lado del hueco, mirándome completamente sorprendido de mi fuerza, tal cual debieron verme mis otros dos alumnos.

Me sentí muy bien al ver a los tres sanos y salvos, y me sentí también molesta por ser tan descuidada. Tenía que madurar y ser más responsable de mis actos, ya no era una chunnin, era una jounnin que tenía bajo su cuidado a tres niños.

Pero estaba tan nerviosa.

Lo tercero fue darme cuenta de que, tal como temía, acercarme a Kakashi kun sería el más grande reto al cual me enfrentaba, porque si bien es cierto que aparentemente le sorprendí con mi fuerza, aún le sentía reacio a mi presencia.

Ni siquiera logré convencerle de comer juntos.

-Hum, iré a casa-

-Ah, entonces…será para otra ocasión, ¿verdad?-

¡Qué triste me sentí al verlo partir!

Me imaginaba su dolor, su tristeza, su soledad, aquella que siempre le rodeaba, aquella que se hiso más grande con los años, aquella con la cual aún lucho por, sino desaparecer, si disminuir un poco, o distraer.

Pero también ese día me sentí muy feliz, muy esperanzada con mi nueva labor, con ser sensei.

En el rostro ilusionado y ansioso de Obito, en sus gritos de entusiasmo, encontré el optimismo que necesitaba para saber que quizás no sería tan mala maestra. También la alegría y las preguntas de Rin me ayudaban, ¡ella era tan curiosa e inteligente!, me recordaba mucho a mi cuando inicié como ninja médico, solo que a diferencia de mí, ella poseía una facilidad por aprender tremenda, yo solo tenía un buen cerebro y control de chakra, tenía que esforzarme mucho, y ella tenía más que solo esas dos cosas.

-Hasta mañana Rin chan, Obito kun-

-¡Hasta mañana sensei!-

Mis pequeños alumnos desaparecieron y yo seguí caminando con lo agradable que era escuchar el "sensei" de forma tan alegre.

Llegue a mi casa e hice lo posible por pasar desapercibida, no quería toparme con nadie, bueno, no con mi padre, seguramente me diría algo como "hiciste las cosas bien, o solo lo echaste a perder".

-¿Por qué nunca es suficiente?-

Me pregunté subiendo las escaleras, suspirando aliviada de salirme con la mía, me encerré en el cuarto y me metí al baño, ¡lo necesitaba urgentemente!

Mi padre siempre fue de difícil trato, alguien demasiado estricto. Sin embargo yo quería su apoyo, su aprobación, ¡le admiraba y amaba tanto!, era mi padre y mi ejemplo a seguir, un gran shinobi, un excelente ninja médico.

Mi madre, desde que recuerdo hasta que la perdí, siempre fue tierna y buena conmigo. Mi padre, en cambio, siempre me exigía más y más, nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para él, desde que nací. Nunca sería el varón que tanto deseó, solo era una niña de cabellos rosas que soñaba con ser algo más que simplemente una ama de casa.

Estando sintiendo las frías gotas de agua recordé y suspiré tenuemente. Recordé lo complicado que fue que aceptara mi nombramiento como sensei…

Fue recién me nombraron jounnin, ellos estaban ahí y pude sentir el orgullo que desprendían al verme realizada en el más alto rango de un ninja, incluso mi padre se sintió contento, salieron de la sala y yo me quedé con el consejo y el hokage para la asignación de equipo, cuando salí al pasillo supe que ese orgullo desaparecería, y tuve razón…todo se fue al carajo cuando les informé quienes eran mis alumnos.

-¡No!, ¡rotundamente no!, ¡me niego!, ¡lo desapruebo Sakura!-

-Papá, por favor, es mi gran oportunidad-

-Prefiero mil veces que seas una simple chunnin toda tu vida, o una civil, a que entrenes al hijo del más grande traidor de Konoha-

-Papá…-

-¡No lo recuerdas!, ¡por él perdí mi honor!, ¡por él estoy así!-

-Papá- lo abrace, yo sabía que el no estar en el campo de batalla fue duro para él –no digas eso…por él, por él estas vivo-

-¿Vivo?, ¡vivo!, primero muerto en mi deber que vivir lisiado y sin honor-

-Pero estas con nosotros, tú le debes…-

-¿Vivir?, ¿vivir así?, esto no es vida para mí, y tú lo sabes-

Baje el rostro, mi padre siempre fue un excelente guerrero, pero excesivamente orgulloso. Cuando partió a aquella misión suicida pensamos que no volvería, pero su capitán, "Colmillo blanco", Hatake Sakumo, decidió retirarse, salvar la vida de su escuadrón y así convertirse en "traidor".

Perder su honor.

Nunca he comprendido porque mi padre, al igual que el resto de las personas, no puede ver más allá de lo que eso significaba, quizás desobedeció una orden, o arriesgo el rumbo o inició de la guerra, pero salvó la vida de muchos, muchos que eran sus amigos, y de esos muchos mi papá era parte.

Yo, por mi parte, estaba agradecida con él, me devolvió a mi padre, mi madre y yo no hubiéramos podido soportarlo.

Sakumo sama lo rescató arriesgando su vida, pero mi padre fue malherido en batalla y ni sus habilidades médicas le ayudaron a poder salvarle la pierna. Sus heridas, y el estar bajo el mando de Sakumo Hatake, le llevaron a la inactividad, estando solo al servicio ocasional del hospital, pero eso nunca fue suficiente para él.

-¡¿También tú quieres deshonrarme siendo líder del hijo del traidor? !-

-Padre…- la ira se me atoraba en la garganta, pero no quería montar más escándalo.

Los gritos resonaban en la torre del hokage, las personas pasaban y nos miraban de soslayo. Yo no podía estar más triste. Al fin había logrado ser jounnin, mi padre debía estar orgulloso, pero cuando se nos dijo que lo único era aceptar el equipo del hokage, porque aún le faltaba líder, mi padre pegó el grito en el cielo y el alma se me fue al suelo.

Si bien ya había aceptado, mi padre no lo aceptaba, y la alegría que sentía por mi ascenso se fue tan pronto le dije en qué consistiría mi trabajo.

Cuando me dijeron aquello, quienes serían mis futuros alumnos no me sentí incomoda, si un poco insegura por reemplazar a alguien tan importante como Minato sama, ¡era el Hokage!, y por tener a un genio ninja bajo mi mando, ¿estaría capacitada para aquello?, ni siquiera había ido a una misión como jounnin…

Pero…por otro lado, sentía que era mi deber…

No solo por ser una orden, o por mi papel y responsabilidad como shinobi, sino también porque sentía que de esa forma por fin pagaría un poco por el hecho de tener a mi padre con vida y a mi lado.

Le devolvería un poco de lo que le debía, debíamos en mi familia, a Sakumo sama al cuidar de su hijo; quizás esa sería la forma de agradecerle por fin el haberle devuelto a una chica de 15 años a su padre, de darle la oportunidad de tener una familia de nuevo.

Yo ya sabía todo lo que ese pobre niño sufría, el desprecio del que era víctima, la soledad que le rodeaba, lo mucho que debía pasar y soportar, si bien pocas veces le vi personalmente (ni siquiera pude acercarme al sepelio de Sakumo sama porque sería estar en graves problemas) lo sabía perfectamente.

Y lo sabía perfectamente por el desprecio con que mi padre hablaba de él y de su padre, el mismo que gran parte de los aldeanos tenía.

¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles y malagradecidos?, nunca lo entendí, pero era mi padre, y lo amaba.

-Madre…- pedí su ayuda, pero mi madre solo siguió sentada sin decir nada, como casi siempre hacía. Apreté las manos con impotencia y rabia –papá, por favor…compréndeme, no me hagas renunciar a esto…por favor- susurré.

-Sasuke- dijo mi padre, callándome, mi novio asintió -¿estás de acuerdo que tu futura esposa haga semejante vergüenza?, ¿sería bueno para el gran apellido Uchiha que uno de sus futuros miembros se enrede con un Hatake?-

-Papá, por favor…-

-Anda, opina al respecto, a ver si a ti te hace caso esta cabeza hueca que tengo por hija- los tres miramos a Sasuke, que seguía recargado en la pared de enfrente.

-Hum- dijo con seriedad –si el Hokage lo manda dudo mucho que podamos desistir de ello, por mucho que nos neguemos-

Mi corazón reboso de dicha, de alguna manera, y muy a su particular forma, Sasuke me apoyaba, y eso me alegró de sobremanera.

-Además, querido…- habló por fin mi madre, con ese tinte bajo y sumiso de siempre –piensa que se trata del equipo del nuevo Hokage, supongo que eso debe ser un gran honor y no cualquiera se le da la oportunidad de …-

-Pues será muy el equipo del hokage- la interrumpió mi padre, mi madre calló al instante –pero sigue siendo el hijo del traidor de…-

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió la alta figura del hokage, imponiéndose con fuerza y silenciando a todos.

-Perdón por interrumpir, ¿algún problema Haruno san?-

-Ah…Hokage sama…es que…no, no pasa nada- dije al fin.

-Bien. ¿Sabes?, me alegro que no te hayas marchado aún- me dijo sonriendo con esa calidez de siempre –creo que me faltaba entregarte esto- y me dio una carpeta, la tomé y la hojee –son los expedientes de mis alumnos…- rió- perdón, de tus alumnos,– me sonrió de nuevo y yo me sentí muy nerviosa, miré a mi padre, temblaba de rabia, pero ni siquiera él podía gritarle a la más grande autoridad de la aldea, era un shinobi, y sabía las reglas – cuida muy bien de ellos- me tocó el hombro –te he elegido a ti como mi sucesora porque confío plenamente en que eres la mejor opción, no lo dudes, eres lo suficientemente buena para este trabajo-

-Mu…muchas gracias, Hokage sama…-

Mi voz salió temblorosa, pero aún orgullosa.

Cuando se me aviso que sería la nueva sensei me sentí muy feliz, pero también muy curiosa por saber porque yo…es decir, sabía perfectamente que solo era una novata, y los novatos generalmente se van por los gennin, o aún quedan bajo la tutela de ninjas más expertos, tal vez se debía a la influencia de Tsunade shishuo, pero fuera lo que fuera lo cierto era que no podía dar con una respuesta concreta.

¿Por qué elegirme a mí como sucesora del hokage de la aldea?, ¿tanto confiaba en mi como para depositarme la seguridad de sus alumnos?

-Bueno, creo que tengo mucho trabajo- me dijo sonriendo, yo también le sonreí –si me disculpan me esperan dentro – y dio una reverencia que todos contestamos, iba a entrar cuando antes de desaparecer me dijo –cuida muy bien de Obito, Rin y Kakashi-

-Sí, Hokage sama-

Después de eso partimos a casa, nada de festejos, ni siquiera felicitaciones, todo eso se había perdido solo por el amargo recuerdo que mi padre tenía de su antiguo capitán y amigo; pero no me importaba, al parecer había aceptado que siguiera adelante y eso era suficiente para sentirse feliz y satisfecha.

Cuando llegamos a casa, y después de un largo y pesado silencio que duró todo el camino, mi padre al fin habló.

Se movió poco a poco, con aquel bastón que siempre cargaba, su prótesis era buena, pero no lograba moverse plenamente (odiaba usarla), se paró en la puerta y me dijo con sobriedad.

-Bien, no sigo aprobándolo, pero supongo que tu prometido tiene razón….esperemos y puedas hacer algo bueno con todo esto y que no me generes más vergüenza de lo que ya me has dado…con eso de que lo único bueno que has hecho en toda tu vida es estar comprometida con un Uchiha….- suspiró, yo bajé la mirada, Sasuke me apretó la mano –con tu permiso Sasuke, estoy cansado – entró y mi madre le siguió.

Todo aquello había sido muy difícil de sobrellevar para mí, mi padre era muy importante, y por más que me esforzaba nunca lograba llenar sus estándares…

Sin embargo, me sentía contenta, no solo por subir de rango, o por ser considerada para ser sensei, y más aún, del anterior equipo del nuevo Hokage…sino también por tener al fin algo con que devolver un poco de lo mucho que me dio ese gran hombre que fue Sakumo Hatake.

Porque para mí él siempre fue un héroe, a pesar de lo mucho que todos le odiaban, a pesar de lo que mi padre decía, él solo había salvado la vida de sus subordinados, de sus amigos….él me había devuelto a mi padre, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida…

Les debía demasiado, a él y a Minato sama, e incluso sentía que a Kakashi kun. No quería defraudarles. Me esperaba un largo camino por recorrer…

Además, ese solitario, distante e indiferente niño necesitaba más que nunca de un apoyo, de alguien que le mostrara que aún había gente buena y agradecida en Konoha, que no estaba tan solo.

Sería difícil ganarme su respeto, su confianza, pero debía hacerlo, como maestra, como kunoichi y como, si no era mucho pedir, amiga.

&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México **_

Hola…

Después de siglos, jaja, nah, meses, meses (que alivio XD) de no actualizar este fic que tanto me gusta (dijo la cuerva) he vuelto!...no, nunca me olvide de "Haruno sensei", tampoco voy a abandonarlo, solo es que estaba empecinada en terminar 123 para poder seguirla cómodamente, tratare de actualizarla consecutivamente (igual que mis otros fics) así que espero y de verdad lograrlo n.n

También espero y no se me hayan espantado los seguidores de la historia, jajaja, o cansado, que es lo más seguro, por haberme tardado tanto. Al menos espero también que la larga espera (espero, espera, como repito eso) haya valido la pena n.n

La historia está pensada originalmente para ser práctica y únicamente vista desde el punto de vista de Kakashi, pero como eso me genera el problema de dejar "huecos" en la narración, pues me vi en la necesidad de introducir un poco a Sakura…y es que no podría hablar plenamente de lo que Sakura piensa o vivió y que Kakashi no sabe, jeje, sería complicado hacerlo así…pero, pero…como la historia va más enfocada a Kakashi, gran parte de la historia será narrada por él, y después de unos pocos cap. retomaré el punto de vista de Sakura (creo que casi no saldrá ella como narradora, ojo, dije creo XD), así que ocasionalmente la verán hablando de ciertas cosas que sean necesarias esclarecerlas.

Incluso hubo alguien que me pedía hablar más de ella, de su pasado, pues aquí está una parte, y como ven, la historia será algo, o muy, dramática T,_T, pero el drama vende, y llámenme masoquista, ¡pero me gusta!

Pero bueno, dejando todo eso de lado, creo que solo resta despedirme, disculparme por la demora y agradecerles por leer la historia (además de recordarles a los seguidores de "123" que tengo un link en mi perfil si les interesa) y por supuesto decirles que cualquier duda (las que ya me han hecho las responderé a lo largo de la trama), critica es bien recibida, también les diría algo como "déjame un comentario, por favor, por favorcito T,.T", pero no soy chantajista XD

Saludos, Dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	4. Sueños, pesadillas e ilusiones

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sueños, pesadillas e ilusiones**

Rosa.

Pétalos rosas de cerezos por todos lados. Infinidad de ellos rodeándome por completo. Yendo y viniendo por el aire, por arriba, por abajo, corriendo presurosos con el viento, llenando de su perfume el ambiente.

Yo en un camino rodeado de arboles de cerezo completamente rosados que se agitaban continuamente soltando sus pétalos y llenando el ambiente de su perfume y del color rosa.

Olía bien, olía como ella.

Me encontraba parado en medio del camino en un lugar extraordinario, pero uno que no conocía. Traté de ubicarme y volteé al frente y detrás obteniendo solo lo mismo, el mismo paisaje.

_-¿Dónde estoy?-_

Era solo un camino eternamente largo, un camino rodeado en ambos lados por grandes y hermosos cerezos en flor que daban la impresión de solo ser una mancha rosa infinita, infinita al igual que ese dulce perfume que desprendía.

-Kakashi kun…-

Mi nombre sonó con el eco suave de su voz, era su voz, era ella.

-Kakashi kun…-

Me llamaba. La busqué pero no lograba verla, ni ubicarla, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿de dónde venía su voz?

-Kakashi kun…-

Solo había pétalos rosas y viento.

-¿Haruno sensei?-

El eco de su voz resonando aquí y allá me puso un poco nervioso, ¿dónde estaba?, giré y caminé una y otra vez, al frente, detrás, de lado a lado, buscándola, pero no la encontré, solo veía rosa, mucho rosa.

-Kakashi kun…-

La cabeza me dolió un poco y pensé que quizás me estaba volviendo loco. Miré el suelo y me alegré, en él sobresalía un poco de verde por el pasto y otro poco de café por la tierra, pero el resto solo era rosa, infinidad de pétalos cubriendo el piso.

-Kakashi kun…-

Esta vez mi nombre fue seguido por una ligera risa, cantarina, ingenua y alegre, como las de ella.

Y estuve seguro, completamente seguro de que era mí sensei quien me hablaba, quien reía. Pude imaginarme su rostro, alegre, tranquilo y sonriente, feliz, completamente feliz. De alguna manera una tenue y pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

Subí la mirada y no me sorprendí al encontrarme con su rostro, tal cual imaginaba, sonriéndome, contenta, ingenua, con sus ojos cerrados, inclinada hacia mí con sus cabellos rosas agitándose junto a los pétalos.

-Kakashi kun…-

Abrió sus ojos y tocó la punta de la nariz, como días atrás; yo no hice nada, solo la seguí observando, esperando que ella me dijera algo, pero no dijo nada.

Repentinamente estaba sobre mí; inesperadamente me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo con ella encima, con sus ojos verdes, profundos y alegres, mirándome de una forma distinta, con la ternura de siempre, pero con un brillo distinto al que siempre tenía.

Me sentí nervioso y agitado, sin saber qué hacer, sentir o pensar de eso.

Su cuerpo sobre el mío era agradable, cálido, extremadamente cálido. Pero aun así me generaba cierto nerviosismo.

Intenté salir de ahí, pero no pude, estaba atrapado, me tenía prisionero, además aún era más pequeño que ella, se sentía extraño estar cubierto completamente por su delgado y femenino cuerpo. No supe que hacer, me sentía muy raro, pero ansioso, emocionado, agitado…feliz.

-Kakashi kun…-

Miré sus ojos fijamente, sonrojándome tenuemente, ella me sonrió y tocó mis cabellos, yo no hice nada, solo esperar, esperar por algo que sabía que pasaría pero no conocía. Me quede quieto esperando ansiosamente lo que sabía que pasaría, eso que me era desconocido, misterioso, estremecedor, pero añorado.

Algo dentro de mí se movió cuando me besó.

Mis ojos abiertos solo veían rosa, de sus cabellos, de los árboles, del viento. Entonces otra sensación distinta me invadió por completo, una que nunca había sentido, una que partía justo debajo de mi cintura.

Pero había algo más que esa sensación impetuosa, ansiosa, urgente y precipitada, había otra, una casi tan fuerte y urgente como esa, una sensación familiar en mi mano.

Dejó de besarme y se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para verla de nuevo, aún encima de mí, sonriéndome. Quise hablar, decir algo, pero tampoco pude, realmente no tenía idea de qué o cómo pasaba todo eso, pero realmente ya no me importaba.

Ella me sonrió y rió ligeramente, coquetamente, con aquel rubor marcando sus mejillas. Todo era tan distinto, pero, a la vez tan familiar, al menos esa sensación en mi mano y su rubor lo eran, entonces me di cuenta, estaba tomando uno de sus pechos, como en el entrenamiento.

Y de pronto ya no estaba sobre mí, sino debajo.

Imprevistamente ahora yo estaba sobre ella, sin saber cómo pasó (ni siquiera recordaba haber girado), pero sin importarme (no cuando ella me miraba así y seguía tocándola), quise soltarla e incorporarme, pero no pude.

Era como estar atrapado, inmóvil ante un fenómeno extraordinario, maravilloso, hechizante y atemorizante.

Y ella me sonrió, riéndose ligeramente, llenando con el sonido de su risa el ambiente, se incorporó un poco haciendo que me quedara sentado sobre su cintura, con mis rodillas en el suelo, mirándola cara a cara, entonces levantó una de sus manos, pensé que me arrojaría lejos, era lo más sensato, pero no ocurrió tal cosa, sino por el contrario, tomó mi otra mano y la colocó sobre su otro pecho, sorprendiéndome.

Aún seguía admirado por su acción cuando, agitado, sorprendido, asustado y emocionado, llenándome poco a poco de aquella sensación cada vez más fuerte y placentera, urgente, se acercó más a mí y me besó velozmente para después hablarme al oído.

Sintiendo su cálido aliento en mi cuello y oído un calosfrió recorrió mi cuerpo, y fue más intenso cuando me dijo palabras agradables (ahora incomprensibles y misteriosas), que solo hicieron que aquella necesidad fuera más impetuosa para mi, para mi cuerpo.

Sabía que algo pasaría, algo que esperaba con ansias y urgencia, algo que no sabía con certeza que era, pero sabía que era agradable, misterioso, atemorizante, urgente y terriblemente fuerte, ese algo misterioso y avasallador que me daba temor, pero que también ansiaba con gran fuerza que pasara.

-Kakashi kun…- dijo de nuevo, con el eco de su voz resonando aquí y allá, cada vez más lejos, más profundo…

Desperté sobresaltado, como se despierta de una pesadilla, con la agitación de un mal sueño, pero con una sensación cálida y agradable en el cuerpo, una sensación nerviosa y fuerte recorriéndome por completo.

-Un…un sueño…- susurré sentándome.

Miré el techo asegurándome de donde estaba, me dejé caer por completo en las sabanas y almohadas de mi cama, y seguí en la contemplación de aquel azul del techo, como si esperara que en cualquier momento se volviera tan rosa como el que soñaba.

-Un sueño…-

Seguí respirando agitado con esa tibia y húmeda calidez que me recorría el cuerpo. Entonces me di cuenta, había algo extraño en todo eso, en ese sueño y en lo que sentía, en mi cuerpo y en mi ropa.

Me senté de nuevo y miré al frente sintiéndome avergonzado y asustado, pensando que me había ocurrido un incidente que hacía bastantes años que no me pasaba. Pero estaba equivocado, no era lo que pensaba, sino algo totalmente distinto.

-Demonios- bufé molesto, saliéndome de entre las sabanas, mirando atentamente mis ropas, estaba mojado –tendré que lavar…y…-

Ni siquiera podía aclarar mis ideas sin avergonzarme…ni sonrojarme.

Sabía perfectamente que significaba aquello. Había leído de "eso", pero era la primera vez que tenía un sueño como ese, uno tan extraño y perturbador, imaginaba y que tarde o temprano me pasaría, lo cual no dejaba o restaba el hecho de ser algo vergonzoso, además justo tuvo que ser con ella, con mi nueva sensei, ¿por qué con ella?

-…necesito un baño- dije en un suspiro.

Ese fue mi primer sueño con ella, el primer sueño húmedo que recuerdo, aquel con el que dejaba mi niñez atrás para crecer y pasar al siguiente eslabón. En aquel momento aquello me parecía aterrador, exageradamente perturbador, pero ¿qué más podía hacer sino solo bañarme, cambiarme, desayunar y partir rumbo al entrenamiento?

-Tengo…que ir…- y me encaminé al baño, para prepararme para mi rutina.

A pesar de que han pasado tantos años aún recuerdo ese sueño, cierto que he perdido muchos detalles de él, como las palabras que ella me dijo, pero conservo lo esencial de ese primer sueño, además de que se repitió otras tantas veces haciéndolo sencillo de recordar, claro que también hay unos no tan ingenuos e infantiles que se le han sumado.

-Es hora…llegando arreglaré esto…- suspiré mirando la cama y salí de mi habitación.

Como pude logre estar listo y partir al deber, aún nervioso, ansioso y tembloroso por todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones que me invadieron, así como la infinidad de preguntas que me surgían. Necesitaba un consejo, o unas palabras, algo, como cualquier niño que pasa por ello.

Pase por la sala, deteniéndome un poco, suspiré, quizás necesitaba a papá…lo cierto es que extrañaba a mi padre, como aún lo extraño.

-Papá…-

Di media vuelta, caminé y salí de casa pensando que extrañaba a mi padre y que quizás de estar él las cosas serían un poco distintas…

Sonreí –tal vez no mucho…- susurré.

Porque estuve seguro que ni estando él presente mejoraría la situación en particular por la que pasaba, incluso tal vez empeoraría.

Obviamente que si él estuviera podía contarle aquello y hacerle mis preguntas, contar con una guía y con un consejo, pero sinceramente tal vez ni se lo contaría, no porque no confiara en él, sino porque mi padre después de hablar con seriedad armaría un alboroto y no me dejaría tranquilo, avergonzándome continuamente y echando mano de la vergonzosa información que le daría, no estaría en paz el resto de la semana, o mes, o incluso mi vida entera.

Al menos así hubiera sido su comportamiento de no haber cambiado tanto después del incidente, al menos así lo quería recordar, como era antes, antes de que se volviera el "traidor" de la aldea.

-_Padre, los extraño…a usted y a mamá…-_

Perder a mamá en aquella misión donde murió cumpliendo con su deber siguiendo las estrictas órdenes de sus superiores, prácticamente dejándola morir, fue un golpe muy duro para los dos. De hecho, después de tantos años de analizarlo y pensarlo, ahora que ya no siento aquel resquemor hacia mi padre, he llegado a pensar que aquello, la muerte de mi madre, fue el origen de sus problemas y desacuerdos con el protocolo de un ninja.

Lo cierto es que fue un factor determinante a la hora de tomar aquella decisión y salvar a sus compañeros, y, por tanto, a sus familias….supongo que sintió que era necesario para que la tragedia no se volviera a repetir; o que podía remediar eso que no pudo con nosotros, hacer lo que no pudo por su hijo, por su esposa, por él mismo….

En aquel tiempo no lo comprendía, y quizás aún me falta un poco para lograrlo, pero he avanzado un poco.

Sin embargo, aunque solo estuviéramos nosotros dos, yo era feliz….

Después lo perdí a él…lo perdí mucho antes de que muriera, y eso fue muy difícil de asimilar. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba mucho desde antes de que acabara con su vida, porque mi padre ya había muerto mucho antes, murió cuando la aldea le dio la espalda…

_-Hum…no quiero ir-_

Suspiré pateando una piedra del camino, retrasándome un poco más, no quería llegar, no aún. No con esa sensación incomoda y apenada que tenía ante el sueño, que tenía aún por las imágenes que aún podía ver y sentir nítidamente.

No quería ver a mi maestra.

-Maldita sea- bramé quedamente y seguí pateando la piedra, no quería llegar porque sabía que moriría de vergüenza de solo mirarla.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella?

Tarde o temprano aquello me pasaría, era lo normal para los chicos de mi edad, pero renegaba del hecho de que ella fuera la primera mujer con la que fantaseaba y me provocaba un sueño húmedo.

-Rayos-

Estaba avergonzado, molesto, y frustrado. Ya de por si convivir con ella era incomodo e insoportable como para encima cargar con la pena de lo que ese sueño dejó.

Deseaba regresar a casa y encerrarme hasta controlarme o eliminar todas esas dudas.

-_Tranquilízate Kakashi, no seas tonto-_

Me sentía nervioso e inseguro, no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo, así que opte por lo que mejor hacía, y eso era tranquilizarme y restarle importancia a lo que no lo tenía, o no debía tener…

-_Solo fue un sueño…solo eso, eso…no…significa…nada…¿no?-_

Suspiré, aquello no sonaba tan seguro.

-_Significativo o no debes tranquilizarte y concentrarte en lo importante, ¿acaso quieres parecer como inepto o idiota?-_

Llegué y me senté a esperar, como siempre era el primero, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ser el único pero al poco tiempo llegaron ella y Rin; tan puntuales como siempre. Poco después supe que se ponían de acuerdo para encontrarse y caminar más de la mitad del trayecto juntas porque sus casas no estaban tan lejos una de la otra.

Hoy, como desde entonces, me pregunto de que tanto hablarían todos esos días que compartieron el camino de ida y vuelta a sus casas.

-Buenos días- dijo Haruno sensei.

-Buenos días Kakashi kun-

-Hum…buenos- contesté deseando salir corriendo de ahí.

Apenas la escuche aquel revoloteo nervioso en mi estómago se presentó más insoportable que antes.

-Bien Rin chan, a esperar a Obito kun- dijo con una sonrisa, sentándose a un costado, mi amiga asintió y se colocó a su lado –esperemos no tarde mucho, ¿verdad Kakashi kun?-

-_"Kakashi kun…"-_

Recordé mi nombre en aquel sueño, sus ojos, sus besos y su risa, con aquella sensación impetuosa recorriéndome. El calor en mis mejillas se instaló amenazando con no irse hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

Era muy molesto, frustrante e incómodo…

_-¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella?-_

-Hum…- asentí y me incorporé. Me alejé subiendo a un árbol, unos tantos metros lejos de ellas, dejando en claro la incomodidad que mi maestra me provocaba.

Rin y ella me miraron un poco intrigadas por mi repentino alejamiento, pero no preguntaron nada, tampoco me interesaba responder sus preguntas, cabe aclarar.

La hora y media siguiente (esperando a Obito) fueron una tortura total; aunque verla desesperada, berreando y maldiciendo me distraían un poco, pues era algo entretenido mirarla ir y venir (y sigue siéndolo) mientras Rin la seguía tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarla.

-Buenos días-

-¡Vaya!, ¡hasta que el rey se digan en llegar! –exclamo con sarcasmo -¡ya era hora Obito Uchiha!-

-Perdón Sakura san…es que…-

-¡Mentira!- le gritó.

-Pero si ni me ha dejado explicarle porque fue que…-

-No, no, no, ni digas nada, que sé de tu mala fama para las excusas…solo…solo empecemos ¿sí?- dijo tranquila, ya con el timbre seguro y cordial de siempre.

Después del regaño, el sermón y el castigo, comenzamos con la rutina de entrenamiento.

Ese día, el tercero después de conocerla y el segundo después de la batalla de los cascabeles, fue terriblemente perturbador y avergonzante.

Tal cual temía quedé como un idiota en varias ocasiones, cuando, mirándola o escuchándola llamarme, no podía sino solo recordar su dulce voz del sueño, evocando los agradables eventos de la madrugada.

Afortunadamente también logré no salirme de mi personalidad ni hacer que sospecharan los motivos de mi repentina torpeza, lo único que obtuve fue que Rin y Haruno sensei me preguntaban si me alimentaba bien, si no tenía fiebre, si me sentía enfermo y cosas por el estilo que hacía más pesado y horrible todo.

No estaba acostumbrado a las atenciones ni preocupaciones de los demás, me incomodaban, más en condiciones como las que pasaba.

-Descansemos un poco- dijo mi sensei, con lo que me sentí aliviado.

Suspiré y me senté en la sombra, hacía un calor agobiante, y los rayos del sol estaban en pleno apogeo, era agobiante.

-Kakashi kun- me llamó poniéndome alerta y nervioso –te he notado distraído, ¿quieres que te revise?- me dijo acercándose con la firme intención de tocarme la frente –tal vez…-

-¡No!- objeté rápidamente, apartándome, mirando hacía un lado para no obviar el sonrojo. Tocarme solo lo hacía peor.

-Ah…bien- dijo levemente, un poco triste de mí rotundo y avasallador rechazo.

-_Genial…-_ pensé frustrado, su cara de cachorro pateado y rechazado me hicieron sentir peor.

-Si…si no estás cómodo conmigo lo entiendo- dijo suavemente, aún triste –pe…pero debemos saber si no tienes algo. –dijo con seguridad -Rin chan- mi amiga dio un breve salto –por favor revísalo como te he dicho-

-Si, Haruno sensei-

Aunque era incomodo recibir atenciones que no servirían para nada, era menos incomodo, o más soportable, recibirlas de mi amiga que de mi maestra, pues ella solo me empeoraba las cosas.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- me alce de hombros -¿pasaste mala noche?- negué con la cabeza.

Rin comenzó con su chequeo, yo miraba el pasto y Obito tomaba agua como un camello sediento y cansado hasta que terminó con las reservas de agua.

-Iré por un poco de agua- dijo ella tomando los recipientes que Obito había vaciado –esperen aquí y no hagan ninguna tontería-

Apenas desapareció de la vista cuando mi amigo me golpeó en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa tonto?- le pregunté enojado.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?- me refutó molesto, mostrándome los puños –está bien que estés amargado y odies al mundo,- habló sin dejar de mirarme-amenazarme, Rin ni siquiera lo detuvo, solo siguió examinándome –pero los demás no tienen que pagar por tu amargura, Hatake-

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-.

-La hiciste sentir mal-

-¿Qué?-

-Sakura sensei- dijo Rin –Obito tiene razón, has sido muy grosero con ella, no quería decírtelo, pero hoy te has sobrepasado, más de lo normal-

-Hum- bajé el rostro, incapaz de soportar la mirada decepcionada de Rin.

Para que ella me dijera algo como eso, de esa forma y con esa seriedad, era que realmente estaba mal.

-Sé que es difícil acostumbrarse a ella Kakashi kun, yo también extraño a Minato sensei- dijo con su voz dulce –también Obito, ¿verdad?- y él asintió –pero eso no implica que nos portemos mal con ella, solo quiere ayudarnos, es nuestro nuevo líder y solo quiere hacer bien su trabajo, de hecho nos ha tratado muy bien, creo yo que más que cualquier otro jounnin que nos hubieran asignado-

-Es su trabajo- susurré.

-Sí, es su trabajo, pero no lo es el ser amable-

-Tonto,- dijo Uchiha -no tienes porque hacerla sentir mal-

-Si eso es lo que te importa,- le dije incorporándome –no llegues tarde-

-Idiota- susurró mi amigo dejándose caer en el pasto –sabes que no es…-

-Shh- lo calló mi amiga –él lo sabe, solo lo dice para desviar el tema-

-Hum…no del todo, ¿acaso no es verdad que tu impuntualidad es una cualidad irritante?- arranqué una pequeña vara, moviéndola de lado a lado haciendo que zumbara con el viento.

-Hatake…-

-Lo es- dijo Rin, con lo cual mi amigo calló suspirando y yo hice el esfuerzo para no sonreír –pero Kakashi kun, bien sabes que Obito así es,- y mi amigo volvió a suspirar y ella le sonrió –él no hace distinciones entre Minato sensei o Sakura sensei, como tu-

-Hum…-

-Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo- dijo mi amigo incorporándose, sacudiéndose el pantalón y saltando a la rama del árbol, donde le gustaba descansar.

-Kakashi kun- dijo Rin, acercándose un poco –sólo…sólo trata de ser un poco más amable, dale una oportunidad, ¿sí?-

-Hum…-

Ni siquiera asentí, ¿cómo prometer algo como eso si nada de lo que rodeaba a mi maestra me hacía sentir seguro?

-Venga, Rin, ríndete, éste no tiene remedio- dijo desde el árbol, completamente enojado –pero algo si te digo Kakashi, no te portes mal con Sakura san si no quieres tener problemas no solo con mi primo Sasuke, que no es muy amable que digamos, sino también conmigo-

Quise reírme a carcajadas ante su amenaza, pero no era muy apropiado para mí, así que solo sonreí.

-Hum…tu primo y tú me tienen sin cuidado, Obito kun- le contesté sereno haciendo énfasis en el "kun" para molestarlo.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?, realmente mi amigo tendría mucha razón en eso de que mi relación con Haruno sensei me generaría problemas con su primo, muchos y diversos problemas…además de que también es cierto eso de que no es una persona muy amable.

Rin suspiró esperando los gritos y las amenazas molestas Obito, pero milagrosamente no pasó, ni siquiera saltó del árbol a retarme, lo cual nos admiró a ambos, pero mi amigo era más maduro de lo que a veces aparentaba (al menos en ocasiones lo era), así que solo permaneció en el árbol hasta que ella llegó.

Y así, entre los entrenamientos, las misiones, las dudas, las sensaciones, los sueños, las pesadillas y el trato diario pasaron varios meses.

Meses en los cuales traté de mejorar mi trato para con ella, no solo por las recomendaciones que mis amigos me hacían o exigían, tampoco porque me fui acostumbrado a ella, a su presencia y a su estilo de llevar su papel como maestra y líder, sino también para restarle importancia a lo que me provocaba.

Porque, en mi lógica, la idea de que si la trataba como los demás, como el resto de las personas, y no un poco más hostil, como ese día que soñé con ella, me acostumbraría a ella y dejaría de verla, para bien o para mal, incomodo o no, como alguien que me hacía sentir "diferente" que el resto.

Obviamente que aquello no funcionó del todo, ni siquiera me ayudó a verla como solo alguien más, por el contrario, mi admiración, mi respeto, y, porque no decirlo, aprecio, aumentó poco a poco, sin siquiera notarlo, o sin que el resto de ellos lo notara, o al menos eso me parecía a mí.

Los sueños permanecían, asimismo la sensación incomoda que me daba ante su presencia, su aroma o siquiera su chakra, pero trataba, me esmeraba afanosamente, en restarle importancia.

Cierto día, regresando de una peligrosa misión, la alegría recorría las calles de mi aldea, mientras caminaba por ellas escuchaba el cuchicheo de sus habitantes. Mujeres, hombres, adultos, ancianos y niños, todos estaban contentos e ilusionados por las buenas nuevas.

-¿Han escuchado?, se dice que el fin de la guerra está cerca-

-Sí, cuanta alegría me da-

-Si, a mi también-

-Nuestros hijos ya estarán más seguros-

-Y que lo digas, solo misiones comunes, nada más eso…-

Trate de sonreír ante las esperanzadas palabras de esos desconocidos, que hablaban sin importarles que pasara por ahí el hijo del traidor. Porque en ese momento existía algo más alegre en lo cual pensar como para detenerse a analizar a un niño sucio y maltrecho que volvía de misión.

Los rumores del final de la guerra corrían por todos lados, Konoha, con sus civiles y sus ninjas, se encontraba más tranquila, hasta alegre, por las buenas y esperanzadoras noticias que bullían por doquier.

La ilusión de la paz se sentía en la aldea.

Yo también estaba contento de esa frágil ilusión que fue el fin de la guerra shinobi, tenía esperanzas y felicidad ante ello, especialmente ese día, después de esa misión tan complicada y espantosa.

La guerra era un precio muy difícil y cansado de sobrellevar, además de ser terriblemente agobiante, por ello, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa después de aquel extenuante día de misiones, me sentí contento de escuchar hablar a aquellas mujeres algo más que amargura, dolor o repudio, fuese hacia mí, mi familia, o a la guerra.

Miré el cielo, faltaba poco para que empezara a llover, estaba oscuro y el viento soplaba con alegría y frescura amenazando con la llegada de una pequeña tormenta. A pesar del mal clima había mucha gente en las calles, ignorando la terrible tormenta que se desataría en escasos minutos, ¿qué importaba?, ¿qué importaba si se decía que el final de la guerra estaba cerca?

Caminé cansado, quería llegar a casa, recostarme, bañarme y descansar. Si bien no estaba herido porque mi maestra me curó, me sentía terriblemente cansado, necesitaba dormir cuanto antes, ni siquiera comer, solo dormir. Descansar era todo lo que necesitaba.

La misión, como las tres anteriores, había sido terriblemente complicada, tanto así que estuvimos a punto de perder a mi amiga Rin, si no fuese por mi maestra ella hubiera desaparecido mucho antes de lo que lo hizo.

La misión, a pesar de ser de rango alto, tenía un objetivo bastante sencillo.

Todo consistía en interceptar a un grupo de una aldea enemiga con el fin de recuperar valiosa información que se habían robado de un grupo de nuestra aldea, el cual, a su vez, la obtuvo de una importante batalla en contra de sus congéneres, obviamente que originando muerte por ambos bandos, generando resquemor para todos. Era un ciclo vicioso por la lucha de aquella información tan secreta e importante.

¿Quién diría que aquellos pergaminos serían tan importantes en el destino de mi equipo y la aldea?

-Son ninjas habilidosos y en extremo peligrosos- nos dijo el clon de Minato sensei cuando nos daba los detalles de la misión, desde hacía meses que estaba tan ocupado que muy raras veces le habíamos visto en persona –no se confíen demasiado o les puede causar la muerte-

-Si- dijimos en coro.

Mi antiguo maestro le entregó el reporte con las indicaciones y recomendaciones de la misión a mi maestra.

-Minato sama, si me permite- dijo Haruno sensei después de hojear el reporte, justo antes de que el clon desapareciera –observando los detalles me he dado cuenta de lo arriesgado de la misión, así que me gustaría, si usted me lo permite, recomendar desistir- el silencio de sus palabras fue el eco que necesitábamos para admirarnos –no es que desconfíe de la habilidad de mis alumnos, pero creo que esto va mas allá de lo que pueden manejar-

Minato sensei (su clon) se quedó sereno, escuchando atentamente las palabras preocupadas de mi maestra.

-Sé que las razones que me presenta son muy acertados, Haruno san- dijo después de una escueta pausa –pero, lamentablemente, no cuento con nadie más para esto- pausó, Haruno sensei suspiró y yo no supe que pensar, ¿se nos llamaba solo por ser la única opción?- además, no dudo que en estos meses de entrenamiento hayan tenido mejoras- dijo en una sonrisa optimista –seguramente ya se han acoplado como equipo-

-Bueno, Minato sama- dijo ella –si las ha habido…y bueno, ya nos conocemos mejor…pero…las personas de las que hablamos…-

-Lo sé…pero debido a lo delicado de la situación…-pausó, suspiró y con su ceño junto habló -cierto que son los únicos disponibles, pero, sinceramente no podría confiar algo tan importante y confidencial en alguien más- aquello nos hizo sentir mejor –quizás no pueda aclarar que es lo que recuperaran, pero créanme, créanme que es algo en extremo importante - un silencio inescrutable se formó después de sus palabras -confío en ustedes cuatro para esto…todos contamos con ello-

-Si, hokage sama- habló mi maestra después de un tiempo, seguramente no muy convencida de aceptar, pero sin otra opción.

Y, francamente, no la culpo, los enemigos eran de alto rango, pero la información era determinante ante la difícil situación por la que pasábamos. Solo quedaba cumplir con nuestro deber.

-Les recomiendo recuperar la información lo más sigilosamente posible, en cuanto lo logren salgan de ahí, y, en lo posible, eviten lo más que puedan una confrontación…de lo contrario solo les quedará eliminarlos-

-Si-

Esa misión la recuerdo claramente porque fue de las primeras ocasiones cuando el miedo de perder a mis compañeros de equipo se hizo más fuerte y terrible, siendo el preámbulo para esa serie de tristes y duros sucesos que nos marcaron a mi sensei y a mi…

Caminé observando el negro del cielo, recordando aún los ojos sin brillo de mi amiga, empapada por la lluvia y la sangre que brotaba de su boca.

Poco antes de partir acordamos la estrategia de ataque que seguiríamos.

Finalmente pactamos que Rin haría lo posible por pasar desapercibida y husmear entre las cosas para dar con lo que buscábamos, mientras lo hacía nosotros daríamos un ataque sorpresa con lo cual les distraeríamos, tratando de que todo pareciera un simple ataque de unos renegados de la aldea, siendo primordial no delatarnos como habitantes de Konoha.

Siendo un plan tan simple opté por dar a conocer una mejor y más elaborada estrategia a lo cual ella, Haruno sensei, solo sonrió.

-Bien, es un gran plan, no dudo que funcione- traté de no sonreír ante sus palabras –creo que es mejor que el mío-

-Hum…entonces, ¿lo pondremos en marcha?- dije un poco contento por su reconocimiento.

Ella sonrió.

-No-

Yo, al igual que mis otros dos compañeros, me quedé sorprendido y algo confundido.

-Hum…Haruno sensei, usted dijo que…-

-¿Qué es mejor que el mío?- completó enrollando el mapa –es verdad-

La miré pararse y empezar a guardar las cosas en la mochila, dando órdenes.

-Nos reuniremos aquí para descansar cuando todo termine, es un buen lugar. –mis compañeros asintieron -Entonces Rin chan, ya sabes lo que harás. Obito kun por favor trata de no alejarte mucho de mí y no descuides tu defensa, ¿de acuerdo? Kakashi kun…- no contesté -¿Kakashi kun?, ¿Kakashi kun me estas escuchando?-

-Hum…- asentí.

-Bien, entonces yo partiré antes, tú asegúrate de poner los sellos explosivos antes de que…¿Kakashi kun, me estas escuchando?- asentí de nuevo –pues no lo parece, estas distraído, eso no es bueno, sabes lo peligroso que será esta misión, por favor pon atención y…-

-Hum…lo entendido todo, Haruno sensei, no tiene porque repetírmelo – la interrumpí, ella me miró profundamente, intentando leerme –es que no comprendo- dije al fin.

-¿Qué no comprendes?-

-Porque si dice que mi plan es mejor, y lo es, ¿por qué no lo ejecutaremos?-

Ella sonrió, dulcemente, ingenuamente, guardó la mochila escondiéndola en un lugar seguro y me extendió los sellos.

-Simple…no quiero-

Tomé los sellos, aún admirado por su respuesta, aquella no era una solución aceptable para mi cuestión.

-Bien, partamos- ordenó.

Suspiré. Ya varias veces me había pasado cosas como esas. En algunas misiones propuse alternativas, muchas veces incluso ella misma me las pedía, pero nunca las llevaba a cabo…entonces, ¿por qué me preguntaba?

Ella solía decirme "buena idea", "eres un genio", "tienes razón", "lo tomaré en cuenta", cosas como esas, pero cuando tomaba la decisión mis recomendaciones no le importaban.

Solo quedaba el obedecerla, porque, como cierta vez mientras "discutíamos" me dijo: era muy simple, ella era mi superior, y quien, para bien o mal, tomaba las decisiones, y a mí, como su subordinado, solo me quedaba seguirlas.

-¡Kakashi kun, apresúrate!-

Y partimos a la batalla.

Al llegar supimos lo que siempre supimos, nos superaban en número y se trataba de individuos de cuidado, no por nada habían acabado con un escuadrón entero.

Seguimos el plan, funcionando con cierta eficacia, pero no era sencillo pelear con shinobis tan fuertes, experimentados, empecinados, traicioneros y exiliados, así que la balanza estaba en nuestra contra.

Minato sensei tenía mucha razón al darnos aquellas recomendaciones.

El terreno fangoso y mojado solo empeoraba nuestra desventaja, sumándole el hecho de que la lluvia disminuía la visibilidad, complicándolo más.

Mi sensei, a pesar de ser buena y pelear con inteligencia y la certeza de un depredador, no podía estar en todos lados; la tenía cercada, manteniéndola lejos del resto, querían dividirnos y así acabar más fácilmente con nosotros.

Rin era la encargada de escapar con la información mientras nosotros seriamos los distractores. Pero algo salió mal en el plan y fue descubierta e interceptada a mitad de su huída.

Cuando dieron con ella trataron de sacarle la información, pero ella con un sello logró mantener la información en su cuerpo, haciendo que fuera incapaz de recuperarla, se trataba de un jutsu de transportación que se completaba segundos después, apenas los necesarios mientras morías en manos del enemigo.

Aquello era una técnica suicida y desesperada en casos como esos, te quedabas sin chakra y a merced de los enfurecidos enemigos. Francamente no pensaba que Rin supiera esa técnica, no es muy común, ni muy recomendada por las altas desventajas.

-Pueden matarme, pero los pergaminos nunca serán suyos-

-¡Maldita perra!-

Sin poder recuperar la información y con la furia encima uno de ellos cogió a mi amiga y la estrelló contra el suelo, pateándole el estomago con saña y sin piedad, una y otra vez, con tal fuerza y certeza que en pocos segundos estuvo a punto de provocarle la muerte.

Era un tipo grande, grueso, pesado y fuerte, dando la apariencia de un toro embravecido que arremete con todo, pero que cegado por la ira y la furia no ve más allá de su torpeza y su víctima.

-¡Rin chan!- gritó Obito, que era él más cercano -¡suéltala imbécil!- logró zafarse del ataque y corrió tras ella, pero tropezó a medio camino -¡va a matarla!-

El grito desesperado hizo que yo y mi sensei miráramos la terrible imagen de mi amiga inconsciente y ensangrentada entre el lodo y la lluvia.

Por un momento dude que aquella mancha roja y sucia fuera mi dulce amiga Rin, parecía un mal sueño, una terrible imagen sacada de mis peores pesadillas. El espectro de la muerte y el dolor nublaban y mutaban sus ojos, su rostro y su pequeño cuerpo.

Luego lo vimos a él, Obito estaba enloquecido, pero muy herido por haberse descuidado más de lo normal al mirar a Rin. Como pudo se había lanzado sobre el agresor, y éste, siendo más rápido, astuto, fuerte y experimentado, logró detenerlo y arrojarlo contra las rocas, provocándole un par de fracturas en las costillas.

Pero los esfuerzos de Obito no fueron en vano, por lo que una tenue sonrisa se instaló en sus labios mientras se retorcía del dolor.

-¡Niño idiota!- le gritó al darse cuenta de que le había despedazado una oreja, cortándosela de tajo, la sangre no dejaba de brotar.

Enfurecido ante su oreja nadando entre un mar de lodo y sangre dejó a Rin y se fue sobre él, tomándolo del cuello, queriéndole ahogar.

-¡He de matarte!, ¡te has de ir al infierno junto a esa perra!-

Obito empezó a patalear, deseando librarse de él, llorando aún por su querida amiga.

Al verlos así por un momento el miedo, la sorpresa y la desesperación me dejaron inmóvil, y poco estuve a punto de ser atravesado por una de las espadas enemigas.

-¡Kakashi kun, despierta!-

El grito de mi sensei se opacó entre el crujido de los huesos de mi adversario, que calló desmoronado y muerto a mis pies. Era ella, que viéndome anonadado y a punto de caer merced del enemigo fue en mi ayuda.

-Despierta…-

-Sensei…- susurré observando aquellos ojos verdes enojados, furiosos, desesperados, sus puños manchados en sangre enemiga y propia. Aún sumergido en mi pequeña pesadilla donde los ojos opacos y castaños de Rin se convertían en los negros y sin vida de mi madre.

Parecía querer abofetearme y hacerme entrar en razón, pero solo tomó la espada del enemigo y mi propio sable, arrebatándomelo, dio la media vuelta y partió en dos a uno de los extraños que se abalanzaba sobre nosotros, desapareciendo escondido entre la negrura de la noche y la lluvia. Una técnica de ataque muy efectiva, peligrosa y sigilosa.

El cuerpo maltrecho del enemigo apareció esparciéndose con sangre a ambos lados. Ella me miró de nuevo, aún con aquella sangre lloviendo sobre nosotros. Me había salvado, dos veces en tan solo unos segundos.

-Te necesito aquí…Kakashi kun-

Los gritos de dolor, la sangre, la lluvia y el lodo imperaban en el ambiente…pero aún así yo no podía ver otra cosa más que a ella.

-Si…- susurré, y ella sonrió, y pensé que aun envuelta por la muerte y la sangre lucía hermosa.

Los enemigos que restaban eran pocos, y las órdenes claras: salvamos la información, pero fuimos descubiertos, solo quedaba matarlos, aunque fuera muriendo junto con ellos.

El objetivo se había cumplido, pero la batalla aún no había acabado. Utilizaron un jutsu de tierra en nuestra contra para separarnos. Mas pronto de lo que quisiéramos un estruendo sacudió la tierra y tuvimos que brincar para no caer al vacío. Afortunadamente ya estaba listo para pelear.

-¡Rin chan!- gritó Obito con sus últimas fuerzas, dejando de luchar para solo comenzar a llorar. Lo miré aún mientras saltaba, verlo llorar de esa forma, de rabia, dolor y frustración logró despertarme por completo y me apresuré a ayudarlo.

-Sensei…Rin- le dije antes de caer –yo puedo con los demás-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si-

Asintió y me arrojó mi pequeña espada, mirándome con determinación. Yo caí en un lado de hueco, y ella del otro, donde estaba Rin, apenas llegó y golpeó la tierra, desapareciendo a dos de los ninjas que ante su fuerza y velocidad cedieron cayendo en el vacío, que terminó por cerrar atrapándolos bajo tierra, ataques como ese son su especialidad.

Corrió y llegó hasta mi amiga y formó una esfera de tierra, una barrera, protegiéndose para dedicarse a sanarla.

Por mi parte estaba muy ocupado en acabar con los últimos cuatro ninjas que había. Una de las trampas me ayudó a atrapar a uno de ellos, llevándole a caer presa en una lluvia de sellos explosivos que lo bañaron por completo y que terminaron por explotar junto con él.

El segundo fue más difícil, su buena puntería con las armas hacía complicado acercarse, pero no imposible ante un ataque a distancia.

Al final solo quedaban dos, el bruto que estaba por matar a mi amigo y uno que se retorcía en el suelo presa de una estocada del pequeño sable blanco de mi padre.

Cansado y herido me limpie los restos de sangre, agua y sudor que me nublaban la vista. Todo empezó a moverse y caí al suelo.

Una risa estridente inundó el lugar, era el tipo que se retorcía en el suelo.

-El veneno de Sakaki te matará, pequeño demonio gris-

Lo miré con desprecio y terminé con su agonía con un limpio corte en el cuello, su sangre baño mis ropas, pero poco o nada importaba.

Dejé el sable en mi espalda, complicándoseme en demasía hacerlo, todo se movía, estaba mareado. Miré mis manos temblorosas, cada vez volviéndose más y más torpes. Y recordé como al brincar evitando aquel gran hueco, un kunai me rasguño el cuello por escasos milímetros, pero no le di importancia, ni siquiera sangré mucho.

_-Obito…debo…ayudarlo-_

Decidido me levante, no veía bien y el cuerpo me ardía, per debía ayudarlo. Como pude corrí y llegué donde ellos, tomando un kunai y lanzando una estocada al rostro del enemigo, que cegado aún por la ira no logró evitarme del todo y lo herí en el otro oído.

-¡AH!-

El grito de horror y dolor invadió el cielo, su oreja palpitante y sanguinolenta cayó a sus pies junto con mi amigo. Obito cayó contra el suelo completamente de bruces, el tipo lo soltó y se tomó la parte derecha, donde la sangre brotaba afanosamente.

-¡Malditos!, ¡desgraciados!-

Ignorando las quejas y el dolor lo esquive tanto como pude, mareado no pude evitar uno de los golpes, afortunadamente el tipo estaba tan sorprendido que no coordinaba bien, así que no era tan complicado esquivarle.

Era fuerte, pero no muy listo, o al menos no sabía controlarse.

Al final di contra el suelo, bastante mareado y aturdido por el veneno, el tipo, que aún herido era fuerte, rio con maldad, como un demonio cegado por la venganza y la muerte. Se lanzó en mi contra, con la intención de partirme en dos con su gran fuerza.

Me tomó de la cabeza y me levantó.

-¡Te aplastaré como un gusano asqueroso!- habló escupiendo sangre y odio -¡al menos eso me quedara!-

En una de sus manos el brillo intenso de su chakra surgió.

-¡Te cortaré en dos, como hiciste con mis amigos y mis orejas!-

Alzó la mano, intenté tomar mi sable, pero estaba tan torpe y aturdido que se complicaba en demasía.

De pronto su cabello y su ropa comenzaron a incendiarse, me arrojó fuertemente contra el suelo y gritó furioso, ardiendo a pesar de la lluvia que nos rodeaba.

Caí contra el suelo, rodando un poco, aproveche su distracción y cogí mi espada, tomé aliento y brinqué, atacándolo, cortándole el cuello de lado a lado.

Cuando estuve en el suelo, mirando la enorme y ensangrentada silueta del bruto, visualicé a lo lejos a Obito, que hincado, respirando agitadamente, me veía con cierta alegría.

Me había salvado con su jutsu de fuego.

Después de acabada la lucha no recuerdo más. Solo miré a lo lejos como la silueta de mi sensei aparecía al desaparecer aquella maltratada barrera de tierra. Ella nos gritó algo, pero no la escuché, el veneno terminó por desvanecerme una vez seguro de la buena salud de mis compañeros.

Desperté al día siguiente, kilómetros lejos del lugar de batalla, en aquel lugar que quedamos reunirnos. Me sentí bien, rodeado por la calidez y el aroma de Haruno sensei, recordando aquel primer sueño que tuve meses atrás con ella.

Es divertido recordar lo mucho que aquello me avergonzó, cuando, al despertar, la miré sobre mí, con su rostro sereno y ya limpio de cualquier lodo o sangre, mirando atentamente mi rostro.

-Buen día Kakashi kun- me saludó.

No supe que decir, estaba aún un poco aturdido, quise incorporarme, pero solo logré dar contra el suelo.

-Tranquilo, aún falta un poco para quitar las últimas secuelas del veneno- dijo tomándome del brazo, incorporándome y provocando que me sonrojara al tenerla tan cerca -¿te duele la cabeza, verdad?-

-Y yo que pensé que era más fuerte- dijo Obito desde lejos, burlándose –solo resultaste ser un debilucho-

Estaba sentado en una gran roca, cruzando sus brazos detrás del cuello, sonriendo.

-No le hagas caso- dijo ella, sonriendo y ayudándome a caminar.

-¡Pero es verdad!, sin mi estaría perdido, ¡yo le salve la vida!-

Ella sonrió y asintió, calmando ese desasosiego inquieto que Obito tenía, yo solo seguí ignorándolo, más preocupado por su cercanía que por otra cosa.

-Puedo solo, no se moleste-

-¿Seguro?- dijo insegura.

-Si- y me solté.

Quise caminar, pero me estremecí un poco, la cabeza me dolía horriblemente, me apoyé en mis rodillas, respirando un poco agitado.

Obito rodó los ojos –eres un bebé-

-Obito kun…- lo reprendió mi sensei, que me ayudaba nuevamente, haciendo que mi sonrojo no desapareciera.

-Sí, sí, lo siento- dijo en un suspiro -ya sabemos quién es el favorito de la maestra- dijo entre broma y verdad, muy bajo, pero lo suficiente como para que yo lo escuchara.

Haruno sensei río tenuemente y yo morí de vergüenza.

-Vamos, siéntate un poco, anda, no hay prisa-

-Yo creo que solo finges- siguió mi amigo.

-Y yo que tu…- de repente dejé de hablar, las escenas se repitieron en mi mente, abrumándome –Rin-

Haruno sensei sonrió, tranquilizándome ante su mirada segura y feliz.

-Tranquilo- me dijo dulcemente, y apuntó al frente.

Giré y la vi, estaba del otro lado de la gran roca donde Obito se sentó, durmiendo aún, pero ya sin aquel rastro de muerte rodeándola.

-Pronto despertara y podremos partir a casa- me dijo tiernamente, sentándome.

Suspiré tranquilo, estuve muy preocupado por ella, pensé que tal vez había muerto, pero afortunadamente ella pudo salvarla.

-Sakura sensei la salvó, realmente es una excelente médico, tenemos suerte de tenerla de nuestro lado-

–Gracias- dijo sonriendo, y me miró repentinamente, como quien olvida algo –oh, Kakashi kun, que tonta, quizás tienes hambre, te traeré algo para comer-

Cuando al fin llegamos a la aldea me sentí sumamente contento, volvíamos cansados y maltrechos, pero con el equipo completo, sin bajas, enteros, y eso era algo porque sentirse afortunado y contento.

Al llegar nos encontramos con las buenas nuevas, llenándonos de aquellas dulces y esperanzadoras ilusiones de que los rumores del fin de la guerra shinobi fueran verdad. Siendo un trago tan amargo como el que acabábamos de pasar, aquello no podía ser si no lo mejor que pudieron decirnos.

Nos despedimos y partimos cada quien a su casa, Obito hacía su clan, donde seguramente su familia lo esperaban más que ansiosos; yo a mi casa solitaria, donde esperaba llegar y descansar; Haruno sensei y Rin juntas, apoyándose una sobre la otra (Rin aun no se recuperaba del todo por la gravedad de los golpes).

Pequeñas y delgadas gotas de rocío empezaron a caer avisando que pronto llovería con gran ímpetu.

Sonreí, al fin estaba en casa.

-¡Kakashi kun!-

Escuché mi nombre, era Kushina san, que corriendo presurosa se acercaba a mí, con su largo y rojo cabello esparciéndose por todos lados, detrás de ella venía Minato sensei, sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de su reciente esposa.

Una sonrisa discreta se formó en mis labios, completamente feliz de verles, los extrañaba y me alegraba de verlos después de tanto tiempo, felices y seguros.

-Kushina san, Minato sensei- los saludé.

Los esperé con la certeza de que me hablarían aclarándome que tan ciertos eran esas frágiles ilusiones que se hablaban sobre la esperada paz que todos deseábamos en Konoha.

&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola:

Llegando al fin a este fic n.n

Pues hoy tocó narrar una escena de acción, de esas a las que temo tanto xD, espero y no haya quedado tan…este…patética xD, no soy buena en esa clase de cosas, pero supongo que tengo que aprender a perderles el miedo…

Pobre Rin, sinceramente su escena en mi cabecita, bueno, como ella se veía, es realmente tétrica, no sé si fui clara con ello, pero créanme que como la imaginé es muy triste y muy…cruel…

Esta historia tendrá varios episodios, pero trataré, ojo, "trataré" de hacer episodios no muy largos n.n….así es más fácil actualizar n.n….Pronto, se viene acercando uno de los episodios más complicados para mí en esta historia u.,U

Nos vemos pronto, y ya saben, como siempre sus comentarios son bien recibidos, Dios los cuide n_n…

Hasta pronto.


	5. Mirando las estrellas

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Mirando las estrellas**

El frío no era tan intenso, pero cada vez era más fuerte, el agua y la tierra se pegaban a las ropas haciendo más pesado y complicado moverse, hacía días que había dejado de llover, pero aún la tierra guardaba humedad.

Unas nubes surcaban el cielo nocturno dejando al descubierto unas cuantas estrellas o la escurridiza luna; los grillos seguían cantando y el viento silbando entre los árboles pero poco o nada se escuchaba ante el chillido de pájaros que emanaba de mi mano, era el ruido ensordecedor de mi chidori.

Mi mano quemante y poderosa la seguía entre las sombras, pudiendo distinguir perfectamente el verde intenso de sus ojos y el rosa de sus cabellos a pesar de estar envueltos entre el polvo, el lodo y la noche.

La seguí entre los árboles, cortando de tajo algunos que se interpusieron en mi camino cuando ella me esquivaba. La seguí y la seguí, embistiéndola consecutivamente, mostrándole la fuerza de mi técnica.

En una de las tantas vueltas le lance otro de mis golpes y alcance a tocarla tenuemente, rozándole una pierna con las puntas de los rayos, un quejido se escuchó muy lejano, había conseguido tocarla, pero la fuerza del impacto terminó por perderse entre las ramas del árbol, incendiándolas.

El olor a humo y ropa quemada inundó el bosque.

Cuando toqué el suelo dejé de correr y brincar, estaba en un claro rodeado de árboles, apenas la toque la perdí de vista entre las sombras. Trate de calmarme aún con el chillido y la luz en mi mano derecha. De pronto la encontré, la sentí y vi moverse escabulléndose entre las sombras de las ramas más altas de los árboles, brincando de un lado al otro, tratándome de confundirme.

-_Ahí está…está herida y cansada-_ me dije siguiendo uno a uno sus movimiento-, _genjutsu- _parecían ser muchas personas moviéndose entre el círculo de árboles, todas al unísono, pero solo era ella y una ilusión, y yo sabía cómo encontrar a la verdadera.

Se movía con cierta torpeza. El cansancio, los rasguños y una herida-quemada algo profunda en su pierna la volvieron torpe. Yo también estaba cansando. Llevábamos horas y horas de entrenamiento encima, habíamos llegado a la cumbre de la batalla. Heridos, cansados y alertas nos disponíamos a terminar con todo aquello.

La había encontrado y decidí esperar su ataque, pero me arrepentí de ello al ver una abertura en su defensa, aprovecharía ese descuido momentáneo que se repetía en sus movimientos. Emocionado y extasiado por la batalla me lancé en su contra una vez más, la encontré y estaba seguro de que ella era la verdadera.

El olor a humo y ropa quemada inundaba el ambiente. De un momento a otro ya estaba sobre ella, a punto de golpearla; sus ojos verdes temblaron con miedo, llenándome de una alegría extraña, la había encontrado y la tenía a merced. Pero algo paso, tan rápido como la misma luz ella me esquivó, o había desaparecido, no estuve seguro, mis sentidos estaban adormecidos, no veía bien y mi olfato estaba confundido por el aroma a quemado, solo pude escucharla, y gracias a eso la oí aparecer repentinamente detrás de mí.

Quiso inmovilizarme tomándome de la cabeza y el brazo con cierta fuerza, pero la sorprendí siendo un poco más rápido y logré soltarme del brazo y girar, estuve a punto de golpearla, y esa vez el encuentro con mi chidori sería de lleno, pero ella también me sorprendió, me soltó y golpeó con su mano lanzándome muy lejos.

La fuerza de sus golpes siempre ha sido pasmosa, esa no fue la excepción; fue la primera vez que me golpeó mucho más fuerte de lo acostumbrado, me lanzó metros y metros lejos de ella, golpeando contra las ramas de los arboles, rompiéndolas en el trayecto. Al final lo único capaz de detenerme fue una fuerte y grande roca con la cual terminé por estamparme.

Terminé con múltiples fracturas, arrojado contra una gran roca con una fuerza espantosa, cayendo contra el suelo, con algunas hojas en mi cabello, tragando polvo y sangre por la boca. Me golpeó muy fuerte, su golpe, el de los árboles y el impacto con la roca terminaron por desaparecer el trino de pájaros.

Abrí los ojos, me dolía horriblemente la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo. Sin el chidori hubo poca luz, aunque solo podía ver polvo y hojas en el aire. Tosí un poco, era complicado y doloroso incorporarse.

-_Fracturas en mis costillas, esto será difícil…¿dónde está?-_ trate de ubicarla, entre el polvo vi una luz verde intensa, era cálida, era ella, seguramente se curaba las heridas, quise moverme un poco-_, también en mi brazo izquierdo…ahí, ya viene- _quise sonreír, pero no pude.

-_Tengo que hacer algo-_ intenté incorporarme y logré hacerlo –¡_arg!, maldita sea, como duele-,_ pero el dolor me dejó a medias, apoyado en una rodilla, con un mareo horrible y un dolor insoportable. Moverme dolía mucho, pero no podía perder. No quería darme por vencido.

-Está bien Kakashi kun, será un empate- escuché su voz, trate de no suspirar aliviado y me deje caer sentándome, recargando la espalda contra la roca, respirando forzadamente y sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca.

-Está bien, terminamos- se acercó cojeando, arrastrando una pierna. Me quitó el arma de las manos arrojándola lejos y me sonrió. Estaba herida en ambos brazos, unos moretones en sus piernas y otros tantos en sus manos, su cabello revuelto y cubierto de polvo y lodo, como casi toda ella.

Era bastante tarde y aún había unos charcos de agua y lodo de los días de lluvia, repentinamente una ligera brisa nos cubrió, lloviznaba tenuemente pero lo suficiente para terminar de apagar las últimas llamas del árbol que incendie, pero no lo bastante como para limpiarnos por completo del lodo seco que teníamos acumulado de todo el día.

-Un buen y largo baño, eso necesitamos- me dijo sonriendo, quitándome de la cara el lodo que empezaba a escurrirse.

Me dolía todo, aún sentía su puño contra mis costillas, pero no podía sino concentrarme en que a pesar de estar fría ella era agradable, sus manos sucias y frías lo eran. Tal vez me sonrojé, pero no estoy seguro.

Ella temblaba tenuemente, hacia un poco de frío y corría viento fresco. No veía mucho, seguía aturdido por el golpe, pero podía verla hablándome algo de lo que poco o nada entendía, se veía linda.

Se quejó ligeramente y empezó a curarme. Su chacra verde y cálido me recorrió poco a poco y nuevamente comprobé que me gustaba, que era agradable sentirlo, sentirla a ella, o algo suyo dentro de mí, moviéndose poco a poco y restaurándome.

Siempre fue agradable, siempre lo ha sido.

Poco a poco me sentí mejor, las cosas se aclaraban y podía notarle más nítidamente, se le veía nerviosa y algo distinta, como asustada. No dije nada, solo la escuché.

-Fue un gran combate. Estuviste estupendo, como siempre- me dijo sonriendo, seguí mudo –por poco y me matas y yo a ti- dijo riendo, como si fuese lo más gracioso del mundo, de alguna manera pude sonreír.

-Eres muy bueno, muy bueno, no creo que necesites mucho de mí, Kakashi kun- dijo despacio, terminando con su labor, sentándose a mi lado. La miré, estaba sucia, cansada y completamente desaliñada, parecía algo triste y seguía herida, nunca supe que tanto se curó antes si aún mostraba muchos rasguños y la quemadura.

Repentinamente noté nuestra soledad. Desde hacía tiempo que Rin y Obito se habían retirado, nos quedamos entrenando después de las horas marcadas y solo estábamos nosotros dos en ese claro del bosque. Eran horas extra, preparación para el examen.

-Aprobaras el examen fácilmente, no tienes por qué preocuparte-

-Hum…no lo hago- contesté.

Ella me miró y sonrió tomándose las piernas, abrazándolas como una niña pequeña –lo sé, pero es algo que quería decirte-

-Hum…no tiene por qué hacerlo, Haruno sensei-

-Te equivocas- me dijo, molesta –quizás no lo parezca, pero soy tu maestra, aún lo soy- suspiró –y un maestro eso es lo que hace- me sonrió.

Me sentí incomodo, estar con ella a solas me ponía nervioso, no era incomodo, al menos no tanto, cuando entrenábamos, pero cuando solo había que estar así, solo mirándola y escuchándola, sin saber que decir o no decir, aquello si era incomodo.

-¿Chidori?-

-Hum…- asentí.

-Chidori, le va bien el nombre. Tu técnica es muy buena y destructiva, ingeniosa- me sentí feliz ante su sorpresa y reconocimiento.

Esa fue la primera vez que le mostré mi jutsu; había sido un arma que dejé para el último momento, como el as bajo la manga. Ella fue la segunda persona a quien se la mostré, el primero fue Minato sensei, aunque él aún no la veía en una batalla.

Cuando corrí embistiéndola con mi chidori la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos verdes abiertos y asustados me hizo sentir sumamente feliz y entusiasmado, corrí tras ella dejando una estela de destrucción detrás de mí, estuve a punto de darle en muchas ocasiones, pero ella lograba esquivarme torpemente.

-Me has sorprendido, no cualquiera es autor de una técnica tan mortal…-

Cuando por fin casi la golpeaba logró esquivarme y moverse rápido, atrapándome bajo su cuerpo y su puño; estuvo a punto de matarme, fue muy doloroso, yo también le herí de cierta gravedad, al final logré rozarla en una de las piernas. Había sido un entrenamiento muy en serio, demasiado. Entrenar y estar con ella era emocionante y envolvente, me había dejado llevar, supongo que ella igual.

-Pero aún te falta perfeccionarla, además, tiene un punto débil…-

La pregunta reflejada en mis ojos debió ser bastante clara, pues ella me contestó rápidamente.

-Es muy fuerte, pero necesitas atacar directamente, si el enemigo logra esquivarte te deja vulnerable en un corto tiempo donde puede contraatacarte, puede ser grave, hasta podrían matarte-

La escuché atentamente, sus cabellos se movían con cierta pereza, unidos por el poco lodo que aún persistía entre ellos.

-Personalmente después de ver semejante jutsu yo no me arriesgaría a dejarte con vida- me sonrió y suspiró.

-Hum-

-Pensaré en algo para solucionar el problema de tu chidori, tu igual, ¿qué te parece?-

-Hum- asentí.

-Creo que solo me resta ayudarte con eso, o tal vez un poco de ejercicio antes del examen, vaya sensei el que tienes, ¿a qué si?- pestañé, mirándola detenidamente –seguramente Hokage sama ya te tendría una solución- marcó un círculo en el suelo con su dedo –conmigo tendrás que esperar un poco, soy un poco más lenta-

-Hum…todos somos distintos- dije con simpleza, ella me miró y me sonrió, como si mis palabras la hiciera muy feliz.

Ella solía compararse siempre con Minato sensei, es una costumbre que ha persistido con los años. En un inicio me pareció congruente, pero poco a poco me fastidiaba, sobretodo porque solía menospreciarse. Obito y Rin la animaban y corregían, y yo ya tenía tiempo que de vez en cuando le daba una que otra expresión de ánimo.

-Gracias, Kakashi kun-

No supe que contestar, además de que su sonrisa me daba desasosiego, como siempre. Seguía lloviznando pero ambos estábamos agotados como para movernos cuantos antes y partir a casa, además era más de media noche, ¿qué importancia tenía partir unos minutos más o menos si ya era tan tarde?

Al menos eso me decía como excusa, pero la verdad solo era que quería estar con ella por más tiempo.

-El final de la guerra- me dijo –son grandes noticias, ¿cierto?-

Asentí, miramos el cielo, las nubes surcaban el cielo nocturno, refrescándonos con la ligera brisa que desprendían, hacía frío y viento, pero era agradable para nuestros músculos y huesos cansados.

Haruno sensei no habló, seguramente recordando algo referente a la guerra que supuestamente acababa de terminar, al menos eso pensaba yo. Recordaba la tarde que regresamos de misión, aquella donde recuperamos los famosos pergaminos, cuando me encontré con Minato sensei y Kushina san.

Aquella tarde lluviosa Minato sensei y Kushina san me dieron más esperanzas para ver cristalizadas las ideas de paz que rondaban en la aldea. Su entusiasmo esperanzador le infundían a uno ganas de sonreír y creer que todo mejoraría, solían contagiar de alegría, fe y esperanza a las personas, algo que el pequeño Naruto ha heredado de ellos.

_-"¡Dios!, ¡cómo has crecido!"-_ me dijo envolviéndome entre sus brazos cálidos y sus cabellos rojos _–"¡mírate!, ¡estas más alto!"-_ me sonrió y después miró detrás de mí, ansiosamente _-"¿dónde están Obito y Rin?, ¿dónde?"-_

Sonreí, Kushina san era un remolino rojo que por donde pasaba dejaba rastros de su presencia, dígase destrozos por su malhumor o ruido por su costumbre de hablar muy alto.

_-"Lo siento Kushina san, Obito debe estar en su casa, Rin igual"-_

_-"Oh, qué pena; quería verlos, los extraño"-_

_-"Tranquila"-_ dijo Minato sensei, dándonos alcance al fin _–"mañana me entregaran el informe en la torre y ahí los verás"-_

_-"¡Pero faltan horas!"- _dijo en un puchero infantil que nos hizo sonreír a ambos.

_-"Paciencia, paciencia"- _

Ella suspiró, la paciencia no era parte de sus cualidades.

_-"¿Por qué no comemos algo caliente?"_- propuso mi maestro –"_está por llover y tengo mucha hambre"-_

_-"Me parece buena idea, comeremos un poco de ramen calientito"-_ mi sensei rodó los ojos, pero asintió _–"Kakashi kun, ven, vamos a comer un poco"_- y sin esperar mi refutación o aceptación me arrastró al puesto más cercano.

No me opuse a pesar de querer descansar cuanto antes, un poco de comida caliente no sonaba tan mal, además Kushina san era tan terca que no me dejaría escapar fácilmente.

_-"Tres tazones de su mejor ramen"- _pidió sonriendo.

_-"A la orden señora"-_

El hombre desapareció tras la pequeña cortina pero de un momento a otro reapareció con un tazón de comida humeante y olorosa.

_-"Huele muy bien"-_ dijo en un suspiro –"_extrañaba tanto el aroma del ramen de Konoha, es el mejor del mundo"_ –sonrió-", _que bien que hemos vuelto"-_

_-"Es muy amable, Uzumaki san"-_

_-"Es la verdad, ¿verdad qué si Minato?"-_

Mi sensei asintió. Justo antes de siquiera me sirvieran no pude sino preguntar aquello que me interesaba.

_-"Sensei"-_

_-"¿Si?"-_

_-"¿Qué de cierto son los rumores del fin de la guerra?"-_

El silencio nos envolvió, solo escuchándose el sonido del agua cayendo y los esfuerzos que su mujer hacia por enfriar un poco la sopa. Él suspiró, miró al cielo y sonrió tenuemente.

_-"Tienen muchas probabilidades de ser verdaderos"-_

_-"El fin de la guerra"-_ dijo ella en una sonrisa luminosa –"¿_no es fantástico Kakashi kun?"-_

Asentí y jugué con mis manos sobre la barra, imaginando momentáneamente todo lo que eso implicaba.

_-"Minato ha tenido una reunión importante con esos, ya sabes, esas personas importantes"- _

_-"Kushina…"-_

_-"¿Qué?"-_

Él suspiró, su esposa no solía reparar en palabras honorificas ni nada.

_-"Se han dado un tiempo para pensar la situación, los hombres importantes y Minato…"-_

_-"Hey, que en ese caso yo también soy importante"- _se quejó, ella sonrió _–"no me excluyas"-_

_-"Ellos se dieron un breve tiempo lejos de las batallas"_ -siguió, ignorándole-", _solo para analizar las cosas, una tregua momentánea"-_

_-"Por eso están de vuelta"- _deduje, ellos asintieron.

_-"¡Mamá, me mojo!"- _gritó un niño _–"¡mami!"-_

Miramos irremediablemente al pequeño que corría en la calle, del otro lado de la acera sus padres lo esperaban; iba sonriendo, pero de pronto cayó contra el suelo, llenándose de lodo. Kushina san estaba por correr en pos de ayudarle, pero mi maestro le tomó del hombro, deteniéndole.

La madre del niño corrió y lo abrazó, regañándole y consolándolo por igual, después se sumó el padre con una pequeña sombrilla, cobijándoles del agua mientras caminaban a refugiarse. Kushina san sonrió, sus ojos azules brillaron repentinamente al ver al pequeño junto a sus padres. Minato sensei también sonrió, mirándose detenidamente, compartiendo una alegría y complicidad particular que me hizo sentir raro e inoportuno.

_-"Una etapa de paz en Konoha"- _dijo el cocinero rompiendo con el encanto entre ellos, cosa que agradecí, pues me sentía fuera de lugar –_"al fin un poco de paz para criar a nuestros hijos"-_

Minato sensei y Kushina san asintieron, yo solo seguí mirando la lluvia, aún sin comprender el profundo significado que las palabras de los tres guardaban.

_-"Ojala dure por muchos años, Hokage sama"- _

_-"Eso esperamos todos, Teuchi san"-_

Minato sensei sonrió, Kushina san se sonrojó, yo me sentí incomodo. El hombre se metió a la cocina yendo por el resto de las órdenes dejándome solo en esa penosa situación.

-**"**_**Paz…fin de la guerra y paz para Konoha"**__-_

Una pregunta insistente me nació de pronto, desde hacía tiempo que me causaba curiosidad el saber que decían aquellos pergaminos que rescatamos; si la paz era casi un hecho, entonces, ¿qué era eso tan importante para generar tantas muertes cuando aparentemente se llegó a una tregua?

**-"**_**Entonces, ¿qué es lo que recuperamos?"**__- _

_-"Paz, Kakashi kun, al fin paz"-_

_-"Hum"- _asentí.

_-"La guerra deja dolor, perdidas y miseria para todos, y, en este caso, para todas las aldeas, la gente de Konoha no es la única dañada"-_ dijo mi maestro con seriedad, mirando hacia la calle _– "de ahí el interés de todos por acabar con ella"-_

A solo unos escasos centímetros de donde estábamos el agua caía con fuerza mojándolo todo. Seguía lloviendo, cada vez más fuerte, se sentía un poco de frio y las personas se refugiaban bajo sus techos humildes, dañados y reparados una y otra vez.

_-"Los hombres importantes y Minato se reunirán nuevamente en unas semanas, probablemente firmaran el convenio de paz"-_

_-"Se supone que es algo secreto, Kushina"-_

_-"¡Oh!, eh, lo olvidé"-_ se sonrojó –"_lo siento"-_

_-"No importa"-_ susurró, suspirando _–"ya que…"-_

_-"Aún así no creo que sea mucho problema que Kakashi kun lo sepa"-_ dijo sonriendo, revolviéndome el pelo –"_hey, ¿desde cuándo no te bañas?, que pelo más sucio y revuelto, ¿tendré que lavarme las manos de nuevo?"-_ bromeó.

Me sonrojé un poco y bajé el rostro.

_-"Es que…la misión…"-_

_-"Kushina, deja de avergonzar a todo el mundo por un instante, ¿quieres?"-_

_-"¿Ah?"-_

Él rodó los ojos, pero sonrió al verla comer con tanto entusiasmo.

_-"El mejor ramen de Konoha, a disfrutar un poco"- _me dijo sonriendo cuando me sirvieron la comida –"_come Kakashi kun"- _dijo aún comiendo, sin mucha delicadeza.

_-"Hum…no tengo mucha hambre y…"-_

_-"Come"-_

_-"Hum…"-_

_-"Se te va a enfriar"-_ me regañó -"_, comételo"_-

Asentí. Ella no aceptaba un no por repuesta, así que tuve que quedarme en su compañía y poner en práctica eso de: "disfrutar de un platón tibio de buen ramen te levanta el ánimo", como solía decirnos.

_-"Kushina, ni siquiera le preguntaste si quería comer, o tenía algo por hacer, es un poco maleducado de tu parte, te lo he dicho"- _

_-"Oh, Kakashi kun, perdona, ¿estabas ocupado?, ¿dónde ibas?"- _

_-"Hum…a mi casa"- _dije simplemente, tomando entre mis manos los palillos.

_-"Ah…"-_ susurró –"_pues bien que te encontramos, estábamos preocupados por ustedes"-_

De alguna manera sonreí tenuemente, ella con su buen humor y sinceras preocupaciones solía darme un poco de calidez.

_-"¿Cómo están?"-_ preguntó mi maestro con seriedad _–"Haruno san ya me informó brevemente pero…"-_

_-"Bien"_- dije simplemente, mirando ampliamente el tazón –"_se complicó pero gracias a ella logramos sobrellevar la situación"- _

Comí un poco, aún sin notar como ellos dos me observaron e intercambiaron miradas para por ultimo sonreír.

_-"Sakura san es muy amable, de alguna manera estoy tranquila de que estén con ella"- _dijo ella.

_-"Cuando llega un nuevo integrante en el equipo siempre cuesta tiempo acoplarse a él, cierto que con los meses y el trato se logra, pero francamente tú eras quien más me preocupaba"_- dijo mi maestro –"_sé que ya han pasado muchos meses con ella, pero no pensé que la aceptarías, me alegra haberme equivocado y ver que ya estas adaptado a su forma de trabajo"-_ una cuestión se formó en mi rostro al no comprender porque venía todo aquel sermón _-"por tu forma de hablar de ella puedo notar que te cae muy bien"_-

Baje los ojos un poco apenado con todo eso.

_-"Hum…no es tan mala como pensé"- _

Y ellos volvieron a sonreír.

_-"Sí, paciencia y comprensión, te lo he dicho; aún le falta experiencia por ser novata"-_siguió mi maestro –"_, pero poco a poco se resolverá, tiene un poco de mal genio e impaciencia, pero ¿quién no?"- _Kushina san sonrió nerviosa –"_no es algo que no pueda sobrellevarse. Es como todas las mujeres, solo hay que tener cuidado de no enojarle mucho, o saber cómo contentarle rápidamente" -, _su esposa rodó los ojos, él siguió sonriéndome, aconsejándome, _-", y una vez que das en su punto débil solo es cuestión de tener paciencia y darles siempre la razón. Si haces todo eso tratar con mujeres no es tan complicado" _–me dijo riéndose, haciendo sonrojar a su esposa, que seguía apenada y molesta por sus descripciones y consejos. –"_Tu solo di que si a todo lo que te digan y ya tienes un 75% de probabilidades de salir ileso"-_

_-"Tonto"-_ y le tiró del pelo.

_-"Hey, solo lo aconsejo, un consejo de hombre a hombre"-_

_-"Hum…vaya consejos"-_ susurró molesta, tomándole ahora de la oreja.

_-"¡Hey!"-_

_-"Llorón"- _le soltó.

_-"Son buenos consejos"-_ se sobó la oreja _–"¿acaso no es verdad que funcionan?"-_

_-"Tonto"- _ella se sonrojó _–"me gustaría saber que opinaría Sakura san si te escuchara"-_ lo miró de reojo, algo molesta.

_-"Eh…"-_ susurró despacio, seguramente incomodo por la mirada de Kushina san _–"pues tal vez me daría la razón"-_

_-"Sí, claro"-_

Yo sonreí, tener a Minato sensei y Kushina san cerca siempre era entretenido; verlos o escucharlos siempre te daba por seguro que te divertirías.

_-"Eh…claro que sí" –_ siguió nervioso_-", Haruno san es inteligente, es fuerte, decidida, amable, es una excelente ninja médico"-_

_-"¿Y qué más?"-_ le preguntó enojada, y un poco celosa, a decir verdad.

_-"Y supongo que buena sensei, ¿verdad Kakashi?"-_

_-"Hum"-_ me alce de hombros.

Kushina san siguió comiendo, mirando de medio lado a mi maestro que seguía atrapado en ese gran problema en el que se había metido al tratar de aconsejarme. Yo seguí sin hablar, sin brindar la ayuda que Minato sensei ocasionalmente me pedía en silencio para contentar a su hermosa esposa. Era bastante entretenido verlo sufrir de esa forma.

-"_Te falto una cosa"_- dijo ella-", _también es bonita, guapa, hermosa, ¿me vas a decir que no?"-_

_-"¿Ah…?"-_

_-"¿O sí?"-_

_-"Eh…bueno"- _él sonrió nervioso, estaba atrapado y la mirada de su esposa no era muy alentadora –"_ah…pues…"-_

Comí un poco bastante entretenido con el espectáculo que era ver sufrir a mi maestro ante las miradas serias, molestas y celosas de su esposa, era entretenido. Pensé que tal vez los consejos que antes me había dado no eran tan malos, de hecho son bastante buenos, pero suelen olvidarse en ocasiones como esas.

-"_Eh…pues…no puedo contestarte"-_

_-"¿Por qué?"-_

_-"Un hombre casado, respetuoso y enamorado no puede ser completamente objetivo al juzgar a alguien más que no sea la dueña de su corazón"- _dijo balbuceante.

Hice un esfuerzo para no reír o suspirar, era gracioso verlo tan nervioso diciendo tales cursilerías (algo bastante particular en él), pero también algo extraño notarlo casi sudar ante la presión que su furibunda esposa solía darle.

_-"Sí, aja"-_ dijo ella, tomando un poco más de sopa.

_-"Sí, así es"-_ dijo más seguro _–"¿por qué no le preguntas a alguien que esté soltero?, él podría resolverte esa cuestión mejor que yo…eh…¿qué tal Kakashi?"-_ dijo tomándome de los hombros repentinamente, como quien dice poniéndome de su escudo –"_cierto que aún le falta crecer, pero ya está en la edad de la punzada, te apuesto que nada se le escapa"-_

-"_Sensei"-_ susurre alzando una ceja. Kushina san siguió mirándole molesta.

Mi sensei me miró esperanzado buscando ayuda, suspiré y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Obito y Rin estuvieran ahí, ellos solían ser las victimas y mediadores de las "peleas" entre ellos dos mientras yo permanecía al margen, solo observando, divirtiéndome y sorprendiéndome ante lo que aquel par de ojos azules podía hacer en un hombre tan poderoso y sabio como lo era mi maestro.

¿Tan vulnerable lo ponía el amor?, ¿tanto para que en ocasiones le hiciera parecer patético y cobarde? El amor era un sentimiento demasiado complejo, extraño, voluble e intenso, completamente misterioso y sorprendente.

Así lo definía en ese momento, en realidad desde mucho antes (y aún hay un poco de esas ideas), pero solía verlo como algo ajeno a mi persona, como una especie de científico que mira su experimento con interés y escepticismo, pero también en aquel entonces ya pasaba por cambios extraños que comenzaban a sembrarse en mi propio ser, haciéndolo más incomodo, vergonzoso, sorpresivo y misterioso de lo que ya era, así como más interesante y perturbador. Pero no quería pensar mucho en ello.

Todo lo cual no evitó que me sonrojara un poco cuando mi maestro me preguntó qué opinaba de la estética de mi mentora, todo en búsqueda de salvar su pellejo de manos de la furibunda esposa de cabellos rojos que tenía.

_-"Anda Kakashi, dinos que te parece Haruno san"-_

La mirada de ambos repentinamente me hicieron sentir nervioso ante sus preguntas, y todo empeoró cuando recordé a mi maestra, sus ojos verdes, su cabello rosa, su figura, su sonrisa y su voz llamándome.

_-"Vamos Kakashi, respóndele a Kushina, ¿Haruno san es hermosa?"-_

Me sonrojé deseando irme de ahí, sintiéndome más incomodo que nunca, pero trate de no ser muy obvio, me alce de hombros y comí un poco de sopa.

_-"El ramen se enfría"_- dije con sobriedad, sorbiendo un poco.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, me miraron, se miraron y sonrieron, haciendo todo más vergonzoso de lo que ya era, pero por el momento fueron generosos y no empeoraron las cosas comentado lo que era tan obvio, al menos era obvio para ellos, que me conocían mucho y podían darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

Decidieron comer un poco, dejando todo en silencio siendo solo acompañados nuevamente por el sonido del agua cayendo, el viento soplando y uno que otro estruendo en las nubes. Así pasó un tiempo hasta que me sentí nuevamente raro, era como una mirada insistente sobre mí. Era Kushina san observándome detenidamente. La miré preguntándome que era aquello que tanta curiosidad le daba. Dio un breve brinquito cuando la atrape mirándome, entonces sonrió un poco nerviosa y apenada.

_-"Perdona Kakashi kun, es que pocas veces te he visto sin tu máscara"-_

Me pareció extraño, nunca he entendido la fascinación que causa el que tenga o no máscara puesta.

_-"Y estaba pensando que cuando seas grande no te será difícil tener novia"-_

Minato sensei por poco y escupe la sopa, terminó tosiendo como enfermo y yo solo me sonrojé por enésima vez desde que los encontré en la calle.

_-"¡Kushina!"-_ siguió tosiendo.

_-"¿Qué?"-_ se sonrojó un poco –"_es la verdad, no te pongas celoso"-_

_-"No estoy celoso"- _dijo tosiendo, avergonzándose, ella sonrió.

-"_Si, de verás que si, ¡estas celoso de un niño!"-_ río. Minato sensei se ruborizó notoriamente –_"¡de tu alumno!"-_ siguió riendo.

_-"¡No estoy celoso!"- _

–"_Si más lo niegas mas es cierto, ¿no es divertido mirarlo así Kakashi kun, enojado, celoso y sonrojado?"-_

Sonreí al recordar.

-_Minato sensei tiene razón, Kushina san se la lleva avergonzado a las personas-_

Avergonzar a otros, o ver como otros se avergonzaban es divertido, pero no lo es tanto cuando tú eras la víctima. Me sonrojé repentinamente al recordar la pregunta de Minato sensei.

_-"Vamos Kakashi, respóndele a Kushina, ¿Haruno san es hermosa?"-_

¿Qué si me parecía hermosa?

La miré de soslayo, seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando nada, quizás recordando, quién sabe, lo cierto es que lucía hermosa; lo era a pesar de estar temblando intermitentemente por el frío, a pesar de estar con lodo por el cabello y la ropa, de estar herida y sucia.

Súbitamente giró atrapándome en mi contemplación, afortunadamente logré disimular muy bien mi repentino interés en su cabello.

-Kakashi kun, he estado pensando algo-

-Hum- asentí.

-Cuando apruebes y seas jounnin…muy probablemente te asignen como líder del equipo- la miré algo sorprendido, aquello ya lo había pensado, pero no tenía idea de que ella también –, no sé qué pasará conmigo, si seguiré con ustedes o se me reasignara a alguien más, quizás el hospital- sonrió –pero…no puedo evitar preocuparme por nosotros-

-No se preocupe Haruno sensei- hablé, verla así me hacía sentir extraño-, con el fin de la guerra las misiones no serán tan riesgosas-

Ella sonrió y me tomó de hombro.

-Lo sé, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, al menos no solo eso…además en el hospital o en otro equipo no importará porque yo estaré ahí para ayudarlos siempre, y confío que tú serás un gran líder, estarán bien contigo, estoy segura -

Generalmente ella tenía razón, pero en esto último tuvo un error, error que a ambos nos ha perseguido por todo este tiempo. Ignorando lo que venía en aquel momento me sentí dichoso, con algo tibio recorriéndome, era felicidad y tristeza al escucharla decir aquello. Me soltó y siguió hablando, ignorando (como siempre) lo importante que sus palabras eran para mí.

-Sé que hasta ahora no he hecho el mejor papel del mundo, pero me he esforzado, y sé que solo han sido varios meses juntos, pero voy a extrañarlos mucho- habló mirando el suelo, aunque con la escaza luz poco o nada se miraba.

-Un sensei siempre es un sensei- ella me miró, haciéndome sentir raro, pero ya estaba más acostumbrado a esa extraña sensación que era sentir ese vaivén en el estomago –por mucho o poco tiempo que lo sea, siempre lo será-

Ella me sonrió y asintió.

-Tienes razón Kakashi kun- dijo un poco bajo, mirando aún el suelo, ocultando un poco su rostro. Asentí. –Mientras eso pasa supongo que me queda entrenarte, o, mejor dicho, aconsejarte un poco para el gran día, daré lo mejor que pueda-

-Hum- asentí nuevamente, ella sonrió.

-Mira Kakashi kun- apuntó al cielo –, esa es mi estrella-

_-¿Su estrella?-_

Miré y miré, ella siguió señalando, no había muchas esa noche, por las nubes, pero no daba con la que ella me señalaba.

-Esa, la de la luz azul, la que está a un lado de cuatro que están juntitas y que son amarillas-

-¿Es la que está junto a la constelación sagitta?- alce una ceja, ella sonrió nerviosamente, asintiendo.

-Eh…no sé como se llamen las otras cuatro, pero la que está a un lado es mi favorita. Pensaras que estoy loca, pero es mi estrella favorita, su luz es tan bonita- sonrió –se ve más linda esta noche-

-Hum…pero apenas y se ve a un lado de las otras - contesté tenuemente.

-Es por eso que es mi favorita-

Parpadeé un poco sorprendido, mirando tenuemente las estrellas pensando lo que acababa de decirme.

-Su luz esta noche es más hermosa-

-Hum…pues apenas y se ve por las nubes-

-Por eso es que hoy luce más bonita-

-_El esfuerzo la hace más hermosa-_ pensé, ella siguió mirando las estrellas, yo la imité.

Era agradable estar ahí, hacía un poco de frío y viento, la llovizna nos mojaba y humedecía el lodo anteriormente seco, pero era agradable. Pasamos unos minutos así hasta que el silencio terminó al escuchar como la llamaban desde la arbolada.

-Sakura-

-¿Escuchaste?- me preguntó, asentí.

-Sakura- cada vez la voz era más cercana y fuerte.

-Alguien me está buscando, ¿quién será?-

-Sakura-

-Hum, su voz, es un hombre-

-¿Un hombre?-

-¡Sakura!- esa vez se escuchó más cercana y clara.

-Sasuke- susurró sonriendo. Soltó sus piernas y se incorporó.

-¡Sakura!-

- Es Sasuke- me dijo sonriendo, como si llegara a comprender y compartir la felicidad que escucharlo le causaba -¡sí, aquí!- gritó feliz.

Finalmente nos encontró y se acercó parándose frente a nosotros.

-Sasuke, ¿qué…?-

-Es tarde- dijo simplemente, interrumpiéndola y mirándola.

-Ah…si- dijo ella, caminando con torpeza, tomándole del brazo –no tenías porque venir a buscarme-

Una incomodidad extraña me invadió al verla junto a él. Se le veía feliz.

-Tu madre me llamó diciendo que no llegabas, fue ella la que me mando a buscarte, estaba preocupada -

-¡Oh!…¡ah!…lo siento, estábamos entrenando, se me fue el tiempo sin darme cuenta y…-

Me sentía incomodo, molesto, ella lucía feliz y nerviosa, como si estuviera ansiosa por justificarse.

-Dijo que pensaba estarías conmigo, por lo de la cena-

-¡Ah!, ¡la cena!- gritó soltándole–lo olvide, lo siento- se disculpo insistentemente –es que…Sasuke lo siento…lo olvide y…-

-No importa- dijo cortante.

-Perdóname no quise dejarte…-

-¿Plantado?, ¿esperando?- chasqueó la lengua –no importa-

-Encima vienes a buscarme y…-

-No importa- y la miró de pies a cabeza –estas herida-

-Eh…si- dijo incomoda, acomodándose la ropa y el cabello –es que entrenamos muy fuerte, preparativos para el examen de jounnin, Kakashi kun es muy bueno y…- dejó de hablar, ambos me miraban –oh, lo siento, que grosera, los presentaré, Kakashi kun él es Sasuke Uchiha, mi prometido-

-¿_Prometido?-_ aquella palabra no me gustó. Asentí por cortesía, él igual.

-Sasuke, él es mi alumno Kakashi…-

-Hatake Kakashi, lo imaginé, el hijo de colmillo blanco-

-Hum, su nombre era Sakumo-

-Hatake Sakumo, lo sé- me interrumpió -, te pareces a él-

-¿_Él lo conoció?-_

Me sorprendí un poco, pero después pensé que si toda la aldea conocía a mi padre no era tan sorprendente que él también; aunque no cualquiera hablaba de mi padre con esa ligereza frente a mí.

Haruno sensei dejó de sonreír. El solo nombrar a mi padre me ponía enfado y tenso, ella lo sabía.

-Nos preparamos para el examen- dijo rompiendo con el momento de tensión, tratando de cambiar de tema –aunque estoy segura de que Kakashi kun aprobara, ¿no es increíble?, a su edad y ser propuesto para ascender a jounnin-

Él asintió, después me miró – no debería sorprenderte tanto Sakura, no viniendo del pequeño ninja genio del que tanto hablan tú y Obito-

-Si Sasuke- dijo sonriendo –pero aún así es algo que admirar, ¿no crees?-

-Supongo…así que por fin conozco al famoso Kakashi Hatake, así que tu eres del que tanto hablan-

Desde antes no me daba buena impresión, su forma de hablar y ver a los demás me desagradaba, cuando por fin nos presentaron mi impresión no mejoró, tal vez mucho se debía que me no me agradaba la forma en que mi maestra le hablaba, lo veía o lo tocaba, simplemente estaba celoso, y eso complicaba más el que Sasuke Uchiha no me agradara.

Es algo que con los años se ha mantenido. Quizás solo es su forma de ser, pero su tono altanero de hablar y esa forma que tiene de mirar a los demás como alguien superior suele ser muy irritante, al menos para mí siempre lo ha sido. Tal vez solo sigo celoso de él.

-Hum…no sé si soy un ninja genio, o si hablan mucho de mí, pero sí que soy Hatake Kakashi-

-Tsk, ser chunnin a los seis es un buen motivo para que te digan así, además de ser propuesto para el examen, no hay que ser tan modestos-

-Hum…no lo soy-

Me miró otro poco más, seguramente pensando que era bastante rezongón, irrespetuoso e igualado para ser tan joven o para tener fama de callado, pero no dijo mucho respecto a eso.

-Sakura, es más de media noche, tus padres están preocupados, regresemos-

-Ah…si- asintió y sonrió, después me miró –Kakashi kun, si quieres puedes regresar con nosotros-

-Hum…_pues ya que-_ asentí.

Y así fue como nos encaminamos a la aldea, el regreso fue muy silencioso, ocasionalmente mi mentora hablaba, sea de uno u otro tema, dándome una que otra recomendación o contando los detalles de nuestra batalla a su novio. De vez en cuando uno de nosotros opinaba al respecto, siendo solo asentimientos lo que conseguía de nuestra parte.

-Cojeas de la derecha- dijo interrumpiéndola en uno de sus relatos -, ¿por qué no te has curado esa quemadura?-

-Ah…es que…no tengo suficiente chakra, tenía que curar a Kakashi kun, lo necesitaba más- dijo mirándome y sonriéndome, haciendo que recuperara con ello esa calidez agradable que ella me daba.

-_Por mi…-_ me dije viéndola sorprendido- _estaba preocupada por mi- _recordé su chacra recorriéndome poco a poco, era agradable, siempre lo fue –_, por eso es que sigue así-_ También siempre fue y ha sido muy amable, siempre preocupándose por el bienestar de los otros antes que el suyo.

-Llegando me lavaré y mañana lo hare antes de que mamá se preocupe y…-

-Sólo hazlo- la cortó de nuevo, con esa extraña costumbre que tiene y que empezaba a irritarme-, no me gusta verte herida-

-Sí, lo sé, mañana tendré energía suficiente y lo haré, no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo, apoyándose en su hombro.

Aquello fue desagradable, pero supuse que era normal, él era su novio, o prometido, no tenía por qué molestarme verla así con él, además de que era estúpido hacerlo, claro está.

-_Deja de pensar tonterías-_

-Ah…Kakashi kun- me habló, parándose al notar cuánto me alejé de ellos.

-Por aquí queda mi casa, sensei- contesté con simpleza, giré y seguí caminando.

-Buenas noches Kakashi kun- me deseó antes de verme doblar la esquina –¡descansa y nos vemos mañana temprano, no llegues tarde!-

De alguna manera sonreí al escucharla gritar, era bastante gracioso escuchar sus gritos a media noche, más siendo seguidos por el aullido de los perros y el maullido de los gatos. Era y es bastante gracioso, mucho más cuando no se es el vecino que grita improperios al despertarse a media noche por semejantes gritos.

&&&/&&&

-¡Vamos Obito, se que puedes!, ¡inténtalo una vez más!-

-Pero…Sakura sensei…-

-¡No seas perezoso!-

-¿Pe…rezo…so?-

Sonreí tomando un poco de agua, mirándoles desde lejos.

-¿Hemos entrenado toda la mañana y la tarde y me dice perezoso?- dejó en un puchero lagrimoso que la hizo sonreír.

-Bueno, no perezoso, pero no te rindas tan pronto, tu puedes, ¡lo sé!-

-Estoy cansado, Sakura san- alegó dejándose caer contra el suelo.

-Yo igual- le dijo agachándose a su altura, sonriéndole –pero confió en ti, piénsalo de esta forma: si pudiste aquella vez, también hoy-

Obito suspiró no muy seguro, Haruno sensei le sonrió extendiéndole la mano, incorporándole, yo seguí viéndoles desde lejos, algo entretenido con el sufrimiento de mí amigo ante la persistencia de mi mentora.

-Sakura sensei es muy exigente- dijo Rin sonriendo. Se encontraba a un lado mío.

-Hum…es terca- le dije subiéndome la máscara, mirando el sol en lo alto del cielo.

-Persistente Kakashi kun, se dice persistente-

-Hum…es igual- me alce de hombros.

Rin rio tenuemente, me sentí dichoso al verla casi por completo recuperada. Habían pasado ya dos meses de la última misión, aquella donde estuvo a punto de morir. Su condición era complicada de explicar y entender; si bien Haruno sensei logró salvarla sus heridas habían sido muy delicadas, dejándole al borde de la muerte, lo cual aunado a la técnica que utilizó hacían más difícil el recuperarse. Rin necesitaba más tiempo y cuidados que los que se necesitan normalmente. Aún así mejoraba y era alentador, todos estábamos contentos pensando que en cualquier momento se recuperaría por completo y sería la misma de antes, al menos eso creíamos. Además ella solía sonreír más que antes, contenta con la paz que se sentía más creíble cada vez.

Cuando fuimos a entregar el reporte de la misión Minato sensei nos explicó a todos aquel atisbo de esperanza que era la tregua entre las aldeas ninjas. Poco después, durante la reunión que Kushina san me comentó, los líderes asumieron que la paz era inminente, necesaria, y aunque aún había algunas asperezas que limar (y peligros de traición con los cuales lidiar), se apostó por el cansancio que los años de guerra ninja había dejado en todos. Estaban cansados de luchar, de ver morir a sus conocidos, a sus amigos, compañeros y seres queridos; además era indispensable tener por un momento que guardar paz por la proximidad de los exámenes para jounnin. Al recibir la noticia un gran peso se despejó de los hombros de todos los shinobis y civiles que habitábamos las aldeas ninjas. Solo misiones aparentemente normales. Era un descanso.

Finalmente se llegó a un acuerdo de paz, no habría más guerra encarnizada y los tratados para resolver los desacuerdos se harían con el mayor tacto posible durante los siguientes meses. Meses en los cuales los preparativos para el examen se llevarían a cabo en la aldea cede, mientras los prospectos nos preparábamos en nuestras propias aldeas.

De alguna manera el examen jounnin marcaria el pacto de paz entre las aldeas.

No había pasado tanto tiempo desde los últimos donde mi sensei aprobó (casi un año), pero las últimas batallas habían dejado muchas mermas en los ejércitos, así que era necesario renovarlos cuanto antes; tenía una oportunidad de ascender más rápido de lo que pensaba. En los anteriores el consejo no me había aceptado por razones no muy convincentes y disfrazadas (mi padre), ese año igualmente quisieron oponerse, pero con mi maestro como Hokage no había muchos obstáculos que lidiar.

-_"Así que Kakashi, será mejor que te prepares arduamente, confío en que Haruno san te sabrá guiar adecuadamente, además de que no descuidará ni a Rin ni a Obito"- _

Nuestro equipo, por su parte, fue alejado del campo de batalla, solo centrándose en el hecho de recuperarse de la última misión, en especial Rin. Obito y yo nos enfocamos en el trabajo en equipo y mejorar con el dominio de los jutsus especiales.

Aquel día estábamos como los anteriores, entrenando, y aquel día, como los anteriores, Haruno sensei se empeñaba en que Obito lograra dominar la técnica especial de su clan, el sharingan.

Llevaban días y días de intentarlo casi en vano, Obito no había logrado avances, encontrándose estancado y frustrado por no lograr más de lo que aquella última misión había hecho.

Durante la batalla sinceramente ni siquiera lo había notado, estando tan furioso y desesperado por ayudar a su querida Rin el poder que dormía en sus ojos se activó, solo fue un instante, unos cuantos segundos en los cuales logró defenderse y escapar y rescatarla de la segura muerte que la asechó cuando aquel hombre estaba por matarla.

Fue solo hasta días después que entre emocionados y seguros relatos nos contó cómo era que estaba seguro de haber logrado despertar su kekegenkai.

_-"¿Estás seguro Obito kun?"- _

_-"Sí, sensei"_- exclamó contento –"_he leído y preguntado tantas veces como es que se siente que estoy seguro que así fue…"-_

_-"¡Es maravilloso Obito kun!"- _gritó Rin, dándole un abrazo.

Él se sonrojó y sonrió.

_-"¿Puedes mostrarnos?"-_ le pedí, algo contento con todo aquello, aunque no se notara.

Obito estaba tan orgulloso y emocionado con el hecho de pertenecer al clan Uchiha que se la vivía presumiendo con el "cuando tenga mi sharingan…" que me daba un poco de gusto por él, pero también algo de ganas por molestarle.

_-"Oh…eso…pues lo he intentado"- _dijo perdiendo el brillo entusiasta en sus ojos negros _–"pero no he podido repetirlo"-_

Suspiré con pesadumbre, él recuperó su entusiasmo repentinamente.

_-"Pero es verdad, ¡es verdad!"-_

-"_Hasta no ver…"-_ dije con presunción, solo por molestarlo.

Y era solo por molestarlo, pues estaba seguro de que lo que afirmaba era verdad, porque solo el sharingan pudo haberle dado la fuerza necesaria como para llegar hasta Rin y cortarle la oreja al tipo, aunque no pudo salvarlo de que lo tomara del cuello y casi lo matara.

Estaba algo emocionado con todo eso; Obito por fin lograría uno de sus tantos sueños y dejaría de presumir sin fundamentos, o por lo menos sería interesante ver si lograba ser tan bueno como solía decirme; sonaba bastante interesante tener de rival y compañero de entrenamiento a alguien con esa habilidad, aunque claro que jamás lo aceptaría.

-¡Kakashi kun, sigue practicando!- me gritó molesta, aplastando una gran roca tras su golpe que por poco y alcanza al asustado de mi amigo que logró escurrirse en el último momento.

Obito parecía un pobre ratón huyendo de un gato terrible y sanguinario que está solo jugando con él. Rin sonrió, yo estuve a punto de hacerlo, habría sonreído de no haberme visto con aquel par de ojos verdes molestos a la par de que gritaba mi nombre partiendo el suelo con tanta fuerza.

-¡Rin, tu sigue repitiendo el segundo paso!- mi amiga dejo de sonreír y solo asintió.

Los entrenamientos eran exhaustivos y continuos, dejando muy poco tiempo para descansar, parecía tener la regia decisión de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con nosotros. No me molestaba mucho, ciertamente.

-¡Obito!, ¡no descuides tanto tu defensa, te lo he dicho!

Era muy estricta, dándole un poco de más peso al hecho de pulir las habilidades de Obito, diciéndole que era muy descuidado y visceral en las batallas, que necesitaba ser más consciente y frío en sus movimientos, etc., etc.

-¡Te pude matar 15 veces si me hubiera dado la gana en los últimos 8 minutos!-

Conmigo era similar, teniendo como eje central el que tenía que presentar mi examen, dominar y perfeccionar el chidori. Rin se llevaba la parte más sencilla, practicando solo sus jutsus médicos, estaba preocupada por darle seguimiento a su recuperación.

-Sakura sensei…-

-¡15 en 8 minutos, cómo es posible!-

Me alejé sonriendo internamente al verla regañar al pobre de mi amigo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ella, a sus gritos, sus regaños, sus mandatos, cambios de humor e histerias, y, aunque sonaba perturbador, no podía hacer nada en contra de ello, mucho menos en el hecho de que ella me gustara tanto.

Solía verla y escucharla atentamente, era agradable, incluso cuando hacia esa mueca molesta que le daba a su boca al estar tan frustrada por no lograr que mi amigo aparentemente mejorara.

Miré hacia el frente, queriendo despejar una vez más mis pensamientos respecto a ella, debía concentrarme en mi objetivo: mejorar y perfeccionar mi propio jutsu, el chidori.

Repentinamente recordé nuestra batalla, una de las muchas donde estuvimos a punto de matarnos, aquella cuando por vez primera en soledad miramos las estrellas, en la que me presentó su estrella favorita, un entrenamiento que no terminó tan agradablemente, al menos no para mi, cuando su "prometido" llegó.

Al día siguiente, y después de que mostré mi técnica frente a mis dos amigos, dijo aquello que nos tenía a los tres (Obito, ella y yo) tan exhaustos.

-"_Kakashi kun, estuve pensando y pensando como contrarrestar ese problema que tienes con tu jutsu, pero solo llegaba a la conclusión obvia de que necesitas prever esa debilidad y prepararte para no ser vulnerable, algo o alguien que te cubra la espalda" –_

_-"Hum...pero eso no es lo que…"-_ quise opinar, pero no me dejó.

_-"Lo sé, lo sé"- _dijo moviendo sus manos intermitentemente –_", sé que no es lo tuyo Kakashi kun, pero el trabajo en equipo es esencial en muchas cosas, y tu chidori no será la excepción, mira, necesitarías de alguien que estuviera alerta, alguien que pueda leer bien los movimientos, alguien que no corra tanto peligro. __Lo hablé con Sasuke y él me aconsejó que lo mejor era precisamente lo que pensaba, trabajar en equipo…"-_

Además de molestarme el que le comentara a su "prometido" de mi jutsu y su deficiencia, también me enfado el hecho de que le pidiera su opinión, aunque no era tan mala idea, pero no lo aceptaría.

_-"…pero me dijo que sería difícil lograrlo completamente"-_ de pronto dejó de ir y venir como león en jaula, parándose frente a nosotros –_", pero que con algo como el sharingan el acople sería perfecto"- _dijo con entusiasmo, mirándonos a ambos_ –"¿no lo ven?, ¡Obito kun puede ayudarte, trabajarían juntos y lograrían cumplir con el objetivo del chidori!"-_

Obito, Rin y yo recibimos la noticia con sorpresa. A pesar de que la idea no era tan mala no nos agradaba mucho ni a mi amigo ni a mi.

-"_Eh…no lo sé Sakura san"-_

_-"Obito kun, conmigo o Kakashi como líder ustedes serán compañeros de equipo siempre, mejor que se comporten y acepten trabajar para lograr su mejor carta. El sharingan es el complemento perfecto para el chidori y viceversa"-_

Pasamos varios minutos hablándolo, bien, solo ella y Obito, yo mayormente escuchaba, negaba o asentía y de vez en cuando decía algo para llevarle la contra. Obito y yo éramos muy competitivos y orgullosos, así que dábamos cualquier excusa para no aceptar su mandato, claro que ella también ponía de su parte para convencernos.

_-"¡Kakashi kun! ¿y qué si tu eres el autor de la técnica?, ¡no es compartir el crédito!"-_

Nunca aceptaríamos abiertamente el depender uno del otro.

_-"Pero Obito kun, ¿qué importa que Kakashi kun será el que hará el examen y tu no?, ¿qué importa que no estarás con él en la prueba?, ¡esto no es para eso, esto les ayudara para el resto de sus vidas!"-_

Y si, cada vez alzaba más la voz, y cada vez la vena en su ojo derecho saltaba más, si, cada vez la exasperábamos más. Nunca ha sido paciente.

-"_Pero, Sakura san…"-_

_-"¡Pero nada!"-_ suspiró tratando de calmarse –"_miren, me estoy cansado de ser tolerante…"-_

Si, porque ella todavía estaba en su etapa tolerante.

-"_Sensei…"-_

_-"Nada de sensei, ni peros, ni porqués. ¡Me importa un soberano cacahuate si les gusta o no la idea!, ¡tienen que hacerlo y ya!"-_

Finalmente Haruno sensei sacó a relucir sus poderosos, conocidos, envidiados y temidos métodos de convencimiento.

_-"¿Por qué?, ¡porque yo lo digo y punto!"-_

Dígase amenazas, gritos, torturas y un largo etcétera.

_-"¡Y claro que es un punto convincente!, ¡y por supuesto que es suficiente!, ¡y créanme que lo van a hacer!, ¡les guste o no!, ¡porque lo digo y mando yo!, ¡es todo!"_-

-_Si, sensei-_ asentimos y hablamos al unísono.

Al final logró que iniciáramos con los preparativos para lograr el trabajo en equipo, sobretodo porque cuando llega a ese estado no puede hacerse otra cosa sino aceptar lo que ella manda. Es muy convincente, sobretodo si habla de esa forma mientras la vena de su ojo derecho palpita tan amenazante y su pie izquierdo golpea el suelo intermitentemente hundiéndolo cada vez más, mostrando así como su fuerza se hace más presente y su control más lejano, es algo que también ha persistido con los años.

Recordando todo esto nuevamente me doy cuenta como después de tantos años realmente tenía razón, porque a pesar de que tenía algunos errores también tenía razón en muchas más cosas, como en que el sharingan era el complemento perfecto para el chidori. Y también en el hecho de que Obito y yo seriamos un equipo por muchos, muchos años, lo seriamos aún cuando lo único que nos uniera fuera precisamente eso, su sharingan, al menos uno de ellos.

&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola jóvenes y jovencitas atractivos…

Aire chan está de buenas, jejejeje n_n, y es que después de quien sabe que tanto tiempo lejos de esta página he podido regresar (SIIII ´O´). Se me había dificultado mucho, mucho, no solo por mi falta de internet (de hecho aún no me reconectan el servicio, sí, soy pobre, pero estoy de parasita de las redes públicas que nos dan en lugares donde comemos, o hacemos como que comemos xD), sino también escribir….en fin, estoy de vuelta.

¿No les parece maravilloso como Kakashi recuerda tan al pie de la letra tantas cosas xD?, ¿será que tiene memoria fotográfica? xD, es una buena razón, ¿verdad?, y es creíble ¿a qué si?, jejejeje, en fin, que me da gusto que recuerde hasta los gestos y parpadeos que da, o dio, él y los que con él estaban xD.

En fin, nos vemos espero y pronto. Dios los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	6. El primer beso

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El primer beso**

Finalmente el examen llegó, viajamos a la cede, la aldea de la roca, la cual, al igual que Konoha y el resto de las villas, se encontraba llena de techos rotos y reparados, con sus calles polvorientas siendo limpiadas y regadas una y otra vez en búsqueda de dar un mejor aspecto a los forasteros.

No era de sorprenderse que de vez en cuando hubiese rencillas y pequeñas peleas entre los aldeanos y visitantes, si se tomaba en cuenta que acaba de terminarse una guerra era de esperarse, de hecho milagrosamente no hubo muertos, al menos no por peleas callejeras.

-Es un bonito lugar, ¿no Kakashi kun?-

Asentí sin mucho interés, realmente no me importaba mucho si fuese "bonito" o "pintoresco", sólo podía pensar en que en unas cuantas horas estaría jugándome mi ascenso en los terrenos desconocidos de una aldea distinta a la mía.

-No tienes de que preocuparte- me dijo sonriendo, leyéndome el pensamiento –, créeme, no es muy diferente a la aldea de la arena-

Alcé una ceja no muy convencido.

-Bueno solo un poco- me dijo nerviosa -, bien, si se diferencian mucho, pero no importa, sea donde sea, estoy segura de que aprobaras, así que deja de preocuparte y disfruta de la vista, ¿sí?-

-Hum-

La cede original del examen había sido Suna, pero unos días antes del examen fue cambiada a Iwagakure, causando no solo sorpresa, sino también disgusto de parte de los participantes, que se habían preparado para toda la clase de obstáculos que representaba el terreno arenoso y desértico de la aldea de la arena. Así que no quedó de otra que adaptarse al repentino cambio.

Fue así como el hokage informó a cada uno de los aspirantes, incluyendo maestro y equipo, de la modificación; cuando llegó nuestro turno mi maestra puso el grito en el cielo, reventando los tímpanos de todos, incluido el Hokage y su concejal, Tsunade sama.

-_"Es que, ustedes disculpen"-_ dijo despacio, controlándose ante las miradas desaprobatorias de su maestra-_", pero es que…es que…¡un cambio a solo pocos días!, ¿cómo se les ocurre?"-_

_-"No es tu deber cuestionar las decisiones de tus superiores, Sakura"-_ contestó Tsunade sama, cerrándole automáticamente la boca, haciéndonos reír un poco al resto de los presentes.

-"_Perdonen"-_ dijo sumisa para después recuperar la furia anterior –_", es que no entiendo, no entiendo…¿cómo y por qué…?"-_

_-"No se trata de que entiendas"-_ le increpó la concejal –_", ¡sino de que acates la orden y cierres la boca!"_ –

Fue en ese momento cuando Rin, Obito y yo nos dimos cuenta de donde había sacado sus estrategias de mando Haruno sensei.

-_"Esta bien, perdone Tsunade shishuo"-_ susurró bajito, tenue –_", y usted también Hokage sama…"-_ suspiró quedito.

-_"Entiendo su malestar, Haruno san"-_ contestó con una sonrisa mi maestro –_", es normal que después de entrenar para un terreno le incomode y sorprenda que se lo cambien"-_ ella asintió –_", pero recuerde que no solo será su alumno quien esté en desventaja por el cambio, sino también el resto de los participantes"-_

_-"Oh"-_ soltó quedito, como quien descubre algo importante –_", es verdad"-_ dejó en una sonrisa, un poco más positiva.

-_"Excepto para los de la Roca"-_ susurró Obito –_", que son de ahí"-_

-_"Si…es cierto"-_ dijo mi maestra, perdiendo el brillo contento de sus ojos.

Tsunade sama bufó, mi maestro sonrió, Rin asintió, ella suspiró y yo solo miré el techo de la oficina deseando salir de ahí, no veía mucho el sentido de seguir en un lugar si ya se había dicho todo lo que se tenía que decir.

-"_Muy bien Sakura, eso era todo lo que les informaría"-_

_-"Hum"-_ asintió –_", lamento haber gritado, es solo que estoy preocupada por Kakashi kun"-, _y me miró sonriéndome.

-_"Lo sabemos"-_ dijo Minato sensei en una sonrisa –_", como sensei es normal que estés preocupada por tus alumnos, pero no creo que haya porque preocuparse tanto solo por eso, ¿o tu qué dices Kakashi?"-_

_-"Hum…si se quiere ser un jounnin hay que adaptarse a cualquier cambio o imprevisto"-_ dije despacio –_", no importa donde sea, si se está listo se aprobara y si no, simplemente no"-_

Ella me sonrió –_"es verdad, Kakashi kun"-_

-_"Muy bien si nos disculpan, tenemos mucho de qué hablar…"-_ dijo la concejal –_"…largo"-_

Ante semejante invitación salimos de la oficina sin decir ni una sola palabra, fue al pie de la torre cuando mi sensei volvió a hablar.

Dando un gran suspiro dijo –_"que pena, habíamos estudiado tanto de Suna…"-_ habló bajito, con pesadumbre, pero sonrió, tratando de ser positiva –_ ", aunque iremos a la Roca, es bonita en esta época del año_"-

-_"¿Iremos?"-_ preguntó Obito extrañado.

-_"Rin y tu no"-_ corrigió inmediatamente –_", lo siento..."-_ se disculpó inmediatamente –_", pero solo iremos Kakashi kun y yo"-_

La sorpresa en los tres debió ser muy notoria, pero a ella no le importó mucho, siguió mirando al frente, caminando delante de nosotros, esperando que le siguiéramos.

-_"Sensei"-_ habló Rin cuando le dimos alcance –_", creo que a lo que se refería Obito es que…bueno, generalmente los prospectos a jounnin no llevan compañía, si acaso un encargado del grupo, pero no a su sensei"-_

Ella sonrió.

-_"Si, peeeerooo generalmente los prospectos a jounnin son mayores de edad, o mínimamente tienen más de 16 años, y Kakashi kun no reúne ninguno de esos requisitos, no podía dejarlo ir solo"-_ dijo con seriedad, mirándome como se ve a un cachorro pequeño –", _así que pedí que permiso para acompañarlo y el Hokage no se opuso"-_ dejó en una enorme sonrisa que me hizo pensar si era bueno o no que me acompañara. Realmente no lo tenía contemplado.

Rin rió, atrayendo la atención –_"podrá tenerle la confianza para que arriesgarlo en un examen tan difícil, pero no para dejarlo viajar solo o sin la supervisión de un adulto"-,_ todos sonreímos, era algo gracioso e irónico si se le veía de esa forma.

-_"Por supuesto que no podía dejarlo ir solo hasta Sunagakure, o Iwagakure, que es igual"-_

Un momento de seriedad ante sus palabras suaves y bien intencionadas, Obito simplemente me veía como se ve a un bufón en extremo divertido, Rin sonrió alzándose de hombros, y mi sensei simplemente siguió caminando a un costado, sonriendo, mirando al frente, con sus manos cruzadas en su espalda. Vergonzosamente me acompañaría, estaba decidida; suspiré lentamente, pensando que al menos debía hacer un poco de esfuerzo.

_-"Hum…Haruno sensei"-_ hablé un poco bajo –_", Minato sensei no me había dicho nada"-_

Ella, sin mirarme, contestó _-"¿ah no?"-_ negué –_", pues qué raro, le había dicho desde hace unos días, pensé que sabías"-_ volví a negar –_", como después me dijo tan seguro que no te negarías…"-_dijo en un susurró y después me miró con seriedad –_"¿o sí?...porque si es así…si te da vergüenza o te molesta que te acompañe… pues no importaría mucho y…bueno…solo…"-_

Suspiré con pesadumbre, verla de esa forma, como un pequeño e indefenso cachorrito al que le quitan el hueso solo lo hacía más difícil.

-_"Hum"-_ negué y me llevé la mano a la nuca, incomodo ante su mirada insistente y tristona –_"está bien, Haruno sensei, no me molesta"-_ mentí descaradamente, pero al menos recuperó su semblante contento.

Y sonrió, sus ojos verdes parecían brillar _-"entonces iremos juntos, así no estaré tan preocupada, no iras solo, viajaras con un adulto responsable, conmigo, ¿no es emocionante, Kakashi kun?"-_

Tratando de parecer sincero y asentí _-__**"pues ya que…"**__-_

_-"Además como orden del Hokage, si te gustaba o no, de todas formas iría contigo, que bien que es por las buenas, ¿verdad?"-_

Por poco y caíamos ante su sonrisa triunfante.

-_**"Entonces para que me pregunta…"**__-_

Suspiré con pesadumbre, ella solía, y suele, tomar decisiones de ese tipo sin tomar en cuenta el punto de vista de los otros. Repentinamente la risa baja e imparable de Obito Uchiha se hizo notar; nada sorpresivo, llevaba rato conteniéndose las ganas de burlarse libremente de mi "desventura".

_-"Así que Kakashi será el único participante de este año, y muchos más, que llevará niñera"-_

-_"¡Obito!"- _ lo regañó.

-"_Ya puedes estar tranquilo, por lo menos pasaras a la historia de los exámenes jounnin por eso"- _ y rio descaradamente.

_-"¡Obito!"-_ le pellizco el brazo, pero aún así no dejó de sonreír.

Siendo sinceros a mi no me importaba mucho el hecho de que me mandaran "niñera", o que el resto de los participantes de mi aldea (y las otras) se burlaran de ello, lo que realmente me preocupaba era el hecho de que iría con ella en un viaje tan largo, solo con ella.

-_"Auch…lo siento Sakura san"-_ sonrió sobándose el brazo –_", es solo que no pude evitarlo"-_

_-"Pues ahora que mencionas eso de niñeras, aprovecho y te aviso que quedarás bajo el cargo de Sasuke kun"-_

_-"¿Sasuke?"-_ preguntó desconcertado, ella asintió.

–"_Hum…"- _suspiró.

-_"¿Y esa cara?, pensé que estarías contento…logré convencerlo de que te entrenara en estos días, además será algo excelente, él sabe más que yo de esos temas del sharingan"-_

_-"Si…si"-_ dijo bajito, metiendo las manos en su bolsillo –_"es que…Sakura sensei, ¿no ha visto como le va a sus alumnos?"-_

Ella rio –_"vamos, vamos, Sasuke kun es estricto, pero es tu primo, no te desanimes tanto"-_ y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda que lo hicieron suspirar –_", en cuanto a Rin chan"-_ y la aludida asintió –_", le he pedido a Tsunade shishuo que esté contigo"-_

_-"¿Tsu…Tsunade sama?"-_

Mi maestra sonrió ante su temblor –_", extrañamente accedió sin mucho"-_ dijo mirando el cielo –_", le pedí que te de una revisión"-_ habló quedito, preocupada.

-_"Sakura sensei, estoy bien no…"-_

_-"Lo sé, lo sé"-_ la interrumpió –_", es solo que…no puedo evitar preocuparme por ustedes"- _ sonrió –_", por cada uno de ustedes"- _

Siempre ha sido así, es una cualidad o defecto suyo que solo se ha acentuado con los años.

Finalmente la fecha se cumplió y fue así como nos encaminamos junto al resto de los participantes, que no eran muchos, a la aldea de la Roca. Durante todo el camino trató de distraerme con lo "bello del paisaje", u otros comentarios o recomendaciones para el examen, todo como distractor de lo nerviosa que se sentía, parecía que ella lo presentaría, y no yo.

En cuanto al resto de los viajeros solían ser bastante huraños conmigo, no habiendo mucha comunicación de ellos conmigo ni de mi parte para con ellos, algo que realmente no me interesaba, no siendo el caso de mi mentora, que era el frágil hilo que me unía de vez en cuando con mis compañeros de viaje, de los cuales a veces se distanciaba al verme viajando un poco más lejos del resto.

Cuando eso pasaba se retrasaba o adelantaba según el caso, siempre tratando de pasar el mayor tiempo posible a mi lado, lo cual lo hacía más incomodo y vergonzoso, solo conseguía mas miradas burlonas y divertidas, y uno que otro comentario parecidos a los de Obito, y, en el peor de los casos, los rumores o susurros molestos sobre mi presencia y lo dudoso que era mi aceptación en el examen, además de lo frustrante que era recibir órdenes de una jounnin tan recientemente ascendida.

-Que calor…- bramó ella y tomó agua –Kakashi kun, ¿quieres un poco?-

-Hum- negué.

-Te has fijado…- murmuraron cerca de nosotros -venir ese y poner a Haruno san a cargo...-, tan bajo y rápido que por un momento dude si ella también había escuchado, porque yo podía, y puedo, escuchar mejor lo que muchos ni siquiera escuchan a unos cuantos centímetros.

-Shhh…te van a escuchar…-

Ella giró un poco hacía ellos -¿y ustedes?- los dos chunnin enmudecieron al escucharla hablándoles –, ¿no quieren un poco de agua?- les sonrío.

-Ah…sí-

-Gracias- uno de ellos se acercó y tomó la cantimplora para después alejarse un poco, juntándose con los otros.

-Lo ves, te escuchó...-

-Que importa…es la verdad- dijo el otro.

-No sean maleducados- dijo una de las dos chunnin que nos acompañaban –, solo quiere ser amable-

Rumores como esos se oían con cierta regularidad a lo largo del camino a la aldea de la Roca.

-Sí, pero el que sea amable no le quita que le hayan ascendido por ser alumna de Tsunade sama y prometida de un Uchiha-

De un momento a otro la rabia me invadió y la vi, sorpresivamente no lucía molesta, o triste, seguía sonriendo, mirando al frente.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil para todos- murmuró la otra chica.

-Cállense, los van a escuchar- dijo la otra, que era la más sensata de los 11 chunnin que nos acompañaban.

No fue un viaje muy cómodo, tampoco agradable, no solo por los murmullos o discrepancias del resto de los presentes, en realidad lo más insufrible fue el clima, no era el mejor, hacía un espantoso calor sofocante dejando del viento fresco y las nubes solo un recuerdo de algo que se desea recuperar, aunque días antes se deseara desaparecer con todas las fuerzas del ser (llovió varias semanas).

-Que calor tan espantoso, ¿no?- dijo mi sensei -, pero apuesto que no hay un riachuelo tan hermoso como este en Suna, ¿verdad Kakashi kun?-

La miré de nuevo, su rostro igual, su mano señalando el pequeño y casi efímero riachuelo, pero hermoso y cristalino, su otra mano aferrándose con fuerza a su mochila. Y pude constatarlo, obviamente ella también lograba escuchar los susurros de los otros, quizás no tan fuerte como yo lo escuchaba, pero si lo suficientemente claro como para entenderlos, pero luchaba por no tomarles importancia y sacar lo mejor del viaje.

De alguna manera me sentí orgulloso de ella.

-Si, Haruno sensei…- susurré mirando el rio, serpenteaba de un lado al otro del llano y las rocas que cada vez eran más frecuentes, luchando por mantenerse liquido ante la temperatura elevada del ambiente.

Y ella me sonrió.

Caminamos envueltos en el vapor caliente que se desprendía del suelo ante los inclementes rayos de sol. Éramos un grupo de varios shinobis, 13 si se contaba a Haruno sensei, que partíamos bajo el mando de mi maestra, porque si, al ser la única shinobi de rango jounnin era la encargada de nuestro resguardo, Minato sensei no consintió la partida de otro jounnin vigilante, todos, o la escaza mayoría, deseaba descansar, y la única interesada en acompañarnos era mi sensei.

-No me sorprende- dijo el mayor de todos –, si han dejado venir al hijo del traidor, ¿por qué no dejarla a cargo a pesar de ser tan joven e inexperta?-

Ella iba a mi lado, como casi todo el camino, desde hacía unos minutos que el resto se había dado a la tarea de permanecer unos metros detrás de nosotros para poder hablar cómodamente de lo frustrados que se encontraban al recibir órdenes de Haruno sensei y ser compañeros míos.

-Si…supongo que son las ventajas de ser alumna de un concejal-

-O alumno de Hokage sama-

-Pero dicen que él es muy bueno- dijo la pelirroja de nombre Azumi.

-No seas tonta, si fuera tan bueno, -dijo la morena, Ayaka - ¿crees que su sensei vendría de niñera?-

-Buen punto-

-¡Jóvenes, jóvenes!- gritó ella repentinamente, girando, mirándolos frente a frente y haciéndolos saltar un poco del susto al ser sorprendidos en su conversación –, será mejor que apresuren el paso que quiero llegar a Iwagaruke antes de que anochezca mañana, ¿no me digan que ya se cansaron?-

-¡No, Haruno san!- gritaron al unísono, dándonos alcance.

-¿Se imaginan?, ¿qué dirán de los shinobis de Konoha si llegamos después de todas las demás aldeas?, sería una vergüenza, ¿no creen?-

-¡Si, Haruno san!-

-¡Entones apresúrense! - y todos asintieron -, tengo una idea, corramos un poco-

Yo sonreí y asentí, el resto solo la observó con él "es una broma" pintado en el rostro, pero ella sonrió.

-El que se canse primero no cenará hoy-

Y emprendimos la marcha a pesar del inclemente calor y rayos de sol. Claro que con el clima y la hora del día, aquello era bastante obvio, Haruno sensei podía ser muy tolerante, amable y hasta trata de llevar la fiesta en paz, pero también sabe como disfrazar los castigos.

-Genial, a este paso llegaremos antes del atardecer, somos un gran equipo-

-¡Si, Haruno san!-

Ella me sonrió al escuchar el "si" en coro, de vez en cuando se daba el gusto de molestarlos. También de vez en cuando ordenaba o recomendaba una u otra cosa a los otros, no solo a mí, afortunadamente; pero solía imponerse bastante bien entre nosotros (a pesar de que muchos murmuraran su poca experiencia como jounnin y algunos le ganaran con un par de años).

Corrimos por un par de horas, la claridad del día poco a poco fue opacándose; la caminata, o carrera, hacia la aldea fue muy extenuante, pero todos luchábamos por no ser el primero en ceder, ni en quedarse sin cenar, así que dimos lo que pudimos. En mi caso me alentaba el solo seguir el "castigo" que Haruno sensei les "impuso" a los otros, siendo, además de cansado, terriblemente satisfactorio, sobre todo si ella me sonreía en complicidad cuando uno de ellos se quejaba del calor y del sol.

-Ya…ya…no puedo- y uno de ellos dio contra el suelo caliente del camino.

Yo, al igual que el resto de la comitiva, paramos en seco al verlo caer y regresamos donde él. Estaba agotado, sudaba copiosamente e inhalaba y exhalaba tan rápido que tenía la boca seca.

-Des…descansemos…des…descansemos- dijo entre murmullos.

Su estado era tan lamentable que por un segundo estuve a punto de sentir lástima por él, pero recordar que era el incitador más ferviente de los susurros cualquier rastro de lástima se perdía y evaporaba tan rápido como el agua en el suelo.

-Bien…pues ya determinamos quien se quedará sin cena hoy- dijo ella en una sonrisa y se inclinó a revisarle.

-Haruno san- dijo Azumi -, está completamente agotado, creo que…necesita ayuda, ¿cree que podrá participar?-

Ella sonrió.

-Por supuesto, tu lo dijiste, solo es cansancio- y dejó caer la mochila-, hum…creo que lo mejor será acampar aquí-

-Entonces…- dijo otro entre jadeos -¿podemos descansar?-

-Claro- y muchos de ellos se dejaron caer, completamente exhaustos -pero no habrá cena para Shiryou-

-Sa…Sakura san- dijo un rubio entrecortadamente-, sin que se ofenda pero…si mañana seguimos así…estaremos agotados para el examen-

Ella sonrió y dio un poco de agua al caído, quien se aferró a la cantimplora como un bebé a su mamila –si ese es su caso, supongo que ni siquiera deberían seguir caminando hacía la aldea de la Roca- el silencio en el resto de ellos contrastaba con la sonrisa en el rostro de mi maestra -, si, porque si no pueden reponerse a esto, difícilmente podrán siquiera pasar el primer día de pruebas…-

-Pero…Sakura san-

-Si se rinden solo por esto…por mi- dijo despacio, con seriedad, haciéndolos sospechar si se trataba de su inconformidad o simplemente de sus "castigos" y órdenes -, no deben ni seguir…porque no tienen idea de lo que les espera –sonrió con sadismo -, habrá tantos obstáculos, tantas pruebas que querrán rendirse o morirse ahí mismo…pero jamás se den por vencidos- y dejó a Shiryou en el suelo, ya más consciente -, porque será más que una simple cena lo que perderán-

Y dicho esto se incorporó, no solo dejándoles con la palabra en la boca, sino portándose como lo que era, su superior.

-Yo diría que ya es hora de acampar, ¿verdad?- habló con suavidad, perdiendo la seriedad de momentos antes.

-¡Si, Haruno san!-

A pesar de lo incomodo del viaje ella trataba de hacer llevadero el camino, portándose firme y amable por igual, tanto con ellos y conmigo.

-Muy bien, entonces acampemos, que aun nos resta muchos kilómetros por llegar, mañana a primera hora seguiremos-

-Si-

-Ah…Kakashi kun-

-¿Hum?-

-Deja eso, yo lo haré por ti- dijo quitándome las cosas de las manos -, haz un poco de fuego, ya vez que se te da tan bien-

-Hum- asentí.

-Y que sea una buena fogata, quiero que el pescado quede perfecto- me dijo riéndose, armando a duras penas mi lugar de descanso, no era, ni es, muy buena en esas cosas -, haré tu comida favorita, quiero que todo sea perfecto para ti-

Y me sonrió, me sonrojé, era humillante y bochornoso, como muchas otras cosas que hacía, todo lo cual generaba o miradas divertidas o desaprobatorias o envidiosas hacía mi. Ser el blanco de atención y mimos del jefe nunca es del todo divertido.

-Hum- asentí.

Me alejé un poco en búsqueda de leña, y de cómo calmar un poco la vergüenza que mi maestra me hacía sentir.

-¿Quien es el nene?-

Me dijo uno de ellos cuando pase por su costado, por un momento pensé que se trataba de Obito usurpando el cuerpo de uno de ellos, trate de ignorarlo, después de todo no era tan importante.

-El niño consentido-

-Déjenlo par de envidiosos- sonrió otro-, aunque yo también siento envidia, imagínense, ser el consentido de Sakura-sexy san-

Suspiré y rodé los ojos, prestarle atención a brabucones y tontos no me haría ni más fuerte ni más inteligente. Debía seguir el ejemplo de mi maestra y demostrarles lo maduros que ambos éramos.

-¡Oh, Kakashi kun! -me gritó desde lejos -, no olvides unas varitas, ¡asaremos bombones!-

Y la risa de los tres tipos y el rubor que me nació en las mejillas hizo que deseara correr y perderme en la negra noche, algo que, desafortunadamente, no pude hacer.

Finalmente después de un extenuante y avergonzante viaje llegamos. Faltaba poco para que oscureciera y nos encaminamos al lugar indicado por el Hokage, quien se había encargado de los extemporáneos preparativos porque el cambio lo habían determinado en una de las recientes reuniones con el resto de los kage, así que ahí mismo se tomaron todas las decisiones, no hubo tiempo para más.

Haruno sensei nos llevó hasta un edificio un tanto viejo y un tanto nuevo, que luchaba por mantenerse limpio y respetable.

-Muy bien jóvenes- nos habló como si nos llevara varios años (conmigo era casi una década, pero para el resto solo un año, o meses, incluso ella era más joven por un par de años de una buena parte de los interesados) - creo que es ahí donde nos hospedaremos-

Llegamos al lugar, algo descuidado para hospedar a los participantes, pero lo suficiente acogedor para no poner quejas. Se nos asignaron las habitaciones respectivas, llegando a la no muy grata pero si inesperada sorpresa de que no había habitación reservada precisamente para mi sensei.

-¿Cómo que no hay más habitaciones?- preguntó ella ofendida.

-Lo siento señorita pero ya le dije que solo se apartaron ese número de habitaciones para los de Konohagakure-

-Sí, sí, pero ¿no tiene otra que no sea de las reservadas?-

La recepcionista suspiró –no, no tenía hace cinco minutos, ni hace tres, ni dos, ni ahora-

-Bien, ya entendí, que carácter- bufó y tomó la llave -, pues que se le va a hacer, habrá que dormir contigo, Kakashi kun-

-¿Hum?-

-Será mejor ir yendo, que este viaje me ha cansado mucho, ¿a ti no?-

No supe si contesté o no, en mi cabeza solo había cabida para el hecho de que compartiría habitación con ella.

&&&/&&&

-Deberías ducharte- dijo ella saliendo del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cabellera y con una pijama de lunas, estrellas y nubecitas sonrientes y somnolientas que por muy tierna y conservadora que fuera seguía perturbándome.

-_Al menos no salió en toalla, o desnuda- _ me dije hundiéndome en las letras del icha icha.

-En serio, un buen baño siempre ayuda a desentumir los músculos después de un largo y fastidioso viaje- dejó en un bostezo, sentándose al borde de la cama, tallándose la toalla contra el cabello.

-Hum- asentí e intente seguir leyendo, sin prestar atención a su quehacer, o al libro, que por ese instante pareció ser mas enemigo que aliado.

En aquel tiempo ya le había tomado aprecio al libro de Jiraiya sama, me parecía, y sigue pareciendo, un excelente distractor, desafortunadamente en aquel instante solo ayudo a empeorar la bochornosa situación en la que me había inmiscuido.

-Ahora entiendo porque Hokage sama dijo que había un pequeño inconveniente sin importancia- dijo en un suspiro resignado -, pero supongo que ya no importa mucho, después de todo hemos compartido tantas noches juntos, cuando entrenamos, cuando vamos de misión, algún día tenía que pasar, ¿no?- dijo en una sonrisa.

-Hum- me incorporé, tomé mi mochila y me encerré en el baño.

Tal vez fui demasiado cortante o distante con ella, pero saberla dentro del mismo cuarto que yo por varias horas, dos días, y tres noches, lo hacía bastante complicado para mí.

-Ahhh- suspiré al hundirme en el agua de la tina. Era tibia y relajante. -_Haruno sensei tenía razón-_

Tenía razón en eso de que un baño relajante ayuda a quitar la tensión de un mal y fastidioso viaje, sobre todo si se está por presentar un examen jounnin, y, sobre todo, si tu sensei, una mujer atractiva y que no te es indiferente, se encuentra a unos metros de ti solo en un pijama.

-_Y ropa interior, claro- _ me dije, negué de nuevo -_, deja de pensar en eso…hum…no debí leer icha icha-_

Suspiré formando pequeñas burbujas de aire, descanse la espalda hundiéndome casi por completo.

-_Aunque…puede que no use ropa interior…muchas personas duermen sin ropa interior, ¿no?-_

Miré el techo, el azulejo brillaba con la luz del foco del techo, suspiré.

-_Tranquilízate, piensa en otra cosa-_

Aquellas ideas no me harían nada de bien, eso era claro. Después de unos instantes lo logré, la tibieza del agua, el silencio y la paz del cuarto de baño hacían sencillo relajarse.

–_Hum…el examen, si, el examen…seguramente será complicado…mañana las preliminares y…-_

¡Zas!

Un portazo repentino acabo con la tranquilidad, era ella, entrando sin previo aviso.

-Oh…perdona Kakashi kun- dijo como si nada -, olvidé mi secadora, mira, aquí esta…- y regresó a la puerta y salió, pestañe con el alma latiéndome a mil en el corazón del susto, la sorpresa y vergüenza (afortunadamente tomé la tina y no la regadera) –oh, deberías poner seguro- dijo apareciendo de nuevo, sonriendo y retorciendo la chapa –, disfruta tu baño- y de un portazo cerró la puerta.

Con la tranquilidad desecha y mi intimidad invadida, no me quedo de otra más que sumergirme en la tina haciendo nuevas burbujas pensando que aquello de regresar a la relajación iba a ser bastante difícil.

&&&/&&&

Su aliento golpeaba en mi nuca moviendo suave y cálidamente mis cabellos grises, suspiré de nuevo y deseé con todas las fuerzas de mí ser encender la luz o mínimamente que la luz de la luna fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr contar las decenas y mas decenas de fisuras que había en el techo del cuarto.

-Ah…- susurro ella y se pegó más contra mí.

Me tensé por completo y suspiré por enésima vez. Su brazo no solo era tibio, suave y acogedor, sino fuerte, estrujante y perturbador. Me abrazaba a ella como se abraza un peluche.

-_Seguramente duerme con muñecos de felpa-_ me dije en una sonrisa minúscula, imaginándola como una pequeña niña –, _pero Haruno sensei es adulta…-_y vaya que lo era, me quedaba bastante claro al sentir ese par de bultos aplastándose contra mi espalda –_aunque en ocasiones se comporta como una niña-_

Sonreí de nuevo recordando tantas cosas en ella que me hacía reír y sonreír más de lo que normalmente sonreía en ese tiempo, quizás no mucho, pero si más de lo que acostumbraba. Ella era graciosa y divertida, pero también terca, obstinada y caprichosa, además de un poco malhumorada y autoritaria. Como hacía unas horas antes, cuando, al salir del baño, me increpó con un "gran problema" al cual enfrentarnos; un poco alarmado le pregunte de que se trataba, por poco y soltaba algo más que mi "hum" cuando me dijo que era porque solo había una cama donde dormir.

-_"Hum…no entiendo por qué preocuparse tanto, sensei…"-_ le dije después de dos o tres minutos de escucharla hablar y hablar sin parar –"_dormiré en el suelo y…"-_

_-"¡No!"- _me gritó quitándome la sabana en la que planeaba dormir –_"en ese caso yo dormiré ahí, Kakashi kun"-_

_-"Pero…sensei…"-_

_-"Pero nada"- _ me cortó –"_, aquí la arrimada de último momento soy yo, así que si alguien va a dormir en el suelo esa seré yo…"-_

_-"Hum…sensei"-_

_-"Kakashi kun"-_ me dijo acostándose en el piso –_"se que quieres ser amable y caballeroso conmigo, pero no tienes porque, yo soy la que no estaba contemplada en los planes y presupuesto de Hokage sama"-_ y se envolvió en la sabana –_", además tu presentarás mañana el examen, debes descansar en plenitud…"-_

_-"Hum…sensei…-_

_-"Estaré bien, de verdad"- _

-_"Hum…__**pues ya que…**__"-_ y dicho esto me recosté.

Pasaron varios minutos, pero no podía dormir. Fui una vez al baño, di una y otra y otra vuelta en la cama, pero no podía dormir. Al final me senté al borde de la cama, intentando observarla a pesar de la oscuridad.

-_"¿Qué pasa Kakashi kun"-_ me dijo en un murmullo suave que me asusto un poco, pensaba que dormía, el sonido de las sábanas de ella al moverse me puso al tanto de que se sentó –_"¿no puedes dormir?"-_

_-"No"-_

_-"¿Por qué?"-_ me preguntó con dulzura y la sentí sentarse a mi lado, mi corazón latió un poco más fuerte –_"¿es el examen?, yo no pude dormir en dos noches a causa de ello y…"-_

_-"Hum…no, sensei"-_

_-"¿Ah no?...entonces…ah…hum…¿tienes miedo?"-_

_-"Sensei"-_ dije confundido, miedo no era precisamente lo que me tenía despierto.

-_"No tienes por qué avergonzarte de sentir miedo…Kakashi kun"-_ me dijo dándome un abrazo cálido y tierno que me estremeció, pareció notarlo, pues me apretó un poco más –_", todos sentimos miedo alguna vez Kakashi kun, es normal y…"-_

_-"No…"-_ susurré despacio, ella me soltó y con sus manos en mis hombros me miró esperando mi respuesta completa, podía ver el verde de sus ojos, más oscuro y profundo por la oscuridad de la habitación, aquello me hizo sentir más nervioso de lo normal y baje el rostro –_", es que…no puedo al verla dormir en el suelo"-_

_-"¿Por qué?"-_

_-"Porque no es correcto, sensei"-_ dije soltándome y moviéndome otro poco, alejándome de ella –_", no sé porque, pero no puedo dormir pensando en eso"-_

Ella sonrió, tomó la sabana y se recostó en la cama.

-_"Entonces compartamos la cama"- _ me dijo en una sonrisa que, si podía ser posible, me hizo sonrojar más.

-_"Hum…sensei"-_

_-"Vamos Kakashi kun, ¿no pensaras que te dejaré en el piso y yo muy cómoda aquí?, tampoco dejaré que estés con insomnio porque esté en el piso, no hay de otra"-_

_-"Hum…"-_

_-"No tiene nada de malo"- _ dijo sonriendo –_", ahora que si tú no quieres…y te incomoda…pues yo…"-_

Suspiré, esa cara de cachorrito hambriento podía ser igualmente efectiva a pesar de apenas notarse en la oscuridad. Accedí.

Fue así como inevitablemente compartí una cama con ella por primera vez, (afortunadamente no fue la última), cierto que en las misiones dormíamos muy juntos, pero nada se comparaba al hecho de estar pegado a ella, de sentirla a mi lado, con su cuerpo recargándose contra el mío, con ella abrazándome tiernamente, como su pequeño muñeco.

-_Esto no será muy sencillo-_

Me dije completamente seguro de que no solo sería difícil compartir cuarto y dormir con ella, sino también conciliar el sueño, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si la tenía a unos centímetros escasos de distancia?, ¿cómo si su respiración cálida y suave me agitaba los cabellos de mi nuca?

Definitivamente ella me perturbaba en gran manera, y, definitivamente ella me gustaba, mucho más de lo que quería creer y pensaba podría ser.

Esas noches, tres en total, fue cuando por primera vez supe, o admití, lo mucho que ella influía en mí, en mis pensamientos, en mis sentimientos y en mi cuerpo.

Me quedó bastante claro cuando, nuevamente, se recargo contra mi espalda, aplastando con suavidad sus pechos contra mi espalda, fue entonces también cuando me quedó claro algo más.

-_Creo que no usa ropa interior, al menos no sostén,- _ me dije tragando saliva y saliendo de su abrazo tan penosamente que parecía una cárcel –_creo que tengo que ir al baño…-_

&&&/&&&

La primera fase del examen no fue muy complicada, al menos no para mí, que, aunque tenía muchos años de haber presentado el examen chunnin, recordaba perfectamente la clase de trucos o motivos ocultos que en esa clase de ocasiones se buscaban.

Tampoco puedo decir que se trataba de un juego de niños, sobrevivir era lo prioritario, aún si eso significaba dejar atrás muchas cosas, dignidad, humanidad, amistad, e incluso vidas de otros seres humanos. No llegué a verme forzado a matar a nadie; claro que eso no significaba que fuera sencillo creer que realmente se había hecho y seguir como si no hubiese pasado.

Pero lo más difícil de sobrellevar de todo ese viaje fue mi maestra. No solo porque su presencia me incomodaba y desconcentraba en gran manera, sino porque en todo, todo, siempre estaba ella. A metros de distancia, lejos, cerca, a un lado, en mis pensamientos, en mis recuerdos, siempre estaba ahí, podía escucharla, u olerla, o sentir su chacra, o, en el peor de los casos, aun la sentía abrazándome desde la espalda.

Eso fue lo más complicado, despejar mi mente de sus recuerdos. Pero logré hacerlo y aprobé hasta llegar a la última fase, las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo que se llevaron a cabo un día después, para mi afortunada y desafortunada suerte.

Tuve que repetir la dulce y angustiante tortura que era dormir junto a ella por dos noches más. Nuevamente estaba ahí, más cansado, agotado y extenuado por el examen, a punto de compartir la cama con ella, con sus brazos fuertes, blancos y cálidos apretándome con firmeza y ternura.

-_Será una larga noche-_

Y efectivamente lo fue.

Estaba cansado y molesto por cierto momento donde mi maestra me hizo sentir como un niño, tal vez aún lo era, pero yo no quería que nadie, y especialmente ella, me vieran de esa forma, mucho menos que lo demostrara frente al resto de los compañeros que acaba de derrotar.

-Kakashi kun, puedes bañarte primero y…-

-Hum- dije con resequedad, como si ella no estuviese ahí, me envolví en la calidez de la cama y cerré los ojos. No deseaba hablar mucho, seguía enojado y ella lo sabía.

-Entonces me bañaré yo- dijo en un suspiro, encerrándose en el cuarto de baño.

De alguna manera ese día, o tarde, cuando me abrazo, felicitó y alabó por mi victoria y por el paso la final, me di cuenta de que no era suficiente para mí. No solo por lo vergonzoso que fue ser visto como un niño pequeño frente a todos, tampoco porque su tacto me ponía nervioso y hacía saltar mi corazón, sino porque me di cuenta de que ella me trataba como un hijo, o, en el mejor de los casos, como el niño amigo que vez como tu hermano menor.

Y aquello no me gustó.

-Buenas noches, Kakashi kun- me deseó recostándose a un costado, yo no contesté, fingí dormir.

La rutina de la noche anterior fue repetida, pero no se acomodó tan cerca como la noche anterior, lo cual me hizo sentir extraño y con un poco de remordimiento. Desde su humillante felicitación de madre orgullosa no le había dirigido la palabra, y ocasionalmente la mirada. Tal vez había sido muy duro con ella.

-_Tal vez está molesta-_

Un temor desconocido se mezclo en mi, el temor de perder su estima, su cariño, su aprecio; porque yo sabía que no solía mostrar mis sentimientos, y, en ocasiones, solía ser muy reseco, ¿y por qué no?, lastimar y alejar el cariño de los demás, aquello no solía importarme, simplemente porque hasta ese momento muy pocas personas me habían mostrado un cariño que pudiera perder, o me asustara perder.

Porque desde aquel momento me comporté como cuando recién la comencé a tratar, tal vez conseguiría alejarla poco a poco, y aquello ya no me resultaba del todo agradable. Pero las cosas se suavizaron cuando ella inconscientemente se abrazó a mí.

Sonreí internamente al sentirla de nuevo, quizás estaba dormida, pero aun podía sentir su calor, su tibieza y su cariño hacía mí, porque si, ella me quería, fuera como un niño, un alumno, un amigo o un hermano, como fuera, pero me quería, y aquello, aunque no me era del todo idóneo, me hacía feliz.

-_Sensei…gracias por preocuparte por mi-_

-Sasuke kun-

Pero todo se arruinó cuando la escuché decir esas palabras, me separé de ella, había sido tan irritante, frustrante, doloroso y molesto que no tarde en dormirme presa del cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente ni el baño logró hacerme descansar por completo; la presión del examen y la presencia de mi profesora solo me hacían sentir más nervioso de lo normal, además del amargo sabor de boca que me había quedado la noche anterior.

Cuando salí del baño la encontré recostada en la cama leyendo un libro que por un momento hizo que me pusiera de mil colores al pensar que se trataba de mi icha icha, pero no, era una de sus revistas médicas a las que es tan aficionada.

-Oh, terminaste- me dijo en una sonrisa, yo asentí -, anoche te dormiste tan solo tocar la cama, debiste estar muy cansado, fue un día agotador, ¿verdad?-

-Hum- fue todo lo que dije antes de ponerme el calzado.

-Sigues molesto conmigo, ¿verdad?-

No contesté, seguí en mi labor.

-No tienes por qué contestarme- me sonrió -, ¿sabes?, sabía que llegarías a la tercera fase, será un poco complicado, pero estoy segura de que aprobaras, eres mejor que todos ellos, los he analizado detenidamente, y, sin ofenderlos, no tienen nada que no hayas visto ya…eso sí, no quiero que te confíes, recuerda que los shinobis siempre tenemos un as bajo la manga y…-

-Sensei…- susurré.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- suspiró incorporándose para ir y venir por todo el cuarto, me senté en la cama, secándome el cabello -, no debo entrometerme, es solo que…bueno…estoy tan emocionada…

-Sensei…-

-A tu edad y en estos exámenes- finamente se subió al colchón y se hincó detrás de mí sacando el cepillo de dios sabe dónde -, imagínate Kakashi kun, a tu edad y jounnin, y yo siendo parte de ello, aunque sé que no soy de gran ayuda, pero igualmente…- y empezó a peinarme.

-Sensei…-

-Sí, sí, lo sé, se que vas a decir que todos somos diferentes, o que un sensei siempre es un sensei; por cierto, perdona mi entusiasmo de ayer…no sabes lo nerviosa que estaba, y lo orgullosa que me sentí cuando saliste de ese jutsu de agua…-

-Sensei…-

-O cuando le pateaste el trasero a ese grandulón presumido de…-

-Sensei…-

-Sí, sé que quizás exageré un poco cuando corrí a abrazarte frente a todos cuando terminó la etapa del río, o que no debí decirte "buen trabajo Kakashi kun" o gritarte "¡ese es mi alumno!"…y las otras cosas…ahora que lo pienso debiste avergonzarte mucho, pero estaba tan preocupada por ti y…-

-Sensei…-

Suspiré, ella seguiría hablando y hablando, ni siquiera me escuchaba, menos aun notaria que inconscientemente había empezado a peinarme una y otra vez, ni lo fuerte que lo hacía cada vez que cambiaba de dialogo.

-…que no pude evitarlo y…-

-Haruno sensei-

-…y bueno yo…-

-Sensei, me estas peinando- di media vuelta, quitándole el cepillo de las manos.

-Oh…Kakashi kun- dijo después de abrir y cerrar los ojos ante mi mirada seria, parecía haber despertado, nerviosa se sentó a mi lado –perdona, no me di cuenta-

-Hum- estaba molesto, incomodo, celoso y avergonzado. Dejé el cepillo en el tocador y me reacomodé el cabello.

-¿Sabes?, cuando era niña- y se incorporó, yendo a la ventana –, solía tener la costumbre de peinar a mis muñecas, supongo que no he podido deshacerme de eso después de tantos años- Y aún la conserva, por cierto.

En aquel momento me sentí más furioso, el día anterior había sido muy complicado y frustrante, no sólo por el examen en sí, si no por lo difícil que me había sido concentrarme al tenerla, sentirla y pensarla tan cerca, además de la escena bochornosa que me hizo pasar, al hacerme sentir como el niño mimado, sobreprotegido y débil que necesita en todo momento de su madre, o sensei, en este caso. Claro que nada había sido tan frustrante y molesto como cuando la escuche decir el nombre de Sasuke mientras me abrazaba. Para que todo empeorara al escucharla decir que me peinaba, e implícitamente comparaba, con una de sus muñecas.

-No soy una muñeca, sensei-

-Lo sé, Kakashi kun- dijo bajito y con tristeza -, es que solía peinarlas cuando estaba nerviosa, preocupada o triste, como ahora…sé que me sobrepase, perdona, ¿sí?, son mis primero alumnos y sé que…-

Ahí estaba ella, viendo por la ventana, preocupada por mí, por mí. Seguía incomodo, pero no podía dejarla así.

-Haruno sensei, aprobaré-

Ella volteó, me miró y sonrió. La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana, brillando sobre su piel y sus cabellos.

-Lo sé, Kakashi kun- me dijo en una sonrisa tranquilizadora y segura que por un momento me llenó de alegría alejando el resto de los sentimientos acumulados.

-Hum…vámonos, sensei-

-Si- y me despeinó otro poco –, así te va mejor-

&&&/&&&

Tercera noche desde que llegamos a la aldea de la roca, tercera noche durmiendo junto con ella en esa cama, tercera noche que me abrazaba y respiraba cálidamente en mi nuca.

Tercera noche de insomnio.

Sus cálidos brazos, sus pechos contra mi espalda, y toda ella tan cerca de mí me atormentaba y gustaba por igual.

-_Creo que tengo que ir al baño…-_

Pero no pude zafarme tan fácilmente esa ocasión, seguía dolorido y cansado por la batalla, no podía ni quería esforzarme mucho en contra de su fuerte y tierno abrazo.

-_¿Entonces?...hum…piensa en otra cosa…vamos…otra cosa-_

Sería más fácil si no sintiera su cuerpo contra mí, y sería más sencillo si ella durmiera con sostén y no solo con la camisa del pijama.

-_Vamos…hum…¿qué tal los combates?, si eso…-_

El día pasó y el examen al fin terminó, había sido complicado y fatigante, extenuantemente agotador, sin embargo no imposible.

La prueba duró todo el día, terminándose hasta muy tarde, entrada ya la noche. Las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, en parejas, equipos, uno contra uno, o todos contra todos, habían sido bastante abrumadoras.

Desconfiar hasta de tus pensamientos, de tu propia sombra, literalmente hablando, es estresante y pesado. Sostuve varios combates, unos fáciles, fastidiosos, difíciles, de todo un poco; pero el más complicado fue el último, el del tipo de la aldea de la roca, el favorito del lugar, con su par de cuchillas delgadas y filosas fue el contrincante más difícil de lidiar, hasta consiguió herirme.

-_"Un jounnin que no está dispuesto a matar no es un jounnin…así que te mataré"- _me amenazó al inicio del combate, tal cual lo hacía con el resto de sus oponentes, lo cual la mayoría de las veces cumplía.

Corrían rumores de que años atrás no había ascendido solo por la saña con la que había enfrentado los exámenes antes y durante la guerra, no por estar falto de nivel.

Pero no la tuvo fácil conmigo, fue un buen combate, era habilidoso y fuerte, no por nada el favorito de la aldea, aunque eso no le quitaba lo sádico y desquiciado que solía ponerle la batalla, lo cual era su mejor y peor aleado.

-_"Eres bueno…"-_ me dijo un poco cansado después de un rato de pelear, sabía que en cualquier momento le asestaría el golpe y le ganaría la batalla –_", pero no he de perder contra un crio"-_

Y de un momento a otro realizó los sellos prohibidos.

-"_¡Tramposo!"-_

Se escuchó un grito furioso y amenazante que lanzó mi sensei desde las gradas. Mi oponente, Kakko, había hecho trampa, un movimiento ilegal, una técnica prohibida que solo la elite de la roca conocía y usaba en la guerra, pero que era ilegal usar en combate reglamentario.

-"_¡Tramposo!"-_

Afortunadamente logré salir airoso, cierto que me hirió de gravedad el brazo derecho, pero de no ser por mi agilidad me hubiera descuartizado. Fue un movimiento prohibido por el comité, pero no suspendieron la batalla por ello.

-_"Se te advierte Kakko, una más y estás fuera"-_

_-"Una advertencia"-_ gritó ella aferrándose al cerco que nos separaba –_"solo eso, ¡es expulsión…expulsión!"-_

-_"El examen…no es tan importante si puedo quedarme con otro trofeo más…el hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha será uno muy bueno"-_ me dijo despacio, tratando de intimidarme, aún podía escuchar su voz resonando en mi mente, tal como momentos antes, cuando su técnica me aturdió y dejó expuesto.

Era parecido a los jutsus mentales del clan Yamanaka, pero más agresivos y combinados con jutsus de tierra, lo había logrado evitar a duras penas, no siendo así una de sus cuchillas, que fue la que terminó hiriendo mi brazo derecho.

_-"Señorita Haruno, deje de gritar"-_ le advirtió el shinobi que fungía de juez.

-_"¡Entonces haga bien su trabajo!"-_

El juez decidió ignorarla, haciéndola enfurecer, sus nudillos crujieron tan fuerte que podía escucharlos claramente. Estaba molesta, pero no podía hacer mucho, era mi batalla no la suya.

-_"Así ha de gritar cuando tiene un orgasmo, ¿no crees?"-_ me dijo mi oponente aun resonando en mi cabeza, cada vez más lejos. Sacudió la hoja de una de sus cuchillas que brillaba con el sol y mi sangre.

_-"Hum…"-_ me incorporé y tomé mi pequeña espada.

-"_Bien, no sé porque te hablo de esto, aún eres un niñito de mami"- _corrió en mi contra dispuesto a batallar, lo espere, mi brazo sangraba abundantemente pero no me daría por vencido.

-_"No es justo, Kakashi kun está ahora en desventaja"- _susurró con preocupación, mi buen oído podía escucharla claramente, como si estuviera a mi lado _ -"¡deben anular el combate!"-_

-_"Tu niñera, además de guapa, creo que grita mucho, apuesto que lograré hacerme de ella en cuanto me proclamen jounnin, ¿eh?"-_

_-"Hum…"-_

Esquive su cuchilla, cierto que la herida aún sangraba y me volvía más torpe, todo empezó a temblar, estaba envenenada, (un veneno parecido al que usaba aquel equipo con el que combatimos hacía meses, cuando Rin estuvo a punto de morir), pero aún era lo suficientemente bueno como para evitar sus golpes.

-_"Quizás pueda comprobar mi teoría, ¿no crees?...te mandaremos dormir temprano"-_

El filo de sus cuchillas y mi espada resonaban al friccionarse una contra otra, su trampa me había tomado desprevenido, además de que el veneno seguía entorpeciéndome.

-_"Si quedas vivo, claro…"-_

Una estocada más y me cortó de tajo el brazo herido.

-"_¡Kakashi kun!"-_ gritó ella al verme caer envuelto en sangre roja y viscosa, el tipo rio enloquecido.

Su fama de loco descuartizador no estaba nada herrada; envuelto en la alegría insana y perversa que le causaba matar y desmembrar a las personas bailó a derredor mío, salpicándose de sangre, y en un arranque de euforia lamió la sangre en sus cuchillas, disfrutando de su triunfo.

-_"¡Kakashi…!"-_ gritó ella a punto de entrar a la batalla, pero paró al darse cuenta.

Un puff y la sangre y mi cuerpo destrozado desaparecieron -_"jutsu de sustitución"- _ escuché decir a mi oponente justo antes de aparecer frente a él.

Con mis piernas lo desequilibre haciéndolo caer contra el suelo. Fue tan rápido que ni tiempo le di a moverse, además de que no hubiera podido hacerlo, sus movimientos se entorpecieron.

-_"Primera recomendación, no festejes antes de tiempo"-_

-"¿_Qué…qué me hi…hiciste?"-_

_-"Segunda recomendación, los malos hábitos no traen nada bueno"-_ le dije al recalcarle la costumbre que era bien sabida por todos, solía lamer la sangre de sus víctimas de sus cuchillas.

Era tan obsesivo que se le había olvidado que esa vez la había envenenado. Tomando el sable de mi padre le amenace con clavárselo en lo profundo de su pecho, tal cual él lo hubiera hecho conmigo. Él cerró los ojos, pero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al sentir el filo de mi espada rosarle la mejilla.

-_"¿Por qué…por qué no me matas?"-_

_-"Hum…"-_

_-"Mátame, termina tu trabajo…un jounnin no es…"-_

_-"No me interesa"-_

La furia marcando las orbes del tipo fue la cúspide de mi victoria. Berreó tanto que sus manos sangraron contra las rocas bajo sus manos. Lo había derrotado un crio, uno que supo usar su trampa en su contra, y, más aún, alguien que usó un truco tan simpe y básico como el jutsu de sustitución.

-"_El ganador, Hatake Kakashi"-_

No puedo decir que recibí la más grande de las ovaciones, Kakko era el favorito de casa; pero hubo gente que apreció mi esfuerzo. Me sentía mareado y aturdido. Afortunadamente mi sensei me había dado un contraveneno antes como precaución, así que aquello no fue tan grave. Todo valió la pena cuando al salir ella me abrazó y felicitó.

-_"Buen trabajo"-_

Ese fue mi último combate, gané cada uno de ellos, mi ascenso era casi un hecho, pero se dejó al aire al llegar a la conclusión de que la noticia de los ascendidos sería dicha por cada uno de los kage correspondiente. Así que solo quedaba llegar hasta Konoha para confirmar "lo que certeramente es verdad", como me había dicho mi maestra antes de dormir.

Sonreí al recordar. Habían sido unos días abrumadores por varias causas, siendo la más fuerte de todas precisamente ella, la mujer que dormía detrás de mí, con su pequeño y débil cuerpo aferrándose al mío mientras balbuceaba de vez en vez cosas ininteligibles.

Me sentí orgulloso, y, porque no decirlo, feliz al verla contenta, satisfecha y orgullosa de mis logros. Finalmente la había aceptado como mi maestra, algo que me había llevado poco más de un año en lograr. Tarde en aceptarlo, tal cual tarde en aceptar lo que ella significaba para mí, porque Haruno sensei siempre fue y ha sido especial, pero no quería aceptar que tan especial era.

Esas noches logré compartir más que un pequeño espacio con ella, también sus miedos, sus preocupaciones, su ira, y su cariño y confianza hacía mi.

Recordando todo aquello fue que sonreí.

-_Sensei…te quiero-_

Me dije abiertamente y sonreí temblorosamente al escucharlo repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no podía negarlo más, tenía un poco de miedo, pero igualmente me sentía dichoso por ello.

Repentinamente me sorprendí, ella se movió un poco, soltándome. Quedando boca arriba. Me moví y voltee, ya no dándole la espalda, sino solo a su lado, bajo su brazo. Me quede sereno escuchando su respiración, observando cómo subía y bajaba su pecho.

Entonces ella se movió de nuevo, apresándome otra vez entre sus brazos, solo que esta vez me dejó contra su cara y sus pechos a merced de no solo sentirlos o imaginarlos, sino verlos, o imaginarlos más claramente bajo la tela de su pijama.

Una incomodidad extraña y placentera me invadió, y supe que debía salir de ahí, porque sería un poco complicado escapar en la mañana antes de que ella despertara, tal vez podría ver, o sentir, lo mucho que lograba cambiar en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo. Pensando en esa clase de cosas es que me moví un poco y logré dejar de observar esas atractivas partes de su cuerpo para pasar a su rostro.

Lucía serena, su boca entreabierta, sus labios rosas y delicados a la espera de despertar, sus cabellos sueltos y frescos me picaban en la nariz, era perfecta. Entonces lo repetí de nuevo, bajito y despacio –sensei, te quiero-

Pero ella siguió dormida, algo que agradecí, pues hubiera sido demasiado extraño y vergonzoso, explicar esas palabras.

-Sasuke kun…-

Y entonces me di cuenta.

Como si un rayo me partiera la verdad se repitió. Ella estaba enamorada de otro, peor aún, sería la esposa de otro, además, yo solo era un niño, al menos aun me restaban unos meses para dejar oficialmente de serlo y pasar a otra etapa, pero nunca sería más allá de su alumno, o amigo, o tal vez hermanito.

La miré de nuevo, su rostro seguía siendo tan hermoso como siempre, sus cabellos rosas y urticantes seguían golpeando en mi nariz, pero había algo diferente en mi, una decisión.

Pensé que quizás ya nunca más tendría esa oportunidad. Pensé que al día siguiente despertaría y ya nunca compartiríamos la intimidad de una cama para dos, que quizás nunca más tendría la oportunidad que tenía en esos instantes.

Algo en lo que, afortunadamente, estaba equivocado.

Decidí hacer lo que mi corazón me dictaba a pesar de que mi mente me decía que estaba en un error y que no era correcto, o que era algo vil o sucio, como creía en ese entonces; pero no es algo que ahora, después de tantos años, pensaría en hacer, al menos no solo haría eso, sino más. Fue algo más bien en algo infantil, simplón y un tanto tierno ahora que lo pienso, después de todo aún me quedaban poco meses para pasar a otra etapa, pero aún seguía siendo un niño.

La besaría. Un simple y sencillo beso.

Poco a poco me acerqué a ella y como pude logré deshacerme de mi mascara, era hábil cuando la situación lo requería. Me acerqué y observé sus labios una vez más. Suspiré tratando de reunir valor, el calor en mis mejillas era tan grande, o más, que el de mi entrepierna, pero le tomé más importancia al primero. Tragué saliva y asentí a mi cuestión mental.

-_Lo haré…sensei-_

Y así, de un momento a otro, la había besado.

Sus labios contra los míos se sentían bien, tibios y un tanto resecos, mis labios torpes e inexpertos la tocaron suavemente, temblando ligeramente presa de la emoción. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Fue solo un instante, pero para mí duró una eternidad.

Me separé de ella un tanto asustado y nervioso sin saber cómo definir la sensación sobre mi boca, era extraña y particular, pero agradable. Sonreí tenuemente mirándola aun dormir, mi corazón logró tranquilizarse solo un poco al saberme libre de cualquier juicio, pues temía que ella despertara y me reprendiera.

Duré unos minutos así, solo mirándola sintiendo ese cosquilleo extraño sobre mi boca, quise besarla de nuevo, pero decidí que no era conveniente, ella podría despertar y entonces ¿qué le diría? Finalmente me acurruque contra ella, poco a poco el cansancio y la emoción fueron venciéndome hasta quedarme dormido.

-_Haruno sensei…te quiero-_

Estaba alegre y triste; alegre porque por fin había conseguido hacer algo que deseaba desde hace tiempo, y que no quería ni aceptar a pesar de soñar tantas veces con ello, y triste porque sabía que quizás esa era la única ocasión en que lo lograría, quizás sería la única ocasión cuando disfrutaría besarla.

Algo en lo que, también afortunadamente, me equivocaba.

&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola a todos. Lamento la tardanza, espero y les haya gustado. Lo mismo de siempre jóvenes, mucho trabajo, poco tiempo, la musa se pone caprichosa, me he extendido un poco y dejé el resto, o algunos detalles pa´l siguiente cap.

Pero si hay nuevas cosas que contarles, además de esa ley (que afortunadamente se dejó) y de la nueva ley que amenaza a mis fics y a todos los de esta y muchas más páginas, pero eso no es lo más triste que contarles, andamos deprimidos y tristones en mi familia, mi abuela materna falleció hace unos días…supongo que no hay mucho que explicar…solo que…le pido a Dios que donde sea que ella esté descanse, y espero algún día volver a estar con ella como con mi padre y el resto de las personas que he perdido a lo largo de mi vida.

Pero no se entristezcan, la vida sigue y uno aprende a vivir con el dolor, hay que seguir pa´delante y ser lo más positivos posibles…

Que tengan un buen día, Dios me los bendiga…

Hasta pronto.


	7. El deber de un jounnin

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El deber de un jounnin.**

Mis primeras misiones como jounnin no fueron como líder. Haruno sensei nos siguió acompañando unas cuantas misiones más, Minato sensei así lo estipuló el día que me ascendieron; no puedo decir que aquello no me sorprendió, tampoco que me agrado y desagrado por completo. Tener a mi maestra a mi lado por más tiempo siempre me ha gustado, pero ser jounnin para mí implicaba estar un peldaño arriba de mi formación ninja.

-Solo unas cuatro o cinco misiones, sirve y Kakashi es asesorado correctamente-

-Pero, Hokage sama, no creo que eso implique un gran cambio…-

Al día siguiente de llegar nos presentamos todo el equipo en la gran torre; aquel día el Hokage, Obito, Rin y yo escuchamos lo que mi maestra insistentemente confirmaba como verdad: mi ascenso. Entre felicitaciones y festejos cortos y tranquilos Minato sensei nos indicó que llevaba tiempo "pensando" mantener a mi mentora un poco más con nosotros.

-Haruno san, sus palabras me alegran mucho – dejó en una sonrisa -, declaran abiertamente la confianza que tiene en Kakashi…-

-Sí, Hokage sama- aseguró con seguridad.

-…pero, realmente no cambiaran mucho mi decisión; yo confío en él tanto como usted, pero unas cuantas misiones más –sonrió-. Después, después le reubicaremos a usted en el hospital, donde igualmente necesitamos urgentemente de su ayuda- Sin comprender mucho las órdenes del líder no nos quedó de otra más que aceptar, después de todo el deber de un shinobi es acatar órdenes, no cuestionarlas.

El rostro de Haruno sensei se tornó un tanto extraño, difícil de comprender del todo.

-Sakura,- habló la concejal despertándole momentáneamente -, no pongas esa cara, créeme que cuando te asignemos al hospital extrañaras por mucho tu trabajo como sensei…-

-Sí, Tsunade shishuo…- dejó en una sonrisa, una que después se intensificó -, por cierto, aprovechando que estamos la mayoría, me gustaría invitarlos a una pequeña fiesta que pienso organizarle a Kakashi kun –aquello me tomó por sorpresa, nunca lo hubiese imaginado en esos momentos -, será hoy en la tarde, ya tengo todo, solo…bueno, solo necesito un lugar donde hacerla- se sonrojó sonriendo nerviosamente.

Obviamente que aquello era por lo complicado que sería sobrellevar la presencia que su padre representaba en todo eso.

-Me parece una gran idea- apoyó el Kage mientras se reía de mi sorpresa.

Nunca esperaría algo como una celebración de parte de mi mentora al subir de rango, aún después de ya conocerla por varios meses, a lo mucho unos obsequios u otro detalle, pero siempre iba y va más allá de lo que espero.

Fue así como terminé en el departamento de Minato sensei y Kushina san. Mi mentor se ofreció como anfitrión dado que Haruno sensei no tenía idea de donde llevar a cabo su celebración no tan bien planeada. No podía culpársele, simplemente su hogar no era lugar para mí, nunca me recibirían del todo gustosos, menos aún por motivo de un festejo en mi nombre.

Kushina san y ella lograron ponerse de acuerdo y en esas pocas horas organizaron una buena comida y una agradable convivencia entre nosotros, un buen recuerdo que ambos conservamos. Lo único desagradable o que hubiera querido cambiar, es la presencia de su entonces prometido, Sasuke Uchiha; en aquel entonces aún tenía la cortesía de cumplir con esas cosas tan importantes para ella.

Una música agradable sonaba en el departamento, algo cursi, por cierto (como muchas cosas que le gustaban a Minato sensei); sin importarle mucho las opiniones y críticas respecto a sus gustos musicales, invitó a bailar a su embarazada esposa, quien puso mil y un excusas para no hacerlo, pero que fueron inútiles ante la terquedad de su esposo, era bastante terco si se lo proponía, de ahí la insistencia y perseverancia que demuestra su hijo; finalmente logró convencerla.

Entre sonrojos de Kushina san, y quejas de su abultado vientre (ya tenía varios meses de embarazo) bailaron avanzada la tarde. Todo aquello, la fiesta y el baile, me parecía algo incómodo, extraño, simplemente no me gustaba ser el centro de atención en esa clase de eventos.

Viendo a los danzantes me entró la nostalgia ante un lejano recuerdo que entonces ignoraba que tenía, eran mis padres danzando en la sala, con la ventana abierta y el sol en ella delineando sus figuras. Con el sentimiento agridulce que me dejaban los recuerdos de mis padres decidí pensar en el presente logrando borrar los fantasmas de ellos en las siluetas de los Namikaze.

Repentinamente fui consciente de las palabras de Rin (ella y Obito estaban a un lado mío), de que Haruno sensei aparentemente no estaba en la habitación. No lo había notado hasta que Rin mencionó algo referente a lo romántico que era ver que a las parejas.

-…solo vean los rostros de Kushina san y Sakura sensei…- la busqué, pero ya no estaba -…debe ser tan bello bailar…-suspiró-, y tan…agradable que te inviten…-

Aquellos ojos soñadores no podían indicar otra cosa…quería bailar conmigo, incitándome a que le hiciera la petición, así que hice lo que mejor hago: ignorarla y delegar las actividades que no me son del todo…apetecibles, por decirlo de una manera.

-Ya lo creo- contesté con una sonrisa -, apuesto que Obito ya no tiene dos pies izquierdos- la sonrisa de Rin pareció desaparecer y reaparecer en Obito.

-Pero…Kakashi…- insistió ella.

-Pues ahora que lo dices- habló mi amigo, silenciándola -, he estado practicando mucho y…-

-Que bien- los interrumpí -. Tengo que ir al baño, mientras puedes mostrarle a Rin tus avances-

Quería salir de la situación y buscar a Haruno sensei, además de que también quería ir al baño y ayudar un poco a Obito, quien tenía bastante tiempo queriendo bailar con Rin, pero era tan torpe que ni podía invitarla.

Finalmente encontré a mí maestra, estaba en el pequeño balcón, danzando en ese pequeño espacio (de ahí el comentario de Rin), si bien verla bailando con él no era agradable, debía admitir que ella lucia hermosa y graciosa, como una pequeña bailarina de porcelana, de esas de las cajitas musicales que les das cuerda; por un momento olvidé al Uchiha, mirándole solo a ella, ocasionalmente la figura de su acompañante no era él, sino yo, algo bastante cursi y bochornoso ahora que lo pienso.

Justo terminó la última vuelta y se detuvo abrazando a Sasuke, sonriéndole y regalándole un beso rápido y coqueto, fue cuando desperté. Aquello me revolvió el estómago. Se le veía feliz, inmensamente feliz, sonriendo y acariciando con sus pequeñas y blancas manos los cabellos negros de él. Al verla entre los brazos de Sasuke me di cuenta de la irremediable verdad que venía tratando de no pensar: ella simplemente era mi maestra.

Nunca sería algo más que eso, claro, quizá una amiga y compañera, pero nunca lo que yo quería, como la veía, lo que deseaba. Yo no sería tan importante para ella como ella para mí. Sintiéndome completamente bobo y dolido regrese con mis contemporáneos.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpaba mi amigo con timidez.

-No...importa, Obito-

-He practicado, de veritas que si…-

-Si…se ve que has mejorado-

Mirando bailar tan torpemente a Obito me di cuenta de mi error y tomé una decisión: trataría de dejar mis sentimientos y pensamientos lejanos y sueños cursis y tontos en torno a Haruno sensei y prestaría más atención a cosas más importantes y de mi edad; me olvidaría de ella, de mis esperanzas y sueños estúpidos de ser yo a quien sus pequeñas y blancas manos le acariciaran los cabellos en un futuro no tan distante.

-¡Rin, lo notaste!, sí, sí, he mejorado, ¿verdad que sí, Rin chan?-

Era un sueño bobo de niño bobo; tenía que madurar y la mejor manera, irónicamente, era convivir más con mis contemporáneos, y no con una mujer que me llevaba casi la década.

-Claro…- mintió ella.

Viéndolo así, invitar a Rin no sonaba tan mal, de hecho lo vi como el primer paso para mi nueva meta: olvidarla.

-Por supuesto que no- los interrumpí -, solo lo dice por cortesía-

-Kakashi- me llamaron ambos.

-¿Qué?- me alcé de hombros –. Obito, es mi turno-

A pesar de las duras miradas de resquemor de parte de Obito, logré arrebatarle de los brazos a su dolorida compañera de baile, quien, entre exclamaciones de alivio y sonrojos, aceptó muy contenta mis actos.

Así pasó la velada, hasta que a alguien (no recuerdo quien), se le ocurrió gritar que me dieran mis obsequios. El primero fue de los anfitriones.

-Felicidades Kakashi kun- dijo Kushina san abrazándome torpemente.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti Kakashi- dijo Minato sensei, extendiéndome un kunai extraño de tres puntas.

-Gracias-

-¡Eso es todo!- gritó histérica Kushina san, cambiando una vez más su ánimo -, dijiste que te dejara elegir y le das un kunai, ¡un kunai!-

-Tranquila, tranquila, es un buen regalo- dijo nervioso, un poco abochornado (a pesar de pasar por eso tantas veces, y más en los últimos meses) ante sus gritos de loca y nuestro silencio de posibles víctimas asustadas.

-Si…- trate de auxiliar a mi sensei -, si, es un buen regalo Kushi…-

-¡Cállate Kakashi kun!- me gritó amenazante -, es un kunai, ¡un kunai, por Dios!-

-Pero es un kunai muy especial- respondió Minato sensei-, tu sabes lo que significa y…-

-Sí, sí, sí, claro que lo sé- se cruzó de brazos -¡pero no deja de ser un sucio kunai!-

-Querida…-

-Pero es que tú dijiste…- y comenzó a llorar, ¡de la nada! -, dijiste que tú lo harías por mí, que no me esforzara ni preocupara por su regalo…que…que- hipó -, que sería el mejor, ¡y le das un kunai!- gritó molesta para después romper en llanto de nuevo –lo…lo que pasa, es que no confías en mi…¿verdad?-

–No es eso, no…- susurró y corrió el riesgo de abrazarla -, ya sabes que tienes toda mi confianza. Es que no solo le di un kunai-

-¿No?-

-No- sonrió.

-Es que le adelanté un poco mi regalo –le miré confundido y él sonrió -. Sí, me aseguré de que pasara una buena estancia en La aldea de la Roca; me las arreglé y le conseguí un buen hotel y una magnifica habitación, seguramente la pasó bastante bien, ¿no Kakashi?-

Por un momento me quedé confundido, el hotel, según recordaba, no era muy lujoso, acogedor sí, pero nada del otro mundo. Asentí sin mucho.

-Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de usted, Sakura san.-

-Oh, oh, no se preocupe, no-

-Primero no le tenía contemplado, pensé que no iría, y cuando me dijo…pues quise remediarlo, pero no había más y…-

-No, no, no hubo ningún problema, yo entiendo- dijo en una sonrisa -, de cierta forma fue mi culpa; además nos las arreglamos bien, compartimos habitación Kakashi y yo, no fue tan problemático-

-Oh, vaya, ya veo…- susurró Minato sensei -, que bien que le conseguí la mejor habitación, ¿verdad Kakashi?- y me sonrió de nuevo.

-Oh, oh, un gran regalo, sin duda alguna- siguió Jiraiya sama, sonriendo entre sorbo y sorbo de sake. Casi pude ver cómo me guiñaba el ojo, y entonces comprendí.

De alguna manera Minato sensei tuvo la gran idea de no reservarle habitación a mi maestra, conociéndola sabía que no se quedaría en Konoha y pediría acompañarme, y conociéndola de igual forma planeó que se quedaría conmigo al quedarse sin habitación.

Suspiré un poco cansado y avergonzado.

_-Supongo que con los años esa clase de cosas simplemente las heredo de Jiraiya sama.-_

-¿O no te gusto Kakashi?- el sannin me dio una palmada en la espalda, con lo que se confirmó su participación en todo eso.

Asentí por obligación, tratando de no mirar a aquel par de sinvergüenzas que esbozaban sus sonrisas más socarronas, ni a mi mentora, porque si lo hacía ardería de pena y sonrojos. Pero debo admitir que tenían razón, fue un gran regalo y lo disfrute bastante, creo que es de los mejores que he tenido hasta ahora.

-Bien, bien, el que sigue, el que sigue- exigió ebria y desesperada la concejal; seguramente ella sabía del plan, pero nunca declaró nada al respecto.-Bien, te daré el mío- y del bolso sacó una enorme botella con gran y elaborado moño rojo –. Este es el mío, tómalo, disfrútalo con moderación- asentí y tomé la botella de alcohol.

-Tsunade shishuo…- susurró enojada Haruno sensei -, ¿no cree que es inapropiado regalarle una botella de sake?-

-¿Inapropiado?- hipó –, pero si te di lo mismo a ti-

-¡Pero yo tenía 20!-

-Nah- le restó importancia –, siempre le doy eso a los que suben de rango, es tradición…-

-Pero es un niño y…-

-Una tradición es una tradición, ¡deja de estar tan amargada y divierte un poco!, pareces más vieja que yo…-

-Shishuo…no puedo permitir que…-

-¡Déjaselo, no seas aguafiestas!…ah, Sakurita- suspiró pasándole el brazo por el hombro –, sino te quisiera tanto- y le apretó la mejilla.-Ahora que es jounnin y finalizando una guerra…-

-Bien, bien- susurró avergonzada ante el comentario de su ebria maestra -. Kakashi kun…solo…solo ten precaución con eso…¿ok?-

-Si-

Y sonrió –yo también te tengo un presente- y antes de notarlo sacó de Dios sabe dónde una pequeña caja azul añil con un enorme moño blanco , vamos, ¡ábrelo!- con cierta paciencia lo abrí -¿te gusta?, yo misma lo hice- dejó en un sonrojo.

Era una bufanda roja.

-Vaya…no sabía que tejías- dijo Kushina san.

-Mamá me enseñó-

-Te quedo muy bien-

-Gracias…solo espero que Kakashi kun opine igual- asentí -. Sé que aún no es invierno…-dijo un tanto nerviosa y avergonzada -, además de que no es mucho, pero quería darte algo especial, y como es lo único que medio se me da…-

-Está bien, sensei-

-Que bien que te guste- me sonrió –; felicidades Kakashi kun- de alguna manera sonreí-. Bien, bien, Sasuke es tu turno-

Resopló y asintió con pesadumbre extendiéndome una caja -aquí tienes-

-Gracias- y abrí el paquete -…es…un cactus muy bonito-

-Sakura insistió mucho, pero no se me da esto de los regalos-

-_Ya veo porque-_

-No digas eso Sasuke, es lindo y le hará compañía a Kakashi kun, es un gran regalo-

-_Sí claro, siempre quise un cactus…-_

-Feliz ascenso Kakashi. Ya eres un hombre. Toma mi obsequio- y Jiraiya me dio algo que si aprecié: un libro autografiado.

-¿Usted también, Jiraiya san?- cuestionó Haruno sensei.

-¿Qué?-

-Ese libro suyo no es apropiado ni para adultos- bufó -, además ni se esforzó en su regalo, solo firmó un libro y ya…-

-Tsunade, tienes razón, es una aguafiestas, esta alumna tuya no sabe apreciar lo bueno-

-Sí, pero la verdad que en esto si tiene razón-

-Hum…-gruñó el ermitaño.

-Ahora mi turno- habló Rin entregándome una caja-, es un equipo médico básico y practico, fácil de llevar y usar. Pensé que es útil, uno nunca sabe dónde y cuándo necesitará uno. Dentro vienen también unas pocas galletas que te hornee con mucho empeño, espero que te gusten-

-Claro-

-Galletas hechas por Rin chan- dijo Obito emocionado -, apuesto que saben deliciosas- quiso tomar una.

-Pues te quedaras con la duda- se la quité –¿qué no escuchaste?, las horneó con mucho empeño…solo para mí-

-Hum…- gruñó.

-¿Y bien?…Obito-

-¿Qué quieres Hatake?-

-Espero mi obsequio, Uchiha-

-Darte un regalo es optativo, no obligatorio-

-Hum-

-Pero…Obito- dijo Rin -¿y la caja de chocolates que dijiste?-

-Ah…este…-

-¿Estos?- los mostró Haruno sensei, tomándolos de la repisa.

-No son para Kakashi- dijo Obito, quitándoselos -, son míos, los compré viniendo para acá y no quise regresar a casa solo para guardarlos-

-Hum- obviamente que no quiso dármelos por sus celos para con las galletas de Rin.

-Si Kakashi quiere cho…colates- y empezó a comerlos -, que fe pompre unos, esfos son míooos-

-¿Para que quiero chocolates?…con estas galletas basta- y comí una, solo para molestarlo.

-Fu te lo fierdes-

-Además me alegra que no sean para mí. Chocolates solo regalan los novios a sus novias; aunque conociéndote…seguramente si podrías darme algo así,- se atragantó un poco y se sonrojó-, seguramente eres tan malo para regalar como para llegar puntual-

-¡Flaro que no!- gritó molesto -, alfun día te daré el mejor fegalo que te han dado-

-Ok, pero no me escupas chocolate en la ropa, que es nueva-

-¡Ya verás y fe fragaras fus palabras!-

-Obito, no se habla cuando se come-

-Lo fiento, Satura…senjei, pero esfan fan dricos que…-

-Obito, aquí dice que son con nuez- habló Sasuke.

-¿Sí, y eso que?-

-Creí que mi tía dijo que eres alérgico-

Obito se atragantó –ah…este…no, no lo soy-

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Haruno sensei.

-Si…creo-

Está de más decir que Obito pasó esa noche en el hospital bajo los cuidados de Haruno sensei y sus promesas de futuros regaños y castigos por ser tan descuidado con su salud. Pero debo admitir que Obito tenía razón, poco después me dio el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida; lo dio durante la invasión a la aldea.

Tristemente y a pesar de querer borrarlo lo recuerdo claramente, cada minuto que fueron parte de ese suceso terrible, no solo para mi vida y amigos, sino para la aldea completa. Todo empezó aquel día que Kushina san entró en labor de parto. Minato sensei trató de ser lo más discreto posible con el embarazo y parto de su esposa, pero era casi imposible, sobre todo por el hecho del final de la guerra y las rencillas y rencores que aún quedaban en algunos bandos. Él sabía del riesgo que eso implicaba para todos, y lo que podía afectar en la fragilidad de la paz que acababa de lograrse.

En fin, que aquellos pergaminos que rescatamos en una pasada misión eran de suma importancia porque revelaban la información que se había tratado de mantener oculta, o, mínimamente, sumamente restringida; desafortunadamente aquella información si fue consultada por los enemigos de Konoha, nos engañaron; pensábamos que recuperábamos los pergaminos sin ser consultados pero era incorrecto, fue bastante obvio lo contrario al tener la invasión encima aquel día cuando Naruto nació.

Cuando se me citó ante la emergencia ya había destrozos vistosos y ruidosos en la aldea, reinaba el caos y las personas corrían hacia los centros de refugio. Fue de madrugada, pocas horas antes del alba. Hacía fresco y la luna llena era espectacular.

Me despertó el alboroto de la alarma de la aldea que pronto se opacó por el estruendo de los ataques. Miles de pequeñas rocas volaban en cientos de direcciones debido a las explosiones en los grandes edificios que amenazaban con venirse abajo con todo y llamas.

-_Sensei, Dios…por favor, que este bien…Haruno sensei-_

Entre el caos de civiles y ninjas, trate de ir contracorriente y presentarme donde me necesitaran, pero antes de eso ir a verla, encontrarla, no podía pensar en algo más que estar con ella y asegurarme de que estaba bien.

-Niño, ¡tu!- me jaló un hombre, un civil –¡estás loco!, vas donde la explosión, ve al refugio y…- me zafé de su amarre.

-Soy ninja, debo ayudar-

Corrí y corrí evadiendo los escombros, personas y animales que huían ante las explosiones, incendios y el derrumbe que había.

-_El centro de la explosión…Sensei…- _Rogué a dios porque estuviera bien, el epicentro de la explosión estaba del lado de la aldea donde ella vivía.

Un ruido ensordecedor me estremeció, miré hacia arriba y logré ver como uno de los montes vecinos se partía en dos dando a ver las 9 colas del Kyubi.

-Kushina san…Minato sensei…- todo mi ser tembló al sentir aquella presencia imponente y furiosa que rugía con desesperación, poder y odio.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo.

El gigantesco zorro rugía moviéndose continuamente, destruyendo y reduciendo a cenizas todo lo que se interponía a su paso. Muchos árboles volaron en todas direcciones ante su paso y avance, cientos de shinobis trataron de cerrarle el camino. La luna llena a su espalda relucía con ímpetu, tiñéndose poco a poco del rojo del Kyubi. Sus colas se agitaban rápidamente, clavándose en los tejados de las desafortunadas casas que ya empezaba a atacar.

-Es…rápido- no podía moverme, el cuerpo no me respondía. Nunca vi tanta destrucción y muerte en tan pocos segundos. Parecían horas pero solo fue cuestión de segundos cuando aquel monstruo se liberó del monte vecino de la aldea y caminó un poco hasta llegar a las primeras casas de nuestra destruida y amenazada Konoha.

La guerra, el miedo y la destrucción nunca fueron tan tangibles como en aquel momento.

-El Kyubi…- y entonces recordé algo que alguna vez escuché en voz de la Hokage y Haruno sensei.

-_"Será muy peligroso, sabes de sobra el riesgo que enfrentaremos Sakura, además de que ha estado delicada…te necesitaré allí para asistirme…"-_

_-"No faltaré, Tsunade shishuo…¿quién lo sabe?"-_

_-"Nadie. Es información ultra secreta. El Hokage, Kushina, Jiraiya, tu…y este entrometido de Hatake ¡que está escuchando detrás de la puerta como un vulgar ladrón!"-_

Ante la furia del Kyubi no fue nada el recuerdo de la mano del concejal Tsunade atravesando la pared y tomándome del cuello, atravesando conmigo la poca pared que se mantenía en pie; fue muy doloroso y sorpresivo.

-_"¡Tsunade shishuo, suéltelo, lo matará!"-_

Haruno sensei saltó de su silla, al verme maltrecho en las manos de la concejal, quien me amenazaba muy seriamente.

_-"Pequeño bribón, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes espiar a tus superiores?"-_

_-"¡Tsunade shishuo!"-_

_-_"_Contéstame, anda…¿o eres el espía que tanto buscamos?"-_

_-"Déjelo, él nunca…suéltelo"-_ clamó tratando de soltarme.

-_"¿Eres el traidor, eh niño?, ¡contesta!"-_

_-"No puede hablar, por favor…"-_

_-"N…no"-_dije guturalmente, apenas y podía respirar.

_-"¡Lo está matando, déjelo!, ¡por favor!"-_

_-"Bien…"-_ me tiró al piso –_", pero si vuelvo a verlo de entrometido…"-_ dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, que, irónicamente, seguía en pie –"_Sakura por favor, trata de arreglar las cosas con discreción, y por el amor de Dios, trae a alguien que limpie este desastre"-_

_-"Sí, sí, shishuo…si…Kakashi, ¿estás bien?"-_ solo asentí débilmente –_", mírate…te curaré"-_ pronto sentí su cálido chacra recorriéndome –_", la próxima vez…por favor, sólo…sólo evita estar cerca de Tsunade shishuo cuando está estresada e irritable; se pone de pésimo humor y…"-_

_-"Sensei…solo vine a informarle…sobre Rin"-_

_-"Oh…cierto"- _su semblante se suavizo un poco, con el brillo verde de su chacra iluminando su rostro –_". ¿Cómo está?"-_

_-"Bien.._._un poco…un poco mejor, dijeron"-_

_-"Rin chan…"-_ susurró –_"me alegra que esté mejor…la iré a ver en la guardia nocturna…¿estás mejor?"-_

_-"Si…"-_ me sonrió.

–"_Kakashi, Hokage sama me dijo que aún no tiene reemplazo para Rin chan, tendrán que trabajar Obito y tu solos mientras consigo a alguien más"-_

_-"Sensei…sé que no me corresponde decirlo o pedirlo, pero…Obito no aceptará a nadie más y yo…"-_

_-"Sé que tú tampoco lo quieres Kakashi, pero…sinceramente, el estado de Rin chan"-_ negó con la cabeza –_", no creo que pueda volver al campo de batalla; tal vez es lo mejor para ella"-_

_-"¿Tan mal va?"-_

_-"Si…"-_ suspiró y se sentó en el piso, la imité –_", fui muy descuida con ella, no debí confiarme, ni creerle, debí revisarle mejor…"-_ se mordió el labio –_", todo su talento…y ahora ella…"-_

_-"No fue su culpa, ni siquiera la concejal logró descubrir su engaño"-_

_-"Pero yo soy su maestra y se supone que médico…debí notarlo; ¿de qué me sirve ser "ninja de elite y médico" si no veo lo mal que están mis alumnos ni los protejo?, sólo mírate a ti en estos momentos, si no sé cómo Obito aún está al cien por ciento"-_

_-"Sensei, no es su culpa. En todo caso, fue bajo mi jurisdicción cuando ella casi…"-_

_-"No Kakashi kun…"-_ negó con la cabeza –_", en las ultimas misiones veía su deterioro, pero confié en ella, logró engañarnos muy bien…Tsunade sama me lo advirtió cuando volvimos de tu examen", -_se jaló el cabello, negando –", _debí prestarle mayor importancia a sus palabras; Tsunade shishuo me recomendó darla de baja, mandarla solo a practicar al hospital, pero pensé que no era necesario, que estaba mejorando y que si la apartaba de ustedes caería en depresión y en un estado peor, por eso la dejé…"-_ unas lágrimas amenazaron con salirse de sus ojos, su puño golpeó el suelo levantando los escombros que su maestra había dejado –"_. ¡Y mira lo que hice!, nunca me perdonaré si ella pierde su oportunidad de ser médico…; desobedecí a Tsunade shishuo y confíe en mi intuición, y la expuse a las batallas, vaya intuición; y cuando dejé el equipo ni siquiera te avise de ello…"-_

_-"Porque Rin se lo pidió sensei, ella me lo dijo"-_

_-"Sí, sí, me lo pidió, pero no debí hacerle caso. Debí decirte, como su líder debías saber de sus dificultades y limitaciones y no te dije nada; eso estuvo mal, muy mal…fui egoísta contigo, mi deber era informarte, tú eras su nuevo líder no yo…te arrastre en esta culpabilidad…perdóname Kakashi kun"-_

No dije nada, ciertamente tenía razón, como su nuevo líder ella debió decirme todo a pesar de los deseos de mí amiga, supongo que no quiso preocuparme o simplemente no lo consideró importante, no lo sé, nunca le pregunté.

-_"Yo tampoco le pregunté"-_

-"_No lo necesitabas, era mi deber. No debí dejarla participar ni siquiera en las últimas encomiendas que tuvimos juntos, menos en las tuyas; cuando te dejaron a cargo ella ya estaba muy mal, era inevitable que cayera, por muy bueno que fuera su capitán. Es toda mi culpa, solo mía…Nunca me perdonaré si su carrera como médico tampoco avanza, es lo único que le queda…yo…yo no me lo perdonaría"-_

Nunca he podido verla sufrir, por mucho que deteste andar haciéndola de paño de lágrimas y de animador, simplemente con ella es inevitable.

_-"Sensei…usted misma lo ha dicho, Rin es muy talentosa, se recuperará así como supo cubrir su mal estado, yo confío en que mejorará; pronto la verá fuera del hospital y en el equipo, yo la cuidaré bien esta vez, no dejaré que le pase nada"-_

Suspiró –_"Kakashi kun…ella nunca volverá a ser ninja, es…definitivo…sería demasiado arriesgado para ella…sería solo…solo…"-_

_-"Una presa fácil"-_

_-"Si, exacto... -"-_murmuró con pesadumbre- ", _ lo bueno es que podrá dedicarse solo a la medicina…será la mejor doctora de nuestra aldea de su generación; Tsunade shishuo lo cree"-_

Sonreí.

-_"Eso es bueno, ¿no?"-_

_-"Creo que sí; al menos Rin chan es lo que me ha dicho…es tan buena que incluso me consuela…encontraré la manera de ayudarla, ya lo verás"-_

_-"Si, sensei"-_

Por un momento sonrió como desde hacía días no lo hacía, en realidad desde que Rin llegó por segunda vez al hospital a punto de morir; a duras penas lograron rescatarla, se recuperaba satisfactoriamente, pero nunca volvería a ser la misma.

-_"Haruno sensei, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?"-_

_-"Por supuesto"-_

_-"¿Por qué estaba tan alterada la concejal?, más de lo normal"-_

_-"Kakashi kun…yo…no puedo decirte es…es…"-_

_-"Entiendo: información secreta"- _Ella asintió. –". _Por algo casi me rompe el cuello; habló sobre un espía, ¿tiene que ver con los pergaminos que recuperamos?"-_

_-"Eres muy listo Kakashi kun, digamos que si…algo así"- _

_-"También dijo sobre asistirla en algo importante, supongo que eso es lo ultra secreto"-_

_-"Sí, algo así"-_ dijo sonriendo, haciendo que me olvidara un poco de mis adoloridos músculos.

Pisadas presurosas y repentinas nos interrumpieron, era Minato sensei _-"¡Pero qué demonios pasó aquí!"-_

_-"Tsunade shishuo Hokage sama, ya sabe que anda un poco…estresada"-_

_-"No de nuevo…"-_suspiró.

_-"Lo siento_ _Hokage sama. Traeré a alguien que limpie esto."-_

_-"Se lo encargó Haruno san-_ y ella se marchó -, _¿y que te pasó a ti?, parece que te arrolló un tren"-_

_-"Algo así Minato sensei, algo así"- _

Recordándolo fue que entendí a qué se refería, era obvio: el nacimiento del bebé del Hokage representaba un gran riesgo para la aldea. Kushina san estaría débil y eso significaba problemas con su control sobre el Kyubi.

-_Haruno sensei debe estar donde Kushina san-_ deduje en un momento de lucidez.

Tsunade debía atender el parto, de ahí que necesitara la ayuda de Haruno sensei. Por un momento el alivio que sentí al saberla lejos de su hogar se escapó. Si, ella no estaba ahí, pero debía estar donde Kushina san, lo que era mucho peor.

-_Tal vez ya esté muerta…-_ la realidad pesimista me golpeó.

No pude localizarla en ningún lado, ni a ella ni a su chacra; entre el caos, la muerte, el polvo y los rugidos del Kyubi, nada fue más importante que el hecho de que tal vez ya no volvería a verla.

Corrí esquivando toda clase de obstáculos, solo quería verla, saber que estaba bien. Sentía miedo, el miedo de no verla nunca más. Llegué rápidamente a unos cuantos kilómetros cerca de donde el demonio se movía, el ruido era ensordecedor y el aire estaba enrarecido a muerte. Estaba cerca del Bijuu.

Los árboles brincaban de lado a lado ante su presencia, la tierra se partía y el aire parecía desaparecer; ninjas de toda clase vi pasar y luchar en contra de aquella mole de energía, gran parte de ellos desapareciendo ante sus ataques; los gritos de miedo y muerte me nublaban los sentidos.

Fue difícil estar ahí, no sé cómo era posible a aquellos ninjas moverse y enfrentarse al zorro de nueve colas, tal vez los movía lo mismo que me permitió pasar y tratar de llegar donde Kushina san: el miedo de perder a ese ser querido, el miedo de morir antes de verla y saber que estaba bien.

-_Sensei…-_ faltaba relativamente poco para llegar, pero nunca lo logré.

El Kyubi una vez más lanzó una bola de energía que terminó como explosión. La onda expansiva llegó hasta donde yo estaba y terminó por arrojarme contra los troncos rotos y semi-destruidos, quedé inconsciente sepultado en ese montón de troncos derrumbados, partidos, cenicientos.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé bajo aquel montón de madera quebrada y negra, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue que me sacaron de ahí. Desperté inundado del olor a madera quemada, con el cálido sentimiento del chacra ajeno invadiéndote el cuerpo, era Rin.

-No, te muevas, no…-

Su sonrisa de alguna manera me confortó ante la decepción de no ver a mi maestra. Mi amiga se movía con lentitud sobre mí, con sus pequeñas manos envueltas en hollín, sucias y olorosas, pero aun suaves y cálidas.

Su rostro, antes alegre y entusiasta, denotaba preocupación y un gran cansancio y esfuerzo, nunca volvió a ser la Rin de antes.

-Rin…tu…¿cómo?-

-Shhh, quédate quieto…solo un poco-

-Más le vale- dijo Obito apareciendo a su costado con las ropas gastadas, negras y malolientes, limpiaba sus visores solo logrando ensuciarlos más, los ojos le lloraban ante el humo, o al menos eso creía. –. Hatake, no me ensucie todo solo para verte malgastar las energías de Rin chan-

-No lo hará Obito kun- sonrió -, ¿verdad Kakashi kun?-

Traté de asentir, cerré los ojos y respiré profundo logrando limpiar muy poco mis pulmones del aire contaminado del lugar. Y entonces dejé salir la gran temerosa y terrible duda.

-¿Cómo están…?-

-Que pregunta tan idiota- respondió tallándose los ojos contra el antebrazo -, no ves que estamos peor que…-

-Estamos bien, Kakashi kun…estamos bien- lo interrumpió Rin, dándome otra cálida y cansada sonrisa, se le veía cansada y tristona.

-No es verdad- Obito pateó un tronco con rabia -, ¡no lo es!- y lloró, sus lágrimas bajaban negras, dibujándole un pequeño camino en el rostro sucio -¡sensei…sensei!-

El cuerpo me tembló –_Haruno sensei…-_ el rostro sonriente de mi maestra apareció flotando frente a mí y desapareció ante las lágrimas de Rin y Obito -¿qué pasó, qué?- me incorporé. Mi cuerpo tenía pequeñas y ardientes cortadas por todos lados, pero ya no sangraban, aun sentía el ardor de la piel quemada; un dolor terrible opaco a las cortadas, era mí ojo izquierdo, me sangraba copiosamente, quise abrirlo pero el dolor fue tan terrible que me tiro al piso.

-¡ARG!, ¡mi ojo!-

-¡No lo toques!- gritó Rin, quitando mis manos y poniendo las suyas -¡sé que duele, pero no puedes…sería peor y…!-

-Que…¿qué…pasó…por qué…?- miré a un costado, entre la negrura de las cenizas, el rojo de mi sangre se esparcía, había mucha, por un momento sentí que me desmayaría. Obito me interceptó.

-Obito, no lo sueltes, escúchame, tienes que hacer lo que te diga, debes…-

La imagen y voz de Rin se fue opacando, nublándose hasta perderse. El dolor era tan grande que me desmaye; me ardía terriblemente la parte izquierda de mi cara; lo último que vi fue un pedazo de madera bañado en sangre que atravesaba parte de lo que fue mi ojo.

No sé cuánto pasó, pero desperté nuevamente mirando a Rin en un ir y venir sobre mi rostro. Debió ser mucho tiempo, pues tuvo el suficiente para sanearme y vendarme la herida.

-Kakashi….Kakashi kun, ¿me escuchas?-

-Si…-

Volteé donde miré mi ojo no encontrando vestigios de ningún tipo, Obito debió quitarlos.

-No, no te levantes aún…no-

Esta vez lo logré, Obito me ayudó, me llevé la mano al rostro sintiendo las vendas y el vacío de mi cuenca ocular.

-Mi ojo…-

Rin bajó el rostro –lo siento…no pude…-

Cerré el ojo, me sentí terrible.

-Gracias…Rin-

Sus grandes ojos cafés se estremecieron, asintió y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Obito…suéltame-

-¿Seguro?-

-Crees que me gusta que me cargues…-

Una sonrisa débil se le coló –supongo que no-

-Estoy tuerto pero no cojo-

-Kakashi- Rin se incorporó, Obito corrió a ayudarle –, Kakashi kun, me esforcé, no pude, estaba muy…dañado y…yo…-

-No…está bien…me acostumbraré…- mentí, realmente me dolía estar tuerto, me dolía no solo físicamente hablando. -¿Qué pasó…?-

-El Kyubi…-

-Lo sé- dije –, me refiero, a…- recordé - ¡el Kyubi…¡debo ir a…!-

-Tranquilo- me sosegó Rin -, se ha ido- y su débil sonrisa tembló de nuevo.

-¿Cómo?-

-Minato sensei- dijo Obito llorando y pateando la negrura de suelo –él…él…-

-Él nos salvó- terminó Rin.

-Entonces…¿él?- no pude terminar siquiera la frase, simplemente la respuesta era obvia, me dejé caer en el suelo, mirando entre el negro intenso de las cenizas.

La voz quebrada y dolida de Rin me despertó –lo vimos Kakashi…él apareció-

-¿Apareció?-

-Si-

-Nos pidió buscarte, dijo que estarías por aquí, que te encontráramos y…- la voz se le quebró. Obito le soltó y se sentó en un tronco que aun ardía tenuemente en una de las orillas, se llevó las manos a los ojos, pero era evidente que estaba llorando -, que…que defendiéramos Konoha…-

-¿Defender?-

-Estábamos en el hospital- habló Obito, limpiándose las lágrimas y mocos -…, yo…apenas desperté busqué a Rin…- Rin sonrió y por un momento Obito se sonrojó -; había…había mucho desorden, la gente huía, lloraban, hacían ruido…y ese aroma a hospital tan horrible era peor…-

Rin se sentó donde él, tomándole la mano y haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

-…y la encontré…-

-Si…me encontraste Obito kun-

-Si…- sonrió -, salimos del hospital como pudimos, y afuera era peor; caminamos tratando de encontrar a alguien que dijera que hacer, pero todos estaban muy mal…- los ojos le temblaron -, fue cuando miramos a la niña, a Asami…- y rompió en llanto de nuevo.

-Obito…-

-¿La viste Rin, la viste?- sus ojos desorbitados, llenos de terror ante las imágenes -¿cómo fue que quedó así Rin, cómo?- y comenzó a reír -. dijo que se llamaba Asami, jugué con ella en el parque, ¿recuerdas?, tenía sus ojos verdes…, sus ojos Rin, ¿los vistes…?-

Rin lo abrazó, tratando de consolarlo y traerlo de vuelta a la cordura; Obito se veía muy mal, temí lo peor.

-Fue entonces cuando nos acordamos de Kakashi, ¿no Obito?- le tomó el rostro, Obito seguía repitiendo "la niña, esa niña" -¿no recuerdas?, luego buscamos a Kakashi, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-Ah…sí...Kakashi…si- Obito pareció regresar. –. Te buscamos, pero eres como una aguja en un pajar; fue cuando él apareció…-

-Sí, era Minato sensei…de alguna manera se comunicó con nosotros y nos dio esas indicaciones…lo demás creo que lo imaginas-

-Si…-

Un silencio nos invadió, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, tanta destrucción en tan poco tiempo eran difíciles de asimilar. Minato sensei había muerto.

Quería ponerme a llorar como un pequeño bebé. Había perdido a otro ser amado en manos de la violencia y la muerte.

Una desesperación terrible me invadió, debía saber de ella, no podía quedarme ahí.

-Kakashi…¿donde vas?-

-Iré donde Kushina san y…-

Rin se mordió los labios y me tomó del brazo, jalándome hacia ella.

-No Kakashi…no vayas hacia allá-

-Debo ir…saber, buscarlas y…-

-No Kakashi kun- me abrazó –, no hay nada que buscar allá, ¿entiendes?...nada-

Sentí como si cayera de nuevo al suelo, las pocas fuerzas y el valor que tenía desaparecieron ante las palabras y miradas de Rin; estaba desolado.

-El Kyubi destruyó toda esa área- habló Obito rompiendo el silencio.

-_Haruno sensei…- _y entonces dejé salir la gran temerosa y terrible duda -¿cómo están?- Rin me abrazó de nuevo -…Kushina san…Tsunade sama…el bebé…- me tomó del rostro, tal cual lo hiciera con Obito cuando repetía "la niña, esa niña" –Haruno sensei…-

-No hay nada que buscar…Kakashi…nada-

-Haruno sensei…- susurré varias veces, mirando en el rostro de Rin el de mi sensei…

-Kakashi…Kakashi…- Rin empezó a llamarme, tomándome con más fuerza del rostro.

-Haruno sensei…-

-Kakashi, ¿me oyes?- su voz se quebró -, tenemos que ser fuertes, ¿me entiendes?- lloró -; Minato sensei nos dejó una misión…-

Pero yo seguía repitiendo "Haruno sensei" y Obito el nombre de esa niña, Asami; mucho después recordé a la niña con la que una vez jugó en el parque después de las misiones.

-Kakashi…por favor…tienes que ayudarme…no puedo yo sola…- me dijo apretujándome los cachetes, la herida me ardió y sentí el tibio calor de la sangre -, apenas puedo con Obito, por favor…tú no te pongas así…apenas puedo con él…yo no puedo con todo y…-

-Tenemos una misión- susurré, tomándole la mano.

-Si…si Kakashi, una misión- me sonrió con sus ojos temblando por las lágrimas.

-Tráelo de vuelta a él también-

Rin asintió y fue donde Obito, quien repetía "esa niña, ¿la recuerdas Rin?, la niña, Asami…tenía los ojos verdes"

Después de recuperar a Obito, Rin explicó la situación.

Minato sensei les pidió me buscaran no solo por mi precaria situación, sino también porque había mucho más que enfrentar además del Kyubi. Todo era un plan de invasión.

Los ladrones de los pergaminos planearon esperar al parto de Kushina san, de alguna manera lograron que ocurriera lo peor: que el parto se complicara y Kushina san bajara las defensas y liberara al demonio de nueve colas; aunque triste o felizmente en realidad Kushina san murió al dar a luz, no por el ataque del zorro. Aprovechando la distracción del Bijuu atacarían la aldea, por supuesto que después de asegurarse que el zorro sería controlado. Llegarían como los buitres, a roer a los restos de una aldea moribunda. Minato sensei lo supo ese día, de ahí su petición, debíamos defender la aldea de los crueles y maquiavélicos enemigos.

-Dijo que teníamos unos cuantos minutos, que vienen por el este y que pusiéramos en marcha el plan DSAA-

-La represa…-susurré. Era un plan viejo que alguna vez nos contó como anécdota más que como estrategia.

-Si- contestaron Obito y Rin.

-Pero nos contó que faltaban detalles a ese plan y que no era muy eficaz- murmuré.

-Sí, pero nos dijo que tú verías como resolverlos, que hagas honor a tu sobrenombre de genio ninja-respondió Rin.

-Pero…quitando todo los problemas sigue siendo mal plan -dude-, es estúpido: dañaría toda la costa este de la aldea-

-Ya no importa- habló Obito, su voz se quebró y dijo con palabras duras y terriblemente serias algo que retumbaron en mi cerebro con temor –, ya no hay nada en la costa este de Konoha…-

Bajé el rostro mirando el pasto ceniciento y humeante que antes fue verde y lleno de rocío.

-_Minato sensei...-_

Quería soltarme a llorar como un pequeño bebé; el rostro me ardía y el estómago se me revolvía al sentir el vacío en mi cuenca ocular; la vista se me nublaba mientras recordaba los restos de mi ojo en aquella rama; la sangre tibia y ferrosa se colaba por las vendas y por mi boca.

_-Kushina san…-_

Deseaba correr y llorar como un bebé, como aquella vez que lloré por papá mientras limpiaba y humedecía su sangre seca en la madera del piso.

Había perdido a otros seres amados en manos de la violencia y la muerte.

Una desesperación terrible me invadió, debía encontrarla, aunque eso significarla saberla muerta; no podía quedarme ahí.

Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía buscarla aún: tenía una misión: debía cumplir con el deseo de Minato sensei.

_- "…ya no hay nada en la costa este de Konoha…"-_

Quería llorar, llorar hasta quedarme dolido: por mi ojo, por mi sensei, por Kushina san, por su bebé, por la concejal, por Konoha, por ella…

-_Haruno sensei…-_

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza, sintiendo con intensidad el hierro de la sangre disolviéndose en mi lengua. Quería llorar…pero no podía…debía esperar.

Era un jounnin, uno que tenía una misión. Había estado dormido perdiéndome la acción, sin ser de ayuda, solo generando problemas.

Ya me acostumbraría a estar tuerto.

Debía liderar un equipo y cumplir el deseo de Minato sensei: salvar Konoha.

Apreté las manos y miré el sol que ya brillaba en su esplendor dando más fuerza a la visión de la miseria de Konoha.

Quería llorar como un bebé todas mis perdidas, quería llorar por ella…

-Vamos…tenemos pocos minutos-

Pero tenía un deber como ninja, ya lloraría después.

**&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&**

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola:

Por fin pude regresar, y me alegra mucho que fuera con la continuación de este fic que tanto amo. Me he tardado casi el año, ¡un año!, en actualizarla, pero aquí está…lamento la tardanza, espero haya valido la espera; ojalá no se hayan cansado de esperar y sigan la historia como si no hubiera pasado el año.

Pues que decirles, ya lo saben, todo lo que pasé y eso; felizmente tengo a mi nena, el 19 cumple ¡4 meses!, es tan bella y regordeta!, la quiero mucho, pero me roba mucho tiempo y me canso mucho…prueba es este cap., que tenía como dos semanas queriendo avanzar sin poder hacerlo…pero lo logre, jejejeje…

En fin, espero y les guste y me dejen sus comentarios…una pregunta: existen los trenes en Konoha?, jajajaja….xD…y otra cosa, si Kakashi se acuerda de todo con detalle es que tiene ¡memoria fotográfica! xP, que ya me relevo su secreto, jajajaja…

Saludos chicos y chicas, me alegra saludarlos y espero darme mas seguido mis vueltas por que ya extrañaba mucho escribir…los quiero…

Dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	8. Nuestra última misión juntos

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Nuestra última misión juntos.**

El ataque a Konoha era inminente, la aldea se encontraba en crisis, al menos una gran parte de ella. Tratamos de enfocarnos en la misión que nos asignó tan precipitadamente Minato sensei.

_-"Si logran romper la represa, detendremos al resto de ellos"-_

Pero aquello no era tan sencillo. Teníamos que entrar al drenaje, llegar hasta la presa y colocar los explosivos y detonarlos en el momento indicado y escapar antes de quedar atrapados en las catacumbas.

La primera parte del plan no fue difícil, por supuesto que fue complicado eludir a los ninjas adversarios de la roca, pero Obito y yo estábamos casi especializados en eso, además de ayudar a Rin porque su estado aún no era el más indicado, quisimos dejarla en un lugar seguro, pero fue bastante insistente en acompañarnos en la misión.

_-"No me iré, lo saben, somos un equipo hasta el final"-_

Y francamente lo fuimos hasta el final, cuando los perdí.

Nos escurrimos con precaución siguiendo el mapa que Minato sensei nos proporcionó, podía escuchar sus indicaciones resonando en mi mente con insistencia junto con aquel mar de pensamientos que me llevaban a preocuparme por el destino de mis maestros, Kushina san y el bebé. Pero no podía rendirme, ni dejar que mi equipo se llevara una decepción al verme llorar como un bebé pequeño y desamparado.

-Con precaución Obito, no queremos explotar aquí mismo.

-Sí, lo siento Rin- contestó sonrojado terminando de colocar uno de los explosivos en aquella terrible y húmeda oscuridad.

-Rin, ¿te sientes bien?- le insistí de nuevo, preocupado por su respiración cada vez más entrecortada.

-Si…no es nada- mintió.

Era evidente el deterioro de su salud, sobre todo en ese lugar donde el oxígeno disminuía más y más conforme avanzábamos. Hacía frío y olía desagradable, además de un asfixiante ambiente por demás nauseabundo.

-¿Por dónde Obito?-

-Espera, espera…- pedía con aquella paciencia que a veces presumía.

Suspiré tratando de concentrarme y dejar de escuchar las voces que resonaban sin cesar contándome el triste destino que corrieron los que más admiraba y quería. Debía concentrarme en lo que hacía y hacían los demás, lo sabía, ciento por ciento lo sabía, pero me era por demás complicado.

Logramos avanzar mucho tramo y seguir la mayoría de las instrucciones del plan, pero aún faltaba una parte importante. Avanzamos lo que pudimos, todo lo que recordaba del mapa que memorice, pero en tales condiciones dependía más de Obito y su sharingan, debía confiar en él así como él confiaba en mí, porque Obito y su keke-genkai eran esenciales en el plan, Minato sensei ya nos había advertido:

_- "…los antiguos constructores hicieron lo necesario para evitar que cualquiera se adentrara en estos laberintos, pues plantean un peligro para la aldea dejándola vulnerable y dañando una buena parte de la misma (si la presa se rompe logrará inundar la primera barrera de la aldea, cerrando y concentrando así el ataque enemigo solo en esa parte y dejando a salvo a los civiles), por eso también significa una ruta de escape y un último as bajo la manga ante una invasión. Siendo un punto tan importante elaboraron esta intricada red de túneles en ese ambiente tan desagradable, haciendo insoportable para cualquiera el estar ahí; pero también dejaron un sistema con el cual guiarse cuando fuera necesario sacar el as, algo que les permitiera moverse cuando se necesitaran medidas extraordinarias o simplemente mantenimiento: un rastro especial de chacra, algo como un camino que les permitiera ver donde los otros no; claro que ese rastro es especial, uno que solo puede ser detectado por ninjas de nuestra aldea, solo por los clanes Uchiha y Hyuuga…"-_

Obito era la parte crucial del plan, solo con él podíamos movernos en ese lugar lleno de trampas mortales.

-¿Obito…?

-No me presiones quieres…no es tan fácil.

-Tranquilo- le susurró Rin –, tómate tu tiempo.

-Que no sea mucho, por favor, que ni yo ni la aldea estamos en buenas condiciones…

-Kakashi, shhh- me ordenó Rin –, no es el momento.

-Por aquí- indicó finalmente, convencido de que seguramente conquistaría el corazón de Rin después de esa misión, algo que, por cierto, si logró.

Y nuevamente emprendimos la marcha uno junto al otro, lo más posible y lo más cuidadosamente. Seguimos en ese lugar por más tiempo que cualquiera quisiera estar, nos topamos con varios obstáculos, requiriendo de habilidades y suerte para sortearlos, colocamos los explosivos con la mayor destreza y paciencia que se puede hacer, teníamos que hacerlo así, literalmente teníamos una (o muchas) bomba en las manos.

A pesar de todo lo desagradable y peligroso que era todo aquello, pudimos salir ilesos, al menos gran parte del tiempo que estuvimos ahí.

-Con cuidado Obito.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no es la primera que coloco Kakashi…vete para allá, no te me pegues que no me gustan los varones…como sospecho a otros sí.

-Hum…-

-Ustedes dos, cof- pidió Rin con una tos incontrolable -, por favor, cof, cof, no peleen.

-No peleamos- dije yo regresando donde ella e ignorando los comentarios de Obito -, solo, solo veo que Obito no explote.

-Hatake…no voy a explotar, quédate ahí, ya voy.

Y mientras regresaba donde nosotros el desafortunado y cruel destino se encargó de objetar sus palabras: la bomba estalló alcanzando a Obito en el camino.

Un fuerte ruido nos sacudió, Rin y yo volamos chocando contra las paredes mohosas. Miles de pedazos de rocas volaron por todos lados sin contemplaciones. No sé cuánto tardé en recuperarme, ni mucho menos cuanto tardé en poder estar consciente y dejar de escuchar ese terrible zumbido en mi cabeza.

-Obito…Obito- susurré, o creo que lo hice, no estoy seguro, no veía sino un montón de rocas quebradas, muchas de las cuales se incrustaron dolorosamente en mi cuerpo; giré a mi costado y miré a Rin, yacía a unos cuantos metros, milagrosa y extrañamente solo tenía algunas cortaduras, en general se le veía bien, suspiré aliviado momentáneamente.

Me incorporé dolorosamente

-Rin…Rin…

La sacudí con cuidado, no puedo explicar la gran dicha que sentí al verla moviéndose y decirme el –estoy, estoy bien- que nunca podré olvidar. -¿Obito…dónde está?- me dijo con sus grandes ojos café a punto de romperse en lágrimas.

No supe que contestar, realmente no supe que decirle.

–Quítate, déjame- Rin se incorporó tirándome y corrió donde él -, tengo que encontrarlo, tenemos que irnos juntos…está no será nuestra última misión juntos, ¿recuerdas que lo dijo?, dijo que todos regresaríamos juntos, ¿no recuerdas?

Me quedé tirado, viéndola irse y rasgar con sus pequeñas y débiles manos rasguñar la tierra donde había quedado sepultado.

-Si…pero tenemos que irnos Rin, tenemos que irnos ya.

-No, vete tú, yo no…yo no voy a dejarlo aquí.

-Entiende, Obito no pudo sobrevivir, además, las otras bombas explotarán pronto…tenemos que irnos.

Fui por ella, tomándola de los brazos, impidiéndole su labor.

-¡No me voy! – me gritó salpicándome de lodo y odio la ropa.

-Comprende, es una reacción en cadena, pronto empezaran a explotar. No tiene caso quedarse, no lo entiendes porque estas en shock.

-No me iré y no estoy en shock- y sonrió extrañamente –, ¿yo en shock?, me lo dice quien está llorando como un bebé.

Extrañamente note lo que decía, era verdad, estaba llorando, no sé desde cuándo, pero lo hacía.

-Rin…- me tallé el rostro completamente avergonzado.

-Kakashi- suavizo su rostro –, no tienes por qué sentirte así, yo también, yo también- y la tos la interrumpió de nuevo.

Aterradora y esperanzadoramente una mano salió de la tierra, ¡era Obito! Sorprendidos, asustados y contentos por igual lo ayudamos a salir de esa mole de tierra y rocas. Mi amiga me miraba con el "te lo dije" pintado con toda la razón que tenía. Rin y Obito me habían enseñado tanto en esas pocas horas que habían pasado.

-No te muevas, no- le pidió, realmente no creo que por mucho que quisiera moverse hubiera podido hacer mucho.

Muy pronto la débil y constante luz verde y sanadora salió de las manos de Rin, no lo decía, pero era obvio que Obito está mal, de solo verlo se notaba, su cuerpo lleno de heridas y quemaduras, sus manos completamente raspadas y rojizas, uno de sus ojos se encontraba gris, blanco, como si el humo de la explosión hubiera sido absorbido por él, era justo como el de las personas ciegas. Una vez que mi amiga le sanó lo suficiente como para seguir y al notar su ceguera unilateral solo me dijo –ahora ya no serás el único, seremos dos tuertos y juntos miraremos el camino, uno llenando el lado que el otro no tiene-, algo de eso se ha cumplido.

Mientras mi amiga trataba de ayudarlo a sanar la tos de ella y los quejidos de él hacían que todo se tornara un poco desesperante y doloroso, lo era, lo era al solo verlo o escucharlo.

-Te ayudaremos Obito, sí, tranquilízate, sé que duele, pero te ayudaremos.

-Rin, ¿y tú?…Rin…¿Estas…estas bien...?

Admirablemente su voz seguía intacta, nunca me sentí tan contento de escucharlo hablar; Rin asintió ocultando o reprimiendo las enormes ganas que tenía de llorar, nunca he comprendido como es que no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Siempre admiraré como a pesar de su aparente fragilidad siempre tuvo la entereza y fortaleza de luchar por las personas que quería aún si eso implicaba poner en riesgo su propia integridad.

-No entiendo…no entiendo- susurró Obito –lo hice bien…lo hice bien.

-Quédate quieto, quédate quieto.

-Pero…es que…la bomba…yo- un grito desgarrador le salió de pronto y se movió apartándola.

-¡Kakashi, sostenlo, sostenlo!

-Me duele…¡me duele!

-Lo siento, es necesario.

Obito era un llorón, siempre lo fue, pero hasta ese momento nunca había visto a alguien quejarse con tanto dolor de algo. Quería irme, no verlo sufrir tanto, no verlo en esas condiciones y con ese chillido de dolor saliéndole con tanto ímpetu.

-Es una quemadura grave Obito, tal vez de tercer grado, ¡claro que va a dolerte!- Rin me miró nuevamente reclamándome –, Kakashi, si no puedes con esto te aguantas, lo siento mucho pero te necesito aquí, así que cierra los ojos o voltéate, pero no puedo dejar que lo sueltes.

Nunca me sentí tan inútil, impotente y miedoso.

-Está bien- y cerré los ojos por un momento, solo hasta que su voz lastimosa y quejumbrosa solo quedó en un sollozo angustioso que no pudo ayudarme tanto como habría creído que lo haría.

-Ya Rin chan…estoy mejor, de verdad que estoy mejor- susurró.

-Les dije que debía venir- dijo Rin, quitándole los googles achicharrados y cenicientos de la cabeza –, Kakashi, ya puedes ver- me dijo con un tono de burla.

-Y ahora me doy cuenta de que soy más valiente que tú, Hatake- me increpó Obito, burlándose con toda la razón del mundo de mí.

-Tenemos que irnos…es una reacción en cadena- les recordé y casi como si me dieran la razón unos estallidos cercanos vibraron en las paredes.

Como pudimos salimos de ahí, yo cargando a Obito y Rin siguiéndonos de cerca tratando de apaciguar la tos que desde entonces no dejó de molestarla.

-Es por mi culpa- susurraba constantemente Obito cuando el chillido de dolor no se le escapaba.

Si bien ella lo curó, no lo hizo del todo, Obito estaba herido de gravedad así que gastó mucha energía en ayudarlo, hizo lo posible solo logrando el dejarlo lo suficientemente bien como para moverse y darnos tiempo de salir de esa bomba de tiempo que era el drenaje de la gran presa de Konoha.

El ruido de la indetenible energía del agua se escuchaba burbujeando, rompiendo paredes, saliendo y escurriendo por todos lados, debíamos salir, y salir cuanto antes. No había opción, pues de no ser por el agua moriríamos por las explosiones.

Aun con tantas cosas por tomar en cuenta a Obito no le preocupaba otra cosa sino esa tos constante y fastidiosa que no permitía que Rin caminara, o corriera, con soltura, ni siquiera respirar adecuadamente, culpándose una y otra vez del triste deterioro de su salud al permitirle asistirlo en su curación.

Aquel tramo o tunel era el más interminable que recordara. Obito con su cojera y media visión, yo con mis dolores y media ceguera y Rin con su constante tos.

-No lo lograremos- susurró Uchiha.

Tenía tiempo susurrando cosas inteligibles, quizá por dolor, o quizá porque no ponía mucha atención a él sino solo a sus indicaciones del camino.

-Creo que es por aquí…si…por aquí- y se tallaba el ojo sano ennegreciendo la venda de las manos con el hollín que tenía en el cabello.

Para complicar las cosas el camino era peor que antes, los derrumbes y el agua empeoraban y coartaban los caminos sin dejar muchas opciones.

-Estoy cansado…- susurró por centésima vez -, así, así no seré de mucha ayuda…

-…por la izquierda, por la izquierda Kakashi. –trate de prestarle más atención, su voz era muy débil y la tos de Rin opacaba cualquier sonido.

-Espera, espera, lo tengo, lo tengo, frena-, su codazo en mi mejilla me hizo frenar repentinamente-, ¡frena!

Todo el estrés y la presión se derramaron en ese golpe, su codazo terminó por hacerme perder el poco control que aún tenía; tomé a Obito de la ropa y lo estrellé contra el túnel.

-Estoy cargando contigo ¡y me golpeas!- pero no pareció importarle mi ira, o siquiera dolerle el golpe (que debió dolerle por las heridas que tenía).

-Toma mi ojo – me dijo con toda la tranquilidad y alegría del mundo.

Nunca espere eso.

-¿Qué?

-Ya no puedo más…me desmayaré pronto- me dijo con un extraño y bizarro brillo en el rostro –, o tal vez muera, quien sabe.

-¿Estás loco?

-Tal vez…pero es la única salida…

-Tu…no…no estás diciendo que…

-Seré inútil, solo mi ojo puede salvarnos, si me desmayo no habrá como salir de aquí, Rin como está y tu tuerto…no hay de otra.

-Pero…¿tu ojo?, ¿cómo?.

-Rin lo hará, ella puede, Haruno sensei dice que es muy buena, y yo lo sé.

-¿Estás loco?

-Falta poco, no pienses tanto…tu eres el único que puede sacarnos, ya no aguanto, no aguantaré mucho y Rin no podrá en poco tiempo, eres el único…toma mi ojo, sácanos de aquí, sácala a ella, sálvala. No puede morir así, no aquí

-Obito…

-¿O nos dejaras morir teniendo la respuesta aquí?- me colocó la mano en su ojo sano- en mí ojo, tómalo, te lo presto.

-Pero…

-Tiene razón- habló Rin sin dejar de toser.

-Pero…

-Rin, toma mi ojo, al menos así ustedes estarán bien y…

-Cierra la boca- le dijo regañándole –, yo cuido de ti y tú de mí, ¿recuerdas?, saldremos todos.

No entendía nada, todo era muy rápido, ¿yo teniendo un ojo de Obito?, aquello me daba mareo y deseaba vomitar.

-Te dolerá mucho – le dije apenas tratando de decir algo.

-No importa. Si tú y ella…si todos salimos con bien, no importa.

Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla y a mí me tomó de la mano.

-Ven- me ordenó sentándome a un lado de Obito.

-No, no lo haré. Tomar tu ojo, no. Saldremos de aquí de otra forma, es una locura.

-Cállate Kakashi, sabes bien la situación, sabes que es la única opción. Por favor, sálvanos. Además, así ya no serás tuerto.

-Pero…Obito, tu ojo…

-No importa, es el único bueno, lo sé, pero…ya habrá tiempo para reponerlo.

Y sonrió.

No podía creerlo, estaba tan estupefacto que de no ser por el hecho de que Rin y él hicieron todo, simplemente no hubiera pasado nada pues no puse mucho de mi parte para que sucediera o para que no sucediera.

Sentir el sharingan reponiendo la cuenca antes vacía de mi ojo izquierdo fue la cosa más extraña que había sentido hasta entonces, aún hay ocasiones cuando sigue siendo extraño sentir algo que nunca fue mío y que nunca pude regresar a su dueño (como era el pacto inicial), aunque realmente no estoy seguro de que pudiera regresarse.

Obito había perdido ambos ojos, y uno de ellos yo se lo había arrancado, si bien no por mi deseo, tampoco hice nada para evitar aquel hecho desesperado e impensable que era extraerle el ojo y colocármelo yo.

-Claro que ahora necesitaré que me cargues…así que debes hacerlo bien, ¿realmente no te gustan los niños, verdad?

-Claro que no- río Rin por un momento olvidándose de esa tos infatigable –. Ven Obito, yo te ayudaré…- dijo tomándole la mano -No te dejaré solo ni aquí ni en ningún otro lado, lo prometo.

Y Obito se sonrojo, era tan obvio e intenso su rubor que era casi imposible no verlo aún en la oscuridad de las cloacas.

-No le tomes mucha estima al sharingan Kakashi, pues espero que me lo devuelvas al salir…no te acostumbres mucho- dijo entre el pequeño chillido de dolor. Verlo en ese estado tan deteriorado ha sido de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que superar para seguir adelante.

-_No puedo dejarlos aquí…soy su única esperanza-_ y lo era, era la única opción que había para salvarse, para salvarnos, y ellos lo sabían.

-Perdona Kakashi kun que siempre te dejemos lo peor.

-_¿Es una broma?-_ pensé con cierto y triste humor.

-Bromeas- gruñó Obito leyéndome el pensamiento -, por y para eso es que es nuestro líder, nuestro capitán.

Fue entonces cuando entendí la gran responsabilidad que tenía al ser un jounnin, y, sinceramente, desee con todas mis fuerzas regresar el tiempo y atrasar otro poco mi examen de rango, ya no estaba tan feliz o ansioso por ser el jounnin que quería que todos supieran que era.

No me fue fácil descifrar el intricado mar de chacra que habían sembrado los constructores en los túneles de la represa. Manejar el sharingan ya es difícil para un Uchiha, no era de extrañarse que no supiera nada de cómo utilizarlo.

-Solo mira arriba, o abajo, o a los lados- susurró Obito cerca de mi oído -, verás unas líneas brillantes, que parecen vapor flotando, ese es el rastro, el importante es el azul, los otros colores no harán más que perderte…es…es difícil, porque se van mezclando y eso…pero sé que tu podrás...

Su voz apenas audible se apaga entre los espasmos que Rin daba, esa tos incesante preocupaba más y más a Obito, y a mí, por supuesto.

-Llévala mejor a ella en la espalda, está cansada…ya hizo mucho y puedo caminar, estoy ciego, no cojo.

-¡Claro que no!- gritó ella –estoy bien…estoy- y dio contra el suelo, se le veía exhausta.

Obito se bajó al escucharla caer, logrando llegar hasta ella.

-Rin, Rin, te lo dije, perdona, no quise que…

-Tranquilo. Estoy cansada. Kakashi ven, ayúdame, llévame por favor.

-Si…- susurré. No podría negarme.

Subí a Rin a mis hombros escuchando el derrumbe más cercano a nosotros, la furia del agua y la debilidad de las paredes cedían ante la presión que aquella mole de lodo, piedras y espuma lanzaba por todos lados, las ultimas explosiones que contábamos eran cada vez más cercanas, nos faltaban pocos metros, pero los más difíciles y mortíferos, aquel tramo fue eterno.

Entre sollozos y bostezos Rin cedían ante el cansancio, musitando palabras que nunca supe descifrar, pero que aparentemente Obito sí. Cuando estaba por dormir Obito la aseguró a tientas y con gran destreza a mí. Nuca cayó al suelo gracias a que él le había atado las manos que colgaban sin gracia pero si con seguridad de mi cuello.

-Toma mi cinturón Obito, toma de él y así no te perderás – le recomendó antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Tienes que salvarla…me lo debes…no te perdonare…si…no lo logras.

-Lo sé, lo sé…

Uchiha siguió su consejo y si bien la mano de Rin ya no le guiaba con su confortable apretón, podía guiarse y seguirnos los pasos de cerca tomando del cinturón de ella; yo trate de moverme lo mejor posible y no dejarlo atrás, pues sabía que jamás me perdonaría el hecho de perderlo y dejarlo en las catacumbas de la represa de Konoha, algo que, efectivamente, nunca he podido superar y perdonarme.

-Si no la sacas de aquí no te lo perdonaría nunca, nunca Kakashi. Y aunque estemos muertos me encargaré de patearte donde más duele una y otra vez.

-¡Ya lo sé!

Obito sonrió, -también lo sé, sé que sabes, y sé que nunca abandonarías a tus amigos, nunca lo harías.

Y me sentí un vil y rastrero gusano al recordar mis palabras de momentos antes cuando le decía a Rin que le dejáramos en aquel montón de piedras y lodo.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?- pregunté con sincera curiosidad y vergüenza.

Para aquel entonces Rin ya se había dormido sobre mi espalda y su cuerpo pequeño y frio se sentía más pesado, debíamos salir cuanto antes y llevarla a un hospital, porque, según temía, ella era la que en peores condiciones se encontraba.

-Porque te conozco. Porque sé que eres como tu padre.

De no estar en contrarreloj hubiera parado y lo habría visto con los ojos tan abiertos como los tenía.

-Y…¿él que tiene que ver conmigo?, yo no soy como él.

-Lo eres, si lo eres.

-No soy un traidor.

-No, no un traidor, por eso es que te pareces a él. Tú serás un héroe, no me agrada mucho la idea, pero es verdad.

Sentí como si el corazón se me parará ante cada palabra que estaba por decir.

-¿De verdad…de verdad crees que era un héroe?

-Claro. Él lo sabía, sabía que solo un traidor es aquel que abandona a sus amigos, por eso el prefirió retirarse, ¿no lo entiendes?, siempre creí que eras muy inteligente, pero veo que no lo eres tanto. Tu padre lo sabía, él sabía que lo importante es ser leal a tus amigos aunque te llamen traidor.

-Me hubiera gustado que él también lo supiera cuando se atravesó el estómago con la espada- escupí con dolor y rencor, admirado de hablar aquello que no había hablado nunca.

Ante esas palabras Obito no dijo nada. O quizá fue el golpe que rompió con la piedra que acabábamos de pasar y que de no soltar el cinturón también lo habría roto.

Fue un limpio corte con una espada, con una técnica conocida. La técnica de esas cuchillas que en el examen jounnin me habían atacado en uno de mis brazos impregnados con aquel veneno que me recorrió dolorosamente por el cuerpo.

-Obito, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Así que esto es lo que queda de tu equipo después de la visita que les hicimos allá adentro. ¿Qué, no me recuerdas?, yo a ti si enano del demonio, te dije que me las cobraría, pues ya casi lo hago.

-Tu…- no fue instantáneo, pero si logré saber quién era, su tono de voz altanero y prepotente, ese brillo en sus ojos tan malicioso y perverso. Entonces recordé, era aquel tipo con el que luche en el examen de rango. –Kakko, de la roca.

-Exacto. Fue sencillo hacerles estallar, lástima que eres como las ratas enano, por más que uno te quiere matar, sales de las alcantarillas. Y hablando de ratas, por cierto ¿no me digas que tu bella sensei ya está más muerta que tu amiguita que traes colgando?

-¿Rin?, ¡Rin está muerta!, ¿qué pasa Kakashi, lo está?- Uchiha se aferraba incesantemente a uno de mis pies, incorporándose entre las penumbras que seguramente ya nunca más le dejaron.

-No Obito, tranquilo, ella está bien.

-Quizá lo esté ahorita, pero no dejaré a ninguno de ustedes con vida.

-Déjalos ir, no tienen que ver.

-Oh, oh, claro que tienen que ver enano. Vine por mi honor, quizá no lo sepas porque aún eres un chiquillo mocoso, pero los hombres lo tenemos, y yo lo quiero de vuelta. Y como juré que te destruiría y a los de tu equipo para tenerlo otra vez, pues tengo que asegurarme que así sea.

Sorpresivamente fuimos víctimas del ataque de Kakko. Su silueta se acercó a mí con aquella sonrisa socarrona propia de los que han logrado su objetivo.

-Te lo dije enano, te dije que me las pagarías-. En aquel drenaje algo tronó y crujió de tal forma que no auguraba nada nuevo.

Sinceramente ni siquiera lograba ver o pensar con claridad en esas condiciones y todavía aturdido por la explosión. Pateó a Obito y yo logré proteger a Rin de una de sus estocadas, no podía estar en mayor desventaja, para colmo dos ninjas enemigos llegaron detrás de él, pero para mi suerte no era para participar en la pelea.

-Se vendrá abajo Kakko, vámonos…

-Aún no, aún no, tengo que…

-¿Matarlo?, ya están destinados a morir aquí y nosotros también si nos quedamos un segundo más, ¡vámonos!

-No me iré, claro que no.

Una explosión más, ya no teníamos tiempo de salir de esa bomba de tiempo que había llegado a su punto final. Al parecer discutían de algo, uno de ellos quería quedarse y otros dos trataron de convencerle de salir de ahí. Yo aproveche para tomar a Obito y tratar de huir.

-Rin…Rin…llévatela, lo prometiste.

-¡Nos mataras a todos solo por vengarte del niño!- gritó uno de ellos, estrellando al aparente líder contra uno de los débiles y crujientes muros.

El tipo sonrió –no me importa- murmuró causando la furia en el que le apretaba el cuello y miedo en el tercer ninja que había permanecido tratando de controlar a sus compañeros -, soy el líder, les guste o no me obedecen, si digo que nos quedamos, nos quedamos.

El miedo y la furia en los ojos de los otros dos pasaron convirtiéndose en la desobediencia.

-Me vale que seas el líder Kakko, cumplimos nuestra parte, la aldea de la Roca debe estar agradecida, si te quieres quedar te quedas solo, ¡nos vamos!

-Eso es traición.

-No moriré con honor solo por salvar el tuyo- gruñó soltando al tipo que cayó pesadamente en el suelo -, si quieres intentar sobrevivir ven, si solo vas a esperar a morir puedes quedarte con tu honor que yo viviré aunque sea deshonrado- escupió y se alejó.

En un instante desapareció entre el mar de rocas que se desquebrajaban.

-Ninjas de la roca- murmuró al fin Obito.

Lo ayude a incorporarse, o él lo hizo conmigo, no lo sé, ambos no estábamos en las mejores condiciones.

-Estas herido- me afirmó con preocupación.

-No es nada.

-Quizá, pero me preocupa que no puedas sacarnos. Rin…Rin…llévatela, lo prometiste.

-No voy a dejarte, ¿lo has dicho ya, no?, dijiste que no soy de los que dejan sus amigos.

Otro crujido más, el agua empezó a anegar el túnel, pronto nos cubriría por completo, el miedo de morir ahogado hizo mella en el ninja que quedaba.

-¡Lo siento jefe, lo siento!- gritó desapareciendo tras los pasos de su compañero. El líder quedó sentado aparentemente lejano a lo que había pasado.

-Vamos Obito, tenemos que irnos de aquí.- tomé su brazo y lo guie caminando entre el lodo y el agua –ya estamos cerca, ven.

Aparentemente el abandono de sus compañeros había desmoralizado al agresor, pues no había escuchado nada de él mientras caminábamos a la salida que ya se veía con el resplandor deslumbrante del día.

-Tenemos que subir y escalar hasta la parte más alta de la meseta, ahí estaremos a salvo de la avalancha de agua.

-¿Podrás? Sé que eres bueno, pero estas cansado y herido y…

-Lo intentaré, lo dijiste antes, ¿no recuerdas?

Obito sonrió. Aún recuerdo su sonrisa tristona y cansada y sus dos ojos tapados por la venda sanguinolenta y sucia que Rin le había puesto mientras él repetía _"al menos ya no tendré que traer siempre las gotas para los ojos en los bolsillos"._

Con ayuda del poco chacra que aún me quedaba escalé con Rin en mi espalda y con Obito tomado del cinturón de Rin; lo logramos con cierta dificultad gracias a que yo le daba indicaciones del terreno y a que afortunadamente él ya lo conocía con cierta precisión, llevábamos cierto éxito hasta que un importante inconveniente se presentó.

-¡Te mataré enano, te mataré!

Kakko apareció repentinamente lanzándome una estocada, fue más torpe que antes, pero lo suficientemente sorpresiva como para herirme la pierna izquierda. No tenía fuerza alguna para luchar, estaba exhausto por todo lo que había pasado y apenas podía defenderme con dificultad. Me había herido ante su ataque sorpresivo, entre la oscuridad y las explosiones lejanas apenas y podía tener destreza para moverme, algo que afortunadamente logré.

El agua por fin inundó las catacumbas y la represa estaba por ceder ante la última bomba plantada justo en la cortina de la presa. Un crujido estridente y temeroso se escuchó mientras partía en dos la enorme cortina de cemento, nuevamente aproveche la distracción.

Busqué a Obito y lo encontré aún debajo de mí, girando a todos lados el rostro tratando de encontrarme, gritando mi nombre y el de mi amiga para ubicarnos.

Llegué hasta él –Obito, démonos prisa, tenemos que llegar hasta arriba antes de que el agua llegue. Creo que lo lograremos Obito, lo lograremos.

Y lo hubieras hecho, claro que sí, de no ser por aquel cuchillo que cortó el cinturón con el cual se sostenía de nosotros.

-Te dije que te mataría rata asquerosa, yo también sé salir de las coladeras cuando es necesario. Te mataré y con eso recuperaré mi honor…

Ante el segundo movimiento brusco Obito se había soltado dando unos tumbos, pero aun logrando asirse de las rocas del risco gracias a su habilidad, chacra e increíble terquedad.

-No te muevas Obito, en un momento bajo por ti, quédate ahí-

Ciego, a la deriva y sin guía, se quedó quieto esperando mis indicaciones, pero al escuchar las últimas palabras del ninja de la roca dejó mis recomendaciones e hizo lo que le dio la gana, como siempre lo hacía.

-Mocoso, tu, el ciego y la mocosa quedaran sepultados en este mar, yo me las ingeniare así me quede yo también con ustedes.

Kakko dio un salto quedando sobre nosotros a punto de caer y clavarnos las filosas y envenenadas cuchillas. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y trate de enfrentarlo o eludirlo pero la torpeza que el cuerpo pesado y excedente de Rin me daban no permitieron que me moviera bien, estábamos perdidos.

Una mancha negra bloqueo la luz y el cuerpo de Kakko, era Obito; había saltado demostrando que el dicho de que un buen ninja también tiene buenos instintos a pesar de que sus sentidos le fallen es verdad.

-¡No, no lo harás!- logró alcanzarlo, pero fue atravesado por las cuchillas de Kakko, él quiso zafarse y escapar, pero Obito lo tomó de las muñecas con la fuerza que le quedaba y no lo dejó ir. –No dejaré que la lastimes, estamos muy cerca para que lo eches a perder.

A pesar de todo Kakko logró asirse al risco evitando caer al hundir una de sus manos lastimosamente en la tierra luchando contra el pequeño cuerpo de Obito que había sido clavado con las cuchillas con que era conocido y famoso en su aldea.

-¡Obito!- grité cuando por fin me salieron las palabras que desde la mañana me eran tan difíciles de pronunciar.

-Prometiste que la salvarías…- me dijo en una sonrisa.

Fue cuando me sonrió por última vez e imaginé sus ojos alegres y oscuros debajo de las vendas. Entonces sacó gran parte de la segunda cuchilla y la clavó con fuerza en el estómago del ninja quedando unido a él, Kakko dejó de luchar; y así, en un segundo, sus cuerpos unidos por las cuchillas perdieron fuerza y cayeron al vacío.

Pude ver su cuerpo cayendo, pero no llegó a ser golpeado por las rocas pues el agua se liberó de la presa y llegó donde ellos, arrastrándolos entre la furia de las recientes y poderosas olas que terminaron por hundir el cuerpo de mi amigo en aquel enorme lago donde aún sus restos descansan y que de vez en cuando visito.

Viendo el cuerpo de Obito desaparecer entre el remolino de agua, lodo y espuma juro que escuche sus palabras repitiéndose claramente, tan claramente como a veces las escucho aun repitiéndose tortuosamente en mi cabeza, con ese -"_Prometiste que la salvarías…"-_ de siempre.

Cansado física y anímicamente, completamente triste, miré por varios segundos donde desapareció el cuerpo de mi amigo, fueron sus mismas palabras las que permitieron que despertara y dejara de verlo una y otra vez cayendo a ese mar furioso (hay noches en las que aún lo sueño cayendo). Comencé a subir caminando más lastimosamente que nunca, cada paso era una cadena de las cuales los grilletes se me enterraban, más y más, haciendo aquella la tarea más difícil que había emprendido hasta entonces, -_ "Prometiste que la salvarías…"_ - pero se lo debía a él.

El agua resonando furiosamente debajo de nosotros me aterraba y agradecí la inteligencia y precaución de mi amigo al atar a Rin a mí. Los cabellos sucios de Rin se mecían rápidamente, mezclándose con la espuma y las gotas de rocío que ya nos alcanzaban.

Subí y subí, no logrando ver por completo la cima a la que debía llegar para salvar a Rin, era difícil, pero solo me importaba dejarla en la cima.

Estaba tan cansado, tan enojado, tan triste, tan débil, que terminé por rendirme a pocos metros cuando sentí que mis manos se desprendían junto con las rocas que cedieron con nuestro peso. La suerte no nos favorecía.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Caía y caía mientras pensaba en que Obito me daría una merecida patada en mis partes nobles y aún le debería unas cien más como esas. Mala suerte o no, rocas desprendiéndose o no, yo me había rendido y no había logrado salvarla.

_-"Prometiste que la salvarías…"-_

-Lo siento Obito…no me parezco a mi papá, no tenías razón después de todo-.

Y cerré los ojos, completamente exhausto, rindiéndome al fin en lo que aparentemente solo había retardado, sintiendo no bien un alivio, pero si un desahogo que necesitaba.

Pero a diferencia de mi amigo, yo si corrí con suerte, pues como se dice comúnmente: la suerte sonríe a los tontos; o tal vez solo era darle una oportunidad más a Rin (que se la merecía más que yo), no lo sé, lo cierto es que sentí como caía no en el agua, sino en una especie de ave negra y extraña que no había visto nunca en mi corta vida.

-¿Kakashi kun…Kakashi kun, Rin chan, Rin chan, están bien?

Fue entonces que la escuché, era ella, de alguna manera era ella, me pareció tan raro e imposible que pensé que quizá estaba soñando antes de morir en el lago como mi amigo minutos antes lo había hecho.

-Kakashi kun, Rin chan, estarán bien, ya pasó.

-Har…Haruno…sensei…es usted.-

Su rostro borroso, sonriente, llorón y mocoso fue lo último que miré antes de cerrar los ojos.

_**&&&/&&&/&&&**_

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola:

Por fin he podido darme un tiempecito para recordar lo mucho que amo escribir, ¡de verdad que lo extraño!, he esperado tanto para tener tiempo, inspiración y máquina para poder redactar aunque sean unas pocas hojitas de mis fics que estoy tan emocionada!

De verdad, de verdad que espero y les guste este episodio que es tan pero tan especial e importante para esta historia…pobre Obito, siempre le va tan mal en mis historias…además de que me doy cuenta de que mis personajes (bueno, no míos, pero uds. entienden) siempre mueren al estilo del rey león (cayendo de un barranco a una avalancha de algo…), en fin, el caso es que se mueren trágicamente y siempre andan por cuevas y cosas así (léase Kakashi, Sakura 1, 2 y 3), bueno sea lo que sea, significado psicológico o no, el caso es que así era como me había imaginado esta historia…

NOOO, se viene más drama señores, (si mássssssss), mucho más drama de ese para cortarse venas con lechugas y eso, ya saben, me gusta sufrir n,.,n…pero bueno, espero ya regularizarme con las actualizaciones…mucho gusto en saludarlos y espero verles pronto.

¡Dejen review pa´animarme más! Dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	9. El adiós de Rin

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El adiós de Rin.**

-Está lleno de ninjas enemigos- dijo Obito angustiado, revolviéndose nerviosamente.

-¿Cómo haremos para llegar hasta allá? –habló Rin con esa voz cansada y preocupada que tenía desde que empezó toda la revuelta.

-Fácil- dije -, pasando sobre ellos.

Rin se sorprendió y se sobresaltó un poco -¡pero son muchos!

-Nosotros también lo seremos.

Habíamos salido de aquel sitio donde me encontraron debajo de la leña cenicienta y humeante. Fuimos directo hacia la gran presa con el objetivo de que se viniera abajo y así salvar lo poco que quedaba de Konoha; obviamente que no era sencillo, no solo infiltrarse y tirar la presa, sino llegar hasta ella. Siendo una invasión, claramente había ninjas enemigos por todos lados, algunos ocupados en peleas con los shinobis que aun defendían la aldea, otros patrullando los escombros o los lugares ya conquistados, pero siempre implicó tener batallas.

En el camino nos abrimos paso Obito y yo, no dejamos que ella participara mucho con el pretexto de que debía estar pendiente y a tiempo para cualquier auxilio médico necesario, pero era evidente que solo lo hacíamos por su precario estado de salud. Traté de involucrar lo menos posible a Obito, no porque fuera un mal elemento, no, yo requería que estuviera en óptimas condiciones, físicas y mentales, para la segunda etapa, él era fundamental para guiarnos en el laberinto de chacra, túneles y trampas que representaba la parte baja de la presa. Mi deber era que la misión se cumpliera exitosamente, para ello debía mantener a Obito intacto y a Rin a salvo de cualquier ataque, así que la etapa uno del plan, llegar hasta la entrada, corría prácticamente por mi cuenta.

Ya llevaba algunos enfrentamientos, pero no requerían demasiado esfuerzo por ser solo de uno a uno o si acaso de dos o tres shinobis por eliminar, pero debía ser discreto y lograr despistar el objetivo. Continuamente Rin me decía si quería lavarme o descansar un poco, con su cara angustiada, yo no respondía mucho, solo quería llegar, solo llegar y acabar con la invasión a la aldea.

Finalmente estábamos cerca, el rio crecía más y más indicando la llegada a la construcción, desde el punto alto donde estábamos nos dimos cuenta que más de un veintenar de hombres enemigos estaban cerca de la entrada, implicando un grave retraso y amenaza al plan.

A mí no me preocupaba tanto. Simplemente quería llegar y ya, si eso implicaba pasar por sobre ellos simplemente lo haría, los mataría y ya, nada de sigilo y precaución, solo eran el último paso para acabar con esa etapa y francamente estaba tan cansado, desesperado y harto de oler, ver, sentir y provocar tanta muerte que unas cuantas no me representaron gran esfuerzo, total, si ya había empezado a matar seguir en eso no era tan difícil, a menos no de hacer.

-Espera- me dijo Rin cuando estaba realizando los primeros sellos para el jutsu de clonación -, ¿de verdad piensas matarlos solo porque si?

-No es solo porque si, es porque es necesario.

-Kakashi, antes siempre decías las palabras de Minato sensei: que de haber otra solución no es necesario matar.

-Es verdad, pero hoy no la hay.

-No lo creo, quizá dejarles heridos, o inactivos, el genjutsu del sharingan de Obito es fuerte y…

-Hum…, lo sé, pero no podemos exponer el éxito de la misión, es demasiado importante. Obito no puede arriesgarse por ningún motivo. Entiendo tu punto, pero lo he examinado; suponiendo que los dejemos, implicaran un riesgo que alguno de ellos se libere, o quede lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar refuerzos y nos ataquen dentro, o peor aún se den cuenta del plan, eso no podemos permitirlo.

-Pero…

-También está la cuestión del tiempo, debemos llegar cuanto antes al lugar, tú sabes que no podemos esperar más, Konoha ya tiene mucho daño, debemos hacer esto pero ya.

-Si…pero…- Rin tosió un tanto preocupada, pero no podía refutar mucho.

-Estás cansado- dijo Obito, interviniendo al fin en la conversación -, eso no te hace pensar claramente; déjame ir yo, o ayudarte, ni siquiera has dejado que ella te examine y has peleado mucho y estas un tanto herido…

-Hum… si te refieres a esto- y toque las vendas de mi perdido ojo -, me he acostumbrado a estar tuerto, aún no mucho, cierto, pero nada que me vaya a matar.

-No es solo por tu ojo, -dijo Rin molesta -, tienes otras heridas; además si pudieras verte como nosotros te vemos -, Obito asintió, removiéndose un tanto nervioso a mi lado al dirigirle la vista -, y no solo eso, ese jutsu aún no lo perfeccionas.

-Lo he hecho, al menos lo suficiente para que Minato sensei y Haruno sensei me aprobaran para que lo haga.

-Quizá, pero solo en ocasiones de riesgo, -hablo ella, tosiendo otro poco -, tu chacra se dividirá, cosa que no es conveniente en este momento, ¡has peleado tanto tu solo!, te dejará expuesto, en tu estado te dejara exhausto en poco tiempo.

-Solo necesito de unos cuantos minutos para acabar con ellos, así que no te preocupes tanto.

-Pero...

-Lo he explicado lo suficiente. ¿Qué tanto te preocupan esos ninjas enemigos?, además cuando la represa se venga abajo ellos seguirán ahí y morirán al fin y al cabos con el agua.

-¿Aun así prefieres matarlos por tu propia mano?

Aquello me descolocó un poco, miré donde mis manos, había cenizas, suciedad y sangre seca y otra poca húmeda, no solo mía, también de los que ya había asesinado, yo lo sabía, pero trataba de ignorarlo un poco, simplemente no podía titubear mucho y hacer fracasar la misión. Había fallado mucho ese tiempo que pase tirado en los escombros al ir a buscar a mi maestra. Haruno sensei quizá estaba muerta, Minato sensei ya lo estaba, y yo, yo simplemente estuve aplastado por aquella leña mugrosa y humeante a la espera de que alguien me salvara. Había sido un inútil, no dejaría que lo último que se me pidió se fuera al carajo solo por salvar la poca humanidad y lástima que me quedaba.

-Hum, por lo mismo, el agua o yo, no hay mucha diferencia, morirán de todas formas. No te preocupes tanto por ellos.

-¡Si me preocupo, pero por ti!, ¿qué te pasa?, si pudieras verte, ¿verdad Obito?

Miré donde él, asintió un tanto nervioso.

-Se acaba el tiempo. Solo unos minutos, no es para tanto, _además, ya lo hice una vez, qué más da…_- el vago recuerdo de la primera vida que tomé llegó nuevamente (ese recuerdo que me persigue desde entonces), había sido ese mismo día; su rostro agonizante y suplicante aún lo veía claramente, era un hombre cualquiera, ninja de la roca, su único problema fue descubrirnos explicando el plan, trató de avisar nuestra posición, no tuve más remedio que matarlo, fue tan fácil y tan rápido que antes de que lo notara simplemente ya estaba muerto.

Aquello me asustó un poco, había sido demasiado sencillo cruzar la línea para mí, en solo segundos ya había matado a alguien sin siquiera notarlo, o pensarlo; atacar, herir, era diferente a tomar una vida, un ninja tarde o temprano se ve en la tentación o la necesidad de hacerlo, pero mi formación me decía que era el último recurso, Minato sensei siempre fue persistente y estricto con eso, Haruno sensei también, Minato sensei por piedad, ella como médico también por respeto a la vida; Rin y Obito también lo tenían, pero yo no lo recordé en ese instante por la desesperación de saber que tal vez fracasaríamos, la adrenalina simplemente me hizo cruzar la línea y convertirme en el asesino en el que soy ahora.

-Pero…

-Silencio- dije con autoridad, retomando los sellos -, ya lo he explicado, además soy su líder y les guste o no seguirán mis órdenes.

-Ten cuidado al menos- dijo Obito, aún nervioso de que lo mirara.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los clones me rodeaban; no fue difícil llegar hasta los shinobis, parecían descansar y celebrar, estaban con la guardia baja, completamente a mi merced. No fue difícil tener el factor sorpresa de mi lado, lo supe aprovechar al máximo, mis clones y yo mismo pronto acabamos con los primeros.

Kunais, espadas, shurinken, técnicas, todo lo necesario para acabarlos, incluso mis propias manos, no quería dejar uno solo, ni un solo detalle, porque cualquier fallo representaba una amenaza.

-_Además, si ya lo hice, qué más da uno más_…- me repetía constantemente tratando de convencerme, porque sabía que aquello estaba mal, muy mal. -_Es por la aldea, si, por salvarlos…-_ cosas como esas me repetía, y me sigo repitiendo tratando de apaciguar la culpa y el remordimiento.

No puedo decir que fue fácil el combate, claro que no, después de los primeros segundos los que quedaban me dieron batalla, de ahí que todo acabara cuanto antes, eran shinobis después de todo, ya perdía varios clones y la adrenalina me permitía moverme, pero el cansancio tarde o temprano llegaría, debía ser eficiente y eficaz,.

Me hirieron, pero me moví rápido y en un dos por tres ya había atravesado al ninja con la pequeña espada que cargaba, la sangre de él y muchos más me cubrieron el rostro. Lo único que pensé es que las vendas de Rin seguramente estarían muy sucias.

Mi punto ciego era demasiado complicado, no me acostumbraba del todo, además a veces perdía el equilibrio y me herían con más facilidad que antes, realmente extrañé mi ojo, y no solo porque era raro no sentirlo, sino para poder ser más fácil pelear.

Me detuve un segundo, me miré a mí mismo repetido en los clones, cercenando sin piedad y sencillez a los pobre ninjas, entonces supe que no solo descansaban celebrando sino que también al parecer solo eran chunnin y gennin, seguramente el encargado saldría, o tal vez llegaría en cualquier momento, habría que darse prisa entonces.

-_Son de rango bajo, será más fácil así-_ pensé limpiando un poco de sangre de la mejilla, donde me picaba en las heridas, pensar aquello me asustó otro poco, tal vez Rin tenía razón, pero no quise pensar mucho en eso.

Uno de ellos me atacó tratando de inmovilizarme, pero le partí el tobillo haciendo que cayera, ya en el suelo le corté el cuello haciendo que la sangre brotara a borbotones mojándome el calzado. Escuché un grito, uno desgarrador, completamente aterrado, era otro shinobi, era joven, se veía en su rostro.

Me acerqué a él, su semblante asustado y desencajado me veía con horror, me tiró algunas armas, nada complicado de desviar. A pesar de su precario desempeño lo recuerdo perfectamente, el miedo en su mirada, el terror con él que me veía, como si yo fuera una especie de monstruo, y tal vez lo era en ese momento.

-¿Quién eres tu niño?, ¿eres la muerte misma?; yo no quería venir…no…déjame ir…por favor…

Algo así me dijo, no traté de ponerle mucha atención a sus ojos desorbitados y al temblor que le hacía revolcarse, entonces noté que tenía solo poco años más que yo, era muy joven y probablemente inexperto.

-Yo no quería…- dijo él, entonces tomé su propia espada y simplemente le atravesé el pecho. Aún muerto seguía viéndome con ese horror.

Ya solo quedaban algunos, mis clones también menguaron, entonces me di cuenta, mi chacra sería insuficiente en poco tiempo, debía darme prisa. Fue así que decidí seguir con mi chidori, era algo arriesgado pero con él no podría perder y todo sería más rápido.

Escuchaba la voz de Haruno sensei diciéndome que debía tener extremo cuidado de no quedar expuesto ante el defecto de mi ataque, pero estaba tranquilo (relativamente) ya que había entrenado muchísimo para corregir ese detalle así que creí que estaba listo (algo que solo el sharingan y el entrenamiento pudo corregir), ahora con el tiempo me doy cuenta de que no fue la mejor decisión, pero finalmente funcionó.

Solo éramos un par de clones y yo arremetiendo con los pocos que quedaron, el olor a cenizas y ropa quemada se impregnó más fuerte en el ambiente, pero ésta vez no fue el kyubi quien lo provocó, era yo y mis rayos.

El cosquilleo y el ruido ensordecedor de la técnica paró apenas unos segundos después, cuando todo calló. Finalmente todo había acabado y aquel veintenar de hombres ya solo eran más personas en la lista de deudas que algún día me alcanzará.

El "puff" de los clones se escuchó sobresaltándome un poco, entonces giré levemente y mire alrededor, no había nada ya de pie solamente yo rodeado de cuerpos quemándose, humeantes y húmedos de tierra y sangre. Tallé la mejilla, la herida todavía picaba, solo conseguí que me ardiera más, traía algunas cortadas más, pero nada de gravedad, me sentí un tanto mareado.

Y levanté la mano derecha para indicarles que todo estaba hecho. Poco pasó después de que di la señal a Rin y Obito para que llegaran y finalmente entrar. -Me lavaré- susurré. Aprovechando el tiempo en lo que llegaban me di espacio para lavarme, llegué hasta un pequeño riachuelo que había cerca de la entrada, el agua no estaba tan limpia como antaño, pero era eso o nada.

Me asomé y me miré en aquella agua sucia. Fue cuando comprendí las palabras de Rin y el nerviosismo de Obito. Aquel reflejo que veía en el agua no podía ser yo, todo mí ser estaba sumido en aquel mar de sangre húmeda, cenizas, polvo y mugre, todo, incluyendo el rostro, el cabello revuelto y mis ropas, incluso mí único ojo era frío, lacerante y vacío; el olor a muerte pareció llegarme de pronto al verme en aquel espejo, un olor que no solo venía de los aún humeantes cuerpos, sino también de mí, me asuste un poco ante eso, realmente lucía como un asesino.

Mis manos temblaron y entonces las vi igualmente cubiertas del tinte rojo de la sangre, inhalé y exhalé repetidamente y sumergí desesperadamente las manos en el agua, las tallé lo suficiente para quedar decentes y después me arrojé un poco en la cara, justo como si tratara de refrescarme en un día caluroso; la verdad es que el calor no era la causa de esa ansiedad de agua, era el temor, el temor que yo mismo me cause al ver mi rostro inexpresivo, vacío, sereno, hiriente y frío cubierto de sangre y, sobre todo, de muerte, el fue el causal de esa necesidad. Entonces volví con temor y ansiedad a mirar mi reflejo en aquellas aguas sucias, y me vi igual, pero el agua era distinta, no había solo suciedad en ellas, ahora había más rojo cubriéndolas, como si la sangre de esos hombres corriera hasta el riachuelo oponiéndose a lavarse de mi cuerpo, sino deseando pegarse más, no dejarme ir. Era como una pesadilla, la horrible pesadilla de siempre.

-Kakashi, ¿quieres que te revise?- dijo Rin tratando de acercarse y tomarme del brazo.

-No- le rechacé instintivamente, apartándola con brusquedad. Por poco cae, pero Obito logró atraparla.

-¿De verdad?, estas algo herido- y tosió un poco, despertándome de mi pequeño infierno -, además te has debilitado y aún falta mucho por seguir.

-Hum- asentí incorporándome, tratando de recordar la importancia de la misión -, estoy bien, vamos cuanto antes; Obito, ahora corre por tu cuenta.

-Si…

Desde ese punto el ambiente pareció volverse peor, el calor sofocante, la humedad, el aroma nauseabundo del lugar, las trampas, el cansancio y el desgaste que sentía me hacían sentir mareado, tuve que vomitar un par de veces para sentirme mejor.

-No me agrada esto Obito, Kakashi no luce muy…- y de nuevo aquella tos incesante.

-Los sacaré de aquí pronto, lo prometo.

Trataban de hablar bajo, pero yo lo escuchaba todo, a pesar de estar en ello evadían verme, o tal vez era yo mismo que no deseaba hacerlo; por un momento agradecí estar en ese desagradable sitio, la falta de luz, el insoportable aroma y el tiempo en contra hacían que dejara de pensar en mi reflejo en aquel riachuelo. Aún tengo pesadillas con eso, porque ese fue el momento exacto cuando empecé a sentir miedo de lo que ahora era.

El resto de la historia ya he contado que quedó a cargo de Obito, pero ese día pasaron cosas que separaron nuestros caminos, no sólo porque el murió y yo seguí con vida, no, ese día yo me convertí en un arma para matar, en un asesino, un ninja casi perfecto, él, en cambio, se convirtió en un héroe.

Me sentía terriblemente agotado, pero me esforcé en coordinar lo mejor posible el trabajo de Obito, él hizo todo bien, pero las cosas no fueron de lo mejor. Me dolía terriblemente la cabeza y la visión me fallaba, Rin lo sabía, pero le contradecía continuamente preocupado por esa imparable tos.

Fue cuando Kakko nos encontró guiados seguramente por el rastro de la sangre de sus subordinados en mis ropas, él supo de alguna manera que era yo, no sé cómo, pero lo supo. Todos esos eventos finalizaron con el sacrificio de Obito y con el hecho de que no pude lograr lo único que le prometí: salvarla a ella.

Aún me veo en ese reflejo de agua mezcla de suciedad y sangre, aún también veo a Obito caer a ese mar de lodo, piedras y agua, también puedo ver a Rin caer; somos los tres, los tres cayendo en aquel abismo y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. No sé exactamente cuánto pasó desde que nos rescataron, pero el sueño se repetía continuamente, como una mala pesadilla que reinicia una y otra vez y que no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Esa fue la primera vez que tuve ese mal sueño (que en realidad no era sino un recuerdo), ese que inicia con mi propio semblante reflejado en aquel riachuelo mugriento que se transforma en sanguinolento por mi culpa y que acaba con los tres cayendo en el túnel rumbo al abismo.

Ansioso, nervioso y con la respiración entrecortada consecuencia del sueño-recuerdo desperté en el reconstruido y raquítico hospital de Konoha. Ella estaba ahí, mirándome con sus ojos verdes tristones y ansiosos. Me sonrió débil y, sinceramente, creo que yo también lo hice. Ella estaba bien, y eso era un gran motivo para sonreír.

-Tranquilo Kakashi kun- me dijo con suavidad -, ha pasado, todo está bien.

Respiré con normalidad ante su voz, por un segundo olvidé todo, sólo estaba la dicha de saberla bien, de que esa imagen de ella atrapándome y hablándome no era un sueño, sino una realidad. Pero no todo era dicha, recordé los eventos y el dolor seguí ahí, el cansancio también, me sentí muy mareado, casi como si deseara vomitar lo que ni siquiera había comido; quise dormir nuevamente pero no podía, necesitaba saber de ella: de Rin.

-Rin…- dije con tranquilidad.

El solo pronunciar su nombre sobresaltó a Haruno sensei, aquello me inquietó más y temí lo peor.

-Se está recuperando- dijo haciéndome suspirar un poco más tranquilo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si…- me sonrió, creo que lloré un poco, pero esta vez de dicha, no sólo Haruno sensei estaba viva, también mi dulce amiga. –Está muy delicada, pero estable, tardará mucho en recuperarse. Debemos cuidarla mucho- murmuró cada vez más despacio y forzado. Su voz dolida y entrecortada no me hizo sentir orgulloso. -. Pero lo que importa es que ya están aquí, y se están recuperando.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?

-No mucho, unos días, pero todo ha mejorado mucho. Ustedes tres hicieron un gran trabajo, ayudaron mucho y…y…

-Sensei.

Parecía que rompería a llorar, pero no lo hizo, nuevamente sonrió con melancolía; se le veía cansada, desvelada y un poco más delgada. Transcurrió un poco de tiempo con ese silencio incomodo de cuando no sabes que decir.

-Es extraño, pero no sé de qué hablarte Kakashi kun. Dime, ¿qué tal está tu ojo, de verdad miras bien?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo revisarte?

-Hum- asentí, ella se acercó otro poco más, casi sentada a un costado en mi cama, por un momento pude apartar el horrible hedor de la batalla, solo estaba ella y ese dulzor floral que desprende.

-El bebé de Kushina san y Hokage sama está bien, por si te lo preguntabas.

-Qué bueno- susurré, no sonaba tan entusiasmado -, hum, pero ellos no lo están, ¿verdad?

Negó incomoda –lo siento mucho, Kakashi kun.

-Y…¿usted está bien?- me aventuré a preguntar sintiéndose muy contento del tacto delicado que sus manos le dieron a mis mejillas.

Ella sonrió –lo estoy, tengo que estarlo. No te preocupes por mí.

Entonces me sonrojé ante su cercanía y sus palabras. Quise responderle pero no me atreví, sería muy vergonzoso, pero deseaba poder hablarle y contestarle el "no me pida eso, porque no podré cumplirlo", y estaba cansado de promesas rotas.

Con un poco de temblor en sus manos me tocó la mejilla izquierda sobre el vendaje, donde el borde de mi herida llegaba -Ésta herida es profunda y delicada, tardara en sanar, supongo que es inevitable la cicatriz; tu ojo, irremediablemente lo perdiste- susurró, más para ella que para mí -, sin embargo…

-Sensei - fue cuando sentí aquel vendaje en la mitad de mi cara, toque instintivamente mi parpado izquierdo, quitando su mano sin mucha delicadeza; una sensación extraña me invadió, ya no estaba el vacío de mi propio ojo porque aún tenía el ojo de Obito -, Obito, yo…

-Kakashi kun- me tocó nuevamente el rostro sobre mi propia mano, donde las vendas estaban -, yo…yo…- por fin unas grandes y gruesas gotas resbalaron por sus ojos -, perdóname…perdóname tu, perdóneme todos…no estuve…Obito- el nombre de mi amigo desencadenó un torrente de lágrimas que no le permitieron hablar un rato.

Desde entonces nunca ha podido mencionar el nombre de Obito o Rin sin tener esa tristeza en su voz. Se incorporó rápidamente, temblando ligeramente, me daba la espalda tratando de tranquilizarse, limpiándose desesperadamente el agua de los ojos.

Extrañamente verla de pie me puso contento, cierto que lloraba, pero verla entera y saludable me constató que al menos ella estaba bien. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que logró verme, me sonrió de nuevo, con esa sonrisa tristona y forzada de entonces, esa que a veces aún esboza.

-¿Qué es eso? – le señalé el pecho, por debajo de la bata y su ropa sobresalían unas vendas, era fácil verlas.

-Oh…esto- se señaló y tocó con delicadeza –no es nada…

-Le hirieron…

-Sí, en batalla, pero no fue nada grave- sonrió tocándose de nuevo -, pronto cicatrizará, dejará una fea cicatriz, pero no me importa mucho.

Y tuvo razón, aquella marca aún está presente en su cuerpo, pude verla después de algunos años, la cicatriz de ese día sigue en ella así como la mía sigue en mi rostro, ambas nos recuerdan aquel terrible día, y todo lo que conllevó.

-Hum, ¿por qué no se cura con chacra?

-Lo he hecho. Bien, lo indispensable, pero hay civiles y shinobis que requieren más ayuda, debo guardar mis energías para ellos. Lo mío no es tan grave y cicatrizará en unos días. ¿Cómo te sientes?, perdona, sé que es una pregunta tonta y repetitiva, pero…

-Mejor, un poco mareado y adolorido, pero…

-Es normal. El veneno que tenías es peligroso, mucho más fuerte que el de los exámenes para jounnin, además la dosis fue elevada, debieron herirte varias veces, ¿seguro que miras bien?

-¿Veneno? - entonces recordé que antes de entrar a las grutas ya estaba mareado, pero la estocada de Kakko en una de mis piernas fue el punto culminante para mi precaria situación empeorara terriblemente, instintivamente me miré y moví, tenía una sensación de hormigueo e incomodidad en la pierna que empeoró al mirar hacia abajo.

-No hagas eso,- dijo ella corriendo tirándome contra la camilla sin mucha delicadeza -, no puedes moverte así, te sentirás peor- y tenía razón, sentí muchas náuseas y deseé vomitar -¿te ha pasado?

-Un poco.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste escalar con esas heridas, sin energías ya y con ese veneno en tu sistema, sinceramente no debías ni poder moverte. Eres muy fuerte y resistente Kakashi kun- me dejó en una sonrisa, una más parecida a la que siempre me daba.

-Hum- negué -. No lo soy, al menos no lo suficiente; me rendí antes de llegar, y tenía que subir, se lo prometí a Obito, prometí que la salvaría- y su sonrisa se fue -, pero no lo logré, usted fue quien la salvó.

-¿Te refieres a Rin?- asentí -. No digas eso, tu…

-Es la verdad – le interrumpí -. Debo agradecerle que llegara, no por mí, por Rin, por Obito, por lo menos él estará contento con usted.

-Kakashi kun no digas eso. Estoy segura que él también debe estar contento por ti- me dijo tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, no lo logró.

-Hum, sinceramente no creo que así sea- la tristeza y la rabia a mí mismo regresaron, me sentía vil escoria.

-No sigas con eso, no puedes hablar por él; en todo caso, al menos yo estoy contenta de que estés bien, eso debe contar algo, ¿no?

Me sonrojé débilmente y asentí –se lo agradezco, pero… él debería estar aquí…

-Yo también quisiera que él estuviera aquí…

-Es mi culpa- la interrumpí nuevamente-, él debió ser a quien usted salvara, yo debería haber caído al agua…

-No vuelvas a decir eso- me dijo enojada, interrumpiéndome -, si dices eso me molestaré mucho contigo y no vendré a visitarte en tu convalecencia.

-El que deje de decirlo no hará que deje de creerlo.

-Sí, pero no quiero escucharte hablar así. No debes lamentarte que estés vivo Kakashi kun.

-Hum…no es que lo lamente; lo que lamento es que Obito no lo esté, lamento que se sacrificara para salvar a Rin (y a mí), lamento haberle prometido que la salvaría y haberme rendido antes de lograrlo, lamento no haberle cumplido lo único que prometí que haría.

-Yo también lamento muchas cosas, como no estar con ustedes, tu ojo, la salud de Rin, el sacrificio de Obito, todo lo que pasaron; lamento no haber sido de gran ayuda en el parto de Kushina san, verla morir y no poder hacer nada -, sus manos temblaron un poco, sus ojos se llenaron de agua temblando también -. Lamento no poder salvarle la vida a Hokage sama y a tantos shinobis y civiles que murieron por el asedio- se miró las manos, apuñándolas con rabia -. Lamento haberle fallado a mi padre (una vez más),- dijo soltando unas gruesas lágrimas. Su rostro se sumió en la tristeza con cada palabra, lo que me hiso sentir mal. Su voz entrecortada era una mezcla de furia, impotencia y tristeza. Finalmente no se detuvo ante el llanto que le corría libremente -; lamento haber perdido a mi mamá y no haber estado ahí para evitarlo. Lamento no haber hecho tantas cosas, lamento no haber estado en tantos lugares.

-Sensei…- me acongojó verla así y escucharle hablar de esa forma (sobre todo por su madre) -¿qué fue lo que…?

-No te levantes- y una vez más me recostó, pero ahora con tranquilidad –. No te angusties por mí, estaré bien, tengo que estarlo. Por favor no me preguntes nada. No quiero hablar de eso, aun no- dijo tratando de recobrar su tranquilidad -; tampoco quiero preocuparte, lo que quiero que entiendas es que todos tenemos cosas de que lamentarnos, pero no importa los errores que cometimos, importa lo que haremos para corregirlos.

Me quedé sin saber bien que decirle, había mucha rabia y dolor en sus palabras, tal cual había en las mías, deseaba preguntarle y contarle tantas cosas, pero me sentía cansado, mareado y adolorido, tal vez ella también lo estaba.

-No hablemos más por ahora, solo descansa.

-Sí –, cerré el ojo y suspiré, pronto me dormiría; ella caminó a la salida, pero no podía dejar que se fuera sin aclararme algo -¿Haruno sensei?

-Dime.

-Hum… ¿usted, usted vendrá a verme después?

Ella sonrió desde la puerta, esta vez logrando recuperar su bella sonrisa.

-Me has hecho caso ¿no?, así que claro que vendré.

Entonces dormí descansando un poco mejor que antes.

Pasaron algunos días, ella iba a verme diariamente aunque solo fuera pocos minutos, en ese tiempo no hablamos mucho, ella me lo había pedido y yo tampoco deseaba conversar, había ya demasiada pesadez y tristeza flotando en el ambiente como para agregarle algo más.

Uno de esos días me despertó un sonido extraño, ajeno a la tranquilidad que me rodeaba, era una voz insistente y fastidiosa que me ha seguido desde entonces, era un shinobi de más o menos mi edad en la cama de al lado que anteriormente había permanecido ocupada por otro que nunca despertó y murió apenas un día antes.

-Buen día, Soy Maito Gai- me dijo apenas giré a verlo.

No contesté, simplemente asentí. Él siguió hablando, charlando sobre cualquier tema insignificante que pudiera ocurrírsele en el encierro del hospital. En menos de una hora ya sabía lo que había sido de él en los últimos dos años, tristemente supe que aquel silencio que daba el anterior paciente se había ido junto con él la tarde anterior.

-Y bien, ¿seguirás sin decirme quién eres? – me preguntó por quién sabe que tantas veces, realmente ni las contaba.

Estaba por rendirme y contestarle cuando sentí ese aroma floral y cerré la boca para mirar donde la puerta, por donde apareció ella.

-Buenos días.

-Buen día Sakura san- dijo él velozmente sin dejarme hablar.

-¡Oh, Gai kun!, te han reubicado al fin, me alegro mucho, sinceramente espero que tú y Kakashi se vuelvan muy amigos y sanen pronto.

-¡Sí!- gritó él -Oh, ¿Kakashi ha dicho?- ella asintió -, así que ese es tu nombre: Kakashi, ¿Kakashi qué?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella cerrando la puerta -¿acaso aún no se han presentado?

-Yo si, por supuesto, un joven educado como yo lo ha hecho, es solo que él no, he sospechado que algo malo hay con su voz.

Haruno sensei rio suavemente y yo sonreí tenuemente al escucharla.

-Oh, claro que no, es solo que Kakashi kun es un poco serio y reservado.

-¿Un poco?

-Hatake, Kakashi Hatake- dije al fin, tomando el libro.

-¿Lo ves Gai kun?, nada malo hay con su voz.

-Pues me alegra un poco, de esa forma podremos hablar y…¡Hatake Kakashi!, ¿tú eres ese que se hizo jounnin meses atrás?- gritó con ese timbre exagerado de siempre.

-El mismo- dijo mi maestra.

-Quiere…- susurró llorando tenuemente -, ¿quiere decir que mi compañero de habitación es el ninja que ascendió a chunnin y jounnin más joven de la historia?- lloraba y yo solo me pregunté cómo era posible que alguien llorara por tremenda tontería y con tanto sentimiento.

-Sí, el mismo.

-¿El que ayudó brillantemente a detener la invasión inundando media Konoha?

-Sí, el mismo- siguió ella, tomándole gracia a todo eso.

-¡Oh, es un gran honor!, esto me ayudara a reponerme cuanto antes y así poder tener alguien con quien…

Francamente en ese punto dejé de escucharlo, siguió murmurando miles de tonterías acompañadas por sus sollozos y uno que otro gemido de dolor, Haruno sensei le pedía precaución ante su efusividad, llegué a la simple conclusión de que estaba rotundamente loco y de que definitivamente la tranquilidad de la habitación se había ido.

-¿Quién diría que serías tan famoso Kakashi kun?- me susurró con cierto tinte burlón.

-Hum.- dejé en un suspiro.

-¿Y cómo vas hoy?- me dijo con seriedad.

-Mejor, ¿Cuándo me voy?

-Aún no- dijo suspirando ante mi necedad –, te lo he dicho; sé que odias el hospital- me susurró examinándome con uno de sus tantos instrumentos -, pero aún te tendré aquí por un tiempo más.

-Pero…

-Pero nada- dijo en una mueca dulce-, parece que todo bien por hoy, me alegro mucho porque tengo que irme cuanto antes, es pronto, lo sé, pero es urgente, lo siento, prometo que mañana estaré más tiempo.

-Hum…Sensei, ¿Cuándo podré verla?

-Paciencia Kakashi kun, también te he dicho que aún no puedo pasarte, pero Rin va mejorando, pronto podrás ir.

-Hum…

-Sé que quieres verla cuanto antes y que odias este lugar – me dijo en un suspiro cansino -, pero al menos te he conseguido un buen compañero que te distraiga un poco- dicho esto se acercó a la puerta, sonriendo como una niña que hace una travesura -; nos vemos pronto, Gai kun, cuida de Kakashi kun mientras tanto, ¿sí?

-¡Será un gran honor, Sakura san!

Y dicho eso salió cerrando junto con la puerta la promesa que aún arrastra Gai y que se convirtió en una carga que a veces me parece tan pesada y otras no tanto.

Dos días más pasaron para que recuperara mi pregunta de ir donde Rin.

-Bueno, tal vez mañana puedas finalmente verla- me contestó y yo pude sonreír con sinceridad.

-Hum, pero ¿qué diferencia hay de hoy a mañana?

-Unas cuantas horas- dijo con una media sonrisa -, pero no es por ella que lo hago, es por ti.

-¿Por mí?

Asintió –te quiero dar otras horas para que te restablezcas completamente y…

-Ya lo estoy sensei.

-Lo sé, pero no me has dejado terminar. Ya tienes algunos días muy bien, pero como muy seguramente quieres ir donde ella solo, pues quiero tener la certeza que no te pasara lo del otro día, ¿lo recuerdas?

El sonrojó me invadió por completo, Gai comenzó a sonreír y dar su no necesaria y agradable opinión al respecto.

¿Recordarlo?, por supuesto que lo recordaba, aún lo hago; Haruno sensei había llegado diciéndome que me tocaba ducharme y sin sutileza comenzó a ayudándome a incorporarme, era extraño pero no preocupante, lo fue cuando intentó desvestirme, obviamente me opuse y obviamente ella empezó a refunfuñar y tuvimos nuestra breve batalla, ella intentando desvestirme y yo oponiéndome, es divertido pensar que hoy los papeles se invertirían.

Aun luchando conmigo y logrando sacarme sin delicadeza la camisa llamó a las enfermeras para que me bañaran, me negué rotundamente, quería ser solo yo quien hiciera aquello, sería demasiado vergonzoso ser bañado por alguien más.

-"_Vamos Kakashi kun, no seas tan terco y tonto, no pasa nada. Pero bueno, si tanta pena te da con las enfermeras lo puedo hacer yo"._

_-"¡No!"- _Aquello era peor, si me apenaba y preocupaba que me peinara o durmiera a un lado mío y el verla y sentirla desvestirme ya era demasiado porque angustiarse, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería que ella me viera desnudo y me bañara como un niño pequeño, sería demasiado difícil y habría que explicar bastantes cosas, también es gracioso pensar que ahora extraño y desearía esas atenciones de su parte.

-"_Pareces un crío caprichoso Kakashi kun"-_ me dijo enojada-"_, no hay de que avergonzarte, sé que pasas por muchas cosas a tu edad, pero soy médico, tu maestra y sinceramente he visto demasiados cuerpos desnudos y no…"_

_-"No importa lo que me diga, no dejaré que lo haga sensei."_

_-"¡Me vas a decir que no quieres bañarte!, te hace falta Kakashi kun, ¿tendré que arrastrarte hasta el baño como un gato?, porque lo haré, créeme que lo haré"_

Gai comenzó a reírse –"_las enfermeras hacen un gran trabajo, yo no me opuse, de haber sabido lo habría hecho para que Sakura san me bañara"._

Gai cerró la boca cuando lo miré, su comentario sinceramente me puso de pero humor.

_-"Gracias Gai kun, creo"- _dijo dudando, –"_…pero no ayudas mucho."_

_-"Hum…si tomaré el baño- _le dije quitándome sus manos de encima que luchaban por sacarme el pantalón –"¸ _pero lo haré yo solo, no necesitaré su ayuda ni de nadie más"- _dije al fin.

-"_¿Seguro?"-_me dijo dudando, con un tinte burlón –"_, según yo aún debes marearte un poco"._

_-"No, estoy bien."_

_-"Bueno, si tú lo dices, adelante."_

Traté de hacerlo con la dignidad que rogaba tener aún. Entré y empecé a sacarme el pantalón.

-_"Pero dejas la puerta abierta, por si acaso"- ._Dijo asomando la cabeza.

-_"¡Sensei!"_- bien aún traía ropa interior, pero el susto que me dio y la pena me hicieron cerrarle la puerta casi en la cara, seguramente se estaba burlando de mí timidez, o al menos eso parecía.

Afortunadamente pude bañarme solo, pero ella tenía razón, casi al terminar de quitarme el jabón todo el mundo entero me dio vueltas y no pude evitar caer desmayándome haciendo tremendo escándalo, lo último que recuerdo es ella entrando rápidamente y diciéndome quien sabe que palabras reprendiéndome. Desperté cuando aún me vendaba el ojo y torné de los mil colores al saber que ella había terminado de bañarme, cambiarme y acostarme en la camilla.

-"_Te dije que no podías, pero eres tan terco cuando te lo propones"-_ me dijo entre sonrisa y regaño. Yo me sonrojé tanto que pensé que ya no podría más, había perdido mi dignidad –", _no hay nada de qué avergonzarte de todas formas ya lo había hecho"-_ y supe que estaba equivocado, pues aun podía sonrojarme más –"_,¿no me digas que pensabas que por arte de magia toda esa ropa mugrienta, apestosa y dura desapareció y ya estabas impecable y con un olor agradable recostado en la camilla solo porque si?, por supuesto que no, fui yo, que por cierto me tomó mucho esfuerzo limpiarte, ni siquiera Rin que te acompañó en las catacumbas olía tan mal y estaba tan sucia; no sé cómo demonios alguien puede estar tan mugroso."_

Bien, era cierto, nunca había pensado aquello, pensándolo así el que me encontrara tirado en el baño cubierto aun por restos de jabón y agua no sonaba tan mal.

_-"Lamento causarle tantas molestias, Haruno sensei"-_ traté de decir sin que se notara lo mucho que aquello me apenaba.

Ella se detuvo un instante, mirándome, vi sus ojos entre las vendas y sonrió –"_no te preocupes. Además puedo decir que algo bueno pasó de todo eso"-_ me quedé sereno, sintiendo el vendaje que me apretaba el rostro, deseé preguntar el qué pero no me atreví, ella sonrió y se incorporó mirándome con una sonrisa natural –"_, por fin pude verte el rostro."_

No supe que decir, aquello no me pareció tan relevante, entonces me di cuenta de que todo ese tiempo no cargaba con mi máscara, y fue hasta entonces que le eché de menos.

-_"Y debo decir que lo que me dijo Kushina san era cierto"-_ tampoco quise preguntar pero ella contestó a mi pregunta muda–_", definitivamente no tendrás que preocuparte en eso de buscar novia si andas por Konoha desenmascarado"_

Bueno, ahí volví a recuperar el sonrojo, aquello había sido algo así como un cumplido, extrañé más que nunca mi máscara.

-_"Hum…Haruno sensei"- _ susurré mirando a otro sitio, aún seguía abochornado _–"¿podría conseguirme una máscara, por favor?"._

Ella sonrió –_"supongo que aún no quieres que te persigan las niñas"_

En realidad la quería porque pensé que parecía un soberano idiota con tanto sonrojo que ella me provocaba, si ya antes lo hacía, ahora en la clínica con tantos cuidados y con tanta cercanía suya aquello se volvía peor.

-_"Vaya, solo era una broma Kakashi kun, no es para que pongas esa cara. Te traeré tu amada máscara cuanto antes, de veritas, solo déjame verte nuevamente, quien sabe que tanto pase para que me dejes verte otra vez"_

_-"Sensei…"-_ susurré molesto e incómodo ante su cercanía y atención.

Ella rió, esta vez completamente sincera –_"no es sólo por eso, es que tengo que comprarte una nueva porque la tuya (junto con el resto de tu ropa) simplemente la tiré y quemé, era casi imposible rescatarlas. Te compraré una nueva y también un poco de ropa para compensarte"_

_-"No es necesario, en mi casa hay"_

_-"Entonces iré y te traeré tu omnipresente máscara. Me tengo que ir, te dejo en paz. Cuida de él, Gai kun"._

Ese era el relato de la bochornosa ocasión que no me gustaba rememorar.

-Hum…si, lo recuerdo.

-Entonces, ¿vas esperarte hasta mañana?

Asentí, sinceramente no quería pasar por ese tipo de momentos bochornosos por un buen rato y al verla salir agradecí a todos los cielos ya tener mi mascara y también poder bañarme solo.

-Sakura san es una mujer muy bella, de haber sabido yo también me opondría a que me bañaran las enfermeras.

Le miré cansado y malhumorado haciendo que cerrara la boca y quitara esa cara de sinvergüenza que ponía cada vez que hacia ese tipo de comentarios en referencia a ella.

-Bueno, bueno, es la verdad, ¿o no?, es muy guapa, ¿no?

-Cierra la boca, quiero leer- y dicho esto le ignoré por el resto del día.

Agradablemente el día de ver a Rin llegó. Ese día Haruno sensei entró con esa sonrisa tristona que tenía cada vez que el tema de Rin se trataba.

-Bien, ¿estás listo?

-Sí.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No.

-Como digas. Solo sígueme.

Fue la primera vez que salí de ese cuarto, me sorprendió un poco ver que el hospital lucía distinto de cómo lo recordaba, estaba semidestruido o semireconstruido, había mucha gente yendo y viniendo, todas con ese cansancio del enfrentamiento, pero con esas medias sonrisas tranquilas de quien sabe que lo peor ha pasado y solo resta esperar.

Anduvimos por varios pasillos avanzando poco a poco y agradecí ya no sentir ese cansancio ni esos mareos, solo estaba el entumecimiento normal de estar en cama por varios días. Haruno sensei continuamente suspiraba, se le veía nerviosa pero no reparé mucho en eso.

Conforme avanzamos el bullicio disminuía hasta quedar prácticamente nada, entramos por un pequeño pasillo y ella paró de pronto frente a una puerta donde el nombre de Rin podía leerse. La miró largamente y sin dirigirme la mirada me habló.

-Antes de que entres con ella tengo que decirte un par de cosas. Ella no es la misma de antes, aún su estado es delicado así que no te asombres de verla un poco demacrada y cansada-, yo asentí y ella tembló un poco y suspiró y aun sin verme continúo -, y… no le he dicho lo de Obito.

-Sensei…

-No he podido hacerlo- se abrazó tallándose el brazo con nerviosismo.

-Hum…sé que es difícil pero algún día tendrá que saberlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé- susurró -, es sólo que…no puedo. Kakashi kun, si es que tú puedes hacerlo te estaría agradecida- miré la placa con el nombre de mi amiga pensando largamente en lo que mi maestra me había pedido -, perdóname, no tengo porque darte una carga más, no es mi intención.

-Si puedo lo haré- le dije en un murmullo, aquello pareció aligerar la pesadumbre que traía.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, pero si estas decidido tampoco es indispensable que se lo digas hoy.

-Hum…- asentí.

Ella suspiró nuevamente y tomó la perilla de la puerta.

-Buenos días Rin chan.

-Buenos días Sakura sensei- dijo con el tinte alegre de siempre que me hiso sonreír.

-Adivina que, tal como te lo prometí hoy te traje una sorpresa, ¿quién crees que viene a verte?

-¿Será?: Kakashi kun.

-¡Vaya, cómo lo has sabido!- y en ese momento entré, ella me sonrió.

-Ayer mismo me dijo que Kakashi ya estaba muy bien – tosió un poco - y que Obito todavía seguía delicado.

-Oh…es verdad- dijo con seriedad mirándome.

-Buenos días Kakashi kun.

-Hola, Rin.

Descansaba en su cama, se le veía débil pero no tanto como imaginaba, al menos no tanto como Haruno sensei me hiso pensar con su nerviosismo. Miraba por la enorme ventana de su cuarto.

-Bien, los dejo, tengo unas cuantas rondas más. No se esfuercen mucho, por favor.

-Sí.

-Me gustan las ventanas grandes- me dijo cuándo me senté a un lado de ella -, a veces pienso que podré salir de este cuarto por estas grandes ventanas que te dejan ver lo que hay fuera pero te recuerda que no puedes salir todavía, te muestran eso de lo que te pierdes desde una cama del hospital.

-Hum…a mí no me gustan los hospitales.

-Lo sé Kakashi kun- dijo entre sonrisas cansadas.

Aquel fue su insólito saludo, no supe mucho que hacer, solo estaba feliz de verla sentada en su cama, al menos tenía un poco de contentamiento al verla ahí. Pensé que aunque yo no cumplí con eso de mantenerla a salvo Obito estaría contento de que estuviera viva, aunque no fuera por mis actos.

-¿Y cómo te has sentido?

-Mejor- dije -, Haruno sensei dice que dentro de poco podré ir a casa.

-Oh, cuanto me alegro por ti- y tosió otro poco -, te envidio, yo tengo que estar por un rato más, al menos Obito y yo estamos en la misma. Le he pedido a Sakura sensei que si se puede me permita compartir habitación con él, pero me ha dicho que aún no se puede-.

Tanteó los dedos nerviosa, yo traté de no mirarla, sus palabras me incomodaban un poco.

-Supongo que es por mi estado, o el de él, ¿sabes cómo sigue?

Entonces comprendí porque mi maestra no le había dicho nada aún. Negué con la cabeza decidiendo que aún no le diría, estaba mal, pero verla con ese precario estado lo hacía todo más difícil, la débil sonrisa que daba de vez en vez era demasiado alentadora como para borrársela al sacarla de la mentira.

–Estuve muy preocupada por él y por ti. Creo que me quedé dormida cuando me cargabas, no recuerdo nada después de eso. ¿Obito ha recuperado su ojo, le han sanado las heridas?- bajé la mirada, sin saber muy bien que responder -, oh, perdona Kakashi kun, te he dejado por fuera sin notarlo, es que Sakura sensei no habla mucho de Obito y eso me angustia mucho, pero estoy contenta de que esté bien, con eso de que es tan testarudo y desatendido con su seguridad temía mucho por él, no pienses que no me preocupe por ti o no quiero platicar contigo, pero...

-Hum, entiendo, no tienes que disculparte ni explicarlo.

-Gracias. Pero, hablemos de ti, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Sakura sensei me ha hablado mucho de ti, de tu recuperación, al parecer logramos cumplir con la misión, al menos ustedes dos, porque yo no fui de mucho apoyo.

-No es verdad.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué mentir y ser amable conmigo. Pero dejémoslo así, no quiero discutir de eso, tenía muchas ganas de verte, me alegro mucho verte bien, has vuelto a ser tú de nuevo.

-¿Hum?

-No me hagas caso- dijo tanteando de nuevo los dedos en la sabana -, además no tienes que contestar, con solo verte sé que has vuelto.

-¿Vuelto?

-No me hagas caso- dijo riendo, acomodándose el cabello -, soy un poco rara a veces. Por lo demás Haruno sensei me ha contado mucho de ti, no solo de tu recuperación, también delos problemas que le das.

-Hum, no es mi intención.

-Si, lo sé, yo se lo advertí- tosió de nuevo, pero esta vez tardó un poco en quitársele.

-Bebe un poco de agua.

-Oh, gracias- me dijo entre espasmos.

-Deberías descansar, Haruno sensei dijo que no te esforzaras mucho.

-¿No es un tanto triste, Kakashi kun?, -siguió tosiendo tenuemente -, por fin vienes a verme y yo no paro de toser, parezco ancianita.

-Estas enferma, no es para tanto.

-Sabes que…-dijo ya que el mal menguó un poco -, tengo mucho sueño.

-Entonces descansa.

-No quiero, has venido a verme, debo… debo esforzarme un poco.

-No tienes que, no me molesta, me quedaré un poco hasta que duermas y mañana vendré a verte de nuevo.

-¿En serio?

-Hum- asentí.

-Me da mucha alegría. Además seguramente iras donde Obito, - susurró empezando a dormir, le ayude a recostarse y fue entonces que noté que estaba más delgada y su piel más pálida, tenía unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos, detalles que solo noté cuando me acerqué lo suficiente. –, por favor, dile que pronto cumpliré mi promesa, convenceré a Sakura sensei y compartiremos habitación, así ya no estará solo.

Volví a asentir, no tardó mucho en dormirse. Siempre fue así, la visitaba con regularidad, algunas veces conversábamos un poco más pero o ella sufría algún ataque de tos o simplemente terminaba muy cansada, irremediablemente se dormía. Yo me quedaba un poco observándola, me preocupaba mucho su delicada situación pensando que tal vez Haruno sensei realmente si tenía razones fuertes para estar tan acongojada por ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Rin siempre sonreía conservando su buen entusiasmo de siempre, continuamente me hablaba de Obito preguntándome por él, yo me limitaba a no contestarle evadiendo el tema, no quería mentirle pero tampoco sentía que estuviera en condiciones de escuchar hablar sobre su muerte.

-Tsunade shishuo y Sakura sensei me han dicho que no volveré a ser ninja médico.

Subí la vista al oírla, fue en otro día, era de tarde, una linda tarde, yo leía pensándola dormida, pero ella despertó diciéndome aquella verdad que no sabía.

-¿Qué?

Ella sonrió –me lo han dicho ayer apenas te fuiste- suspiró -; primero dejé de ser ninja, pero pensé que al menos podría dedicarme a ser un ninja médico de refuerzo, no estar en el campo de batalla, y eso…- pausó, mirando el techo -; ya lo sospechaba desde hace días, no me ha sorprendido en nada, así que no pongas esa cara.

-Pero, debe haber…

Ella sonrió sentándose en la camilla y posó su mano sobre mí, como lo hacía cada vez que me curaba las heridas -¿lo ves?, ya no puedo extraer ni un poco de chacra. No sé exactamente qué pasó, ni ellas tampoco, – dijo bajando la vista, moviendo sus pies un poco -, pero siento como si nunca hubiera podido hacerlo.

-Hum…Rin, debe, debe haber alguna forma…- articulé nervioso, yo sabía que eso era un gran golpe para ella.

-No, no hay forma de remediarlo, no hay dudas de ello. Creo que deberías buscar a mi reemplazo- me dijo con su sonrisa rota. –. Pero no pongas esa cara- dijo recuperando su semblante apacible -, aún puedo ser un doctor tradicional, el mejor de todos, eso sí, así que no estoy acabada ni mucho menos Kakashi kun.

-Claro que no.

-Lo bueno es que tengo mucho tiempo libre y estudiaré más que nunca, supongo…supongo que tarde o temprano habría que ahondar en ello, ¿no?

Asentí. Ella siguió viendo por la ventana, esta vez con la sonrisa más sincera que antes.

-¿Has ido a ver el lago?- me preguntó en otra ocasión.

-¿Hum?

-El lago –afirmó pero yo seguía sin entender -, el lago que hicimos juntos, que gracioso es pensarlo así, hemos hecho un lago en Konoha.

Negué con la cabeza -, apenas hoy salgo.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado. He escuchado rumores de que es muy bello, debe serlo. Ve cuando puedas y vienes a contarme, yo iré en cuanto salga de aquí.

-Está bien.

-Apuesto de que a Obito le gustara mucho.

Aquel enunciado me puso demasiado nervioso y triste al recordar que irónicamente el lugar del que hablaba era la tumba de mi amigo, quise cambiar cuanto antes del tema, no quería pensar mucho y recordar la imagen de él cayendo.

-¿Conoces el hijo de Minato sensei?

Y de solo mencionarlo ella se sobresaltó contenta, removiéndose un tanto ansiosa.

-No, aún no, ¿tú sí?

-Hum- negué.

-Oh…- susurró decepcionada -, creí que dirías que sí. ¿No has ido a verlo?- negué de nuevo -, por dios Kakashi kun, si yo pudiera caminar por el hospital como lo haces tú iría inmediatamente a verlo- me alcé de hombros, ella suspiró otro poco ante mi tranquilidad e indiferencia -, Sakura sensei me ha contado de él, dice que es un llorón consumado y que tiene locas a las enfermeras, pero que es hermoso y regordete, dice que es igual a Minato sensei.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunté sintiendo por primera vez curiosidad por saber del pequeño.

-Aún no tiene nombre- dijo un poco seria, peinándose el cabello -, ni Minato sensei ni Kushina san pudieron decir que nombre querían –suspiró -. Pobrecito, tan pequeño y es huérfano ya, sabemos lo que se siente, ¿verdad Kakashi kun? –Asentí nuevamente, recordando la soledad de mi casa y pensé que en unas cuantas horas tendría que enfrentarla de nuevo -, pero habrá alguien que cuide del pequeño, Minato sensei y Kushina san no tenían familia directa, pero mucha gente los amaba y eran buenos amigos, si yo tuviera la edad, salud y recursos me quedaría con él.

Aquello me hiso gracia, imaginarla como una pequeña madre era simplemente algo gracioso e impensable.

-¿Por qué te ríes?, ¿crees que digo mentiras?

-Hum, no. Es solo que nunca pensé imaginarte como mamá, seguramente serías una mamá de esas regañonas...

-¡Hey!- me gritó molesta, dándome con la almohada en el rostro -, yo sería una excelente madre-, los dos reímos un poco hasta que ella durmió.

Después de darme de alta la seguí visitando continuamente, me preocupaba un poco no ir a verla diariamente, e igualmente me llenaba de remordimiento no hacerlo. Además cada vez que iba le veía cansada, dormía más y hablaba menos. Aun así guardaba la esperanza de que se recuperara, y ella también, pues continuamente me hablaba de sus planes, leía libros de medicina y me contaba lo que en ellos decía no logrando entender mucho o nada con sus tecnicismos. Había algo raro en sus conversaciones cuando hablaba de Obito, poco a poco dejó de preguntarme por su estado, su avance, cosas como esas, solo limitándose a recordar anécdotas o hablar de él y sus planes de compartir habitación. Parecía estar sumida entre la realidad, los recuerdos y la fantasía.

Uno de esos días encontré a Haruno sensei en la antesala del nosocomio, me miró y su semblante cambió a uno más alegre que cualquiera que había tenido desde la invasión.

-Oh, qué bien que llegas Kakashi kun, ¡que feliz soy de que hayas venido hoy!, pensé que ya no vendrías porque es un poco tarde. Ven, vamos, se ha levantado hoy muy bien, ¡ha mejorado tanto!

Rápidamente me llevó donde Rin, entré a su cuarto y pude ver que lo que mi maestra me decía era correcto, era casi la misma Rin de antes, lucía feliz y casi recuperada, seguía delgada pero no menguaba a su buen semblante y agradable plática. Algo dentro de mí se removió contento de verla así, me llené de alegría y pensé que Obito hubiera armado tremendo escandalo ante su buena salud.

-Rin chan, mira, Kakashi kun si vino hoy, estaba tan angustiada de que no viniera…

-¿Por qué?- pregunté sinceramente interesado.

-Sakura sensei es una exagerada, no le hagas mucho caso- me dijo riendo, ya sin esa tos molesta y angustiante.

-¿Por qué lo dices Rin chan?- dijo cerrando la puerta -, ¿acaso no crees que verte bien nos da alegría?

-Gracias, no es eso, es solo que no creo que sea para tanto.

-Rin chan, que modesta eres – río Haruno sensei peinándole el cabello en una pequeña trenza.

Verlas así me hiso recordar esos momentos entre misiones donde ambas conversaban "cosas de mujeres", dejándonos a Obito y a mi incomodos y ajenos a su plática. Mi maestra solía peinarla, e igualmente Rin a ella, se decían algunos cumplidos y conversaban de sus cosas del mundo de la medicina, con esas palabras incomprensibles e impronunciables, verlas ahí, casi igual que antes, me dio nostalgia y creo que sonreí un poco.

-_Solo hace falta Obito-_ pensé mirando la ventana, donde el viento movía las cortinas.

-Sakura sensei pasó todo el día pendiente de ti- me dijo -, pensaba que no vendrías hoy.

-No es para tanto- dije al fin un tanto apenado.

-¿Por qué lo dices Kakashi kun?- me preguntó ahora a mí -, ¿acaso no crees que verte bien nos da alegría a Rin y a mí?- dijo contenta, casi como antes, Rin sonrió al escucharla repetir la misma oración -; además no quería que perdieras la oportunidad de estar con nosotras. Apenas la vi en la mañana me di cuenta de que mejoró y decidí tomarme el día libre para pasar con ella y de pasó contigo, como antes, sólo falta Obito y...

Y como si un rayo se tratase su sonrisa se borró y su voz se apagó al nombrar a mi fallecido amigo. Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-Sakura san, Sakura san.

Pareció despertar al escuchar su propio nombre, corrió y abrió la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Se le solicita urgentemente, es una emergencia importante.

-Rin chan…

-Está bien- dijo riendo -, un médico no tiene días libres

Apenas salió Rin suspiró tomando el pequeño espejo que Haruno sensei había llevado para la ocasión –no he querido decirle- dijo ella mirando su reflejo -, pero él no vendrá hoy- escucharla decir aquellas palabras hiso que girara a verla, estaba seria y tranquila-. Qué bien me ha quedado el peinado, ¿verdad?, Sakura sensei ha mejorado mucho.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunte.

-Que ha mejorado con la trenza y…

-No eso, lo de Obito.

-Oh, que hoy no vendrá.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Me lo dijo ayer, era muy tarde, yo tenía mucho sueño cuando llegó, estaba muy cansada, un poco dormida de hecho, pero recuerdo que me dijo que no vendría hoy.

-¿Ayer?

-Sí, anoche, por fin se le ocurrió volver. Se supone que es secreto, no digas nada – sonrió -; supongo que escapó o algo así.

-Pero…¿cómo?

-No lo sé, me dormí luego, estaba muy cansada y era muy tarde, le reprendí por eso pero solo sonrió y se disculpó por no venir antes; aun así estoy contenta de que viniera, tenía muchas ganas de verle. No recuerdo mucho, pero hablé un poco con él.

Fue cuando lo supe, Rin definitivamente no estaba bien. -Y…¿qué decía?- decidí seguir con lo que sea que era eso.

-Muchas cosas- se tocó la cabeza como si le doliera recordar-, no recuerdo todo, habló de Sakura sensei pero me pidió no decirle nada, tu tampoco le digas, seguramente tiene miedo de que le castigara- dijo entre risas -. Otra cosa que dijo fue que tú estarías bien, - y sonrió -, dijo que no te preocuparas tanto por él y que no te sientas culpable, que hiciste todo cuanto pudiste. ¿Recuerdas que yo también te lo dije? –, asentí -, ahora que lo pienso por todo lo que me dijo supongo que no has ido a verlo.

-No…no he ido.

-También me dijo que no me preocupara, que todo estaría bien, y ¿sabes?, le creo, eso me hace sentir tranquila, ya no tengo miedo –mis manos temblaron un poco ante sus dulces y sosegadas palabras, ¿qué significaban?; su voz era suave y serena –. Tengo sueño –dijo recargándose con sutileza en la almohada -. Creo que dormiré un poco, no tengo remedio, ¿verdad?, por favor me disculpas con Sakura sensei pero, me ha vuelto el cansancio, creo que no se enojará si duermo un poco mientras llega, ¿verdad Kakashi kun?

Asentí, el viento entró ligero y fresco removiendo las cortinas del cuarto, me incorporé tratando de apaciguarlas un poco.

-Lo último que me contó fue que no está tan solo como crees- murmuró muy despacio, antes de dormirse -, supongo que al fin lograré estar con él en el mismo cuarto, debe ser eso – sonrió y se quedó dormida

-Rin…- suspiré y libre al fin pude llorar un poco. ¿Qué significaban sus palabras?

Haruno sensei volvió muy noche, Rin seguía dormida y tuvo que moverme para que yo despertara, después de asegurarle que estaría bien se marchó y yo pude irme con tranquilidad a mi hogar, las palabras de Rin no me dejaron dormir hasta muy entrada la noche.

Nunca supe si Rin siempre supo que él estaba muerto, o se enteraría a los días, o quizá realmente la visitó, o tal vez había sido un sueño, nunca lo supe; fue cuando volví a pensar como antes, pensé que Rin vivió esos días sumida entre la realidad, los recuerdos y la fantasía. Tal vez así fue, nunca lo supe con certeza.

La mañana siguiente Rin se fue. Ella había muerto quedando en su camilla con la cara tranquila y sonriente, igual a la que tuvo cuando dijo que estaría con Obito en el mismo cuarto cumpliendo la promesa que le hiso en la represa, esa de no dejarlo solo, tal vez era cierto, tal vez al final realmente cumplió con ello.

Al menos, al menos es algo que me gusta pensar y creer, al menos es un consuelo que aún tengo.

_**&&&/&&&/&&&**_

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Bien, después de suspirar al finalizar el triste y emotivo capítulo me di a la tarea de redactar lo que espero será una nota corta. Este capítulo de Rin junto al de Obito son muy especiales para mí, sé que en el episodio anterior Kakashi no hiso mucho, pero lo que yo buscaba era darle el capítulo entero al papel de Obito, quería que se luciera n.n porque ya nos iba a dejar T_T…en fin, que por eso este capítulo inicia con la pobre desventura que pasó Kakashi en esa misión, que la verdad al pobre le va muy mal y me quedó muy traumado el chamaco T,.T (y lo que viene…).

Debo decir que el capítulo aún seguía hasta llegar al funeral de mi dulce Rin (que tanta lagrima derramada conmigo), pero decidí cortarlo porque ya estaba muy extenso y Haruno sensei no es de capítulos largos, al menos no lo era…

Temo que el siguiente será el adiós de mi dulce Kakashi kun, pero no teman que no se va a morir, solo va a crecer; en los siguientes capítulos será remplazado por el anbu…¡yeah!, que se me va mi adorado Kakashi kun y se viene este anbu que causara algunos desajustes a la pobre Sakura sensei, bien o mal (yo diría que más bien que mal :p), es curioso pensar que cuando inicié "1, 2 y 3" con Kakashi kun fue la primera vez que vi a Kakashi de niño en Kakashi gaiden, ahora que se viene el anbu está ese minirelleno especial de la vida de Kakashi de anbu (que por cierto no he visto por falta de tiempo y desidia).

Bueno, con esto ya me despido saludándoles y pidiéndoles que me dejen un comentario, que últimamente me han bajado en la tarifa y si se siente feo (¿cuántas veces dije/escribí la palabra capítulo en la nota?) xD…

Saludos y dios me los bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	10. El dolor de seguir adelante

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El dolor de seguir adelante.**

Aquella noche los miedos de Tsunade shishuo se hicieron realidad. Yo dormía cuando la llamada de mi maestra me despertó sobresaltándome de tal manera que pegué tremendo brinco. Con rapidez tomé el rollo invocado donde Tsunade shishuo me pedía ir urgentemente donde ella, me alisté lo más esencial y me presenté lo más pronto que pude. A pesar de mi velocidad Tsunade shishuo me reprendió por haber tardado.

-¡Te dije que no tardaras!

-Pero si solo fue hace…

-¡Me vale un rábano!, ¡debías estar lista!

-Dormía, no iba a venir con ropa de…

-¡Debiste venir cuanto antes, desnuda o en pijama, me daba igual!, ¡debiste dormir vestida!, ¿no eres médico o que carajos, ya se te olvidó o qué?

-Perdone shishuo es que…

-Cierra la boca- susurró, el humor de perros que se cargaba era mejor que cualquier frase usada para convencerme de callar. –Ven conmigo- me llevó por aquel montón de túneles secretos que de no haber recorrido una y otra vez me hubiera perdido fácilmente a esas horas de la noche -, pasó lo que pasó, te lo dije a ti y a ellos muchas veces, pero no, no me escucharon, ¡por Dios!, ¡como deseo matar a alguien!

Tragué grueso rogándole a Dios que el sueño se me fuera tan rápido como podía ser el mismo puño de mi maestra en tal estado de alteración.

-¡Donde está el estúpido de Jiraiya cuando se le necesita!, ha de estar en un burdel tan borracho que lo mataría sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, eso sería muy aburrido, ¡caray, ni para eso sirve!

-Tsunade shishuo- murmuré temblando de miedo y pidiéndole a Dios que mi maestra no encontrara al antes mencionado, pues en el estado de ira que se encontraba ni sus grandes sapos lo salvarían -, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Cómo que qué!, ¿qué no me escuchaste ya?, ¿eres tan tonta como para no deducirlo?

-Bue…bueno…- temblé, y la seguí de cerca, deseando dar media vuelta y volver.

-¿Que qué va a pasar?, ¡que Kushina está por parir y va a mandarnos al demonio por liberar al demonio mismo!, ¡eso es lo que carajos pasa!

-¿Dice que va a nacer?- realmente deseaba que mi entusiasmo no la hubiera enojado, pero la verdad es que tenía tantas ganas de al fin conocer al bebé que tontamente no medí mis palabras y alegría.

-¡Acaso estas sorda!, ¡que sí, que va a nacer!- y doblamos en una esquina, tan oscura como las anteriores.

Tsunade shishuo siguió vociferando durante todo el camino hasta el lugar preparado secretamente para que Kushina san diera a luz. El parto se había adelantado un par de semanas, nada de riesgo, a no ser que se tratara de un jinchuriki, claro.

-Mucho se los advertí a ese par de tontos…

-Tsunade shishuo, no hable así, es el Hokage y…

-¡Hokage y un cuerno!, ¡es como cualquier otro hombre cuando se trata de fornicar!, ¡que se cuidaban, sí como no…! pero no, como van a escuchar a la vieja senil de Tsunade, no, como…métodos naturales y un demonio…

Mi maestra había puesto el grito en el cielo desde que supo lo del embarazo, explicando una y otra vez los riesgos que el embarazo conllevaba, y el parto, obviamente; no daba buenas expectativas, con justa razón, pero la pareja estaba tan feliz que realmente dudo mucho que su pésimo humor y más tristes expectativas les mermaran la dicha de saberse padres.

Kushina san y Hokage sama habían vivido resignados a la idea de no formar una familia, al menos no más allá de ellos dos. Desde siempre Tsunade shishuo (era la encargada de la salud de Kushina san desde que llegó a la aldea para ser la portadora del kyubi) les había dado pocas, por no decir nulas, esperanzas de que pudieran tener hijos, el ser portadora de un bijuu complicaba esa parte del desarrollo de las mujeres que habían sido jinchuriki, aun así recomendaba-exigía tener los cuidados que cualquier pareja debía tener para evitar embarazos, no quería tomar riesgo alguno.

Continuamente les decía con esa sinceridad dolorosa, pero profesional, que era muy difícil que se diera un embarazo, que sí, que había casos que si se daba, pero que una cosa era embarazarse y otra que el embarazo llegara a término, y de ser así después venía lo complicado de una labor de parto por demás difícil y riesgosa; obviamente que también estaba la razón de estar en guerra, y otro sin fin de malas noticias que solo hacían que ellos ladearan la cabeza con tal tristeza y resignación que me partía el corazón.

Finalmente, sorpresivamente cierto día descubrimos por error el embarazo de Kushina san, es una anécdota graciosa donde el cuarto Hokage terminó en el hospital, pero en fin, cuando se confirmó la noticia Tsunade shishuo aceptó dichosamente (aunque nunca lo admitió) tener la responsabilidad de llevar el control del embarazo y me pidió ayuda para el parto.

Dentro de lo que cabía aquel fue un embarazo "normal", con mejores hechos que las expectativas que inicialmente teníamos; Kushina san tuvo muy buena salud, eso a pesar de su estado de jinchuriki y de estar en guerra, pero mi maestra nunca se confió, llegué a pensar que estaba paranoica o era demasiado pesimista al respecto, pero fue hasta esa noche que supe que ella tenía razón.

Había pasado bajo mucho estrés por la guerra y postguerra; tenía peor humor del normal y siempre se le veía con el entrecejo junto, lo que hacía que las personas se alejaran de ella a un radio de varios metros. Justo unas semanas antes se corrió el rumor de que el alto y estricto control que se tenía del tema de Kushina san había estado bajo los ojos de un traidor que robaría la valiosa información y la vendería a alguna aldea enemiga que se serviría de la debilidad de la aldea y aprovecharía para romper con la poca quietud que se gestaba. Después supe que se trataba de aquellos pergaminos que el cuarto nos pidió retomar ese día donde Rin fue tan gravemente herida.

El rumor cada día cobraba más y más fuerza, por lo que la cercanía del parto, las reuniones y otros tantos pendientes más, pusieron paranoica a mi maestra, fue cuando casi mataba al pobre de Kakashi kun al saberlo escuchándolo nuestra conversación.

Sinceramente hasta esa noche, cuando, al entrar al fin al recinto y ver a Kushina san con la mueca de dolor atada con sellos ninjas, emanando aquel poderoso e hiriente chacra y siendo rodeada por los varios anbu fue que entendí que no era solo paranoia, o al menos no injustificada.

-Tsu…Tsunade sama…

-Kushina- mi maestra cambió completamente la mueca de enojo a una de preocupación -, aguanta un poco más, ya hemos llegado.

-Gra…gracias.

-¿Cómo está?, ¿falta mucho?, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntó el Hokage ansioso.

-Sí, quítate de encima y cuida los sellos, ese es tu trabajo, déjame a mi hacer el mío –dijo con autoridad, el Hokage se apartó y me miró buscando alguna buena noticia, intenté sonreír, pero mi maestra me llamaba -¡Sakura, que vengas!

-Sí, voy.

-Tsunade, promete que estarán bien.

-Minato, te prometo que haremos todo cuanto podamos para salvar a tu bebé y a tu esposa.

-Gracias.

Honestamente intentamos todo lo posible por tener un parto natural y normal, pero el estado de Kushina san era por demás delicado.

-Quiero que saques a todos, tenemos que sacar a ese niño pero ya- me musitó suavemente para que solo nosotras escucháramos.

-Una cesárea, ¿aquí?, ¿en estas condiciones?

-Sí, aquí mismo, y cuanto antes. ¿No escuchaste que prometí que haríamos todo para salvarlos?, ya sabes lo que debes hacer, será como en una batalla, no tenemos mucho a la mano.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Sakura san- me dijo Kushina san tomándome de la manga -, haga todo lo que Tsunade sama diga…- y lanzó un grito doloroso como desde que llegamos -, solo…solo salve a mi hijo, yo no…yo no importo, soportaré todo y…- otro grito más.

-Leí de esto- dijo el Hokage acercándose al escucharla gritar tan fuerte -, decían que dolía, pero, ¿es normal que sufra tanto?, ya tiene mucho así, ¿también es normal que tarde tanto?

Tsunade shishuo me miró y supe lo que quería –Hokage sama, por favor, ¿puede retirarse?, tendremos que…

-¿Se ha complicado, cierto? - Asentí queriendo aparentar optimismo. Él me tomó de la mano –prométeme que me dirás como están ellos dos cuando termine, por favor.

-Lo haré.

-Gracias. Cuida de mi esposa y de mi bebé.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Sí!- cerré la puerta y corrí donde Tsunade shishuo.

-Concéntrate, sabes que es muy delicado, trata de no perder mucha sangre y chacra, ni ella ni tú.

A partir de ese instante todo pareció empeorar, Kushina san estaba más y más débil y el chacra rojo e hiriente que emanaba era más y más intenso. En medio del ir y venir las manos comenzaron a temblarme, y un miedo espantoso me nacía de vez en vez al sentir aquella extraña y aterradora energía que parecía murmurarme en el oído frases aterradoras y espeluznantes, con esa voz gruesa y silbante que sigue causándome pesadillas.

Conforme avanzó el procedimiento, el chacra maligno se volvió intenso, inundando el sitio de la pesadez de la muerte que acompaña al kyubi, era tan fuerte que sentía como pequeñas y lacerantes lanzas se me incrustaban en la piel, trataba de sanarlas rápidamente, igual que mi maestra, de no ser por nuestra habilidad hubiéramos salido gravemente heridas.

-¡Hokage sama!- gritaron a pocos metros, detrás de la enorme puerta, yo podía escucharlos aún con el silbido de la voz del kyubi susurrando sus amenazas de muerte y destrucción -¡tiene que venir inmediatamente, es una invasión señor, ninjas de la roca vienen hacia acá!

Y la voz del zorro comenzó a reír, a carcajearse ante nuestra mala suerte, tragué saliva y trate de concentrarme y escuchar la información ignorando su risa burlona.

-¡Lo sabía, por un demonio, se los dije!- gritó Tsunade shishuo.

-¿Qué…qué pasa?- murmuró dolorosamente Kushina san, entre dormida y despierta.

-Sakura, concéntrate, no dejes que esté tan consciente.

-Si- me acerqué aún más a ella y le aplique una dosis más elevada de chacra para aminorar el dolor y dormirla más.

El cuarto Hokage entró, por un momento por poco y cae ante la impresión de vernos sobre, su esposa, cortando, haciendo y deshaciendo tejidos mientras ella murmuraba lastimosamente entre la consciencia y el sueño.

-Minato, debiste quedarte fuera.

-Lo…lo siento –murmuró apenas se recuperó del estupor -, debo…debo irme. Tsunade, cumple con tu promesa.

-Haré todo cuanto pueda, ¡ahora largo!

-Si- y desapareció.

Apenas minutos pasaron cuando comencé a sentirme un tanto mareada, la presión, el chacra y la falta de aire puro me estaban adormeciendo los sentidos y la voz enfermiza del zorro me ponía peor, fue cuando felizmente se escuchó el llanto del pequeño Naruto ¡gracias a Dios había nacido!

-Al fin, es un varón.

Giré y miré el pequeño y regordete bulto rozado, tenía el cabello rubio y lloraba insistentemente, quise verlo, pero mí mentora me llamó la atención, yo tenía bastante en que ocuparme, debía estar administrando chacra a Kushina san para restaurarle la herida y mantenerla semidormida.

-Ha…ha na…nacido…¿pue…puedo verlo?- dijo al escucharlo llorar.

-Sí Kushina, este es tu hijo.

-Es…es…hermoso- dijo Kushina san al tenerlo a un costado, con un gran esfuerzo giró y le dio un tierno beso, llorando de felicidad, dolor y cansancio. -¿está sa…sano?

-Es perfecto, ¿cómo le pondrás?

-Será…Na…- y repentinamente se desvaneció.

-¡Kushina!, ¡Kushina!- Tsunade shishuo gritó envolviendo al bebé en mantas -¿qué demonios pasa Sakura?

-No lo sé…ella…ella…¡no responde!- la energía del bijuu se intensificó rompiendo con el tierno momento, el olor a muerte se impregnó por toda la cueva y la voz del zorro ya no era un susurro en el oído, ahora parecía gritar tan fuerte los improperios y deseos morbosos de matar que estaba segura que todos lo escuchaban jactándose de la muerte de la que lo mantuvo preso por varios años.

-Déjame revisarla…oh Dios…está muerta…- susurró Tsunade sama.

Y antes de poder llorar una explosión nos revolvió de pies a cabeza. Cuando desperté el cuerpo de Kushina san flotaba ligeramente sobre nosotros, el ambiente estaba peor ante el terrible chacra, un miedo espantoso me invadía de pies a cabeza y el llanto del bebé no dejaba de sonar. Por un momento me alegré de escucharlo llorar, Tsunade shishuo lo había alcanzado a salvar y no dejaba de administrarle su sanadora técnica.

-Sakura- me llamó débilmente entre el polvo y los llantos del bebé.

-Estoy bien – mentí, una de las estacas de los sellos me había atravesado el pecho, me la saqué y comencé a sanar tosiendo sangre. Estaba muy cansada y todo me daba vueltas, el dolor del pecho, las cortadas y el golpe me tenían aturdida.

Y como si no fuera suficiente todo se puso peor, los anbu entraron y el cuerpo de Kushina san terminó por caer junto a mí, entonces lo vi, tan grande, horrible, tangible, amenazante y fuerte como siempre, era el Kyubi, gruñendo, destruyendo, silbando en mi mente aquel mar de frases horribles de muerte y venganza. Me aferre al cuerpo de Kushina san y traté de protegerlo de las rocas que caían, ella había muerto, pero no podía concebir dejarla tirada como un papel sin valor.

-Sakura, ¡Sakura!

-¡Aquí Tsunade shishuo!

Mi maestra luchaba por encontrarme entre el polvo y la negrura, había convocado a Katsuyu, -¡ven, tenemos que largarnos de aquí, solo nos quedan segundos!

Segundos, solo fue eso cuando tome la mano de Tsunade shishuo y desaparecimos. Reaparecimos algunos kilómetros lejos, alcance a ver como la cueva era destruida por el demonio de nueve colas, rompiendo el sitio como si se tratara de un cristal del cual emergía con todo la fortaleza que le caracterizaba, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda mi vida.

-Tenemos que encontrar cuanto antes a Minato.

-¿Cree que no lo ha visto?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¡toda la maldita aldea lo ha de estar mirando!- me gritó, el bebé empezó a llorar y yo coloqué el cuerpo de Kushina san en un lugar seguro, las lágrimas me corrían, pero sabía que no podía quedarme haciendo solo eso -, Minato es el único que puede sellar a esa cosa, tendremos que ayudarlo.

-¡Sellarla!, ¿dónde?, Kushina san…

-En su hijo, esa es la clave.

-¿Qué?- murmuré mirando al pobre Naruto, sollozaba y se le veía aun rojo y arrugado -, ¿no es muy pequeño?

-Es la única opción.

-Pero…

-Katsuyu, divídete, busca al Hokage e informa de nuestra posición, tráelo.

-Sí, Tsunade sama.

-¿Yo que hago?

-Cúrate esa herida del pecho lo suficiente para que ayudes con lo del sellado, te necesitaré entera porque requiere de mucha energía y estaremos expuestos, después necesitaré que vayas a la aldea. Habrá muchos heridos, además no creo que el kyubi sea el único problema, ya escuchaste a los anbu de la invasión, vendrán apenas nos deshacemos de esa cosa.

-Sí, Tsunade shishuo.

-Estate atenta, que te estaré llamando cada vez que me pegue la gana. Katsuyu, también procura al vago de Jiraiya, lo necesito más que nunca.

-Sí, Tsunade sama.

El corazón se me estrujo al pensar en todos los que estaban en la aldea, desde ese punto podía ver como el zorro avanzaba destruyendo en solo segundos lo que toda una vida había visto, cerré los ojos no pudiendo soportar ver tal destrucción.

Pero debía seguir adelante, por muy doloroso que fuera.

El resto de la historia no es difícil contarla, es como muchos la han narrado, el cuarto logró dar con Tsunade shishuo, después de una cruel batalla donde muchos shinobis y anbu murieron, ellos dos pudieron sellar aquel monstruo en el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de su hijo Naruto, Hokage sama dio su vida por eso, por salvarnos.

No pudimos regresarlo de la muerte, sanarlo, Tsunade shishuo estaba muy débil, así que tampoco pudo hacer mucho, no logré tampoco decirle de su esposa, ni escuchar el sonido lejano y débil que pronunció al tratar de darme el nombre que deseaba para su hijo.

Después de eso Tsunade shishuo se encargó del nene hasta que Jiraiya san llegó, se lo entregó y el hizo aparecer uno de sus sapos que lo transportaron a su mundo para asegurarse que durante la invasión a la aldea no fuera robado o asesinado.

Apenas pude hacerlo logré llegar hasta mi casa, yacía en ruinas humeantes, el corazón me latía en las manos y la cabeza, moví el lugar pero no había nada, corrí calle abajo, donde el montón de gente yendo al refugio me impedía moverme adecuadamente, la alarma seguía sonando como desde que el zorro atacó. De entre la muchedumbre pude ver a mi padre con mamá colgando de sus brazos.

-Hija, Dios, ¡gracias a Dios que estas bien! -mamá corrió a abrazarme y yo lloré del gusto abrazándola fuertemente. Entonces la examiné, estaba herida y sangraba de uno de sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Pasó que el zorro se liberó, eso es lo que pasó –gruñó mi padre -, tu madre salió herida por una de las explosiones, no ha querido ir al refugio por esperar por ti.

-Mamá…

-Yo estaba dormido cuando la explosión nos sorprendió, la casa todavía no estaba tan destruida logrando protegerme del impacto, pero como tu madre estaba esperándote fuera porque te vio salir a solo Dios sabe dónde a esas horas de la noche, recibió la onda de choque y se lastimó al chocar contra el muro.

-Madre…no debiste.

-Te vi salir, pero no quise preguntarte, te veías muy alterada. Sé que no podías decirnos, era algo importante y secreto, Tsunade san me había comentado que era algo normal en un médico, pero estaba muy preocupada por ti y quise esperarte fuera como lo hacía cuando eras pequeña y te quedabas estudiando noche.

-Mamá…

-Le ha herido la explosión, de haber estado en casa no hubiera sido tan grave- dijo mi padre, reprendiéndola –, pero quería esperarte, como siempre.

-Pero la casa…

-Está hecha pedazos, lo sé- dijo él -, pero eso fue después de salirnos de ahí.

-Mamá, es mi culpa que tú...

-No, no lo es, fui imprudente, pero estaba tan preocupada por ti. Mírate, ¿segura que estas bien?- me dijo señalando mi pecho, donde la mancha de sangre se dejaba ver claramente.

-Sí, solo es una herida superficial, voy a estar bien.

-¡Pero estas sangrando y te ves agotada!

-Estaré bien. Por favor deja que te examine.

-No, no, no te preocupes mi niña, estoy bien, no ha sido nada, tu padre ha exagerado con eso.

-No es cierto, ha golpeado contra el muro de frente, se ha dado duro, pero es tan terca que ha querido esperar a que tú le revises porque confía ciegamente en ti.

-Mamá…

-Déjame, estoy bien.

Le di un chequeo rápido, todo parecía normal –superficialmente parece que estas bien, pero tendré que descartar alguna hemorragia interna y…

Un temblor espantoso nos sacudió interrumpiendo mi examen médico. El ruido de más y más explosiones se escuchó, el suelo retumbo y el alarido de miles de voces angustiantes se escuchaba, se formó un caos total, con gente que iba y venía diciendo que nos invadían y que mataban a los nuestros como niños indefensos.

-Sakura san, Sakura san- era una de las Katsuyu apareciendo en uno de mis hombros -, se le solicita urgentemente, Tsunade sama me pidió que se reportara en el campo, hay muchos heridos y enemigos, hay que mermar su avance hacia los civiles.

-Sí, en un momento, solo tengo que revisar a mi madre.

-Estaré bien, ve hija, haces más falta allá que aquí.

-¿Segura?, deja que termine de examinarte al menos.

-¿No has dicho que estoy bien?, ve, estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

-Está bien, cuídense -. Le di un beso a mamá y a papá, quien prometió cuidarla y llevarla al refugio donde me esperarían.

Mamá murió horas después en el refugio a causa de una hemorragia interna, no volví a verla con vida otra vez; no hubiera sido fatal de haberla atendido a tiempo, de haber siquiera esperado un poco, si ese temblor no hubiera pasado, si Katsuyu san no hubiera aparecido…a veces me pregunto si hubiera sido todo diferente de haber solo esperado ese tiempo, o llegar unos cuantos minutos más a tantos lugares donde deseaba estar, ¿qué tanto cambiaria de lo que pasó esa terrible noche?, la peor noche de mi vida.

El resto de la historia pasó entre sanar heridos, luchar contra enemigos y tratar de mantenerme en pie y entera ante el terrible caos que era la aldea. Todo estaba en ruinas, humeando, salpicando de sangre y polvo por donde pasaba. Me sentía dentro de una pesadilla, la misma pesadilla que la voz del zorro me contó al oído cuando trataba de salvar la vida de Kushina san.

Tratando de mantenerme un poco cuerda estaba dividida entre el dolor, la desesperación, la angustia y la desazón de la duda del estado de mis seres queridos. Sabía que papá y mamá estaban en el refugio, mi padre se aseguraría de eso, también sabía que Sasuke estaría bien, supe por un mensaje en código que dejó en uno de los faroles del parque donde solíamos pasear que estaría en el frente luchando contra la invasión. No supe si sentirme dichosa o no, pero seguí luchando contra la muerte y la traición, no tenía tiempo para ponerme a llorar por todo lo que veía y sentía.

Sólo me restaba saber de mis alumnos, el desasosiego de pensar en ellos no dejaba concentrarme del todo, tenía un mal presentimiento, Rin chan, Obito kun y Kakashi kun no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez en mi mente, sin poder evitarlo recordaba la voz del zorro murmurándome el "van a morir, todos ustedes basura shinobi, todos van a morir y yo me jactaré de eso".

Fueron varias horas que me mantuve asistiendo a los heridos y peleando en batalla, tratando de encontrar a ese trio de pequeños, pero no les veía por ningún lado, alegrándome y preocupándome por igual, el solo imaginarlos como unos cuerpos más entre los muchos tirados me hacía temblar.

Cerca del derruido hospital de Konoha les busqué recordando el delicado estado de Rin, pero no había nadie ahí, al menos no vivo. Fue en ese momento que Katsuyu me dio la feliz noticia de que su "otro yo", les había visto cerca del rio.

-¡De verdad!, ¿están bien?

-Aparentemente, estoy un poco lejos, pero sé que son ellos. Van rio arriba.

-¿Rio arriba?, ¿para qué irían rio arriba?

-Lo ignoro, Sakura san.

-Gracias Katsuyu, por favor, sígueles en cuanto puedas, quiero saber de ellos e ir a verlos apenas tenga tiempo.

-Lo haré, Sakura san.

Mis temores se cumplieron, una vez más llegué tarde, cuando finalmente di con ellos había logrado seguir difícilmente el rastro que dejaban, seguramente Kakashi kun hacia lo posible porque no les siguieran, afortunadamente contaba con la ayuda de mi amigo Sai, que me había encontrado unos minutos antes. Con su ayuda y la de Katsuyu logramos llegar cerca de la represa, unos cuantos kilómetros atrás.

-Parece que es verdad lo que dice Sasuke, tu alumno es bueno. Pero se ha descuidado un poco.

-¿Qué?- traté de acomodarme el cabello que se agitaba constantemente por el viento.

Sai recomendó movernos en una de sus criaturas voladoras, con eso sería más fácil ubicarlos, yo odiaba volar, él lo sabía desde que éramos niños y compartíamos equipo, Sasuke tampoco gustaba mucho de volar en sus aves de tinta, pero de tantas veces que lo hicimos terminamos por acostumbrarnos.

-Allá, en la puerta de la represa, ¿ves ese charco negro y rojo qué humea?

-Sí.

-Son cuerpos de ninjas enemigos, debió matarlos con una técnica de fuego o algo así, aun humean y la peste es espantosa.

-El chidori- murmuré y realmente me preocupe, pues hasta ese momento no había creído que Kakashi kun había sido el artífice de tantos muertos que encontramos apenas comencé a buscarlos en el rio.

-Debió tener prisa porque esa vez dejó el rastro muy evidente, no hay duda feíta, tu alumno si fue el que los mató a todos. Realmente es un gran ninja. Me vendría bien alguien como él en el anbu, ¿crees que esté interesado?

-¡No va entrar en el anbu!, ¡primero lo mató antes de que se enliste con locos como tú!, ¡no digas tonterías!

-Bien, no te enojes, yo solo…

Una nueva explosión nos sacudió, caí del ave que terminó por desaparecer, creo que de no ser por Sai simplemente hubiera muerto al caer de tal altura, pero él logró reponerse e invocar otra ave y salvarme de la muerte segura.

-¿Qué…qué pasó?

-Que salve tu enorme y mantecoso trasero una vez más.

-¡Sai!

Él rio –me alegra que ya estés consiente, tienes un par de minutos dormida, me empezaba a preocupar.

-¿Un par?- asintió –Sai, ¿qué rayos?

Me incorporé como pude y me maree al sentir el vértigo de la altura, sentí la fresca brisa del agua golpeándome el rostro, y me sorprendí al ver aquel mar de agua revolviéndose debajo de nuestros pies.

-¡Qué demonios!

-Volaron la presa. Realmente es bueno tu alumno. Con esto ha detenido la invasión, por poco nos mata también, pero es bueno sin duda.

-¡Volaron la presa!

-¿Qué, la explosión te afecto el oído?, ¿o no ves?

-¡Donde demonios están!, ¡no los ves!, ¡por un demonio, volaron la presa!, ¡dime que están bien, por favor!- la presión hizo mella en mis nervios y empecé a temblar, Sai debió notarlo, pues se puso serio.

-Los he buscado, pero no doy con ellos otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?, ¿los has visto ya?- le jalé del saco con insistencia, pero estaba renuente a contestar -¡los has visto ya!- grité desesperada -¡contéstame!

-Sí, apenas antes de que despertarás.

-¿Cómo, dónde, están bien?

-Fea…

-Sai…dime que están bien, por favor, son solo niños…

-Lo siento. Uno de ellos cayó al agua, simplemente es imposible que esté vivo.

-¿Qué?- mis ojos enormes empezaron a llorar -¿quién?, ¿Rin, Obito, Kakashi?, ¿cuál de ellos?, ¿dónde están los otros?, ¡porque no les ayudaste!

-Cálmate fea, o harás que también caigamos.

-Perdona…- y empecé a llorar tratando de controlarme, el cuerpo me temblaba y el pecho me subía y bajaba, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y la herida del pecho se me abrió un poco pero decidí no invertir mucha energía, quizá lo necesitaría para sanar a mis alumnos, debía ser precavida.

–Para cuando lo vi caer fue muy tarde, estaba muy lejos y no pude llegar. Por lo que vi no iba solo.

-¿Cómo dices?, ¿eran dos?, ¡dijiste que solo era uno y ahora que son dos!, ¿perdía a dos de ellos en…?

-¡Cálmate Sakura!, estas alterando a mi ave, tranquilízate, has un esfuerzo por favor. Trata de escucharme, por el tamaño del cuerpo no creo que fuera uno de tus alumnos, debió ser un adulto, tal vez un ninja enemigo que les perseguía o algo así.

-Oh Dios, por favor, por favor…

-Después de eso les perdí el rastro, es difícil, escalaban una especie de muro de piedra, pero el agua está muy revuelta y casi choqué contra una roca que salió de la nada, mi ave a intentado revolar la zona para encontrarnos, pero es muy peligroso y no he dado con pista de ellos.

-Sai…por favor.

-Sí, no te preocupes, los encontraré, tengo otro par de aves buscándolos.

-Gracias.

Posteriormente de varios minutos que me parecieron horas, llegó una pequeña águila gritando, el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando Sai me miró con su sonrisa extraña, ¡nunca estuve más feliz de verlo sonreír! Fue difícil dar con ellos, y más aún acercarnos, pero pudimos hacerlo sin tomar grandes riesgos.

-¡Es Kakashi kun!- grité apenas alcance a visualizar el bulto gris que subía lastimosamente -¡también Rin!, ¡que dicha!- y lloré de felicidad hasta que noté la ausencia de Obito -, eso…eso quiere decir que…Obito…él…

Lloré igualmente, pero de tristeza al imaginarlo caer en ese mar de agua sucia y espuma, bajé el rostro y miré buscándolo, como si fuera posible verlo en cualquier punto de la agitada y peligrosa agua. Traté de controlarme, pero me era en extremo difícil al pensar que Obito no pudo sobrevivir al impacto, mucho menos al arrastre del agua.

-Por favor, sálvalos Sai- murmuré tratando de sonar serena.

Afortunadamente Sai llegó a tiempo y cumplió su promesa de salvarlos. Apenas unos segundo más tarde y hubiera sido fatal, todavía recuerdo cómo fue que limpiándome las lágrimas vi que el cuerpo de Kakashi se desprendía del borde del acantilado, apenas un par de metros antes de llegar y estar a salvo. Grité y grité deseando poder llegar hasta ellos y evitar su caída, nunca me habían parecido tan eternos un par de segundos, Sai logró tomarme fuertemente del brazo y me aprese a su cuerpo con fuerza, el ave haría una maniobra peligrosa y veloz, no podía soltarme por ningún motivo.

Gracias a la agilidad de Sai y al vuelo espantoso de caída libre del ave, lograron llegar a tiempo y salvarles de caer. Al verlos recostados a mi lado no pude sino llorar de alegría y darle un beso a Sai en agradecimiento.

-¿Kakashi kun…Kakashi kun, Rin chan, Rin chan, ¿están bien?

Los dos se removían poco a poco y me sentí sumamente contenta de verlos a salvo. Con sentimientos encontrados ante la felicidad de salvarlos y la desdicha de perder a Obito, traté de concentrarme y empecé a revisarles pidiéndole a mi amigo llevarlos cuanto antes a un lugar seguro donde atenderles, pues el estado de ambos era muy delicado.

-Kakashi kun, Rin chan, estarán bien, ya pasó.

-Har…Haruno…sensei…es usted.

-Sí, soy yo, por fin llegué- le contesté, pero él ya estaba dormido -, al fin estoy aquí.

Días pasaron hasta que logré restablecerlos, Kakashi kun fue el que se recuperó primero, realmente estaba preocupada por él, tenía grandes cantidades de veneno en su sistema y casi nada de energía, además de varias heridas y un olor a muerte insoportable, siempre tuve el temor de que no volviera a ser el mismo de antes, debió pasar por muchas cosas horribles para terminar así.

Rin siempre estuvo muy delicada, pero nos regaló la dicha de recuperarse lo suficiente para tener un buen tiempo de convivencia sana con ella, y, a diferencia de Kakashi kun, aunque su salud nunca fue la misma, su espíritu sí.

Un día antes de que Rin muriera le había encontrado feliz y casi igual que antes de aquella batalla de los pergaminos, ¡estaba tan feliz!, estaba tan contenta que nunca pensé que se tratara de un "pico de energía", pase toda la mañana y medio día con ella, comimos juntas y hablamos del futuro, del suyo y el mío, como si el cruel destino no me deparara perderla.

Le hablé de mi futura boda, pues tenía planes de que sería en unos cuantos meses, fue mucho después que comprendí el "¿y le ha dicho a Kakashi kun que se casará?", "no creo que le agrade mucho eso de vestirse para ser parte del cortejo…", nunca pensé que aquellas palabras iban más allá de la simple aversión que Kakashi kun siempre ha mostrado por cualquier tipo de evento social, Rin siempre fue más perspicaz e inteligente que yo.

-Hablando de Kakashi kun- dije de lo más feliz al terminar de almorzar -, espero y venga hoy, realmente quiero que esté con nosotros, si ya no el desayuno y la comida, al menos la cena-. Rin sonrió ante mi insistencia, había esperado por él todo el día y cada vez que sacaba a Obito en la conversación yo evadía el tema retomando el de Kakashi kun.

-Yo igual, aunque también quisiera que Obito estuviera aquí.

Nunca pude esclarecerle la situación de Obito, el solo pensar en hacerlo me rompía el corazón, y deseaba tenerla feliz, ella había sufrido mucho y estaba delicada, cualquier sobre salto podía ser serio y mermar su ánimo y salud; además, estaba cansada de lidiar con culpas, promesas rotas y reclamos por no estar donde debía aquella noche y aquel día.

Solo quería ser feliz ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que compartía con ellos dos.

Finalmente Kakashi kun llegó y no pude ser más dichosa al darle al fin una totalmente buena noticia, fue un bonito rato el que compartimos hasta que se me requirió en urgencias. Después de eso no supe más de ellos, regresé muy tarde y ambos dormían, Kakashi kun despertó y después de prometerme una y otra vez que estaría bien regresó a casa.

Esa noche no pude dormir bien, quedé de guardia en el hospital y soñaba la voz horrible del zorro repitiéndose en mi mente, susurrándome aquel montón de frases espantosas de muerte, venganza, odio y destrucción, con el "todos van a morir y yo me jactaré de eso", con la pesadilla de ver mi aldea destruida, con el horror de ver tanto cuerpos muertos, ensangrentados, con la imagen de ver caer a Rin chan y Kakashi kun al abismo y el miedo de no poder llegar a tiempo.

-Sakura san, Sakura san, despierte, despierte- fue cuando una de las enfermeras de guardia me despertó. Rin había muerto.

No pude creerlo, no quería creerlo, una y otra vez leía el expediente médico, el reporte, la examine minuciosamente varias veces, siempre con el mismo resultado, nada, había muerto mientras yo descansaba; nuevamente no hice nada, nuevamente no estuve para salvar la vida de otro ser amado.

Desde entonces no pude dormir, no quise atender a nadie. Mi mente era un ir y venir entre las culpas, primero Kushina san, luego Hokage sama, después mamá, posteriormente Obito kun y ahora Rin chan, eran demasiadas muertes, demasiadas culpas, tantos "y si hubiera…"; deseaba romperme a llorar, tirarme al suelo y quebrarme hasta no quedar más, hasta no tener más lágrimas para sacar, pero no podía.

No se me permitía hacerlo, ni ellos, ni yo. Era una kunoichi, era médico, y mi deber estaba antes que todo, simplemente no podía quebrarme. Las voces de mi padre, de Sasuke y de Tsunade shishuo se repetían continuamente, con él "no quiero verte llorar", "debes ser fuerte", "sé que duele, pero hay que seguir adelante, muchos más nos necesitan", repitiéndose, torturándome una y otra vez, como si no fuera suficiente ya con las culpas que cargaba.

Esperé por Kakashi kun apenas di la noticia a Iruka, no sé cuántas horas pasé parada en la puerta del hospital hasta que lo vi llegar. Había repasado una y otra vez lo que le diría, pero todo se borró apenas lo miré.

-_Lo siento Kakashi kun, nuevamente he fallado._

Traté de alejar cualquier rastro de dolor, de llanto, quería ser profesional, cuando me preguntó por ella, leí por centésima vez el reporte y ni siquiera noté cuantas veces lo repetí hasta que al fin me enteré que él no estaba.

_-Kakashi kun, debes odiarme también, ¿verdad?, yo lo haría…_

-Sakura san, Sakura san, es una emergencia, venga, la necesitamos.

-Sí- era otra enfermera, con otro caso, con alguien más muriendo, debía ir, debía seguir adelante, por mucho que doliera.

**-o-o-**

Nunca supe cómo ni cuándo Haruno sensei fue que supo la noticia de la muerte de Rin, tampoco le pregunté cuando me lo dijo. Ese día volví muy temprano al hospital, la noche anterior Rin me había dejado con la desazón de su extraña conversación, no logré dormir tranquilo soñando un montón de incoherencias que ni siquiera recuerdo.

Encontré a Haruno sensei en la puerta, justo como el día anterior, pero a diferencia de un día antes su expresión era por demás distinta, se le veía triste, pero de lo que realmente me preocupe era del cansancio de su rostro, se veía terriblemente agotada, como si todos los días de arduo trabajo se le vinieran encima en unas cuantas horas, parecía haber envejecido un par de años en una sola noche.

-Has venido Kakashi kun- su voz tan seria y apagada como su expresión.

-Buen día Haruno sensei.

-Me alegra tanto que has llegado…he esperado por ti aquí por horas- susurró y se acercó a mí, luego intentó tocarme el hombro, pero se detuvo y miró a otro lado.

-¿Horas…?

Asintió débilmente -Kakashi…- intentó hablar, pero se quedó tan muda que después de unos minutos me sentí tan incómodo que tuve que preguntar.

La cuestión brotó tan fácil que parecía no dolerme tanto como efectivamente me dolía decirla, estaba tan asustado y preocupado por la respuesta que francamente no deseaba preguntar, pero Haruno sensei estaba tan extraña que no podía significar otra cosa.

-Rin, ¿cómo está?

El solo escuchar su nombre pareció despertarla del extraño sueño en el que se había sumido, su mirada ausente y agotada me encontró.

-Kakashi kun…- dijo despacio, como si fuera lo más difícil del mundo, y volvió a mirar otro punto distante, pero esta vez en el lustroso piso de la entrada.

-Sensei.

Pareció despertar de nuevo, levantó el rostro y me miró sin ningún rastro de felicidad, era como si nunca hubiera sonreído antes –murió.

-¿Qué?- mi corazón se congeló y sentí como si los antiguos mareos me volvieran, miles de imágenes de Rin me bombardearon, escuchando su dulce voz aun resonando en mi cabeza.

-El deceso fue hace unas horas- sacó un expediente, mirándolo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo -; hora de la muerte 03:45 am, causa de la muer…

Haruno sensei siguió leyendo y releyendo el informe, ignorando por completo que poco o nada entendía lo que decía, tal vez ni siquiera notó como la dejé ahí, corriendo entrando al hospital, llegando a la habitación de Rin, donde su nombre aún colgaba en la puerta, donde entre imaginando aun verla sentada a la orilla de su cama, mirando por la enorme ventana, con sus cabellos castaños agitándose por el viento mientras sonreía y preguntaba por Obito, justo como siempre.

Pero ya no estaba.

Me quedé mirando ese punto en la ventana hasta que noté que había alguien en la habitación, justo del lado contrario se encontraba el primo de Rin, Iruka.

No solo era su primo, sino también su tutor. Ambos habían perdido a sus padres en la guerra, quedando huérfanos desde pequeños, al estar solo los dos como únicos sobrevivientes de su familia decidieron unir sus tristezas y vivir en esa pequeña casa que guardaba tantos recuerdos para ellos; apenas su edad se lo permitió Iruka fue su tutor legal (a pesar de que apenas le ganaba con unos cuantos años). Iruka es buen hombre que siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella, tuvo algunas heridas el día del ataque, pero se recuperaba en el hospital, visitándola con cierta regularidad.

-Se la llevaron hace tiempo. – me dijo con tristeza.

-¿Dónde…dónde está?- le pregunté tontamente, se le veía cansado, con los ojos rojos y llorosos.

-Donde están todos los que esperan a que se les entierre, me han dicho que estará lista en un par de horas.

Fue en ese momento cuando finalmente comprendí o asimile que realmente ella había muerto. Cuando mi maestra me leía una y otra vez el expediente no podía creerlo, me negaba a creerlo pensando que quizá tendría una esperanza, tal vez había entendido mal, por eso corrí a buscarla, pero ya no había duda, ella se había ido.

Fui donde la ventana, abriéndola para que el aire entrara, mirando con asombro el patio del hospital, pensando que Rin tenía razón al querer salir de ahí.

Cuando finalmente me sentí un poco mejor salí del cuarto llevando al cansado de Iruka con el pretexto de tomar algo, lo había escuchado llorar un par de minutos, no logrando evitar verter yo mis propias lágrimas, Rin se merecía eso y más.

Sinceramente todo ese tiempo no reparé en Haruno sensei, la había dejado parada en la entrada leyendo como por tercera vez el expediente de la muerte de Rin, no fue sino hasta que la escuché dándole órdenes a una enfermera que la recordé.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que pareció notarnos, se acercó, su rostro aún se veía terriblemente cansado, pero sus ojos ya no estaban tan ausentes.

-¿Cuándo será?

-Mañana en la tarde- susurró Iruka.-La sepultaré en el lago. Se lo prometí, varias veces me pidió llevarla al lago cuando sanara, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para honrar su memoria.

-_"¿Has ido a ver el lago?...he escuchado rumores de que es muy bello…yo iré en cuanto salga de aquí."_

-También me preguntaba por su amigo Obito, me pedía insistir en que se le trasladase con él, quería estar con él. –Pausó limpiando una pequeña lágrima que se le escurrió y sorbió con exagerado ruido un poco de café -. Temía que estuviera solo, o por lo menos así lo interprete.

-_"También me dijo…que todo estaría bien…le creo…ya no tengo miedo…supongo que al fin lograré estar con él…"_

Iruka pausó tragando un poco del café caliente y continuó –ayer vine muy temprano a verla, lucia radiante y hermosa, pensé realmente que mejoraba, me marché con una idea entusiasta sobre su recuperación, nunca pensé que…; bien, ayer volvió a pedirme estar con su amigo, yo ya sabía desde hacía mucho que él había fallecido, pero no pude decírselo, seguí lo que usted me pidió, Sakura san- ella asintió e Iruka dejó la taza a un lado de la silla -, a pesar de saber todo eso no pude evitar prometerle que haría todo porque así fuera, supongo, supongo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella es cumplir con mis dos promesas- y lloró otro poco tapándose con las manos.

Haruno sensei asintió a punto de llorar, pero no lo hiso, por el contrario, sonrió y apoyó la moción de Iruka –me parece correcto, ¿verdad Kakashi kun?

Justo después de asentir llegó otro ninja médico llamándola con tanta urgencia que tuvo que retirarse; un tiempo después de que Iruka se marchó me quedé esperando ver a mi maestra, pero pocas veces logré hacerlo, además cada vez que intentaba hablarle surgía una emergencia; cansado de esperar y de sentirme tan mal, decidí retirarme, dándole una fugaz mirada a Haruno sensei, que causalmente pasó corriendo al lado de una camilla, fue solo un momento, pero podría apostar que me miró y asintió.

No tuve ganas de nada al llegar a casa y simplemente me recosté llorando un poco a la espera del día siguiente, cuando sería la despedida de mi amiga Rin.

El día siguiente fue un hermoso día, el sol brillaba y daba la calidez necesaria para sentirse un poco mejor y esperanzado con la frágil paz que nuevamente se restauraba. Al menos lo era para el resto de la aldea, para mí solo era el día del funeral de mi dulce amiga Rin.

Logré ver a Iruka acompañado de sus compañeros de equipo, estaban en una nave donde los restos de Rin esperaban. Al poco tiempo Haruno sensei llegó acompañada de su novio Sasuke, con esa poca asistencia el funeral empezó, apenas terminadas las emotivas palabras de despedida emprendimos el viaje navegando en el lago.

-_Realmente tenía razón, es muy bello-_ pensé mirando las aguas tranquilas, limpias y azules que eran ahora las aguas del lago que apenas semanas antes rugían rabiosas, espumeantes y peligrosas, revolviéndose entre la sangre, las cenizas, las ramas y la tierra de la destruida Konoha.

-"…_que gracioso es pensarlo así, hemos hecho un lago en Konoha"_

-Kakashi- me habló Iruka despertándome de mis pensamientos -, perdona que te pregunte, pero…es que solo quiero saber para…que ella…- tembló nervioso, sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse -, ¿dónde fue que Obito murió?, perdona, es que…solo quiero cumplir con mi promesa- dijo bajito, mirando el agua.

Sentía la mirada tristona de todos, la imagen de Obito cayendo entre las agitadas aguas me perturbó, pero logré contestar.

-Lo siento…no sabría dar un punto específico. Cuando cayó el agua estaba muy agitada, su cuerpo fue arrastrado, pudo quedar en cualquier parte. Lamento no ser de gran ayuda.

-Está bien- susurró Haruno sensei y sentí su mano en mi hombro -, no tienes porqué disculparte.

-No te preocupes- susurró Iruka-, confiemos en que ellos sabrán encontrarse, ¿no era siempre así?- la nave avanzó un poco más hasta que Iruka decidió que era hora de despedirse -, creo que este lugar está bien.

La barca se detuvo y apenas las aguas se tranquilizamos bajamos aplicando el chacra necesario para caminar.

-Muchos quedaron en este sitio, ¿cuántos descansaran bajo nuestros pies?- susurró el Uchiha, seguramente recordando a su primo. Si bien Sasuke nunca me ha caído bien, debo admitir que se le veía afectado por la pérdida de su primo.

Sus palabras no hicieron sino revivir los recuerdos de aquellos que yo mismo había dado muerte para llegar hasta la represa, por unos instantes la pesadilla de los recuerdos me inundó la mente, mirando de nuevo la sangre húmeda, seca y caliente en mis manos eternamente sucias por el hedor y el color de la muerte. Desperté cuando vi como cargaban el cuerpo de Rin envuelto en ese mar de sábanas limpias, tan blancas como el algodón. Nos colocamos alrededor de ella.

-Mi querida Rin, prima, eras mi única familia, te extrañaré, pero sé que estarás bien, al fin estás con tus padres y los míos en compañía de tu querido amigo Obito. Descansa, hasta siempre, dulce Rin.

Dicho esto bajaron su cuerpo y le soltaron. Viendo su cuerpo caer lentamente hacia el fondo del lago no podía sino solo recordar su tierna sonrisa; los recuerdos que compartimos juntos desde que nos conocimos.

-_Hasta siempre…Rin._

Podía escuchar las voces de ella y Obito llamándome, sus voces en ocasiones felices, otras tristes, enojadas, pero siempre ahí, siempre a mi lado, siempre los amigos que me acompañaron desde el día que formamos nuestro equipo, los que se fueron mucho antes de que hubiera querido, a quienes aún extraño.

Viendo la imagen de ellos dos reflejados en las quietas y cristalinas aguas del lago me consolaba pensando que donde sea que estuvieran estarían juntos, Rin finalmente reposaba junto a Obito; las palabras de Iruka me llenaron de una dulce y amarga resignación. El cuerpo descendió más y más hasta que fue imposible verlo en la gran profundidad de las aguas del lago. Haruno sensei sacó de la barca varias flores y comenzó a repartirlas entre las aguas, poniendo una alfombra multicolor que duró poco tiempo flotando.

-Iruka- susurró regándolas en el agua viendo como poco a poco se anegaban -, sé que sus flores favoritas eran las magnolias…pero, nunca supe cual color, por eso traje de cuantos pude.

-Gracias, Sakura san.

-¿Tú lo sabes?

-No…tampoco me lo dijo.

-Lo siento Rin chan, no supe cuál era tu color preferido, - y dicho esto tomó la última flor, tan blanca como la nieve y se hincó dejándola en el agua -, pero, a pesar de eso, espero y te gusten.

-No se preocupe Sakura san, todas las flores le gustaban.

-Si…

Aun no terminaban de llenarse de agua los pétalos de las flores cuando se nos pidió retirarnos. Al llegar a tierra subimos a aquel peñasco donde ella y yo caíamos, era la parte más alta y se podía ver claramente todo el lago. Desde lo lejos las flores que Haruno sensei había dejado apenas y eran pequeños puntos multicolores que desaparecían uno a uno hasta no verse más, haciendo el lugar de descanso de Rin un punto desconocido entre el gran tumulto de aguas.

Ahí nos quedamos un tiempo hasta que el cansancio y el calor de media tarde mermaron los ánimos y los pocos que asistimos comenzaron a retirarse. Iruka, que aún seguía convaleciente, se retiró a petición de Haruno sensei, que le veía con preocupación. Poco a poco se fueron yendo hasta que solo quedamos Haruno sensei, su prometido y yo.

-Sakura, es tiempo de irnos- dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo la quietud que había quedado tras la partida de los otros.

-¿Qué?- susurró ella, parecía despertar de un letargo formado por la terrible seriedad que quedó desde que los otros se marcharan.

-Es muy tarde, debes comer y descansar un poco.

-Oh…¿es hora de comer?

Sasuke suspiró tocando su hombro –lo fue hace 2 horas, desde que los últimos se marcharon.

-Tanto ha pasado- susurró de nuevo, como si realmente no lo creyera, él asintió -, oh, perdona Sasuke kun, no lo había notado. Por favor, déjame otro poco, estaré bien y regresaré a casa.

-Pero…

-Estaré bien, lo prometo- y una ligera y fugaz sonrisa le salió -, ve a descansar. Iré en un momento más.

-Está bien. Cuídate- y dicho esto le besó.

Pocos minutos después de que él partiera se acercó a mí, yo estaba sentado a la orilla del acantilado, dándole la espalda. Se sentó a un costado, sin hacer mucho ruido, nos quedamos un tiempo así, sin hacer ruido alguno, solo escuchando el ruido del viento entre las ramas de los árboles.

- Rin tenía razón- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio -, honestamente es un sitio muy hermoso- asentí y tomó una especie de chal gris que llevaba en el bolso y se envolvió en él, lo recuerdo bien porque no hacía tanto fresco para usarlo y pensé que hacia un poco de calor por el sol que aún estaba en el cielo raso –, he estado pensando otra cosa de Rin, Iruka tenía razón: al final cumplió su promesa.

-¿Hum?

-Rin volvió con Obito.

-Ah…Yo también lo creo…

-Si…si lo piensas así, no es tan triste, ¿verdad Kakashi kun?

-Hum…- asentí.

Su voz se quebraba cada vez más, empecé a notar como temblaba ligeramente, trataba de disfrazarlo envolviéndose una y otra vez en su chal, sonriendo con esa triste línea.

-Por…porque, siendo así…pensando que Obito kun y ella están juntos…al menos…al menos nos queda pensar…que no están solos…¿verdad?

-Sí, sensei.

-Siendo así…siendo así, al menos, al menos nos queda ese consuelo…siendo así…siendo así no hay porque sentirse tan triste…al menos, al menos no están solos, al menos nos queda esa esperanza, ¿cómo fue que dijo Iruka? "confiemos en que ellos sabrán encontrarse, ¿no era siempre así?", y lo era ¿verdad Kakashi kun?

-Hum…si sensei.

-¿Se han ido todos?, ¿no es cierto?

-Hum…-asentí.

Y empezó temblar cada vez más rápido, preocupándome más y más.

-Kakashi kun, tu…tu no me juzgaras ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu no lo harás, verdad?

Asentí sin saber a qué se refería.

-Se han ido todos, ¿cierto?, y tú no me juzgaras ¿verdad?-

Y volteó a verme y asentí de nuevo, y, como si le hubiese dado permiso empezó a llorar, fue entonces que reparé que desde aquel día que desperté y me dijo lo de Obito no le había visto llorar de nuevo.

–Gracias. Me da tanta alegría que sea así, porque ¿sabes?, estoy cansada, cansada de no poder llorar, me he cansado de tantos días de no poder hacerlo, ¿está bien que llore un poco, verdad?- nuevamente asentí, entonces ella empezó a gemir débilmente hasta avanzar poco a poco, cada vez más fuerte.

-Se han ido, solo estamos tú y yo, ¿verdad?, sé que no hay porque estar tan tristes, ellos estarán juntos, ¿cierto?, no debería ser tan triste, hice lo que pude, hay cosas que no están en mis manos, pero…no puedo…¡ya no puedo más!- gritó y abrazó a las piernas y hundió su cabeza entre las piernas, gimoteando más y más, diciendo frases que no lograba entender del todo.

-Estoy cansada, primero de llorar, después de no hacerlo, ya no sé de qué…

-Sensei…

-Hora de la muerte, 03:45 am, causa de la muerte…

Un nudo terrible me nació en la garganta al verla tan mal, se había ido la serenidad que tenía, o la mirada seria y resignada que le acompañaba desde que empezó a recitarme la causa de muerte de Rin el día anterior.

-Fue igual que con mamá…me fui pensando que estarían bien…cuando volví, cuando volví ellas ya habían muerto…

Había fingido todo ese tiempo, finalmente se desquebrajado tan tristemente que era como ver una pequeña, delicada y fina pieza de frágil cristal quebrarse ante el mínimo contacto.

-…papá me lo dijo, confiaba ciegamente en mí, no llegué a tiempo, murió preguntando por mí, no creí que ella estuviera tan mal…papá casi no me habla…

Sus ojos inundados en lágrimas ni siquiera parecían tener un punto fijo donde mirar, a veces miraba hacia arriba, otras abajo, a la distancia, pero nunca se quedaba más de unos segundos en el mismo sitio.

-…Sai lo vio caer, Obito dio su vida, no pude llegar a tiempo con él…tampoco con él…

Era como si no supiera donde mirar, como si en realidad no mirara nada en particular.

-Rin chan…Rin chan murió y no pude salvarla, se me fue- y se miraba las manos -, se me fue como el agua entre las manos…sin poder evitarlo, por mucho que me esforzara…

Empezó a pasearse los dedos entre los cabellos, despeinándose terriblemente.

-Es demasiado, demasiado para mi…

-Sensei, tranquilícese, sé que es un poco…

-No me digas eso – se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos negando repetidamente –. Por favor, no me digas eso, estoy cansada de escucharlos decirme esas cosas, sé que no puedo ¡crees que no sé qué no merezco llorarles!…, pero tú me dejas hacerlo, ¿puedo hacerlo, verdad Kakashi kun?, quizá no lo merezco, les falle a los cinco, te fallé a ti también…¿no me juzgaras, verdad?...

Y volvió a verme y yo asentí sin saber a qué se refería.

-…pensé que podría, realmente lo intenté, pero ya no puedo…ya no puedo…Sasuke dice que hay cosas inevitables, que hice lo posible, Tsunade shishuo me dijo lo mismo…Kushina san murió preguntando por su hijo, ni siquiera pudo decirme su nombre…ni siquiera pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a Hokage sama de cuidarla…Hokage sama, ni siquiera pude avisarle que Kushina san…tampoco con él pude siquiera escuchar que nombre quería para su niño…

Pasó un tiempo llorando, gimiendo cada vez más lentamente, hasta quedar solo un murmullo bajo, musitando quien sabe que tantas frases como las anteriores; al cabo de unos minutos parecía más tranquila, fue cuando me miró y volvió a preguntarme con tal desesperación y tristeza que parecía que rompería a llorar una vez más.

-¿Y tú?, ¿tú me odias, Kakashi kun?

-¿Qué?

-Yo comprendería, no te culparía de hacerlo- me dijo rápidamente, limpiándose un poco el escurrimiento nasal, mirándome con los ojos desorbitados y perdidos, quizá ya no lloraba tan fuerte, pero realmente estaba mal, -no estuve para ayudarte, luchaste solo, los viste caer, y yo no estuve para ti, no estuve para nadie ese día.

-Sensei…no la odio.

-Lo sé- susurró despacio, más tranquila, y me sonrió tenuemente -, eres un buen niño, ¿me has perdonado ya?

-Sensei…yo no tengo nada que perdonar.

-Soy un poco egoísta contigo, ¿verdad?, ¿cómo puedes hacerlo Kakashi kun?, ¿cómo puedes cargar con tanto dolor?

Me alce de hombros, sin saber bien que decir.

-Yo no puedo, lo he intentado, de verdad que sí, he intentado como me lo pidió mi shishuo, también como me aconsejó Sasuke kun, como todo mundo me ha propuesto tras lo de mamá, ellos creen que soy fuerte, que puedo con todo, pero no, no lo soy, ¡no puedo!- y empezó a llorar de nuevo, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos, despeinándose más de lo que ya estaba, extrañamente me pareció verla más hermosa que nunca. –¡ya no puedo más!

Perdona que llore así, pero estoy tan cansada de no hacerlo, además, además- hipó -, no hay nadie aquí, solo nosotros, ¿verdad?, y tú no vas a juzgarme, ¿cierto?

-No.

-Puedo llorar un poco más, ¿verdad?, regresaré a casa en poco y no quiero que me vean así, papá se molestará conmigo, sabes, casi ni me habla, sé que el sufre también, pero no habla de nada; así que puedo llorar contigo, tú no te molestas, ¿puedo hacerlo, verdad? –asentí.

Ella siguió llorando, pero ya más tranquila, sin patalear pero soltando intermitentemente frases aparentemente sin sentido en referencia a su madre, Minato sensei, Kushina san, Obito y Rin.

Desde que la escuché empezar a llorar tuve la necesidad de abrazarla, pero no me atrevía, era como si interrumpiera ese pequeño lapso de dolor y debilidad que se había permitido tener.

-Kakashi kun- me dijo entre sollozos, -por favor, prométeme, prométeme que estarás bien.

-Sen…

-¡Prométemelo!- me rogó tomándome fuerte y sorpresivamente de la camisa -, ¡por favor!

-Estaré bien, Haruno sensei.

-Gracias, gracias por tu promesa,- dijo bajito, sus ojos aun lloraban, sus lágrimas resbalaban una tras otra y me miró tan feliz ante mi pequeña promesa que me sentí un tanto culpable ante la posibilidad de romperla-, gracias por tu comprensión. Tú también puedes hacerlo si quieres Kakashi kun, – me dijo, no entendí bien sus palabras -, yo tampoco te juzgaré si lo haces.

No supe bien que hacer, pero ella me abrazó tan fuerte que supe a qué se refería, sentía su rostro convulsionando en mi pecho, mojando mis ropas con sus lágrimas y, efectivamente, el dolor empezó a brotar de mi interior como las lágrimas de mis ojos, entonces la abrace tenuemente, mojando un poco sus cabellos rosas que me raspaban en la cara. Ella se apretó un poco más.

-Está bien llorar, no es cierto que te hace débil;- me dijo llenándome de agua la ropa, tratando de convencerme y convérsese de sus propias palabras -, además no hay nadie aquí, solo nosotros dos.

-Hum…

-Y podemos llorar, solo estamos nosotros dos, nadie nos juzgara, ¿verdad?

Y asentí una vez más.

**&&&/&&&/&&&**

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Con un capítulo más de este drama que es Haruno sensei.

Bien, ahora al fin he cerrado la parte de la guerra y el ataque del kyubi, era necesario cerrar esta parte con la emotiva narración de como la pasó la pobre Sakura, tal vez parezca innecesario, o de "relleno", pero para mí era importante narrarlo, espero y releer la historia de los eventos no haya mermado su interés en el fic, pero deseaba poder contar un poco de la vida de Sakura, como ya había dicho en notas pasadas, a veces quiero que se sepan cosas que Kakashi no puede contar porque no las conoce del todo. De antemano pido disculpas si hay errores en la narración o incoherencias en los hechos técnicos de la práctica de médico, pero hice lo posible por ser "realista", que no es del todo por el mismo tinte de la historia, pero en fin.

Ahora si, en el siguiente capítulo creo yo que al fin será el último de Kakashi kun dando paso al anbu, sé que ya lo había prometido, pero suelo caer mucho en desmentirme, pues me extiendo más de lo planeado y siempre termino rompiendo mi promesa o tardarme más en sacarla adelante; ejemplo es que supuestamente este fic no es de capítulos largos, y este ha sido el más largo de todos, espero no excederme con eso para no aburrirlos o cansarlos con capítulos extensos.

Por ultimo solo agradecerles llegar hasta aquí y seguir el fic aunque tarde tanto en actualizarlo, gracias por leer y comentar. Dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	11. Cuando te dije adiós y desee felicidad

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cuando te dije adiós y te desee felicidad con otro.**

-No volveré a ser maestra. Lo he pensado mucho Kakashi kun y no creo volver a hacerlo. - Me confesó en un chequeó durante aquellos días cuando aún estaba bajo sus cuidados, poco después de que Rin muriera y yo empezara a ir de misión.

-¿Por qué?

-Es…muy doloroso- y sus ojos aún temblaron y yo leí el recuerdo de Rin y Obito en ellos.

-Hum…tal vez con el tiempo lo revalore y…

-No- dijo de lo más segura, interrumpiéndome rápidamente -. No lo haré. Por el momento seguiré en el hospital hasta que se normalice todo, después quizá comparta equipo, tal vez incluso contigo- y me sonrió y yo le correspondí asintiendo igualmente esperanzado -; pero…no volveré a ser sensei, ¿qué opinas?

-Hum, si así lo desea, creo que está bien. Al menos seré único por eso.

-Kakashi kun, tú ya eres único y no es solo porque sea tu maestra- y me tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo, justo como el día cuando la conocí. -. Siempre lo has sido sin necesidad de que nadie intervenga.

Ella rió, y pensé que al menos su sonrisa ya estaba un poco más similar a la que era antes.

-Tu sharingan aparentemente está bien (ya puedes cubrirlo), pero debes seguir teniendo los cuidados que te he mandado (por favor hazlos, no solo digas que los haces); lo mejor sería que descansaras un poco más de tiempo para ultimar detalles con tu ojo y otras cosas, pero en vista de que ya no puedo tenerte más tiempo aquí sin que me regañen, puedo autorizar que sigas con tu trabajo, no habrá casi ningún contratiempo.

-Hum- asentí feliz.

Konoha no podía darse el lujo de permanecer mucho tiempo sin actividad. De esa forma, recién podíamos regresar a combate se nos llamaba para reiniciar nuestras labores. La encargada de formar alianzas y "proteger" nuestra aldea fue la concejal Tsunade, a quien gracias a su gran trabajo fue llamada Hokage.

-Pero debes prometerme que harás todo para cuidar de tu integridad física y vendrás a revisión en tiempo y forma.

-Hum- asentí de nuevo.

-Y claro, venir a verme apenas llegues de tus misiones y ser un buen compañero de la gente con la que te toque trabajar.

-Sensei…

-Tienes que hacerlo. Es parte de…pues…de seguir adelante, por decirlo de alguna forma.- y me tomó el rostro entre sus bellas manos, mirándome con aquella mezcla de ternura y tristeza -; prométeme que cuidaras de ti.

-Ya lo he hecho- dije tratando de no sonrojarme mucho y agradecí haberme colocado la máscara.

Así estuve varios meses, participando en toda clase de misiones, sea en solitario o con mi nuevo amigo-rival Gai, quien resultó ser extraña y sorpresivamente más eficiente y apto de lo que yo imaginaba; él era de los pocos que lograba "aceptar" como compañero de equipo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero quería escucharlo de nuevo-, dijo con una prudente sonrisa, me palmeó el rostro y, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, me dio un beso en la mejilla, o al menos eso pensaba hacer, porque en el último instante me moví incomodo por su acción, provocando que me besara los labios sobre la máscara.

El corazón se me aceleró y estuve seguro de que ella lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

–Lo siento, no...- argumentó ruborizada.

De alguna manera aquello me aceleró más el ritmo cardíaco, hacía mucho que deseaba besarla nuevamente, más aun, provocar su rubor. Afortunadamente se alejó de mí y evité dar el profundo suspiro de alivio que deseaba.

-Bien, eso fue…incomodo- dijo entre risas bajas, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza ligeramente con el puño -; fue un accidente. Espero y me disculpes.

Asentí -_¿Cómo puede disculparse por besarme?-_ pensé con diversión.

-Afortunadamente traías tu mascara. –siguió incomoda, yendo a guardar su equipo en el estuche -Espero y no haber sido un mal primer beso- bromeó.

-Hum…no lo fue y en realidad tampoco fue el primero.

-¿Qué?- dijo sin girar.

-Que en realidad no fue mi primer beso- confesé con un extraño valor. Tal vez era que desde muchos meses atrás no era tan feliz.

-¿De verdad?- dijo extrañada –Bueno, es un poco decepcionante, pero también reconfortante- bromeó, o eso pareció, se acercó con jeringa en mano y me inyectó sin siquiera avisarme, o al menos no recuerdo que lo hiciera, fue demasiado rápido -; no me gustaría haberte "robado" tan bonita y tierna experiencia.

De alguna manera logré evitar sonreír al pensar que se equivocaba, pues realmente ella si fue la primera persona que besé y que me besaba. Se lo confesé años después.

-Seré más cuidadosa la próxima vez- me dijo sonriéndome a la par que el doloroso liquido atravesaba mi piel -. No volverá a pasar.

Seguía evadiendo su cara, aun con el corazón latiendo fuertemente ante el recuerdo efímero de su beso. Pedí que no se cumpliera lo que me prometía, afortunadamente no se cumplió, desafortunadamente tardó algunos años más de lo que hubiera querido.

-Listo, esto es todo por hoy, puedes irte. Por favor Kakashi kun, prométeme que vendrás a verme apenas llegues de misión- me pidió repetidamente apenas terminó con su trabajo.

-Hum, si, Haruno sensei.

Cada vez que salía a misión me pedía lo mismo, con su misma cara cansada y angustiada, yo asentía o decía un sí, entonces ella se inclinaba un poco y me abrazaba, lo que me recordaba aquel agridulce momento que compartimos en el funeral de Rin.

-Cuídate mucho, y recuerda la promesa que me hiciste.

-La recuerdo, Haruno sensei.

-_"Prométeme que estarás bien ¡Promételo! ¡Por favor!"_

Así eran nuestras despedidas. Cuando finalmente volvía, no podía evitar regresar con ella, era una promesa, además claro de que moría de ganas de verla y saber que estaba bien. Sabía dónde encontrarla: en el hospital. Rara vez salía, decía que tenía mucho trabajo y que ya tendría tiempo de descansar. A pesar de eso, siempre se daba un tiempo para estar conmigo.

Cada vez que regresaba era la misma historia a pesar de que pasaran semanas o meses desde que la veía por última vez.

-¿Cómo te fue?, ¿estás herido? ¡Cómo te hiciste esto! No es posible que te manden a misiones de alto rango, hablaré con Tsunade shishuo. ¿Seguiste mis recomendaciones?, ¿has tomado tus medicamentos? ¡Por qué nunca me haces caso!

Preguntas y diálogos como esos era con los que me recibía a mi llegada, o los que me daba mientras me revisaba. Se volvió exageradamente cuidadosa con mi salud, al menos así lo sentía; siempre fue estricta con eso, y yo siempre solo he sido…normal para esa clase de cuidados, no "irresponsable", "tonto", "descuidado" y un largo etcétera de adjetivos que usaba, y aun usa, para describirme.

-_Supongo que es por lo de Obito y Rin-_ pensaba mientras la veía en un ir y venir sobre mí al analizarme. Todavía creo que la muerte de ellos dos es la razón por la cual se volvió estrambóticamente exigente conmigo.

En otra ocasión se molestó tremendamente solo porque no acudí "inmediatamente" a tratarme una herida algo "seria"; sus exagerados y maternales cuidados esa ocasión provocaron volver a nuestras rencillas.

-¡No vuelvas a cometer semejante barbaridad!, ¡eres solo un niño!

-Tenía que seguir el protocolo de la misión y…

-¡Misión y una mierda!- gritó enfurecida, suspiró -, perdona Kakashi kun, no quise ser grosera (no vayas a copiarme), es que…yo…- negó con la cabeza y reinició su labor de sanarme la herida del pecho -, debiste atenderte antes. Cierto que te he pedido que vengas conmigo apenas llegues de misión (algo que debes hacer sea cual sea tu estado), pero eso no quiere decir que tienes que esperarme a mí para curarte heridas como estas.

-Sensei, estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás.

-Perdone, pero sabía que no era tan grave, al menos no lo suficiente como para evitarme cumplir con el objetivo, sabía que podía esperar hasta llegar con usted.

-A eso me refiero con decirte que no estás bien- me miró enojada de tal manera que tuve que retirarme un poco hacia atrás –. Mira, yo no creo en ese "protocolo" que dices, está bien que uno tenga deberes y normas y todo eso que te enseñan en la academia de ser un buen ninja y bla bla bla, pero…- sus ojos se suavizaron y me miró con esa ternura de siempre, esa que me daba un desasosiego incomodo, casi como si sintiera lastima por mí, seguía sin gustarme -, pero, nada vale más que tu vida. ¿Entiendes?, nada vale más que una vida; recuerda que si algo te pasa no solo sufrirías tú, también personas que te aprecian, personas que te necesitan- sus ojos se entristecieron y su voz bajó -, tu familia y…

-No tengo familia ni amigos, sensei- murmuré.

-Tal vez, pero Kakashi kun, me tienes a mí. ¿Crees que no me dolería perderte?

-Sensei…

-Por favor, cuídate. No deseo volver a pasar por…- se incorporó y sus manos temblaron, tomó unas vendas y empezó a envolverme en ellas -. Sólo cuídate, sino lo haces por la gente que te espera, entonces hazlo por ti, regálate eso mínimamente. Eso de que la gente que interpone su integridad o los suyos antes del cumplimiento de una misión o romper las reglas son personas sin honor no es del todo cierto, de hecho creo que suelen ser más valientes que el resto, como tu padre, por ejemplo, todos creen que él…

Calló repentinamente y se incorporó caminando dos pasos atrás. Se quedó mirando un punto indeterminado, quizá sintiendo el tenso ambiente que se instaló apenas comenzó hablar de honor, muerte y mi padre, todo en una sola conversación.

-No todos piensan como usted-, murmuré finalmente rompiendo con el su inusual silencio, ella me miró con ese gesto incómodo y bochornoso que uno tiene cuando sabe que ha metido la pata.

-Kakashi kun…lo siento, yo…

-Ni siquiera yo pienso como usted-, le dije incorporándome, sintiendo esa ira dolorosa que me daba cualquier cosa relacionada con colmillo blanco.

-No quise…

-Vendré cada vez que pueda después de las misiones, trataré de cuidarme lo necesario, pero eso no cambiará lo que pienso de…- me encaminé a la puerta, con el sudor corriendo por mis manos tensas y blancas -. Usted también cuídese.

-Tu padre fue un héroe- me dijo cuando salía -, quizá muchos no lo crean, tal vez ni aún tú, pero yo si…

Apenas dije el "cuídese" salí del cuarto, escuche su voz y palabras pero tenía tan mal humor que no esperé a que terminara, había pocos temas que no le permitía tocar a nadie, ni aún a ella, y uno de ellos era papá.

Los días, las semanas y los meses avanzaron, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había pasado un año desde la invasión. Cumplí casi al cien por ciento mi promesa con Haruno sensei, la primera vez que volví después de lo de mi padre suspiró profundamente, pero no dijo más.

Así pasó el tiempo, hasta que cierta mañana se me llamó donde la quinta Hokage.

-Buenos días, Hokage sama.

-Kakashi, llegas tarde.

-Lo siento- mentí, desde hacía unos meses que ser puntual me importaba menos que nada.

-Bien, bien, estoy muy ocupada como para perder tiempo con un sermón de la puntualidad, iré directo al grano: te necesito en anbu.

-Anbu…

-Sí. Seré clara; sabes de sobra, como todos aquí, que necesitamos más shinobis, hubo muchas bajas y nos falta personal en todos lados, anbu no es la excepción. Debido a lo… "especial" de las características de anbu, se hace más difícil encontrar gente ideal. No todos los ninjas están calificados para ser uno, es una decisión importante y una enorme, enorme, responsabilidad y carga. En lo personal creo que tienes ciertas cualidades que te permitirán entrar, además de que sé que no te has sentido cómodo con compañeros de equipo nuevos.

Movió los papeles de lado a lado, leyéndolos intermitentemente.

-Minato, Jiraiya y yo habíamos hablado de eso apenas te ascendieron, pero decidimos que eras muy joven, así que esperaríamos a que tuvieses un poco más de…experiencia, por decirlo así. Sigues siendo muy joven, pero lamentablemente no puedo esperar más, así que he decidido pedirte que ingreses cuanto antes.

-Gracias.

-Espera, espera. Aun no termino, no decidas todavía. No cualquiera puede con esto, por eso deseo darte la oportunidad de decidirlo. Tómate unas horas, piensa bien.

-Cuando quiere respuesta.

-Tienes hasta mañana a medio día, si decides que sí, ve al centro de reclutamiento, preséntate, ya tienen órdenes de recibir a ciertos candidatos, ellos te dirán que hacer y te darán lo necesario. Si es un no, no tendré opción más que asignarte a un nuevo equipo de trabajo, sea lo que sea que elijas, tendrás mucho trabajo en mucho tiempo y nuevos compañeros que enfrentar.

-Hum…- asentí y tomé los papeles que me extendía.

-Puedes retirarte, sólo una cosa más. Hazme el favor de no decirle a Sakura.

-¿Haruno sensei?

Ella asintió -, no quiero que ella influya en tu decisión, sé lo importante que ella es para ti, y tú para ella, pero no quiero que hables de esto con ella hasta que decidas por ti mismo.

Estaba apenado por eso de "importante para ti", pero igualmente confundido por las indicaciones de no decirle nada.

-Sakura es capaz de quebrarte un buen par de huesos con tal de que no ingreses- dijo en una sonrisa que me puso nervioso. –. Ve a casa y piensa bien.

La nueva Hokage tenía razón, Haruno sensei no se tomó la idea muy bien.

-Kakashi kun, aquí ¡Aquí estoy!- me dijo desde el segundo piso del hospital.

No tenía ganas de escucharla o hablar, pero deseaba verla, fui al nosocomio con la intención de verla desde la distancia, pero me descubrió y no quedó de otra más que acercarme a ella.

-Qué bueno que viniste, me da tanta alegría, tenía ya mucho que no te veía.

-Sí.

-Te examinaré y…

-No, no es necesario, no he ido a misión.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Tengo unos días libres.

-¿Y has venido a verme a pesar de que hace mucho no tenías un día libre?- y me sonrió apenándome, como casi siempre -. Soy una mujer afortunada. Vamos a comer un poco, ven, yo invito.

No contesté nada ante la mirada contenta y tierna que me dio. Pasé un tiempo con ella en la cafetería a pesar de que las enfermeras iban y venían diciéndole tal o cual cosa, aparentaba estar muy ocupada.

-Perdona Kakashi kun. Sigo teniendo mucho trabajo, no tanto como antes, pero ya sabes- me sonrió y me ofreció un poco de su comida, no acepté -. Como Tsunade shishuo es Hokage, no tiene tiempo de darse una vuelta por aquí, su importante puesto y el pequeño Naruto le traen de cabeza, así que dedo ayudarla con la parte del hospital, soy una de las principales encargadas y por eso no tengo tiempo para algo más.

Desde rescataron al bebé la Hokage y Jiraiya san le tomaron cariño y se hicieron cargo de él, turnándose continuamente; puede decirse que fueron los padres del niño, de hecho con el paso de los años formarían una familia.

Justo cuando Haruno sensei terminaba de hablar apareció otra enfermera con noticias sobre tal o cual paciente.

-¿No te digo?, no puedo ni comer tranquila- y volvió a sonreírme, parecía muy feliz, dio unas indicaciones y siguió hablando de lo más tranquila y relajada (algo distinto a los días anteriores) -. Me alegro de que vinieras, tengo algo importante que decirte: estoy comprometida, voy a casarme con Sasuke ¡Al fin!

El mundo entero se detuvo.

-Teníamos tiempo comprometidos, pero la verdad es que no se había formalizado lo de nuestra boda, ahora es oficial y ¡por fin tengo una fecha! Estoy tan contenta. Falta tan poco.

Ella siguió hablando y sonriendo, contándome los detalles de su bien planeada boda, bullendo en ilusiones y suspiros; entendí que su reciente compromiso era el motivo de su felicidad.

-Mamá no estará- dijo quedito, borrándose por un momento su sonrisa -, sé que será difícil sin ella, pero…estará contenta de que al fin nos casemos. Por eso quiero que todas las personas importantes estén conmigo ese día. Tal vez papá causará problemas, pero lo arreglaré, quiero que seas parte del cortejo, ¿qué dices?

Sentía como si todo girara muy rápido o muy lento, solo veía como movía los labios y sonreía a la espera de mi respuesta. ¿Cómo podía preguntarme eso? Sólo saberlo dolía ¿Cómo siquiera pensaba que estaría dispuesto a estar ese día y verla casarse?

El único ingenuo era yo, claramente no sabía lo que yo sentía por ella, no tenía por qué saberlo, ni yo porque sentirme mal por eso, era demasiado estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo; después de todo yo sólo era su pequeño alumno, aún demasiad joven como para siquiera pensar en mí de otra forma.

-No.

-¿No?, ¿por qué no?- dijo contrariada.

-Tengo mucho trabajo.

-Pero, podrás darte un espacio y…

-Lo siento, no podré.

-Pero, de verdad quisiera que fueras.

Mis motivos no le eran convincentes, eso era claro al ver su rostro desconcertado e incrédulo. Quizá le quedaron más claros aquel día, años después, cuando volví a besarla, sólo que sin esa ternura, timidez y duda de las dos anteriores ocasiones, después de confesarme que se divorciaba.

La besé mandando al carajo cualquier promesa interna de olvidarla o afirmación de no amarla; sorprendiéndola ante mi reacción febril y sorpresiva, ganándome una buena bofetada, sermón y por supuesto el agradable recuerdo de sentir de nuevo sus labios, lo cual hizo que valiera la pena todo lo anterior y lo enojada que siguió conmigo por algo de tiempo.

Ajeno a ese futuro prometedor y esperanzador, en aquel momento, mientras me preguntaba el porqué de no ir a su boda, y tratar de convencerme de asistir, su dicha me irritó, estaba triste, celoso y furioso. Dolía demasiado y no podía soportarlo, así que solo me desquite por la sola egoísta idea de quitarle la alegría que irradiaba.

-Tal vez entienda mejor cuando le cuente que me han pedido entrar a anbu.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó perdiendo cualquier rastro de felicidad, lo que me hizo sentir momentáneamente bien.

-Me han pedido entrar…

-¡Si escuché bien! ¡Lo que pasa es que no puedo creerlo!

Se incorporó ya sin la sonrisa fresca y sincera, con los puños temblando y el ceño junto, se le veía furiosa.

-No, no, debe ser un error ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Verdad?

-No.- negué - ¿Por qué bromearía con anbu? Nadie bromea con anbu.

-Esto no puede ser. Simplemente no puede ser- negó una y otra vez -. Hablaré con Tsunade shishuo para…

-Hokage sama personalmente me lo ha pedido.

-¿Qué?- gritó acaparando las miradas.

-Hablé con ella y…

-¡Un momento! ¿Dices que ella es la de la idea?- asentí - ¡Por todos los demonios del infierno! ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre reclutarte?- imprevistamente el lugar comenzó a despejarse ante sus gritos y refunfuños -No, no ¡No! Jamás lo permitiré, anbu es lo peor que puede haber para un ninja…

-Perdone, pero no estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás pensando en aceptar?

-¿Por qué no?

Ante esa pregunta se me vino encima.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no? ¡Qué no me escuchaste! Anbu es lo peor para un ninja y…además eres menor de edad y…y…- estaba por replicar, pero me tomó del brazo, me dolió, al parecer no controlaba la fuerza con que lo hacía -, vamos a ir con Tsunade shishuo en este preciso momento.

-¿Qué?

-Sakura sama, necesito que…

-¡No estoy para nada ni nadie!- gritó enfurecida, la pobre enfermera palideció, asintió y dio media vuelta. No la culpaba, realmente daba miedo.- ¡Vamos! ¡Cuanto antes mejor!- y me jaló del brazo, casi arrastrándome, eso me hizo enfurecer más -¡Pedir reclutarte! ¡Eres un niño, como se le ocurre!

-Sensei…no quiero ir.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - gritó molesta, jalándome de nuevo -; me vas a disculpar Kakashi kun, pero me vale un cuerno lo que pienses, iremos donde Tsunade shishuo y le pediremos que desista de esa…esa… ¡Estúpida idea!

-Hum- negué enojado, tirando en sentido contrario a pesar del dolor.

Se detuvo y me miró bastante enojada, pero no titubeé, yo también estaba molesto con su actitud.

-Irás te guste o no. Seguro piensas cosas como "qué le importa", "ni que fuera mi madre", y hasta has de estar apenado por tratarte así, pero sabes ¡Me vale! ¡Soy tu sensei! Y citándote: un sensei siempre es un sensei. Anbu no es para personas de tu edad, ni siquiera para adultos ¡No estoy de acuerdo! Eres muy joven y… ¡Vendrás te guste o no!

Volví a negar, forcejeando un poco, ella apuró el paso, llevándole casi a rastras. Las enfermeras, pacientes y doctores nos venían de soslayo, sin siquiera atreverse a murmurar, seguramente conocían el temperamento de Haruno sensei y lo mejor era no meterse con ella.

-¿Sabías que puedo reconstruir huesos con mi chacra?- dijo con un tono que no me gustó nada, su sonrisa extraña y retorcida no auguraba nada bueno, acabamos de salir del hospital -, puedo hacerlo, ya lo he hecho; eso sí, es extremadamente doloroso ¿Entiendes porque te lo digo? Vas a ir conmigo por las buenas o por las malas, así te tenga que romper el brazo vendrás conmigo.

-No iré- dije ronco y bajo, terriblemente molesto y avergonzado ante su actitud y el espectáculo que dábamos, afortunadamente ya estábamos una cuadra lejos del sanatorio.

-Pareces un niño caprichoso, tú no eres así- me dijo tirándome del brazo dolorosamente.

Un ligero crujido en mi muñeca, no pude evitar lanzar un breve y bajo quejido.

Ella se detuvo, suspiró –no es nada grave- me dijo al revisarme sin el tono habitual de ternura y tranquilidad, seguía iracunda -, sí que eres terco, pero no te arrastraré, mi intención no es lastimarte- por un momento me dejó, me sentí un poco mejor, pero repentinamente apareció a un costado y me tomó de la cintura, cargándome como un costal de papas a la altura de su cadera.

Aquello terminó de enfurecerme.

-Pero vendrás te guste o no.

Intenté forcejear y patalear, pero no venía al caso, además de que parecía un pequeño niño berrinchudo cargado por su madre, y la situación ya era demasiado vergonzosa.

-_Maldita sea- _gruñí internamente, completamente avergonzado por el rumbo que tomaron las cosas.

No se podía negociar con ella en una situación como esa. En un abrir de ojos ya me cargaba rumbo a la torre y en un pestañeo entrabamos a la oficina a pesar de que se le pedía esperar su turno.

-¡Quiero entrar ahora mismo!

-Pero, Sakura san, usted sabe que…- el secretario tembló, mi mentora irradiaba energía amenazante.

-¿Está en reunión?

-No…no, pero…

-¿Está sola?

-Sí, sí, pero…

Sin siquiera tomar en consideración al pequeño hombrecillo tembloroso abrió la puerta y entró.

-Buenos días Sakura, veo que ya te enteraste.- dijo la Hokage lanzando un profundo suspiro pero sin dejar de hojear la interminable torre de documentos.

-Tsunade shishuo, lamento la interrupción, pero... ¡Cómo se le ocurre!- gritó repentinamente acabando con la tranquilidad de la oficina – ¡Llevarlo a anbu! Vengo a que desista de su idea y…

-¿Quieres soltar al pobre Kakashi antes de que empieces?

Haruno sensei me soltó y di contra el piso. Me enojé aún más.

-No desistiré Sakura, quizá no te has enterado del todo, pero ahora soy la que manda aquí.

-¡Pero…!

-A menos de que me traigas noticias importantes y/o urgentes del hospital no te quiero aquí en dos semanas.

-¿Qué?

-¡Crees que puedes entrar cuando te dé la gana y cómo mejor te parezca!- gritó perdiendo cualquier rastro de paciencia -¡Casi tirarme la puerta, presentarte y venir a ordenarme!

-¡Pero shishuo!

-¡Kakashi no es tu responsabilidad!- soltó más fuerte que antes, levantándose de su asiento y colocando las manos sobre el montón de papeles, arrugándolos y desordenándolos.

-¡Pero…él!

-¡Él decide si entrar o no! ¡No tú! ¡Con que derecho vienes aquí con él colgando como si fuera una cría de dos años! ¡No eres su madre!

-¡Soy su maestra! ¡Tengo derecho a preocuparme por él!...él….él es lo único que me queda, ¿no entiende eso?- sus ojos temblaron y por un momento pensé que lloraría.

-Lamento mucho lo de tus alumnos, pero todos tenemos hemos perdido a alguien en la guerra y aun así debemos seguir adelante.

-¡Pero anbu! ¿Anbu? ¿Cómo puede pedirle eso? Es tan joven aún ¡No tiene la madurez para tomar una decisión tan fuerte como esa!

-A pesar de su edad Kakashi es de los mejores ninjas que tengo. –Suspiró tratando de modular su voz -, ¿entiendes porque te dije que no le contaras aún?

Asentí.

-¿Qué?, ¿no contarme?, pero…

-Sabía que te pondrías como energúmeno; y Kakashi, pensé que serías más sensato. Espero y se te quite lo boca floja, o si no, no sobrevivirás mucho en anbu.

-Lo siento- baje los hombros avergonzado.

Haruno sensei negó con la cabeza –él no debe ir ahí, ¿no lo ve?- se revolvió el cabello y acomodó las mangas de la enorme bata blanca -¿Por qué no me lo dirían? ¿Mi opinión no importa?

-No eres el centro del universo para que tengamos que consultarte. Déjame contarte que desde antes de que fuera tu alumno pensábamos en esto.

-¿Pensábamos?

-Minato, Jiraiya y yo- mi maestra suspiró apuñando las manos.

-¿Por qué?

-Me disculpas pero no tengo porque explicarte nada; la aldea necesita de gente capacitada, yo necesito anbus de confianza y eficientes, siento mucho si no estás de acuerdo, pero la verdad no me importa tu opinión. Además no somos los únicos, hubo incluso un anbu activo que me lo insinuó.

-¿Quién? ¿Sai? ¡Fue el tonto de Sai, verdad!- pareció recuperar su enojo, sus manos temblaron de rabia.

-No tengo porque contestarte ni una mierda, y más vale que bajes el volumen de tus gritos ¡Con quien rayos crees que hablas! Que se te meta bien en la cabeza dura que tienes que esto solo le concierne a tu alumno, él es el único que puede decidir ¿Acaso lo has dejado siquiera hablar?- Haruno sensei titubeó - ¿Crees que no le has avergonzado al tratarlo como una cría de dos años cargándolo desde el hospital hasta aquí?

-Yo…yo…estaba preocupada y…

-Me vale un cuerno, solo vete antes de que piense en darte tu merecido por malcriada, egoísta e irrespetuosa. Y te lo vuelvo a repetir, a ver si lo entiendes de una vez: el único que decide es Kakashi.

-Perdone shishuo, pero es que no considero que…

-¡No entendiste ya! ¡Me importa un demonio tu opinión! ¡Hazme el favor de irte y no volver a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, no quiero verte en un buen tiempo!

-¡Shishuo!

-¡Vete! Por cierto, Kakashi ¿ya has tomado tu decisión?

-Hum- asentí.

Haruno sensei apretó los dientes al mirarme asentir y notar la sonrisa retorcida y satisfactoria en el rostro de la nueva Hokage.

-Vámonos Kakashi kun.

Caminamos, avanzamos varias cuadras y ella aún seguía refunfuñado por lo bajo. En ningún momento dejo de temblar de rabia contenida y frustración. Sorpresivamente se detuvo.

-Así que ya tomaste tu decisión; por la cara de Tsunade shishuo supongo que te has enlistado en anbu.

-Sí.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Ayer.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Hum…-me alcé de hombros.

-Sí, supongo que por orden de Tsunade shishuo. Pero soy tu maestra…esperaba que…

-Traté.

-¿Trataste?

-Hum, de no enojarse tanto y arrastrarme por el piso del hospital tal vez habría podido ser más explícito.

-No tienes que hablarme con ese tono. Pero no, no exagere- gruñó yendo y viniendo delante de mí, suspiró y repentinamente sonrió -. Bien, igual no hace tanto, creo que podremos ir al centro de reclutamiento y decir que te retractas…y…

-No iré.

-¿Por qué eres tan…? ¡ARG! ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que significa que entres ahí? Todos los que conozco que han entrado terminan locos o muertos, o mueren locos, no quiero eso para ti.

-Hum…todo shinobi arriesga su vida día a día. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-¡Que diferencia! ¡Cómo puedes siquiera preguntarlo! Con eso me doy cuenta de que no tienes idea de lo que esta decisión significa Kakashi kun.

-¿No cree que soy lo suficiente apto para anbu?

-No he dicho eso. No dudo de tus habilidades, pero anbu son palabras mayores.

-¿Entonces cree que no pueda soportar la presión?

-Eres inteligente y muy capaz para casi cualquier cosa, pero anbu no es "casi cualquier cosa". No todos pueden ser uno y seguir siendo el mismo, no quiero que cambies.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, además pedir eso es muy (si me perdona) estúpido e ingenuo, todas las personas cambian (o la mayoría lo hace). El sólo hecho de que usted le tema a anbu no significa que sea igual para todos.

-Yo no le temo…bien, si, le temo, ¿quién no? Suceden muchas cosas horribles ahí.

-Suceden cosas horribles en todos lados Haruno sensei- dije con desprecio e intenté no mirar mis manos, tenía miedo de verlas nuevamente embebidas en el rojo sangre.

-Por favor Kakashi kun.- me tomó de la mano, suavizando su voz y su semblante - Anda, vamos, aún estamos a tiempo y…

-No sensei.

-Pero… ¡Arg!- pateó el suelo y varias grietas aparecieron. -¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga para convencerte de desistir?, haré lo que sea para que no vayas.

-No tiene por qué hacerlo- dije despacio, ya más tranquilo.

Ella sonrió –pero lo haré. –yo seguí negando no muy seguro, ella sonrió aún más entusiasmada ante mi duda -. Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- y me tomó de ambas manos esperando por mi respuesta.

-Hay algo.

-¿De verdad?- dijo esperanzada, asentí provocándole una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué?

-No se case.

-¿Qué?- casi se cae, me soltó, sus ojos abiertos como plato.

-Cancele la boda.

-Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás bromeando?

-No.

-No entiendo, por qué me pides eso Kakashi kun.

-Usted dijo que podría ser cualquier cosa, y eso es lo que quiero.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?

-Hum- me alcé de hombros.

Fue una petición tonta y egoísta, realmente lo hice solo para darle un mal rato y que dejara de insistir, además de poder decir aquello que deseaba desde que me confesó lo de su boda.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por qué bromearía.

-No, no entiendo – se incorporó y se pasó las manos por el cabello, parecía muy sorprendida -. Pide algo más.

-No hay algo más.

-Yo haría cualquier cosa porque no lo hicieras…pero eso… ¿Por qué eso?

-¿Qué diferencia hay de lo que usted me pide?

-¿Qué?- dio un paso atrás.

-Usted viene a pedirme, exigirme, que renuncie a algo solo porque usted lo quiere, no importa si ya he tomado la decisión y es algo importante para mí, ¿por qué no puedo hacerle lo mismo?

-¿Estás comparando mi matrimonio a reclutarte en anbu?

-¿Por qué no? Solo porque a usted no le gusta debe ser menos importante para mí…

-¿Cómo puedes hablarme de esta forma?, tu nunca…

-Las personas cambian sensei.

Haruno sensei me miró fijamente y yo le correspondí de igual forma, la sangre bullía de arriba abajo velozmente, sentía mi cuerpo ardiendo presa de la adrenalina por la discusión, seguía enojado por su actitud, avergonzado por el espectáculo que dábamos desde que le dije que me enlistaría, celoso y triste, muy triste, por su boda.

-¿Has hecho todo esto solo para pedirme que no me entrometa en tus asuntos?- dijo despacio, ya sin rastro de enojo, no contesté, solo seguí mirándola detenidamente -, no tenías por qué hacerlo de esta forma. No, es mentira, tienes razón- dijo en una sonrisa forzada -; tal vez no hubiera entendido de otra forma- se acercó a mí y me jaló del cabello -, eres un niño terco, espero que no te arrepientas de lo que acabas de hacer- estaba por replicar, pero me abrazó -, perdona todo esto, trataré de no meterme tanto en tus cosas de ahora en adelante, pero…no prometo mucho. Entiéndeme un poco también a mí: eres lo único que me queda de mi equipo.- me soltó y dio media vuelta -. Sigo enojada contigo. Te enviaré la invitación, intenta asistir, habrá una silla para ti. Cuídate.

Y se marchó.

Después de nuestra pequeña discusión no volví a verla en un buen tiempo, seguía molesto y dolido, ¿para qué verla? Para que me contara los detalles de su ceremonia, claro que no.

Supe de ella meses después, cuando su amigo Sai me asesoraba en una especie de "curso" introductorio. Ya había hecho misiones de rutina, pero el verdadero trabajo estaba empezando.

Fuimos a una parte cercana al bosque prohibido, estaba entrenándome para pasar desapercibido no solo ante ninjas promedio (como ya sabía hacer) sino ante shinobis certeros y asesinos. El ejercicio había acabado y debía acercarme a él para recibir las indicaciones, pero sentí que no estaba solo. Miré desde los arbustos y decidí seguir de incognito, por si era una prueba. Me sorprendí: era Haruno sensei y Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieren Sakura?

-¿Así es como recibes a tus amigos?

-Sabes que sí.

-Solo entrégale las invitaciones, tengo mucho trabajo- murmuró Sasuke.

-Bien, bien- le extendió un sobre rosado.

-¡Vaya!, la fea al fin te convenció.

-Sai…- mi maestra rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-No me gusta el diseño, debiste usar los míos- murmuró Sai observando el papel.

-Sí, debí, pero tú debiste hacerlos, ¡te espere más de un mes! Ya no podía esperarte más.

-Lo siento, estaba muy ocupado.

-Sí, no importa- dijo el Uchiha, acercándose al anbu y palmeándole el hombro.

-¿Qué haces en este sitio? Estas en medio de la nada.

-No es cierto, es el bosque…

-¡Es un decir!- gruñó con ese gesto gracioso que pone cuando está molesta. Sonreí, hacía tiempo que no la veía y la extrañaba.

-¿Entrenabas o algo así?- dedujo el Uchiha –Hubiera sido muy difícil encontrarte si Sakura viniera sola.

Ella sonrió asintiendo –sí, que bueno que viniste.

-Es una sesión de…entrenamiento o acondicionamiento, por decirlo así, para los nuevos reclutas.

Haruno sensei se removió nerviosa -¿está Kakashi kun contigo?- un calor tibio me recorrió al verla preocupada por mí, parecía no estar molesta y eso me alivió un poco.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo darte información, es confidencial.

-Oh…- susurró suspirando- -Hablando de él, sé que lo debes ver más que yo. ¿Podrías entregarle la suya?

-¿Por qué yo?, es tu boda, no la mía.

-Por favor Sai. Es que…está enojado conmigo y…sólo dile que habrá espacio para él.

-¿Enojado? ¿Por qué?

-Nada, solo tuvimos unas diferencias y…

-Ella le pidió renunciar a anbu, él a casarse.- dijo Uchiha, de alguna manera me desagrado que supiera eso.

-¿En serio te pidió no casarte?- dijo sorprendido, tomando la invitación.

Haruno sensei asintió en un suspiro –solo era para darme una lección y que…

-¿Qué no anduvieras de metiche?- complementó Sai.

-Sí, supongo- murmuró incomoda.

-Pues creo que hizo bien y…

-Mira Sai, mejor será que cierres la boca sino quieres que te le la reviente de golpes, que me he venido tragando las ganas desde que Tsunade shishuo me dijo que un anbu activo le recomendó también reclutarlo. Sé que fuiste tú.

-Claro que fui yo- dijo él muy sosegado y sonriente -, yo mismo te lo dije cuando los buscamos ¿No recuerdas?

Haruno sensei rabió pero suspiró tranquilizándose, o intentándolo.

-Bueno, ya no importa. Solo te pido algo: cuídalo.

-No entiendo.

-¡Cómo no vas a entender, por Dios! ¡Que otro significado pueda tener la palabra "cuidar"!- vociferó, y de alguna manera reí al saber que efectivamente, aun se interesaba por mí.

-Si fea, es que si fuera necesario cuidarlo, no estaría en anbu.

-Es un buen punto.

-¡Sasuke!

-Lo es.

-Arg…si, lo sé, sé que él puede cuidarse por sí solo mejor que muchos, pero…por favor.

-Trataré. Al menos como trato de ayudarte a ti.

-Gracias Sai.

Cuando se marcharon salí, Sai me dio el recado de mi sensei, sin embargo entre sus clásicas sonrisas trató de ayudarme a comprenderla.

-La fea suele ser muy entrometida algunas veces, pero no actúa de mala fe. Odia anbu. No siempre fuimos solo tres amigos, hubo otros dos; se enlistaron junto conmigo- se sentó cruzándose de piernas, dibujando en los lienzos de siempre -; ella murió los primeros meses y él nunca fue el mismo al verla morir y no ayudarla porque corría riesgo la misión, poco después lo encontraron en su departamento con algunos días en estado de descomposición. ¿Sabes quién lo encontró?

-¿Haruno sensei?

-Sí. Sakura dice que los que entramos a anbu o terminan muertos o dementes…

-…o mueren locos.

-Sí, veo que ya te la ha dicho. Tal vez tenga razón. Son ellos- y me mostró dos jóvenes, una linda kunoichi y un joven shinobi de rasgos fuertes. Y sonrió y cerró el lienzo -; claro que yo soy la excepción a la regla. Piensa un poco en lo que dijo Sakura. Por hoy ha terminado la sesión.

No asistí a la ceremonia, lo intenté, pero decidí permanecer lejos, no quería tener rencillas con su padre ni entristecerle la fiesta. Pero me aseguré que supiera que ese anbu que la observaba desde los tejados a varios metros de distancia era yo.

No fue necesario acercarme más, o siquiera hacer una señal para que me mirara. No se cómo, pero ella logró encontrarme en la distancia, verme y sonreírme.

Y entonces, de una triste y amarga forma, yo también le sonreí, lo hice a pesar de que no era necesario, a pesar de que ella ni siquiera lograría verme corresponderle por la distancia y las máscaras que portaba. Pero lo hice. Supe que ella me perdonaba, y que ella, de alguna manera, igualmente sabía que yo le perdonaba. Me retiré y metros después le dejé un pequeño obsequio. Se veía hermosa, radiante, completamente feliz

¿Quién era yo para robarle ese atisbo de alegría que se dibujaba en su rostro después de pasar por cosas tan difíciles apenas meses atrás? Lo comprendí ese día que dejó la invitación con Sai. Supe que estaba siendo egoísta, no dejaba de doler, no dejaba de sentirme mal, celoso, frustrado, pero no había nada que hacer, solo aceptarlo, aceptarlo y seguir.

-Que sea muy feliz, Haruno sensei- di media vuelta y partí.

Fue cuando me propuse nuevamente olvidarla, dejarla atrás como solo lo que era: mi maestra, sólo eso. Ella estaba haciendo su vida, yo haría la mía.

Pero no era tan fácil.

Pocos día después estaba más que convencido de llevar a cabo mis propósitos de olvidarme de ella como una mujer. Obviamente debía alejarme un tiempo, no quería verla, mucho menos saber que ahora era esposa de alguien más, dolía mucho, era muy desagradable.

Un día como cualquier otro se me informó ir donde la Hokage, para la asignación de una misión.

-¡Hey! ¡Kakashi! ¡Que gusto verte!

-¿Jiraiya san?

-¿A quién esperabas, a Tsunade?

-Hum…Sí

Y rió –verás, ella te llamó, pero Naruto ha tenido fiebre y fue a cuidarlo, por el momento la cubriré hasta que mejore.

-¿Está bien?

-Claro, no hay quien se queje de mi trabajo y ambos nos tenemos suficiente confianza para…

-No, el bebé de Minato sensei.

-Ah…ah, pues está un poco enfermo- dijo con el tono claro de preocupación -, pero Tsunade dice que está mejorando.

-Me alegro.

-¿Te ha gustado el nombre que le elegimos? ¿Verdad que le va perfecto?

-Ah…hum- asentí -, ¿cuál es mi misión?

-Dios, sí que llevas prisa. Bien, en este documento vienen los detalles, es una situación delicada, una misión larga, fastidiosa y hasta aburrida (diría yo), pero es importante, eso sí. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

-Por el momento no- murmuré leyendo los pormenores.

-Tu máscara, ¿qué es: un perro, lobo o qué tipo de canino?

-Un lobo, se supone.

-Oh…te va bien. Así que eres todo un anbu. Mírate, cuanto has crecido. Minato estaría orgulloso. He escuchado de anbu muy buenos comentarios sobre ti.

-Exageran.

-No lo creo.

-Solo hago mi trabajo- murmuré y doblé la información guardándola -; si no hay más que pormenorizar, me retiro para partir cuanto antes y…

-¡Aguarda! ¡Por qué tanta prisa! Creo que ahí dice que la salida es en dos días más.

Hum- asentí -, pero, cuanto antes mejor.

-Mira…la verdad es que me siento un poco nervioso por Naruto, es la primera vez que se enferma y no estoy con él. Me haría bien tu compañía – traté que no se escuchara mucho el suspiro cansado que di, pero de alguna manera me convenció al mirarlo como a cualquier padre primerizo que nervioso va y viene por la sala de espera del hospital.

-Está bien.

-Ah, qué bueno. No siempre es bueno llevar tanta prisa. Uno también debe tomarse tiempo para descansar, holgazanear y disfrutar de otros placeres. Hablando de eso, no te vi en la boda de Sakura.

-No fui- dije seco, queriendo irme.

-¿Por qué?

-Hum- me alce de hombros -, no tuve tiempo.

-¿Ves?, a eso me refiero. No ir con ella en un día tan importante (creí que la estimabas mucho).

-Tenía trabajo- solté rápido, acomodándome la bufanda deseando salir del bochornoso tema.

-¿No es esa la bufanda que te dio por tu acenso?

-Sí.

-Cierto que hace fresco, pero no tanto como para bufandas, bueno, eso pienso yo.

-Hum…- me alcé de hombros restándole importancia.

-O eres muy friolento o hay otro motivo- soltó con suspicacia. Traté de ignorar su tono y su mirada acusadora.

-Es solo una bufanda- murmuré -, no es tan importante- solté cansino -, _de saber que me iba a hablar solo de cosas tan mundanas y aburridas…_

-Tienes razón, es irrelevante, hablemos de cosas más importantes. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Hum…?- por poco y caigo ante su pregunta.

-¿Trece, catorce? No más de eso, ni menos tampoco, ¿verdad? –asentí. –Minato tenía tu edad cuando lo inicié.

-¿Inicié?

-¡No me digas que no te inició! –negué sorprendido, el rostro del ermitaño pasó por varias expresiones: sorpresa, desanimo, tristeza, decepción hasta quedar en un gesto de alegría extraña que supe que no llevaría a nada bueno –No sé cómo se le pudo pasar, pero no importa, si él no lo hizo, aquí estoy yo para hacerlo y enseñarte lo que significa empezar a ser un verdadero hombre.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Ah, muchacho- dijo en un suspiro –Sólo sígueme y lo sabrás. Ven, vamos -. Saltó del escritorio, se paró a un costado y me palmeaba la espalda con entusiasmo, obligándome a salir de la oficina.

-Pero… ¿Naruto?

-El pequeño Naruto estará bien, ¿qué médico mejor que Tsunade?

-Pero…la oficina.

-Ah, a estas horas no hay nadie más, de hecho Tsunade me pidió esperarte solo a ti, así que no hay problema con eso. Deja de preocuparte tanto, pareces más viejo que yo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me arrastraba calle abajo, saliendo de la a/ldea invocó a uno de sus sapos, subimos en él, el ermitaño le pidió trasportarnos a un lugar. El anuro obedeció apareciendo en un parpadeo en un extraño paraje de un pueblo cercano a la villa; era un lugar reconocido como hervidero de asesinos, exiliados y traidores; así como de infiltrados y aliados.

-No es posible que aún no seas un hombre.

-¿Hum?- cuestioné al bajar de la invocación.

-Supongo que no debe sorprenderme tanto. Eras muy pequeño cuando Sakumo… y Minato siempre fue muy tímido para estas cosas- río -, al menos eso le gustaba aparentar, pero yo sé que no lo era tanto- río de nuevo y se palmeó el pecho orgulloso -, ¡si lo sabré yo que fui quién lo forjó!

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No te preocupes por eso- me dijo muy tranquilo, tomando un sorbo de una botella que salió de Dios sabe dónde.

-Jiraiya san, si me perdona, sigo sin entender el motivo de todo esto.

La noche estaba muy avanzada, no había buena iluminación pero las personas parecían brotar de entre las rocas o los rincones oscuros. Había una pesadez en el ambiente que provocaba que me mantuviera al cien por ciento alerta, caso distinto era el ermitaño, que se paseaba como "Pedro por su casa".

-¿Eres virgen?

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que solté, y agradecí traer mis máscaras y no enrojecer de vergüenza ante los personajes que había por las calles y los locales de la villa que nos miraban desconfiados.

-Hum, ya veo que sí. ¡Que desperdicio! ¡Yo a tu edad…!

-¿A qué viene todo esto?

Él se echó a reír a carcajadas –oh, quien lo diría, todavía hay un atisbo de inocencia en ti. Muchacho, muchacho, ¿acaso no lees mis historias? ¿A qué más crees que te he traído hasta aquí?

Entonces comprendí. –_Al menos me hubiera llevado a un mejor lugar-_ pensé tratando de concentrarme en algo más que lo que acaba de decirme.

Obviamente no podía salir corriendo como cobarde por muy nervioso que me sintiera; la angustia y el desazón de la espera y la duda se presentó en un ir y venir que me recorría el cuerpo una y otra vez. Seguí caminando con normalidad al lado del sannin hasta que llegamos a una pequeña casa, tocó la puerta y una mujer abrió.

-Jiraiya el legendario sannin, justo ayer estaba pensando en ti. Pasa. –Abrió un poco la puerta, pero volvió a cerrar al verme - ¿Quién es él?

-Viene conmigo.

-Un anbu… ¿Seguro que debo confiar en ti?

-Vamos Ayaka, ¿todos estos años de conocernos y dudas de mí?

-De ti no (no mucho al menos), pero de él… anbu nunca me dejó buenos recuerdos.

-Oh, vamos…

-Bien, bien, pasen.

Encendió una vela y logré apreciarla mejor, era mucho más joven de lo que pensaba, sólo sus ojos parecían tener más años, eran castaños, profundos e invariablemente estaban siempre cansados y tristes, con su largo cabello ocre corriendo libre por la espalda; era bonita y de buena figura.

-¿Y a que debo tu visita? Sinceramente tenías mucho de no venir, pensé que te olvidaste de mí -. Se sentó frente a nosotros, mostrando sus bellas piernas sin el más mínimo de pudor.

-Jamás me olvidaría de ti. Digamos que…bueno…

-¿No has necesitado de mí?- subió una ceja incrédula. El ermitaño sonrió -. ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? El viejo rabo verde por fin lo ha logrado- sonrió -. Me alegro por ti. Entonces, ¿a qué debo el honor? Si es algo de shinobis, no estoy dispuesta a participar, me he retirado de esa parte desde hace mucho y…

-Tranquila, deja que te explique. No vengo por nada de ese tipo de trabajo, sino por el otro.

-Muy bien-. Suspiró con pesadumbre y asintió.

-Es por él- me señaló -, es joven, recién ingresado a anbu, traerlo aquí será mi regalo; sería una pena que muriera en batalla sin saber lo que es estar con una verdadera mujer.

-Regalo de iniciación- dijo bajito, pero sin el tono molesto que esperaba escuchar. Se incorporó y se acercó a mí -¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Los suficientes- contestó el ermitaño ante mi mutismo.

-Sígueme.

-Anda, ve, no te va a comer- dijo el ermitaño dando un sorbo más a la botella -, al menos no de la forma que no es divertida.

Ignorando las risas del ermitaño seguí a la mujer, iba callada y por un momento me olvidé de lo que estábamos por hacer. Algo dentro de mí bullía presa de la emoción y excitación que se tiene ante lo nuevo y lo desconocido, con esas clásicas preguntas de: ¿estará bien?, ¿lo haré correctamente? Y otro sin fin más.

Era extraño, tenía miedo pero no podía salir corriendo, era como una pequeña presa que quiere huir pero no puede ante la mirada del predador. Todo joven sueña una y otra vez con su primer encuentro sexual, detallando paso a paso sus deseos y actos, como un delicado proceso, obviamente no era lo que siempre había soñado, pero eso no implicaba menor excitación.

-_Ella jamás será tuya.- _me mentalicé, desde las primeras palabras de Jiraiya pensaba en ella, y eso aumentó al entrar a la casa, siempre comparando a Ayaka con ella, siempre ella en todo lo que veía. No podía dejar de pensarla.

-_Esto ayudará, seguro estoy. - _Me parecía buena idea para olvidar a mi maestra, pues aún temblaba de celos, rabia y tristeza al imaginarla en brazos de alguien más, siendo mucho más inalcanzable que antes.

-_Jamás será mía-_ me dijo mi propia voz instantáneamente, como una dura verdad que te aplasta tan rápido como llega. La mujer me llevó a una recamara, que admirablemente contrastaba terriblemente con la modestia, pobreza y mal gusto del resto de la casa, incluso del resto de esa villa.

-Es mi habitación- dijo ella con su voz más dulce que antes -. No cualquiera viene aquí, pero haré una excepción contigo solo por ser amigo de Jiraiya.

-Gracias.

Se sentó en un hermoso sillón y me miró largamente, haciéndome sentir nervioso. La luz era más clara e intensa en su cuarto y me maravillé al notar que era aún más joven.

-_¿Qué edad tendrá?_

-Quítate la máscara. Sé que muchos anbu no están de acuerdo, pero si te he traído a mi habitación, al menos espero que me correspondas con eso-. Dudé, no sabía nada de esa mujer, ¿cómo podía confiar en ella? -. No desconfíes tanto de mí, ¿crees que alguien como el gran sannin de Konoha te dejaría en manos enemigas sin ninguna advertencia?

Me retiré la máscara y la capucha, miré el lugar y encontré decoración propia de un ninja.

-¿Te sorprende? Soy kunoichi. De Konoha. Pero hace mucho que no vivo ahí, seguramente no hablan mucho de mí. -Negué. –Vaya, nunca vi un anbu con dos máscaras- rió -, retírate la bufanda ¿no tienes calor? -Lo hice, ella sonrió y me senté a su lado, justo como me pedía tanteando sus manos en el mueble-, con bufandas en este día, debe ser algo especial, quizá una mujer te la dio. –Sonrió y me tocó el rostro con dulzura con ambas manos, con un tacto muy similar al de mi maestra.

-_"Sé que no es invierno, ni es mucho, pero quería darte algo especial…"-_ era la voz de Haruno sensei, recordé su sonrisa cuando me la obsequió y comprendí que esa era la razón por la cual no podía evitar llevarla siempre desde que me recluté.

-Jiraiya tiene razón, eres muy joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes?- seguí sin contestar -. Eres de los que no hablan mucho, está bien, no importa. Eres alto para tu edad.

Y nuevamente recordé la voz de Haruno sensei -_¡Cuánto has crecido!, a este paso estarás más grande que yo en pocos años…_

Un reconfortante calor me invadió desde sus manos, provocándome un sopor agradable que me alertó, tomé sus manos con brusquedad y la miré con desdén al apreciar el chacra que irradiaban.

-Tranquilo- murmuró suavemente -, es parte de mi trabajo, te estoy conociendo.

-¿Para qué?

Sonrió –es parte de mi trabajo. Seré buena contigo por ser tu primera vez- su sonrisa dulce y coqueta logró sonrojarme y convencerme.

Pensando en lo que estaba por hacer no pude evitar evocar nuevamente a mi maestra, había algo en la mujer que me la recordaba. Era raro. Trataba de concentrarme en otra cosa, pero por una u otra razón siempre volvía a la imagen de Haruno sensei, a escuchar su voz, a apreciar su sonrisa y a rememorar cada gesto amable, que me daba. Decidí dejarme llevar ante sus suaves manos y cerré los ojos.

–Tenía tiempo que no hacia esto con alguien como tú, de tu edad y primerizo -; hasta su voz sonaba igual -, me has hecho recordar cuando empecé, Kakashi kun.

Abrí los ojos admirado, no le había dicho mi nombre y su voz era igual a la de Haruno sensei. Quedé completamente estupefacto al ver como sus ojos castaños eran verdes y su cabello era rosa.

-Haruno sensei.

-¿Es tu maestra? Que dulce- dijo ella, sonriendo tan igual que hubiera jurado que se trataba de mi mentora.

Me alejé completamente admirado, sin saber cómo tomarme lo que pasaba. Ella se incorporó sonriendo, hablando, moviéndose incluso suspirando como ella lo hacía. Era como si Haruno sensei estuviera conmigo, o al menos algo como su clon.

- Tu maestra es una joven muy hermosa.- dijo sonriente -No te sorprendas. ¿Jiraiya no te habló de mi habilidad especial? He hecho esto tantas veces que en ocasiones olvido quien soy, o cuanto se sorprenden la primera vez.- Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, justo como lo hacía ella cuando compartimos habitación en los exámenes, incluso vestía igual. -Deja de pensar tanto Kakashi kun. Ven…acércate.

Hipnotizado ante su parecido me acerqué, sus ojos verdes me sonrieron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa tierna y tímida que me daba, entonces me tomó el rostro nuevamente, ésta vez exactamente igual como ella lo hacía.

Realmente era buena.

-Kakashi kun- me dijo suavemente, justo como en aquel primer sueño que tuve con ella, sólo faltaban los pétalos rosas de cerezo flotando, incluso olía como ella; todo era muy extraño, pero excitante, envolvente y fantástico -. Por favor- me susurró en el oído recostándome en el confortante colchón -, quiero ser tuya, hazme tuya.

-Sí-. Sabía que no era ella, pero no me importaba. Al menos cumpliría mi deseo de estar con ella, de una extraña y falsa forma, pero lo haría.

Fue la primera vez que hice el amor pensando en ella, no fue la última, por mucho que deseara lo contrario. Fue la primera vez que miré su rostro en otra mujer (no siendo necesario lucir exactamente como ella), a pesar de esforzarme para que no fuera así, algunas veces lo logré, muchas no.

Porque me esforzaba en hacerlo, pero no era tan sencillo a pesar de que sabía que era de otro y repetírmelo continuamente.

A pesar de decirme una y otra vez que ella jamás sería mía. Algo con lo que afortunadamente también me equivocaba, desafortunadamente tarde más de lo que hubiera deseado.

_**&&&/&&&/&&&**_

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola:

Escribiendo desde el cómodo sofá de un cuarto de hospital, es de madrugada y aproveché que no dormiría cuidando a mi bebé para finalizar el capítulo y editarlo.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero y les gustara. Sé que lo van a preguntar, como han venido haciéndolo, ¿habrá lemon?, pues…digamos que tal vez, quizá no lemon de ese fuerte que uno lee con esta cara Ó/./O mientras ve paranoicamente atrás a ver si no viene alguien a enterarse de las cosas perversas que uno lee, jajaja…bien, si hay (que es lo más probable) será un lime. No soy buena escribiendo escenas detalladas de sexo, sé que si en realidad Kakashi lo narrara lo haría con detalles y más que feliz de hacerlo (al menos para recordarlo para sí, que frente a otros le da por apenarse, se parece a alguien que conozco pero no digo quien es n.ñ), pero bueno, no soy Kakashi ni lo tengo por un lado dictándome lo que le venga en gana (desgraciadamente, ¡sería genial! Aunque no me pagara el condenado).

Finalmente ha entrado en escena el anbu, aún está muy peque, pero ya se me está poniendo rebelde (las hormonas y la adolescencia nos afectan a todos xD).

Por último **Inutachi6** es la primera vez que me asusto al leer un comentario xD, jajaja, eso de "te odio" me saco de mis balances y no sabía si estar triste o asustada o muy alegre porque eso significa que le gusta n.n. En fin, espero y el capítulo le dejara un buen sabor de boca y que cumpliera, al menos un poco con lo de introducir (al fin!) al anbu y dar un "adelanto" de lo que le depara a Sakura con él.

Nos vemos-leemos, espero sus comentarios y dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	12. Cargándote en mis brazos

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cargándote en mis brazos.**

Tenía muchos meses sin verla, poco más de un año. Trabajar me quitaba gran parte del tiempo, además de que tenía poco tiempo libre y no quería ir a verla. Era por demás difícil, duro, doloroso; me había resignado, pero aún dolía.

Además, realmente la vida en ANBU no ayudaba mucho. Los problemas me abrumaban la conciencia, y realmente nunca dejaba de estar alerta, estando como un animal al asecho, siempre en defensa, siempre dispuesto a matar. Y es que en aquel tiempo no podía ser de otra forma, no cuando se quiere vivir.

Era cansado. Aún lo es.

Tristemente me estaba acostumbrando a eso. No puede decirse que extraño esos días, pero creo que nunca superaré el extraño dejo de desconfianza que siempre tengo, ese que a veces me pone alerta, mirando, analizando, midiendo, listo para cualquier momento luchar.

Este tiempo lejos del cuartel me ha dado por relajarme un poco, tratar de estar menos alerta, de disfrutar más de lo que siempre he disfrutado: la quietud, el sosiego, el solo estar recostado en el pasto, mirando las nubes, sintiendo el viento en el rostro, sin ninguna preocupación, sin nada por hacer. Suelen decirme flojo, perezoso, pero no me importa, vivir una vida de ver, dar y sentir la muerte te hace apreciar las cosas sencillas.

Casi no tenía días libres, pero cuando los tenía solía tratar de disfrutarlos a mi manera. Uno de esos días tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con Gai en la mañana, desde esa hora se me pegó y no me dejó tranquilo, ni mucho menos disfrutar del sosiego que tanto anhelaba.

Estaba en el patio de mi casa, recostado en el pasto leyendo un libro cuando volvió a aparecer insistiendo con salir.

-Vamos Kakashi… anda. Será divertido. ¿Desde cuándo no tienes un día libre?

-Hum…

-Ni siquiera lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

-Si… claro que sí… creo que fue hace, hace unos…- no, no recordaba.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Ni siquiera lo sabes! ¡Qué suerte haberte encontrado desde temprano! Así podremos salir y tener una tarde de hombres.

-Una tarde de hombres no es necesariamente mi idea de diversión, pasar una tarde con hombres no suena para nada interesante- bromee tapándome el rostro con el libro -, de hecho prefiero salir con mujeres.

-Ja, ja, ja, veo que estos 10 meses que no te he visto no te han cambiado el humor. Sigues con tu gran ingenio, tus chistes siguen siendo igual de buenos. –dijo lanzándome una roca a la cabeza, la esquive - Salgamos, conozco un sitio donde la comida es tan buena que…

-No.

-¡Pero ni me has dejado terminar! Salgamos, no es para que pongas esa cara, ni que te pidiera ir a un funeral o algo así.

No importaba que tanto lo ignorara, Gai siempre ha sido un terco de lo peor cuando le da la gana. La verdad estaba tan hastiado de aguantarlo por varias horas con el ´vamos, vamos´ que finalmente accedí. Me llevó a convivir con gente de nuestra edad sin mantener ninguna relación con el mundo laboral y donde pudiéramos ´divertirnos más cómodamente´, cosas como esas son las que dice todo el tiempo. Solo quería ir y probar suerte en el amor, como siempre con la excusa de tener ´una tarde de hombres´.

-_Tal vez si voy me deje tranquilo, se distraiga, pueda irme y volver donde me quedé. Sí, es buena idea, me le perderé._

Me llevó a comer a un restaurant, con la firme intención de lograr conocer unas damas para en un futuro tener una de esas reuniones que tanto le gusta hacer, siempre con el propósito de divertirse o ´disfrutar la primavera de nuestra juventud como debe hacerse´.

-La vida no solo es trabajo. Un buen shinobi sabe cuándo disfrutar de los pocos momentos libres y…

-¿Hum… Qué crees que hacia?

-¿A eso le llamas disfrutar? ¿Estar todo el santo día en el patio de tu casa acostado en el césped con un libro en la cara?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Gai suspiró -, a este paso morirás sin haber disfrutado realmente de la vida. ¡Somos jóvenes! ¡Estamos en los años dorados! ¡Disfrutemos de la paz que forjamos a partir de nuestra lucha!

-Paz… si, paz.

La única paz que conocía era precisamente la que me había robado hacia unas horas en mi casa con el poco tiempo libre que tenía desde hacía meses. –_Bendita suerte la mía de encontrarme a Gai en la mañana…_

Siguió con su discurso motivacional hasta que llegamos donde él quería. Durante todo el trayecto luché contra las ganas de darle una paliza y largarme dejándolo tirado a su suerte, pero era mi día libre en meses y no deseaba pasarlo golpeando al único amigo que me quedaba, por mucho que me tentara y por mucho que se lo mereciera.

Entramos al lugar y al sentarnos en la mesa me limité a solo retacarle la boca de pan para que se callara un poco. Sinceramente nunca me ha gustado salir a ´conocer personas nuevas´ o ´a probar suerte´, como dice él.

-Eres por demás amargado, a este paso nadie querrá salir contigo.

-¿Eso tiene que preocuparme?

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿40? Claro que debe preocuparte, mira, ¿ves que nadie se acerca a nosotros? La mesa parece una isla con un radio de cinco metros donde nadie puede llegar. – efectivamente estábamos aislados del resto de las mesas.

-¿Hum…y es mi culpa? Tal vez solo ha sido que te han visto en ese traje espantoso que te pones.

-¡Espantoso, de que hablas! ¡Es por demás genial! Además no es por mí, y mira quien lo dice, te pedí que no vinieras en uniforme.

-Hum… ¿querías verme desnudo o qué?

-Claro que no- dijo él, tomando un poco de agua -, pero sabes de sorba que los anbu no dan buena imagen a nada.

-Lamento no estar en tu ´estilo´, pero me importa un rábano, debo estar preparado.

-Bien, bien- susurró -, al menos te has quitado esa máscara de perro – y tomó agua.

-¿Ésta?- y me la coloqué, Gai escupió el agua, bañando a una mesera –; es un lobo, no un perro.

-Oh, lo siento señorita, perdone…

-Está bien, me iré a cambiar, ¿puedo servirle en algo?

-No, no, así está bien, disculpe por favor.

Y realmente intenté reírme de su mala suerte, de no ser claro de que no tenía muchas ganas de sonreír, de hecho desde hacía mucho que ni lo hacía.

-¿Tenías que traerla? Sabes que a nadie le gustan esas cosas.

-¿Te da miedo?

-No, pero me da… no sé, una sensación de… como ñañaras.

-¿Sabes siquiera las diferentes connotaciones de esa palabra? Valiente shinobi que eres- y me la saqué, colocándomela en la espalda.

-Aquí tiene.- era la misma camarera, trayendo un trozo de pastel de frambuesa.

-¿De verdad no vas a querer nada, Kakashi?

-No. Comí en casa, ¿recuerdas? No pude ni comer tranquilo contigo ahí.

-Exagerado. Tú te lo pierdes. –, y saboreó exageradamente el pastel -Está delicioso-

–Yo que tu no comía nada servido por esa mesera. No después de bañarla en agua como lo hiciste. ¿No te parece extraño que te sirviera ración extra?

Gai dejó de probar la rebanada de pastel que había pedido –caramba, se me olvidaba que eres bueno para arruinarme el apetito. Gracias.

-De nada, a ti por invitarme.

Gai suspiró. Todo el tiempo que pasamos intentó coquetear con algunas comensales, pero nunca se le daba muy bien.

-Es tu culpa, te dije que no vinieras en uniforme, ¡y quítate esa cosa! (ya no te la pongas otra vez) - me arrancó la máscara de lobo –; de por sí sin ella ya das miedo.

Y de nuevo empezó otro sermón de Gai, de cómo desperdiciaba la vida, de que sí que pasaría conmigo si moría en el campo de batalla, de si qué pasaría conmigo si él moría en el campo de batalla, de qué era su único amigo y lo trataba mal, y bien, un largo etcétera que no ha variado mucho desde que lo conocí hasta hoy.

-Ahora entiendo porque no has tenido novia.

-Hum… si he tenido.

-¿En serio?- abrió sus pequeños ojos.

-Me la presentaste en la última ´tarde de hombres´, ¿no recuerdas?

-¡Ah sí!- gritó feliz -¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Mia?

-Maya.

-¡Eso, Maya! Es una linda civil, tienes buen gusto, no hay duda, no digo lo mismo de ella, pero bien por ti. ¿Seguiste saliendo con ella?

-Un tiempo.

-¿Y….?

-Me dejó.

-¿Te dejó o la dejaste?

-Ambos.

-¿Por qué?

-Ah… cosas sin importancia, ya sabes… lo normal.

Y recordé. Gai me la presentó meses atrás, era bonita, agradable y lo mejor de todo era que no era un ninja, no sabía nada de lo que significaba la vida shinobi, hasta parecía haber permanecido ajena a la guerra. La conocimos en el restaurant y mi amigo luego me comprometió a salir con ella. Extrañamente congeniamos no tan difícilmente. Salimos un poco e iba bien.

Era por demás extraordinario para mí hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero tenía por decisión olvidarme un poco de tener que vivir la vida en el hilo de la batalla y la muerte y el recuerdo amargo de mi amor fallido. Quise darme la oportunidad de hacer algo diferente esa vez. Grave error.

- No prosperó, creo que aun suele verme con miedo y temblar cuando la veo.

-¿Por qué?

-Recuerdas que se descubrió una conspiración?

-¿Los traidores de la cascada?

-Hum.-asentí.

-Dicen que la forma como los exterminaron… tuvieron que… - Gai tragó saliva -¿Fuiste tú?

-Sí, me encargaba de la investigación. No es tan larga historia. Supieron de mí. La secuestraron, querían que regresara la información que los comprometía. No acepté. Fui por ella. Los maté.

Gai suspiró. -¿La salvaste?

-Claro. La tenían en una casita no tan lejos. Fueron tan idiotas, fue tan sencillo… - bufe con desgano -, no eran ni tan buenos.- Gai me observó con ese dejo de preocupación. -Ni siquiera tardé más de un minuto. Fue muy simple, muy fácil, eran de nivel bajo, no sé cómo se les ocurrió…

-¿Qué pasó con Maya?- dijo incómodo.

-Hum… no sé. Tuve que mandarla con alguien más. No quiso saber de mí.

-¿Te vio?

-¿Matarlos? Sí.

Y aún recuerdo sus ojos abiertos, aterrados, mirándome.

Había entrado a rescatarla, el lugar estaba resguardado, pero nada de qué preocuparse para mí. El portero fue demasiado fácil de derribar junto con la puerta. El resto de ellos ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de defenderse cuando ya estaba en el piso desangrándose al haberles rebanado las piernas, las manos o los pies.

-No sabía que estaba ahí. Pensé que la tendrían en el sótano o el piso superior.

-Pobre Maya.

Y realmente me arrepiento de no haberla notado en el rincón oscuro, con sus ojos desorbitados, con su hermoso vestido lleno de sangre de sus captores.

-_"¿Quién… quién eres? Déjame…. Déjame… no me hagas daño… vete"_

_-"Tranquila Maya, soy yo"_

Ella temblaba, sus ojos grandes me miraban con horror, como si fuera una especie de demonio bañado en sangre que vendría a devorársela. Gritaba, y su voz a veces se perdía en un hilito presa del miedo.

-_"Soy Kakashi, no tengas miedo"-_ y me quité la máscara de lobo.

_-"Kakashi…"- _Dijo ella, mirándome fijamente. –"_Los mataste… como si no fueran… Es verdad lo que dicen de ti…"_

_-"Déjame ayudarte y…"_

_-"¡No…no… vete… déjame! Los cortaste cómo papel… cómo si no fueran personas… Es cierto… tu… tu traes la muerte… ¡Vete, déjame! ¡No me toques!"-_ pidió moviéndose temblorosa, llorando. Trataba de soltarla, pero ella no dejaba de moverse.

Nunca dejó de llorar o limpiarse con horror la sangre que se escurría por todo el vestido, el cabello y el rostro. Apenas logré desatarle me tiró contra el piso y salió corriendo, clamando presa del horror, con miedo, miedo de mí. Tuve que darle alcance y ponerla a dormir. Pedí al escuadrón que limpiaran y la llevaran al pueblo.

-Sé que le quité esa sonrisa dulce e inocente que tenía. Me tiene mucho miedo. Nada de eso ha cambiado, desde entonces cada vez que me ve tiembla y solloza.

Salimos del lugar y Maito se quedó callado, mirando el camino con esa extraña quietud que a veces pone y que es por demás rara en alguien como él.

-¿Y qué pasó con la joven Aiko? Tu no me engañas- dijo sonriente, queriéndome animar -, esa te puso los ojos y…

-Murió el mes pasado.

-¿Qué?

-No pongas esa cara, no sufrió tanto.

-¿Có… cómo?

-Pudieron haberla torturado, pero decidió que lo mejor era atravesarse con la espada, no dijo nada, además de que no obtuvieron información, logramos rescatar su cuerpo a tiempo.

-Era… era muy linda.

-Hum- asentí. -¿Cómo has estado tú?- pregunté ante su inusitado mutismo. Pregunté solo para quitarle el rostro de cansancio que puso cuando el conté lo de Aiko.

-No me quejo. He aprobado para ser chunnin y estaré en los próximos exámenes para jounnin. ¿Cuántos años llevas ya en el escuadrón?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Nada, solo me da curiosidad, ¿Cuántos son?

-¿Cuántos? Hum… Bien, no los he contado.

-¡Ya serán tres! ¡Tres en dos meses!

-¿Sí?

-¡Claro!

-Hum… Gai, si ya sabes, ¿para qué me preguntas?

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes o te importa?

-Hum- me alcé de hombros -, ni que importara mucho contarlos, además tengo la fortuna de que tu lleves ese dato por mí, para qué angustiarme.

Habían pasado cerca de tres años, tres años desde que me enlisté, desde que ella se casó, desde que dejé de verla continuamente. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Me extrañaría? Siempre me preguntaba cosas así.

-_Haruno sensei, quisiera verla… no, mejor no._

-Ah… bueno, no importa- cruzo los brazos en el cuello y miró el cielo -Que rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no Kakashi?

-Hum… el tiempo pasa cuando te diviertes.

-¿Eso es divertirse para ti?- dijo cansado y algo enojado- ¿Luchar en ese escuadrón de muerte es divertido?

-Hum…- patee una piedra sin mucho interés.

-Y… ¿no vas a preguntarme por Sakura san?

-¿Haruno sensei?

-Antes me preguntabas por ella, desde hace tiempo ya no.

-Sé que está bien.

-¿Cómo? ¿Has ido a verla?

-No.

-¿Entonces? – y pareció ruborizarse -¿no me digas que la espías?

-¿Qué?- cuestioné, por primera vez me había tomado desprevenido -Claro que no.

-¿Entonces cómo sabes que está bien?

-Hum… tengo mis métodos. No tengo porque decírtelos.

-Pues la verdad es que deberías ir a verla. Cada que la veo me pregunta por ti. Dice que hace mucho que no sabe nada de ti. Se le ve preocupada.

-Hum.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes por decir? ¿En serio?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, que me ponga a llorar o qué?

-No, pero muéstrate un poco avergonzado, preocupado, o qué se yo. Pobre Sakura san, tanto que te quiere y a ti ni te importa, ¿desde cuándo no vas a verla?

-Hum…- me alce de hombros -, ni que llevara la cuenta-. Pero la llevaba, al menos del tiempo sin mirarla. Gai suspiró desganado ante mi indiferencia. Tenía mucho sin verla, 13 meses, casi catorce para ser exactos.

Después de que ella se desposara pocas veces pude visitarla. Siempre que me la encontraba era la misma historia: me saludaba feliz, me regañaba y sermoneaba, me revisaba y de nuevo se molestaba conmigo por tal o cual razón para despedirse con una sonrisa y alguna advertencia o recomendación.

Que si la extrañaba, por supuesto que sí. Pero no deseaba encontrarla. No solo porque quería olvidarla, o porque me dolía verla y saberla lejos de mí, sino también porque no quería que ella me viera así.

De solo imaginarla viéndome como lo hacían todos, con miedo, con resquemor, con horror, lastima o pena me daba una especie de miedo. No quería que se diera cuenta de que tenía razón cuando me dijo que ANBU no sería fácil y la mayoría terminaba muerto o demente. No quería que supiera en lo que me había convertido y tuviera miedo de mí.

Sentía horror de que me descubriera como un asesino, como el ´mata-amigos´, que de ahí en adelante me observara con sus ojos grandes y aterrados. No quería decirle de lo mal que se sentía cargar con la gran carga de ser lo que era. No deseaba que si quiera sospechara que pasaba horas y horas mirando las muertes que provocaba, la sangre que bañaba mis manos, mi cuerpo.

Pero la extrañaba, aunque tratara de negarlo, de evitarlo, la extrañaba, por mucho que odiara hacerlo. Por eso siempre volvía con Ayaka, tenía poco de haberla ido a ver.

Ayaka solía reconfortarme, no solo por su ´habilidad especial´, sino porque tenía la empatía necesaria para comprenderme, recibiéndome siempre en su casa, aun cuando solo lo que necesitara fuera únicamente su compañía y no sentirme tan solo.

-"_Kakashi kun… ¿cuánto llevas en anbu?"-_ me dijo la última vez que la visité.

_-"Casi tres años"_

_-"Deberías pedir tu baja cuando puedas. Por lo menos antes de que te sientas tan muerto en vida que ya te de igual vivir o morir. Sentir que no puedes seguir, pero que debes hacerlo por deber, honor o para pagar tus culpas a veces no es suficiente."-_ dijo quedo, con su voz calmada y seria –_"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así?"_

_-"¿Cómo es que sabes lo que se siente?"-_ me senté a su lado, como siempre lo hacía.

Ella sonrió –_"¿Cómo se lo que sientes? Porque yo también pasé por eso. Desde que era niña se me eligió, se me entrenó y seleccionó para misiones especiales"_

_-"¿Infiltración, espionaje, robo de información?"_

_-"Sí, además de asesinatos, tortura, ese tipo de cosas"_

_-"¿Para eso lo usaste?"_

_-"¿Mi técnica? Sí. Los de mi clan podemos usar jutsus mentales y extraer información valiosa, si a eso le anexas atractivo físico que es irresistible te vuelve por demás importante. Ser bonita no siempre es bueno."_

_-"¿Cuánto tenías desde que…?"_

_-"Desde pequeña se me entrenó a usar mi cuerpo con cualquier ventaja, soy ´ese tipo de kunoichi´ del que casi nadie habla pero que todos saben que hay y nadie aprecia más allá de ser un shinobi. Tenía trece desde que entre como kunoichi especial. Serví cerca de doce años, para mi fueron como 80"-_murmuró con esos ojos calmos y lejanos, mientras temblaba ligeramente.

-_"¿Cómo saliste?"_

_-"Jiraiya san me ayudó. Lástima, empatía, no sé, pero me ayudó. No quise quedarme en la aldea, tenía demasiada historia, demasiadas enemigas, ser amada por los hombres no asegura serlo por las mujeres. Pero se me pidió mantenerme cerca para cuando se requiriera de ´mis servicios´. Tengo algunos años de que me desprendí de todo de Konoha. Jiraiya es de los pocos ´clientes´ que me quedaban. –, _sonrió con ese gesto de muñeca quebrada –_"Fui tantas veces Tsunade que no sabrías la diferencia"- _y rió_ –"; bien por el ermitaño pervertido que ha logrado al fin lo que quería, ahora solo es un viejo amigo. Tal vez alguna vez tú también lo logres"_

Y se transformó en Haruno sensei, con su misma voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes comprensivos, con la perfección de siempre.

-"_Si tanto la extrañas"-_ me dijo acariciándome con ternura el rostro, como ella lo hacía –"_, deberías ir a verla."_

_-"No"_

_-"¿Por qué no?"_

_-"No quiero que me vea así"_

_-"Sí, das un poco de miedo a veces, ¿sabes?, me has asustado cuando llegaste ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cuántos mataste? ¿Misión de exterminio difícil, no?"_

_-"Sí…"-_ cerré los ojos, mirando el techo de la habitación.

-_"¿Quieres que…?"-_ comenzó a acariciarme.

-_"No"- _tomé su mano –_", sólo… sólo quiero descansar."_

Ella sonrió, tal cual sonreía Haruno sensei, con esa ternura y dulzura infinita, se sentó a un lado y recostó mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, acariciándome el rostro con delicadeza y paciencia.

-_"Descansa… Kakashi kun"- _ me dijo suavemente, besándome la frente con ternura y empezando a tararear una canción para dormir.

Muchas veces visité a Ayaka san hasta que se convirtió en mi amiga. Tal vez de esa manera era que lograba detenerme y no ver a mi verdadera maestra a pesar de que la extrañaba y la necesitaba tanto, tal vez por lo mismo es que no lograba olvidarla del todo, pero no importaba mucho.

La primera vez que encontré a Haruno sensei después de enlistarme en anbu aun la recuerdo, estaba en el hospital y fui a verla, la encontré un poco más regordeta que antes, pero se veía linda y ansiosa. Recibiéndome con la alegría de siempre, esa que hizo que una tibia calidez me invadiera y se desplazara por unas cuantas horas ese frio espantoso que me recorría, era como un bálsamo, uno que me reconfortaba no solo el cuerpo, sino también el alma.

-_"¡Kakashi kun!"-_ gritó feliz, corriendo y abrazándome. Echando por tierra todo, llenándome de esa sensación tibia de siempre, dándome cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado. -"_¡Cómo has crecido! ¡Por poco y ya estás un poco más grande que yo! ¿Cómo es posible?"_

_-"Usted también ha crecido…"- _bromee.

-_"¡Me estás diciendo gorda!-_ sonreí, desde hacía meses que no sonreía, era por demás complicado hacerlo, pero con solo un minuto de mirarla ella podía lograr que lo hiciera como si fuera muy simple, muy fácil. –_"He subido unos dos o tres kilos, es cierto, pero no es tanto como para que me digas eso."_

_-"Hum…"-_ asentí.

-_"¿Traes tu mascara? Tengo curiosidad desde que te enlistaste, creo que te vi en mi boda, pero era muy lejos de donde estaba. ¿Puedo verla?"_- asentí y se la presté, la observó detenidamente, paseando sus dedos entre cada rasgo –_"Es algo… curiosa"-_ me la devolvió y me la puse, causándole un sobresalto –_"Bien, es tétrica, no me gusta. No te la pongas cuando estés conmigo, ¿sí?"_

Nunca le ha gustado verme con la máscara, sigue causándole un poco de temor. Ese día habló conmigo por poco tiempo, pero agradecí cada segundo que pasé con ella.

-_"Sé que siempre traes mucho trabajo… yo también, pero no quiero que pase tanto para verte…"- _Desde entonces pasaron varios meses para volver a saber de ella. Para encontrarla_ -"Idearé algo, algo para saber de ti… ya verás."_

Todo ese tiempo pasó para darme cuenta de que había encontrado la manera de hacerlo, encontré una pequeña carta en el buzón, era de ella. La tomé y entré a mi casa, leyendo una a una las líneas que me dio.

_Kakashi kun:_

_¿Cómo estás? Como puedes ver he cumplido mi promesa y he podido comunicarme contigo._

_No te vi en el lago este año, ni en el aniversario de Rin, ni de Obito… pero sé que fuiste días después, me enteré que estabas en misión, Sai me lo contó. Te extraño, ¿por qué no vas a visitarme un poco? _

_Me gustó mucho el regalo que me diste, los uso cada que puedo, no sé si te lo había dicho ese día que te vi, perdona, pero andaba bastante atareada con el hospital._

_Espero y no estés molesto conmigo, supongo que no (al menos así me lo pareció, aunque no hablaste mucho). De todas formas te lo aclararé, hace mucho que ya no estoy molesta contigo, al menos no por la discusión que tuvimos. No quiero que nos distanciemos mucho, eres mi alumno, y siempre lo serás ¿recuerdas que tú me lo dijiste?, tenías razón y espero y no lo olvides. _

_Prometo escribirte con regularidad, mínimamente una carta cada quincena o al mes, no lo sé, ya veré. Me daré un espacio en mi tiempo para ti. Por favor, tú hazlo igual._

_Vendré buscando la respuesta (puedes dejarla en el buzón y yo la recogeré cuando pueda). Espero verte pronto, cuídate._

_PD. Deberías pintar tu casa, me ha dado miedo venir y ver que parece una casona embrujada._

_Te quiere: Haruno Sakura._

Eran cartas cortas y simples, pero podría decirse que podía contar con verlas en el buzón. Siempre las leía, a veces, cuando no regresa en varias semanas, las encontraba de a dos o tres apiladas, siempre contándome de su vida, sus anécdotas. Pocas veces le contesté en todos estos años, pero hasta ese momento no había mencionado nada al respecto de querer respuesta, a excepción de decirme donde dejarlas en caso de que lo hiciera en la primera que me escribió. Pensando en su última carta fue que perdí el hilo de la conversación de Gai.

-Y yo que pensé que ella te gustaba

-¿Qué?- cuestioné volviendo a la realidad. -¿Quién?

-Sakura san.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dije tratando de no sonar muy sorprendido.

-Verás, eras por demás posesivo con ella, cuando la halagaba o hablaba con ella solías poner esa cara de amargado, bueno, aún más amargado de la que siempre traes, como si desearas… parecías celoso. Pero me doy cuenta de que quizá yo estaba exagerando, o a lo mejor la has olvidado. Está bien, es una mujer casada y te vendría bien salir con jovencitas de nuestra edad y…

Suspiré Gai seguiría con su sermón. Pero me sentía aliviado de que mi secreto siguiera secreto ante sus ojos, a lo mejor debí ser más discreto.

-Hum… Gai, no sé de donde sacas tantas tonterías.

-¡Kakashi kun!

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, era su voz, era Haruno sensei. Y de un momento a otro ya corría hasta mí y me abrazaba.

Tan sorprendido estaba que no podía siquiera corresponderle y abrazarla. Había pasado más de un año de no verla y aparecía tan repentinamente que no sabía qué hacer. Finalmente pude recuperarme un poco y mirar a Gai burlándose de mí y haciéndome el ademan de que le correspondiera el abrazo, lo cual hubiera hecho con torpeza de no ser porque ella me soltó.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Eres tú, no podía creerlo! Te he visto desde la calle pasada- me tomó del rostro, palmeándome las mejillas como siempre lo hacía -; estoy tan feliz de verte, ¿cuánto ha pasado desde que no te veo? ¿Un año?

-Más o menos.

-¡Oh Gai kun!- dijo yendo con él, lo que alivió un poco la tensión que sentía -Buen día, perdona no saludarte.

-Está bien, Sakura san.

-Si me permites – y regresó conmigo, jalándome una oreja.

-Haruno sensei- murmuré tocándome la adolorida zona. Gai se rio de mí y eso me hizo sonrojarme un poco y desear darle la paliza que desde la mañana se merecía.

-Te lo mereces- se paró frente a mí, cruzando los brazos, molesta -¿Por qué no has contestado mis cartas?

-¿Cartas? ¿Qué cartas?- dije mirando a un lado.

-¿Cómo que cuales? Ahora vas a decir que no sabes.

-Hum… pues…

Haruno sensei suspiró -; bien, no importa, no tengo tanto tiempo libre para pasar discutiendo contigo por cosas que sé que sabes pero que nunca las admitirás.

-Que linda se ve hoy, Sakura san- dijo Gai, sonrojado. Lo miré molesto y rió un poco nervioso.

Pero Gai tenía razón. Ella se había cortado el cabello y lo usaba en un recogido, se le veía linda. No usaba su uniforme ninja ni su bata, parecía venir de una oficina.

-Gracias Gai kun- dijo sonriendo apenada -, vengo de una reunión con Tsunade shishuo.

-¿Reunión, de qué?

-Gai, no seas entrometido. Metiche. – le dije serio.

-Kakashi kun, no le hables así, que a ti no te importe mi vida no significa que al resto tampoco.

-Hum… Haruno sensei- murmuré incomodo ante su mirada enojada, afilada -, no dije eso.

-Pues eso parece.

-¿Está enojada?

-¿Yo? ¿Contigo? No, que va. Solo han pasado tres años desde que te enlistaste y solo te he visto por (¿qué será?) cinco veces, la última fue hace más de un año. Además de que me tomo el tiempo necesario para escribirte (sé que no es mucho pero lo intento) y nunca me has respondido. Te encuentro hoy y parece que ni te importa, ni siquiera me devuelves el abrazo o el saludo y todo lo que me dices es un "hum" escueto. ¿Debería enojarme por eso? No creo. Pero no quiero hablar de eso, si a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco.

-_Bien… si está enojada._

-Ah, Gai kun, volviendo a tu pregunta- dijo ignorando que iba a hablar, conversando con Gai como si no estuviera ahí -; si puedes saber; se me ha pedido ir a una misión especial, parece ser que uno de los feudales está por demás enfermo, iré a curarlo, es todo.

-Suena importante, que bien por usted, Sakura san.

-Gracias. Tenía tiempo que no salía del hospital, me alegra hacerlo para variar un poco la rutina.

-¡Sakura san!- llegó un hombre en traje algunos años mayor que nosotros, lleno de papeles y muy apurado, respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía nervioso –no corra así, por favor.

-Lo siento. Es que encontré a mi alumno y tuve que saludarlo.

-Oh… ¿su alumno, quién?

Y me señaló el joven tiró un poco de papeles y se acomodó las gafas –mucho gusto, no sabía que Sakura san tuviera alumnos-, diciendo esto se agachó a recoger las hojas, Gai le ayudó.

Se removió un tanto incomoda, pero logró esbozar una sonrisa cortés -, tengo tres. Pero, Kakashi kun es el único que me queda vivo.

-¡Oh…ah!- y el hombre terminó por tirar una vez más los papeles –, como lo siento Sakura san.

-No te preocupes, casi nadie lo sabe.

-Sakura san, me han informado que tenemos que volver y…

Ella suspiró –sí, sí, lo sé. Debemos partir cuanto antes. Me dio gusto verlos nuevamente.

Kabuto empezó a andar, Haruno sensei me miró -, ya eres más alto que yo- me dijo sonriéndome, tocándome la cabeza -, por favor, ven a verme más seguido y no solo por casualidad.- me palmeó las mejillas -; cuídate mucho, sino me enojaré contigo por eso- y me besó la frente y se fue. Me quedé mirándola partir hasta que dobló en la esquina y me dijo adiós, no contesté el saludo, Gai se esmeraba en hacerlo por mí, así que no había porque hacerlo.

-¡La cara que pusiste al escucharla! ¡La que pusiste al verla! ¡Oh, y cuando te abrazo! Parecías una estatua. ¿Así que son tonterías mías? - me dijo Gai, burlándose de mi apenas ella desapareció -Menos mal que es así, verdad Kakashi. ¿Kakashi? ¡Cómo puedes hacer eso de desaparecer de un segundo a otro!

Escuché gritar a Gai desde el tejado de una casa varios metros lejos, desde donde miré a Haruno sensei caminando al lado de su asistente. Ella logró verme, me sonrió y se despidió de nuevo, agitando su mano. Y esta vez yo le correspondí.

Fue un mes el que pasó para saber de ella una vez más. Me encontraba preparando mis cosas para partir cuando un pergamino apareció. ´Preséntese con Hokage sama inmediatamente´. Fui y Tsunade sama estaba mirando el vidrio de la ventana.

-Kakashi, que bien que te dio por llegar temprano.

-A sus órdenes, Hokage sama.

-Tu misión está en el escritorio, puedes tomarla.

Leí. Mis ojos se abrieron preocupados, y por un momento sentí el mismo miedo de hacía tres años: el miedo de perder a un ser amado.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer, tráela viva.

-Sí.

Salí inmediatamente. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, traté de tranquilizarme, y a duras penas lo lograba. Haruno sensei estaba en peligro, y para la cara seria y algo llorosa de la quinta no podía negarse que la situación era delicada.

Por alguna razón empecé a recordar varias de sus cartas.

_Kakashi kun:_

_¿Cómo estás? Yo bien. He intentado ser más constante con la correspondencia, pero no he podido._

_¿Cuánto ha pasado que no sé de ti? ¿Más de 8 meses?_

_¿No me extrañas? Yo te extraño tanto…_

_Hace poco salí de vacaciones, pasé varias veces por tu casa (que bien que la has pintado), pero no te vi._

_Salí a un pueblo de aquí cerca, es precioso, deberías ir hacen una comida deliciosa y se respira una paz que te hace suspirar y querer quedarte mucho tiempo ahí. Sasuke kun me llevó a pasear en bote, fue una bonita experiencia. _

_He tenido buena salud. Sai me ha dicho que estas bien… espero y así sea._

_Te quiero y cuídate._

_Atentamente: Haruno Sakura._

Comencé a idear mi plan, a informarme, mi escuadrón estaba ocupado. Sai sería el encargado de convocar refuerzos, pero llegarían tarde, como casi siempre, o al menos a mí me parecía bastante tiempo para esperar. Me adelanté.

No podía evitar pensar y recordar aquellas cartas suyas, me las sabia de memoria de tanto leerlas, cada que veía una nueva no podía evitar sonreír, tanto las esperaba que podía sonreír con solo ver el sobre en el buzón.

La quería a salvo. Cuanto antes.

Mientras ordenaba, mientras andaba, mientras preparaba e iniciaba todo, no podía evitar recordarla, temer perderla.

Y saqué una de sus cartas. Doblada una y otra vez, un poco sucia por el uso, me la sabia de memoria, cada letra, cada punto, pero quería tocarla, quería intentar descubrir el perfume de mi maestra en ella.

_Kakashi kun:_

_¿Cuánto hace que dejaste de ser mi alumno? ¿Cuatro años casi?_

_Que rápido pasa el tiempo. ¿Cuánto hace que te escribo? ¿Tres?_

_He tenido tantas ganas de verte, me alegré mucho al ir al lago y notar que fuiste, me dio mucho gusto y te agradezco que este año si te dieras tiempo de ir, que mal que no pudimos coincidir, pero sé que fuiste porque dejaste las flores…_

_¿Sabes? He pensado tener un bebé. Sasuke kun y yo lo hemos decidido, ya viene siendo tiempo de tener un hijo, ¿crees que sería buena mamá, Kakashi kun? Tengo tanto miedo, pero me siento tan entusiasmada, Sasuke kun igual. _

_Por cierto, si alguna vez deseas redactarme una carta, déjala en tu buzón, sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero fue hace tanto que me gusta recordártelo._

_Papá está bien de salud y ha regresado a casa (sé que ya sabes lo que pasó con nuestra casa y te parecerá extraño, pero la hemos reconstruido y está casi como cuando mamá estaba, sigo sin estar contenta de que papá solo quiso un cuarto para él)._

_Mi casa queda en el barrio Uchiha, creo que nunca has ido, vivo cerca de donde la casa de Obito, supongo que así has de ubicarte bien, tres casas al este, es una casa blanca y azul._

_Sin embargo casi ni paso tiempo ahí, vivo más en el hospital que en otro lado… creo que he sido un poco fastidiosa con esta carta, ¿verdad? Tengo mucho sueño y estoy algo cansada, perdona._

_Me despido y espero y estés bien. Te he mandado un par de guantes con Sai, para el invierno, ¡he mejorado tejiendo!_

_Cuídate, te quiero: Haruno Sakura._

Guarde la carta y salí de la aldea, invoqué a mis perros. Saqué otra carta y se las di a oler; afortunadamente esa aún conservaba su aroma e incluso, diría yo, su ira.

-Lo tenemos jefe, por aquí- dijo Pakkun.

Le seguí y sonreí al recordar las letras de su carta.

_Kakashi kun:_

_Me da tanta alegría que por fin te dignaras a escribirme. Pero, ¿en serio, en serio solo te merezco tres renglones?_

_¡Qué clase de estúpida y mala broma es esa! ¡Porque si fue un chiste no me hizo ni una maldita gracia!_

_¡Crees que no es difícil para mí escribirte! ¡Crees que eres el único con exceso de trabajo! ¡Crees que eres el único que se siente cansado hasta para escribir! ¡Crees que eres el único con problemas!_

_¡Claro que no! ¡No eres el único con una vida complicada, Kakashi kun! Mi vida quizá no sea tan… tan complicada como la de un ANBU, pero déjame decirte que no dudarías ni un día dirigiendo el hospital._

_Y aun así yo SI me tomo mi tiempo para ti, ¿y para qué?_

_¡De verdad, ¿de verdad crees que es suficiente con ese ´Gracias por sus cartas. Estoy bien, sigo sus recomendaciones. Cuídese´?!_

_Ojala y estuvieras aquí…estoy tan enojada contigo…_

_¿Sabes qué? Pensándolo mejor qué bueno que no estás aquí, porque te daría tu merecido y hoy tuve tanto trabajo en el hospital que no te curaría ni una cortada…_

_¡Tienes idea de lo mucho que esperaba ver una carta tuya! ¡No, claro que no! Porque de ser así no me pondrías esos tres renglones._

_Me emocioné tanto al ver una carta después de tantas veces de venir desde el hospital y no ver nada (¡desde el hospital! ¡Con lo lejos que me queda y lo cansada que estoy, hasta pierdo mi hora del almuerzo por esto!)… _

_Nunca te dije que me respondieras, ni siquiera reclamarte tu falta de cortesía, porque me decía ´tranquila Sakura, dale tiempo y verás cómo te recompensa´ y vine hoy y por fin la encontré, ¡casi lloré de felicidad!, y no estoy mintiendo… ¿y para qué?_

_¡Tres renglones!_

_¡De verdad te merezco solo tres mugrosos y escuetos renglones después de tres años y medio de escribirte!_

_Un renglón por año, ¿esa es tu regla?, ¿tendré que esperar otro año para tener cuatro renglones?_

_Y ni me vengas con esa estúpida idea de que no lees mis cartas._

_¿Crees que soy tan ingenua y tonta como para no notar que las cierras (muy bien por cierto) y las vuelves a colocar en el buzón para que piense que no las has leído?_

_¡Tanta pereza te da contestarme!_

_¿Sabes qué? Con esto debería dejar lo de la correspondencia por la paz, parece que ni te importa, pero no… no lo haré. Parece que te has empeñado en distanciarte, pero no te dejaré Kakashi kun, no te daré ese gusto pequeño perezoso bribón._

_Más te vale que no te encuentre de aquí a un mes, porque créeme que no me contentaré tan fácilmente._

_Cuídate mucho y bien… ya sabes lo que siempre te digo al despedirme, después de todo van años que lees mis cartas, ¿no?_

_¡Tres renglones! ¡Tres renglones y uno de ellos era para el saludo y otro de despedida! ¡Cómo rayos se te ocurre!_

_P.D. Perdona lo de tu buzón, pero es de lo que menos debes preocuparte. Y por favor atiende a las pobres plantas de tu jardín, parece casa embrujada._

_Atentamente: Haruno Sakura._

Sus letras eran apretadas y remarcadas, señal de que las había escrito molesta y en el momento justo que leyó mi carta. Y al terminar de leerla me di cuenta porque el buzón estaba doblado, seguramente al cerrarlo le dio muy fuerte y terminó por romperlo.

-_Haruno sensei._

El camino me pareció eterno, mis perros ladraban y el polvo, el sol y el viento me mordían la piel, estábamos cada vez más cerca y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo mucho que la extrañaba. No quería perderla. No quería que lo último que supe de ella fuera que me rompió el buzón.

Las horas de camino me parecieron eternas y corrí lo más rápido que podía. No quería que la última vez que me miró fuera cuando me dijo adiós, sonriéndome apresurada seguida de su asistente.

-Debí haberla abrazado…

Había ido a esa misión especial, siendo una curación exitosa, salvando al feudal, pero tenía que regresar varios meses después para su supervisión, por lo delicada de la situación y por la seria complicación de salud, era necesario que ella asistiera mensualmente.

Todo era normal, pero hacia cinco días que no se sabía de su paradero. La Hokage me informó que su esposo tuvo que dejarla y regresar para ir de misión, en esos momentos trataba de encontrarla, pero tardaría por lo lejano del lugar de donde vendría.

No había muchas señales de alarma, hasta ese día, cuando un pergamino le llegó donde se decía que se firmaría un convenio a cambio de extraer la información necesaria de la maravillosa e innovadora técnica de curación de mi mentora. Quizá no sonaba tan mal, pero sabíamos lo que eso significaba: la asesinarían y la usarían como rata de laboratorio.

-Jefe… aquí es.

Frené. El lugar parecía desierto, pero obviamente estaba por demás resguardado, parecía una especie de laboratorio secreto cubierto por una extraña casona que irónicamente parecía embrujada y abandonada.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí. El rastro jefe- señaló Pakkun -; estás distraído, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada.

Pakkun y el resto olfatearon el aire –es una fachada jefe, dentro es una fortaleza, ten cuidado. El rastro de ella está…

-Débil, mezclado de sangre, lodo y un aroma…- olfatee.

-A mí tampoco me gusta ese olor jefe- dijo Urushi.

-Buen trabajo, vayan y den la ubicación, que vengan cuanto antes.

-¿Le digo al Uchiha?... ¿jefe?- dijo Bisuke.

-Sí. Pakkun, infórmame cuando y cuanto tardaran en llegar- el perro asintió y la manada desapareció -Concéntrate, vamos Kakashi, concéntrate. _Haruno sensei._

Entré de incognito, pasando desapercibido, matándolos uno a uno, con el enojo de imaginar a esos tratando de herir a mi maestra, la sola idea de que le hicieran daño me causaba furia y me llevaba a acabarlos cuanto antes. Llegar dentro no fui difícil, eran buenos, pero no eran expertos en infiltraciones y exterminio como yo.

-¿Ha hablado la doctora?

-No ha dicho nada.

-Vaya cabeza dura que es.

Fue lo último que dijeron antes de atravesarlos con la espada sin el mínimo remordimiento o compasión, los dejé tirados en el suelo, desangrándose, como tantos otros. Llegué a una escalera mojosa y sentí el aroma de mi maestra más fuerte que antes. Estaba cerca. Subí.

-Han matado a los de enfrente- llegó uno corriendo subiendo las escaleras, tuve que brincar al techo y esperar. Me habían descubierto -¡Alguien los mató! ¡Vienen por ella!

-¿Escuchaste? No hay trato- dijo una voz en el cuarto donde ella estaba -, apresúrate, mátala.

-Maldita sea…- susurré, había sido descuidado. Estaba distraído, como dijo Pakkun. Y ahora que lo recuerdo cometí unos sencillos y pocos errores que pusieron en peligro a Haruno sensei.

-Eres muy hermosa, que pena que no pudimos divertirnos contigo. –dijo otro.

Había roto una de las principales reglas, me había dejado llevar por mis sentimientos, nublando mi pensar y poniendo en riesgo el éxito de la misión, y esta era recuperar con vida a Haruno sensei, ¿no se suponía que no debía dejar ni un cabo suelto? Además no era una misión de alto riesgo. Fui muy tonto y visceral.

-¡Se han infiltrado!- gritó el tipo nuevamente, dando golpes en la puerta. Brinqué y le clavé un kunai en la garganta, para que callara, logré que no hiciera mucho ruido al caer.

–Tendremos que apresurarnos. Quítale la ropa y mátala de una buena vez. - Escuché del otro lado de la puerta, aquello me enfureció, el sonido de una espada desenvainada me alertó y terminó por convencerme por dejar de lado el sigilo.

_-Tendré que hacerlo rápido y del modo torpe. _

La puerta se abrió y otros dos salieron, ahorrándome la estrategia del sigilo y pensar como rayos entraría. Ella estaba del otro lado, esperando por mí.

-¡Mató a Lin!- gritó uno, y él otro me observó.

-¡Maldito bastardo!

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido. Corrí, uno de ellos me atacó, un jutsu sencillo y quedó sepultado en la tierra, apresándolo y asfixiándolo, el segundo vino desde arriba, saltando con sus espadas amenazantes. Fue sencillo simplemente hacer que cayera y se clavara a si mismo amabas espadas, rebanándole la garganta y el pecho. Entré y ella estaba recostada y atada en una cama, había un tipo frente a ella con una daga en la mano, le había rasgado la blusa.

Por un momento me detuve, su rostro descansaba de lado, mirando con pesadez hacía la entrada, observando hacia mí. Sus ojos sin brillo, opacos, me frenaron y detuvieron el corazón, eran como los de Rin cuando aquel tipo le aplastaba el estómago y el pecho el día cuando casi muere, eran como los de Obito antes de caer en el lago y morir, eran como los de todos que vi morir, por mi culpa o no, pero muriendo al fin y al cabos.

-Kakashi… kun- susurró y sus ojos volvieron por un momento a ser normales. Eso me despertó.

En mi descuido uno de ellos se acercó desde atrás y me apresó. Era fuerte y parecía un pitón al tratar de romperme los huesos. No tuve tiempo ni ganas de pensarlo mucho y pronto lo quemé con el chidori, atravesándole y arrancándole una pierna que fue a dar algunos centímetros lejos de él. El aroma a ropa y piel quemada penetró la habitación, el hombre gimió de dolor y con un segundo movimiento le atravesé el pecho.

El segundo hombre seguía con la daga en la mano, pero la tiró clavándola en el piso y se acercó golpeándome en la mano, mi chidori desapareció y no podía sentir ni sostener el brazo. No entendí que pasaba pero le propiné una patada en el estómago que lo hizo rodar contra el suelo.

-Solo debo tocarte una vez más y no podrás usar tu chacra en un par de horas- dijo levantándose -, ¿cómo crees que logré capturar a esta preciosa? Por poco y me mata la muy…

-Hum, así es como lo haces- dije a sus espaldas -. Entonces solo debo matarte rápidamente y sin que me toques.

-¿Qué, cómo?- el hombre abrió los ojos enormemente al verme frente a él, le pegué en el rostro con mis botas, rodó en el suelo una vez más, tomé su misma daga y se la clavé en una de sus manos, el grito de dolor acabó con la quietud de la casa.

-Así no podrás irte.

-¿Cómo…?- giró mirándome frente a él y al mismo tiempo en la puerta, sonriendo –un… un clon.

-Yo también tengo mis trucos.- y mi clon desapareció, tomé un shurinken y se lo clave en la otra mano.

-¡Maldito loco!

-Haré un truco especial contra ti.

Tomé al hombre y lo arrastré por el piso sin importar que las armas estaban tan afianzadas a la madera que se quedaron ahí. Lo tiré contra la pared. Sin poner demasiado interés en el miedo que parecía brotar de sus ojos.

-Veamos si también eres bueno con esto.

Lo encerré en un genjutsu y lo dejé morir lentamente ante sus propios miedos, provocando que él mismo se asesinara presa del horror que le nacía desde lo profundo de sus remordimientos.

-Haruno sensei. ¿Sensei?- me acerqué y le tomé el rostro, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, haciéndome sonreír. Me quite la máscara anbu al recordar su petición.

-Kakashi… kun, viniste.

La miré, estaba sucia, su cabello desordenado, se veía débil, cansada, entonces noté que sangraba, era de su pecho, le habían rasgado un poco al cortarle parte de su blusa.

-No… no es nada- dijo débilmente, desviando los ojos, apenada.

Tal vez era que no podía dejar de mirarla, era la primera vez que veía sus senos, al menos uno de ellos.

-¿Pu…puedes soltarme, por favor?

-Sí.

Apenas pudo liberarse se cubrió nerviosa, la ayudé a sentarse.

-Tengo frio… ¿qué días es? ¿Qué hora…?

-Jueves, 2:30 pm.

-Hace… dos horas… Kakashi kun- me dijo cabizbaja, se le veía pálida -, no solo me han bloqueado el flujo de chacra. También me han envenado.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha… escúchame. Debes hacer lo que te diga. - y tembló un poco, la tomé de sus hombros con miedo de que cayera -, ¿vienen refuerzos?

-Sí.

-¿Sasuke kun con ellos?

-Eso creo-. Y sonrió.

-¿Cuánto tardaran?

-No lo sé. Unas tres horas.

-¿Tres? No tengo tres horas. –Levantó el rostro, como si fuera algo sumamente complicado -. Debes restablecer mi flujo de chacra, para…. para poder- se detuvo y respiró ruidosamente -, luchar contra el veneno al menos lo necesario para que me permita llegar… si no lo hago… no resistiré hasta que vengan los otros, ¿entiendes?

-Sí- dije serio -¿qué hago?

-No te preocupes, con los de mis brazos y piernas basta. Aplica presión en los puntos y restableceré un poco el flujo. ¿Recuerdas como lo hacía Rin?- asentí -, estaré bien.

Traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero no era mi especialidad, si me excedía tal vez podría lastimarla y empeorar su situación, si no lo hacía bien no mejoraría y eso era peor. Me sentí nervioso, asustado. Pero no había tiempo para eso.

-Lo harás bien Kakashi kun.

Inicié con los brazos. Un quejido de dolor le venía cada vez que la golpeaba, sabía que era doloroso, cuando Rin practicaba a veces le ayudaba y sabía que dolía mucho, en su estado y mi inexperiencia debía ser peor.

-Bien- dijo entrecortada, sus brazos estaban marcados por mis dedos, pero empezaba a verse menos pálida -, lo has hecho bien en los brazos- dijo con un dejo de dolor que quise no me afectara mucho. Se sentó bajando las piernas –puedes seguir.

Me incliné y tomé una de sus piernas, tratando de no pensar mucho en que era la primera vez que la tocaba de esa forma. Ni siquiera era algo que se prestara para que pensara en eso, pero no podía evitar desconcentrarme un poco y pensar en ello.

Le quité el calzado y le ayudé a subirse un poco la ropa, al menos a la altura necesaria para poder empezar. Su piel y sus piernas eran hermosas y no podía evitar verlas, tocarlas, sentirlas, pensar en lo blancas y tersas que eran, mucho más de lo que siempre me parecieron.

-Ha… hasta ahí está bien- dijo cuándo le subí el pantalón algunos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y rozando sus muslos, tomando con su mano libre la blusa para que no mirara su piel descubierta.

-¿Segura?- la miré y ella asomó los ojos y asintió.

-Pu…puedes empezar ya- me dijo cada vez más temblorosa, desviando la mirada.

Afortunadamente lo logré, ella seguía intentando no quejarse mucho, pero se veía en su rostro que estaba adolorida, cansada, además de incomoda y mareada.

-Pu…puedes hacerlo un poco menos fuerte.

-Hum… lo siento.

Traté de concentrarme en solo golpear el punto preciso, después simplemente no podía evitar perderme en su tacto suave y la sensación ansiosa y hambrienta que sentía en mis manos al querer seguir disfrutando de su piel.

Había sido lo más cerca que había estado de ella, de acariciarla y sentirla bajo mis dedos. Y se sentía bien, me gustaba, mucho más de lo que con otra me había gustado.

-_Concéntrate Hatake, vamos. No puedes pensar en eso en estos momentos. ¡Qué rayos pasa contigo!_

-Kakashi kun.

Hace la vista y era ella, mirándome desde arriba, un poco sonrojada, cansada y bastante mareada.

-Buen trabajo. Ya… ya puedes soltarme- dijo tapándose el pecho así como intentado bajarse la ropa.

-Sí. Lo siento sensei- murmuré. Y agradecí poder contenerme un poco en mi escrutinio y el deseo que amenazaba con aparecer. Al menos lo intenté, pero no lo logré del todo. Ella lo notó, me lo confesó después.

"Sí, estaba nerviosa, tu mirada era un poco pesada, penetrante y profunda. Me sentí un poco incomoda de que me miraras así, sentí vergüenza. Fue cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que habías crecido, no sólo en altura, ya no eras un niño y apenas ese día lo notaba."

Le ayudé a calzarse e incorporarse, temblaba.

-Tengo mucho frio. Pero… es normal y…- Intentó caminar, pero por poco y cae. -. Espero y lleguen pronto. No me siento tan bien.

-Le ayudaré.

-No, no estoy bien, de verdad y…

Repentinamente Pakkun apareció.

-Kakashi, se han retrasado un poco.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Una hora más de lo que pensábamos.- dijo rascándose las pulgas de la oreja.

-¿Una… una hora?- dijo Haruno sensei, temblando.

-Sí. Una hora. Serán cuatro más o menos. Tremendo jaleo el que armaste en este sitio Kakashi- el perro se paseó por el lugar -, generalmente no dejas tanta sangre, y este huele horrible, ¿lo quemaste? No usas tanto el chidori, andas distraído.

-Kakashi kun, no tengo… hemos ganado tiempo, pero…

-No iremos de aquí, sensei.

-Pero… yo no puedo…

-Yo la llevaré, sensei.

-Pero… Kakashi kun.

-Ne, Sakura sensei, súbete, es rápido. Además de que ha cargado cosas más pesadas, no creo que no pueda contigo, por muy gorda que estés.

-¡No estoy gorda! –, gritó ella y Pakkun sonrió.

-Es un decir. Que sensibles son las hembras.

–Bien, subiré.

Se subió a mi espalda –sujétese bien, Haruno sensei.

-Sí.

Caminamos saliendo de ese laberinto mohoso, entre los parajes, su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado y escuchaba su respiración cada vez más lenta, más baja.

-Kakashi kun… - susurró.

-¿Si?

-Tú mascara, me da miedo.

Sonreí –Sí, me lo había dicho antes.

-Kakashi kun…

-¿Hum?

-No dejes que duerma. Intentaré dormir, no lo permitas, no sería bueno.

Y tuve miedo. Miedo de perderla, su voz era más débil, más lejana.

-Sí, Haruno sensei.

Caminamos un buen tramo, aún no había rastros de los refuerzos, y la situación de ella era más y más alarmante, habían pasado varios minutos desde que dejó de hablar.

-Jefe. La sensei se ha dormido.

-¿Qué?

Paré en seco y la recosté en el suelo. El corazón se me detuvo, pero escuché débilmente que aun respiraba.

-Sensei… Haruno sensei.

Abrió los ojos, se le veía muy cansada.

-¿Qué…?

-Dijo que no le dejara dormir

-Sí, no es buena señal.- y empezó a temblar –Tengo sed. -Tomé una cantimplora y bebió un poco –tengo frio. ¿Sasuke kun aún no…?

-Apenas hace tiempo uno de mis perros dijo que venían cerca- pareció sonreír y se recargó contra mi pecho.

-Tengo sueño… tengo frio.

Miré sus ojos cerrándose y una desesperación me invadió, saqué su bufanda y se la envolví, después tomé el par de guantes que me había regalado y se los puse. Se veía graciosa y tierna con ellos puestos, como una niña pequeña con ropa grande, le venían grandes y hubiera reído de haber estado en una mejor situación.

-¿Los conservas aun?- dijo débilmente, temblando, asentí. –Pensé… pensé que no te gustarían-. La tomé en los brazos y la cargué. Esta vez no se quejó, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para oponerse.

-Estará bien Haruno sensei. Llegaremos pronto.

-Tengo sueño…

-¿Por qué no me cuenta lo que ha hecho?

-¿Quieres conversar?- dijo riendo. –Ahora sé que estoy muriendo.

Aquello me encogió el corazón. -Tenía razón, no es fácil ser Anbu.

-Sí…

-Nunca he ido a su casa, pero se cuál es, es la blanca con azul, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Yo también supe que usted va al lago. Siempre deja las magnolias y huele a incienso.

-Nunca supe su color favorito, ¿tú sí?- dijo temblando, pude escucharla susurrar débilmente.

-No.

-El mío no es el rojo, ni el rosa, me gusta el verde. A Obito le gustaba el naranja, ¿y tú?

-No lo sé. Nunca lo he pensado.

Y ella rio –lo imaginé.

-Diría que el azul. Sensei, ¿sensei?

-Perdona Kakashi kun, dormirte un poco- musitó -, tengo… Sasuke kun- llamaba a su esposo de vez en cuando y no podía evitar sentir una rabia consumirme al pensarlo culpable por dejarla sola y no llegar a tiempo, ese fue el primer motivo que inició nuestras rencillas.

-_Debí abrazarla._

Su cuerpo me pareció más pequeño, más frágil, más débil. La miré, sus cabellos sucios se mecían con el viento y el polvo, su delgado cuerpo temblaba intermitentemente y sentí de nuevo ese miedo de perderla, de que muriera.

_-Debí escribirle un poco más._

Tuve ese sentimiento que desde hace mucho no sentía: miedo.

Era terror, horror, de que muriera como los otros habían muerto: sin que pudiera evitarlo. No supe cuánto tiempo corrí con ella entre mis brazos, temblando, susurrando, sonriendo a veces ante mis inusitadas ganas de conversar.

Logré interceptar a los refuerzos, nunca me sentí tan dichoso de ver a Sai. Me sentí vacío cuando me la quitaron de los brazos, estaba casi inconsciente y sin fuerzas. Los ninjas médicos se la llevaron susurrando el que debía trasladarse cuanto antes a Konoha, dándole solo el auxilio necesario para que llegara al hospital y atenderla mejor. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de respirar cuando partimos a la aldea.

El sentimiento de desasosiego y temor nunca se fue, solo había un poco más de esperanza y de conforte al saber que había logrado llevarla a tiempo, de que al menos había cumplido con un poco para salvarla.

La llevaban apresurados, ateniéndola y susurrando su lenguaje médico que nada entendía y supe que perdí la oportunidad de abrazarla, de sentirla más cerca de mí, porque quería sentirla entre mis brazos nuevamente, y no así, no de esa manera, no desvaneciéndose y durmiendo casi a punto de morir.

-_Debí abrazarla._

No quería que fuera la última vez que la sostenía entre mis brazos. No así.

_**&&&/&&&/&&&**_

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

¿Cómo están? Yo bien, gracias a Dios. Teniendo una racha de actualizaciones, hacía mucho que no retomaba el ritmo de antes de tener a mi bebé, jajaja, tuvieron que pasar los dos años y el embarazo para poder retomar mi ritmo, ahí la llevo.

Espero y seguir así y poder actualizar más seguido y así poder finalizar con mis historias.

Bien, ¿les gustó el capítulo?, ya se vienen los pleitos con Sasuke xD, jaja, supongo que serán inevitables. Y pues ya ven que Kakashi kun ya no es tan pequeño (TT_TT) como lo extraño…(Kakashi kun u,.,u) aquí viene a tener unos… ¿qué serán? 16-17 años, creo. Pero bueno, ni modo, tenía que crecer, además de anbu se ve muy guapo, no puede negarse, y es un poco rebelde y malhumorado, pero bueno, se le quiere, tiene su gracia también, jajaja n.ñ, jaja, se me va aponer celoso, nah… ni que le importara tanto al bribón ese…

Tuve que avanzar un par de años en la historia y espero y se entendieran las diferentes etapas de tiempo que manejo, creo que eso de manejar varias etapas de tiempo en la misma narración me quedo como ´manía´ desde "1,2 y 3", pero bueno, mientras se entienda está bien, o no sé qué opinen ustedes.

Dejen su parecer, no importa si no tienen cuenta (pueden dejarlo como anónimo lo tengo activado –no es pretexto- xD), rewievs…por favor. Gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
